Akai Suishou
by Sailor MH
Summary: Sinä päivänä, kun Uzumaki Natsuki valmistuu Konohan Ninja-akatemiasta, niin hän saa selville totuuden siitä, että mitä tapahtui oikeasti sinä päivänä, kun Kyūbi no Yōko hyökkäsi Konohagakure no Satoon. Kun Natsuki saa selville totuuden Kyūbin 12 vuoden takaisesta hyökkäyksestä Konohaan, niin Natsuki huomaa samana päivänä omaavansa harvinaisen Kekkei Genkain, Shoutonin/Shōtonin.
1. Uzumaki Natsuki

**Sinä päivänä, kun Uzumaki Natsuki valmistuu Ninja-akatemiasta, hän saa selville järkyttävän salaisuuden:**

**"Sinä päivänä, kun Kyūbi no Yōko hyökkäsi Konohagakure no Satoon(Konoha) 12 vuotta sitten, Yondaime Hokage sinetöi Kyūbin vastasyntyneen vauvan sisälle. Tuo vastasyntynyt vauva, jonka sisälle Yondaime Hokage sinetöi Kyūbin, oli Natsuki". Samalla kun Natsuki saa selville totuuden siitä, mitä tapahtui sinä päivänä, kun Kyūbi hyökkäsi** **Konohagakure no Satoon, Natsuki huomaa omaavansa harvinaisen Kekkei Genkain: Shoutonin/Shōtonin. Natsuki opettelee hallitsemaan voimiaan samalla, kun hän yrittää saada Konohan asukkaat hyväksymään hänet. Samalla Natsuki yrittää selvittää isosiskonsa murhaajan henkilöllisyyden voidakseen kostaa isosiskonsa kohtalon. (Puhuin tästä fanfictionista aluksi Suigetsu-nimisen fanfiction-kirjailijan kanssa, kun suunnittelin kirjoittavani tämän fanfictionin eräälle pienemmälle fanfiction-fanisivulle, joten haluan kiittää Suigetsua).**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Uzumaki Natsuki)

Natsuki seisoi puutarhassaan. Hän oli tänään valmistunut Ninja-akatemiasta, ja hänen arvosanansa olivat olleet tosi hyvät, koska hän oli opiskellut, ja harjoitellut tosi ahkerasti. Vaikka Natsuki olikin tänään valmistunut Ninja-akatemiasta, hän ei silti ollut kovin hyvällä tuulella.

"Taas kukkapenkkiäni on tallottu", Natsuki mutisi ryhtyen kitkemään kukkapenkkiinsä kasvaneita rikkaruohoja. Jotkut, Natsukin kukkapenkissä olevat kukat oli tallottu maahan, ja kukkapenkissä oli tosi paljon jalanjälkiä. Natsuki oli surullinen siitä, miten Konohan asukkaat kohtelivat häntä. "Valmistuin tänään Geniniksi, ja silti melkein kaikki Konohan asukkaat puhuvat minusta selkäni takana tosi usein, tai tallovat kukkapenkkiäni".

Natsukin koti oli iso talo, jonka ulkoseinät olivat valkoiset. Talon katto oli musta, ja katolla oli musta savupiippu. Talon ulko-ovi oli ruskea liukuovi. Natsukin kodin oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä oli ruskea liukuovi, joka johti puutarhaan.

Natsukilla oli yllään sininen kimono-paita, ja hänen käsissään oli violetit irtohihat, jotka ylettivät hänen olkapäihinsä asti. Hänen vyötäröllään oli violetti vyö. Hänen käsissään oli ruskeat puutarhakäsineet. Hän oli sitonut otsansa eteen Hitai-aten, johon oli kaiverrettu Konohan lehti-tunnus. Hitai-aten nauha oli sininen. Hänellä oli kaulansa ympärillä kultainen kaulakoru, jossa roikkui sininen camealia. Natsukin jaloissa oli mustat housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit.

Kevyt tuuli heilutteli hieman Natsukin pitkiä, punaisia hiuksia, jotka Natsuki oli sitonut poninhännälle sinisellä hiusnauhalla. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hän oli laiha ja urheilullinen. Hän oli 12-vuotias.

Aurinko oli laskemassa.

Yllättäen Natsukin kukkapenkissä olevien, valkoisten cameliaiden joukkoon putosi punainen camelia. Tyttö vilkaisi ylös, josta punainen camelia oli pudonnut nähdäkseen Mizukin, joka istui Natsukin puutarhassa olevan puun oksalla. Kyseisessä puussa kasvoi valkoisia ja punaisia cameliaita.

Mizuki oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen mies. Hänellä oli valkoiset hiukset. Hänen silmänsä olivat sinisen ja vihreän väliltä. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hän oli 23-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään tummanvihreä Chūnin-liivi, jonka alla oli tummansininen, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli tummansiniset housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Mizuki opetti Ninja-akatemiassa opiskelevia ninja-oppilaita(Akademi-Sei).

"Iltaa, Mizuki-sensei", Natsuki sanoi. Hän yritti kuulostaa rennolta, mutta hän ei ollut koskaan oikein luottanut Mizukiin, sillä Natsuki oli pari kertaa nähnyt Mizukin katsovan Natsukia halveksivasti. Natsuki ei kuitenkaan ollut sanonut Irukalle mitään siitä halveksivasta katseesta, jolla Mizuki oli katsonut Natsukia, sillä Mizuki oli Irukan ystävä, eikä Natsuki halunnut huolestuttaa Irukaa. Koska Natsuki ei halunnut huolestuttaa Irukaa, Natsuki oli salannut Irukalta nähneensä pari kertaa sen, että Mizuki oli katsonut Natsukia halveksivasti. Natsuki ei halunnut huolestuttaa Irukaa, sillä Iruka oli Natsukille kuin isoveli. Natsuki oli tehnyt parhaansa salatakseen Irukalta sen, että Natsuki oli nähnyt Mizukin katsovan Natsukia halveksivasti. Mizukin tavoin monet muutkin Konohan asukkaat olivat katsoneet Natsukia halveksivasti tosi kauan, joten Natsuki tunnisti halveksivan katseen tosi helposti. Natsuki oli tehnyt parhaansa esittääkseen sitä, että hän ei huomannut Konohan asukkaiden katsovan Natsukia halveksivasti.

"Häiritsinkö sinua?" Mizuki kysyi.

"Et häiritse minua, Mizuki-sensei. Mizuki-sensei, olenko tehnyt Konohan asukkaille jotain, minkä takia he kohtelevat minua huonosti?" Natsuki kysyi. Hän halusi tietää sen, että miksi Konohan asukkaat kohtelivat häntä huonosti, vaikka hän ei ollut edes tehnyt mitään pahaa Konohan asukkaille.

"Et ole tehnyt Konohan asukkaille mitään. Jotkut pojat kadehtivat sinua siksi, että olet heitä parempi shurikenien käyttäjä. Olen kuullut kyseisten poikien sanovan, että he kadehtivat sinua siksi, että olet heitä parempi shurikenien käyttäjä. Mainitsemieni poikien mielestä on nöyryyttävää, jos tyttö on heitä taitavampi shurikenien käyttäjä. Natsuki, sinun ei pitäisi hyväksyä sitä, miten Konohan asukkaat kohtelevat sinua", Mizuki sanoi.

"En hyväksykään", Punahiuksinen tyttö sanoi.

"On eräs tapa, jolla voisit osoittaa Konohan asukkaiselle olevasi Hitai-atesi arvoinen. Shodaime Hokage omisti joskus käärön, johon oli kirjoitettu useita, vahvoja ninja-tekniikoita. Sen käärön nimi on Fūin no Sho. Fūin no Sho-käärö on Hokagen tornissa. Jos löytäisit mainitsemani käärön, ja oppisit jonkun siihen kääröön kirjoitetun ninja-tekniikan, Konohan asukkaat saattaisivat ymmärtää arvioineensa sinut väärin", Mizuki sanoi.

"Fūin no Sho-käärö?" Natsuki kysyi. "Tein pari kuukautta sitten Iruka-senseille tutkielman kääröistä, joissa kerrotaan Kinjutsuista, ja kirjoitin kyseiseen tutkielmaan Fūin no Sho-käärön nimen, koska siihen kääröön on kirjoitettu Kinjutsuja".

"Aivan. Jos löydät kyseinen käärön, sinun pitäisi lukea sitä yöllä metsässä, jotta kukaan ei häiritse harjoituksiasi. Voisin kertoa Irukalle, että olet metsässä lukemassa Fūin no Sho-kääröä. Fūin no Sho-käärön etsiminen on Ninja-akatemiasta valmistuneille Genineille suunniteltu rohkeus-testi".

_"Miksi Mizuki-senseillä on silmissään tuollainen katse? Onko hänellä kenties taka-ajatuksia Fūin no Sho-käärön suhteen?"_ Natsuki ajatteli nähtyään Mizukin silmissä olevan, viekkaan katseen.

"Mitä sanot?" Mizuki kysyi.

"Täytyy miettiä", Natsuki sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. Minun pitää palata Ninja-akatemiaan", Mitsuki sanoi. Mizuki hyppäsi lähimmän talon katolle, ja siltä toiselle katolle mennäkseen Ninja-akatemiaan.

_"Jos Mizuki-senseillä on joitain taka-ajatuksia Fūin no Sho-käärön suhteen, niin se selviää vain, jos etsin Fūin no Sho-käärön", _Natsuki ajatteli tehtyään päätöksensä. Hän etsisi Fūin no Sho-käärön ja selvittäisi, oliko Mizukilla joitain taka-ajatuksia Fūin no Sho-käärön suhteen.

(Pari tuntia myöhemmin)

Iruka hyppeli myöhään yöllä metsässä olevien puiden oksilta toisten puiden oksille, ja etsi Natsukia.

Iruka oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen mies. Hänellä oli ruskettunut iho, ja ruskeat hiukset, jotka hän oli sitonut poninhännälle ruskealla hiuspampulalla. Hänellä oli ruskeat silmät. Hänen nenänsä yläpuolella oli arpi. Iruka oli 23-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään tummanvihreä Chūnin-liivi, jonka alla oli tummansininen, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli tummansiniset housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hän oli sitonut otsansa eteen Hitai-aten, johon oli kaiverrettu Konohan lehti-tunnus.

_"Miksi Natsuki vei Fūin no Sho-käärön?"_ Iruka mietti huolissaan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Tässä käärössä olevat ninja-tekniikat ovat tosi vahvoja. No se ei olekaan mikään ihme, sillä kuuluihan tämä käärö joskus Shodaime Hokagelle. Shodaime Hokagen nimi oli Senju Hashirama, ja Konohan Ninja-akatemian historian korjojen mukaan hän oli ainoa tunnettu Mokutonin käyttäjä. Hän oli myös Sandaime Hokage-saman opettaja, ja Nidaime Hokagen isoveli. Kaikki on toistaiseksi hyvin, mutta siitäkin huolimatta minusta tuntuu edelleen siltä, että Mizuki-senseillä on joitain taka-ajatuksia tämän käärön suhteen. Mizuki-sensein katse oli niin viekas, että päätin selvittää sen, onko Mizuki-senseillä todella joitain taka-ajatuksia tämän käärön suhteen. Olen nähnyt monia ilkeitä katseita, joten ilmeet ovat minulle tuttuja. Eikä isosisko koskaan kertonut minulle, että Fūin no Sho-käärön etsiminen olisi Ninja-akatemiasta valmistuneille Genineille suunniteltu rohkeus-testi",_ Natsuki ajatteli lukiessaan Fūin no Sho-kääröön kirjoitettuja ninja-tekniikoita. Kyseinen käärö oli noin metrin pituinen. Se oli vaaleankeltainen, ja siinä oli vihreitä raitoja, ja siinä oli valkoistakin väriä.

Natsuki istui öisen metsän suurimman puun edessä, ja luki Fūin no Sho-kääröön kirjoitettuja ninja-tekniikoita. Natsuki oli pari tuntia sitten mennyt Hokagen torniin, ja ottanut siellä olevan Fūin no Sho-käärön kenenkään huomaamatta. Sitten hän oli mennyt metsään lukemaan kyseistä kääröä. Pimeässä, autiossa metsässä oli hieman pelottavaa.

Raks! Natsuki käänsi katseensa vasemmalle nähdäkseen Irukan, joka näytti huolestuneelta, ja ärtyneeltä.

"Mizuki-sensei mainitsikin kertovansa sinulle, että olen täällä metsässä. Hän neuvoi minua lukemaan tätä Fūin no Sho-kääröä", Natsuki sanoi Irukan tultua lähemmäs.

"Mizuki?" Iruka kysyi uteliaana. Mizuki oli aiemmin tullut Irukan kodille, ja kertonut Irukalle, että Natsuki oli vienyt Fūin no Sho-käärön Hokagen tornista. Mutta nyt Natsuki sanoi Mizukin neuvoneen Natsukia lukemaan Fūin no Sho-kääröä. "Sanoiko Mizuki jotain muutakin?"

"Hän sanoi, että Konohan asukkaat ymmärtäisivät arvioineensa minut väärin, jos oppisin Fūin no Sho-kääröstä jonkin vahvan ninja-tekniikan. Tiedän, että tähän kääröön on kirjoitettu Kinjutsuja, sillä tein sinulle pari kuukautta sitten tutkielman kääröistä, joihin on kirjoitettu Kinjutsuja. Kun tein mainitsemani tutkielman, kirjoitin siihen Fūin no Sho-käärönkin nimen, koska Fūin no Sho-kääröön on kirjoitettu Kinjutsuja. Kyseisen tutkielman kirjoittaminen kesti tosi kauan. Kun Mizuki-sensei kertoi minulle Fūin no Sho-kääröstä aloin epäillä, että Mizuki-senseillä saattaisi olla taka-ajatuksia Fūin no Sho-käärön suhteen, koska hän neuvoi minua lukemaan tähän kääröön kirjoitettuja ninja-tekniikoita", Natsuki kertoi.

Kuultuaan tytön sanat Iruka ymmärsi kaiken. Mizuki halusi Fūin no Sho-käärön itselleen, ja oli neuvonut Natsukia etsimään Fūin no Sho-käärön Mizukin puolesta aiheuttaakseen Natsukille ongelmia, ja että Sandaime Hokage ajattelisi Natsukin varastaneen Fūin no Sho-käärön. Mizuki oli varmasti huomannut, miten paljon Natsuki kunnioitti Sandaime Hokagea siksi, että Sandaime Hokage oli aina ollut Natsukille tosi kiltti.

"Varo!" Natsuki huusi katsottuaan vasemmalle, ja nähtyään kolme kunaita, jotka joku heitti kohti Irukaa. Natsuki kaivoi nopeasti varustepussistaan esiin kolme kunaita, jotka hän heitti kohti vihollisen kunaita torjuen ne helposti. Klak! Natsukin heittämät kunait putosivat maahan törmättyään vihollisen heittämiin kunaihin.

Iruka kääntyi nopeasti ympäri nähdäkseen vihollisen, joka oli äsken yrittänyt hyökätä hänen, ja Natsukin kimppuun. Koska metsässä oli pimeää, Iruka näki vain vihollisen tumman siluetin. Iruka näki, että vihollinen piti oikeassa kädessään monia kunaita, jotka hän heitti nopeasti kohti Irukaa, ja Natsukia. Iruka työnsi Natsukin nopeasti oikealle suojellakseen tyttöä, minkä seurauksena vihollisen heittämät kunait osuivat Irukaan, ja _kiinnittivät_ hänet läheisen puun runkoon.

"Iruka-sensei!" Natsuki huusi huolissaan.

"Ei hätää, Natsuki. Ota Fūin no Sho-käärö. Älä missään nimessä anna Fūin no Sho-kääröä viholliselle, tai seuraukset ovat tuhoisat!" Iruka huusi.

Natsuki olisi halunnut auttaa Irukaa, mutta hän tiesi Irukan olevan oikeassa. Natsuki nousi nopeasti seisomaan, ja sulki Fūin no Sho-käärön. Fūin no Sho-kääröön oli sidottu ruskea nauha, jonka avulla Natsuki kiinnitti käärön selkäänsä samalla tavalla kuin repun. Hän laittoi käärön selkäänsä, sillä hän tiesi, että jos vihollinen saisi Fūin no Sho-käärön haltuunsa, seuraukset olisivat tuhoisat. Natsuki oli menossa auttamaan Irukaa, kun Mizuki hyppäsi läheisen puun oksalle.

"Teitä saikin etsiä", Mizuki hymyili ilkeästi. Hän oli aiemmin nähnyt Natsukin menevän Hokagen tornille, joten hän oli alkanut vakoilla Natsukia. Kun hän oli seurannut Natsukia, hän oli nähnyt Natsukin ottavan Fūin no Sho-käärön. Sitten hän oli mennyt Irukan kodille, jossa hän oli väittänyt Irukalle nähneensä sen, että Natsuki oli ottanut Fūin no Sho-käärön, minkä jälkeen Mizuki oli väittänyt Irukalle lähtevänsä etsimään Natsukia. Vaikka Mizuki olikin väittänyt Irukalle lähtevänsä etsimään Natsukia, Mizuki oli oikeasti mennyt kotiinsa hakemaan aseita taistellakseen Irukaa, ja Natsukia vastaan siltä varalta, että hän joutuisi taistelemaan Irukaa ja Natsukia vastaan. Mizuki oli valmis mihin tahansa, jotta hän saisi Fūin no Sho-käärön itselleen.

"Miksi hyökkäsit Iruka-sensein kimppuun, Mizuki-sensei?" Natsuki kysyi vihaisena ymmärrettyään, että Mizuki oli hyökännyt Irukan kimppuun. "Mizuki-sensei, sinähän neuvoit minua etsimään Fūin no Sho-käärön Hokagen tornista, ja menemään metsään löydettyäni Fūin no Sho-käärön. Mizuki-sensei, sanoit mainitsevasi Iruka-senseille sen, että otin Fūin no Sho-käärön, ja että olen metsässä lukemassa Fūin no Sho-kääröä. Äsken mainitsemieni ansioiden takia on täysin järkevää se, että epäilen sinun hyökänneen äsken Iruka-sensein kimppuun, Mizuki-sensei".

Natsuki kaivoi oikealla kädellään kunain esiin oikean jalkansa ympärille sidotusta kunaipakista. Nyt hän epäili Mizukin suunnitelmia entistäkin enemmän.

Iruka repi kunaita pois käsiensä, ja jalkojensa haavoista irvistäen kivun takia. Hänen vaatteissaan oli veritahroja.

"Aioin hyökätä sinun kimppuusi, Natsuki. Mutta puheet riittävät. Anna se Fūin no Sho-käärö minulle. Sinun ei kannata kuunnella Irukaa, sillä hän haluaa Fūin no Sho-käärön itselleen!" Mizuki huusi hymyillen mielipuolisesti.

"Älä kuuntele Mizukia, Natsuki!" Iruka huusi. Hän ei pitänyt tilanteen saamasta käänteestä yhtään.

"Uskon mieluummin Iruka-senseitä, kuin sinua, Mizuki. Mizuki, käytöksestäsi päätellen haluat Fūin no Sho-käärön itsellesi, koska sinulla taitaa tosiaan olla joitain taka-ajatuksia Fūin no Sho-käärön suhteen. Mizuki, haluat tämän käärön itsellesi, mutta neuvoit minua hakemaan Fūin no Sho-käärön Hokagen tornista, jotta et joutuisi itse vaikeuksiin. Mizuki, neuvoit minua etsimään Fūin no Sho-käärön Hokagen tornista, jotta minä joutuisin vaikeuksiin sinun sijastasi", Natsuki totesi. Hän yritti miettiä, miten hän voisi taistella Mizukia vastaan.

"Miten voit uskoa Irukaa, tai edes luottaa häneen? Hän on jo pitkään valehdellut sinulle. Natsuki, kerron sinulle jotain, jota kukaan ei koskaan halunnut sinun tietävän", Mizuki sanoi.

"Älä, Mizuki!" Iruka huusi järkyttyneenä tajuttuaan sen, mitä Mizuki aikoi kertoa Natsukille.

"12 vuotta sitten Kyūbi no Yōkon hyökätessä Konohaan, Yondaime Hokage ei tappanut Kyūbi no Yōkoa, niin kuin Sandaime Hokage kertoi sinulle, Natsuki. Totuus on se, Yondaime Hokage sinetöi Kyūbin vastasyntyneen vauvan sisälle. Se vauva olit sinä, Natsuki! Aivan. Olet Kyūbi! Siksi kaikki Konohan asukkaat vihaavat sinua! Natsuki, sisällesi sinetöity Kyūbi tappoi myös Irukan vanhemmat, ennen kuin Yondaime Hokage sinetöi Kyūbin sinuun!" Mizuki huusi.

Natsuki järkyttyi syvästi Mizukin sanoista, ja alkoi täristä kylmien väreiden _juostessa_ hänen selässään. Hänestä tuntui siltä, kuin hän olisi pudonnut johonkin pohjattomaan kuiluun, eikä kukaan olisi ottanut häntä kiinni.

"Mahdotonta! Ei se voi olla totta", Natsuki sanoi hermostuneena. Natsuki katsoi molempia kämmeniään nähdäkseen niiden _värjäytyvän_ veren punaisiksi, kuten hänen violetit irtohihansakin.

"O-onko se sittenkin totta?" Natsuki mutisi hermostuneena. Kunai, jota hän piti oikeassa kädessään, putosi maahan.

"Kyllä, Natsuki! Ehkä joku Konohan ninja tappoi isosiskosi kostaakseen sinulle Kyūbin 12 vuotta sitten tapahtuneen Kyūbin hyökkäyksen Konohaan!" Mizuki huusi heittäen kunain kohti Natsukia, minkä seurauksena kunai osui Natsukin lantiolla olevaan vyöhön, ja repi siitä irti pienen palan. Natsuki ei kuitenkaan tuntunut huomaavan sitä, mitä Mizuki teki hänen vyölleen, vaan Natsuki kaatui polvilleen itkien holtittomasti.

_"Kertoiko Mizuki Natsukille totuuden 12 vuoden takaisesta Kyuubin hyökkäyksestä Konohaan varastaakseen Fūin no Sho-käärön Natsukilta?!"_ Iruka ajatteli vihaisena. Silloin hän huomasi, että Mizuki heitti tyttöä kohti ison Fūma Shurikenin. Iruka juoksi nopeasti Natsukin eteen, jonka seurauksena Mizukin heittämä Fūma Shuriken iskeytyi Irukan selkään. Zhah!

"Iruka-sensei, miksi suojelit minua?" Natsuki kysyi nähtyään, mitä Iruka oli äsken tehnyt. "Se, mitä vanhemmillesi tapahtui 12 vuotta sitten on sisälleni sinetöidyn Kyūbin syytä".

"Älä piittaa Mizukin puheista. Piiloudu jonnekin", Iruka neuvoi.

Yllättynyt Natsuki kaivoi varustepussistaan savupommin, jonka heitti maahan piiloutuen savun turvin erään ison puun taakse.

_"Jos Mizukin puheet ovat totta, niin ymmärrän nyt varsin hyvin sen, miksi suurin osa Konohan asukkaista kohtelee minua huonosti. Miksi Sandaime Hokage-sama ei koskaan kertonut minulle totuutta 12 vuoden takaisesta Kyūbin hyökkäyksestä? Isosiskonikin taisi tietää totuuden 12 vuoden takaisesta Kyūbin hyökkäyksestä, mutta miksi hänkään ei kertonut minulle sitä, että Yondaime Hokage sinetöi Kyūbin minuun?"_ Natsuki ajatteli järkyttyneenä. Hän yritti samalla kuunnella, mistä puun toisella puolella oleva Iruka puhui Mizukin kanssa.

"Miksi puolustat demonia noin kovasta? Etkö tiedä, kuka hän on, Iruka?" Mizuki kysyi pilkallisella äänensävyllä.

"Tiedän, mutta puhut nyt Kyūbistä. Natsuki on eri maata, kuin Kyūbi. Natsuki on minun oppilaani, josta voin olla ylpeä. Hän on sinnikäs ja yrittää kovasti, vaikkei aina näytäkään tunteitaan. Ihmis-sydämen tuntema suru, ja tuska ovat hänelle tuttuja asioita. Hän ei ole mikään demoni. Hän on Konohan kylän asukas, Uzumaki Natsuki", Iruka sanoi.

_"I-Iruka-sensei välittää minusta",_ Natsuki ajatteli itkien uskomatta korviaan. Hän tunsi suunnatonta iloa siitä, että joku muukin tuntui välittävän hänestä Sandaime Hokagen lisäksi.

"Hah! Jos kerran olet tuota mieltä, niin hoitelen sinut tässä ja nyt, Iruka!" Mizuki huusi. Mizuki heitti toisen Fūma Shurikenin Irukaa kohti.

Yllättäen sen puun takaa, jonka edessä Iruka istui, lensi esiin Fūma Shuriken, joka osui Mizukin heittämään aseeseen. Klaks! Fūma Shurikenit putosivat maahan.

"Kenelle tuo toinen Fūma Shuriken kuuluu?!" Mizuki huusi katsoen siihen suuntaan, josta Irukan pelastanut Fūma Shuriken oli heitetty.

"Jos luulet, että jätän Iruka-sensein oman onnensa nojaan, niin erehdyt ja pahasti, Mizuki! En anna sinun satuttaa Iruka-senseitä! Hän on minulle kuin isoveli!" Natsuki sanoi käveltyään esiin puun takaa. Hän kantoi yhä Shodaime Hokagen kääröä selässään, ja mulkoili Mizukia vihaisena:

"Mizuki, näytän sinulle olevani Iruka-sensein luottamuksen arvoinen, ja teen Iruka-sensein ylpeäksi!"

"Punapää on oppinut uhoamaan. Luuletko pärjääväsi minulle?" Mizuki härnäsi.

"Yksi ninjojen perus-säännöistä on se, ettei vastustajaa saa koskaan aliarvioida, vaikka vastustaja olisikin Genin. Jos aliarvioi vastustajansa, tulee ylimieliseksi, ja se kostautuu lopulta. Sinä olet tainnut tulla tosi ylimieliseksi, Mizuki!" Natsuki tuhahti.

"Älä ole uhkarohkea, Natsuki! Mizukilla on enemmän kokemusta ninjana työskentelemisestä, kuin sinulla, Natsuki!" Iruka huusi samalla, kun hän nousi jaloilleen.

"Iruka-sensei, sanoit äsken olevasi ylpeä minusta! Älä jätä sitä pelkän puheen tasolle! Olen jo pitkään halunnut sinun olevan ylpeä minusta. Se on ensimmäinen askel kohti Konohan asukkaiden hyväksynnän saavuttamista. On minunkin sietokyvylläni jokin raja, ja se raja ylittyi sillä hetkellä, kun Mizuki hyökkäsi kimppuusi, Iruka-sensei. En piittaa pilkkapuheista, mutta jos minulle tärkeitä ihmisiä loukataan, en vastaa seurauksista!" Natsuki sanoi päättäväiesti. Hän työnsi vasemman kätensä varustepussiinsa, ja otti sieltä esiin kunain.

"Sinulla on pokkaa, mutta riittääkö se minun päihittämiseeni?" Mizuki huusi Natsukille. Mizuki hyppäsi alas puusta, ja otti varustepussistaan useita shurikenejä, jotka hän heitti kohti sinisilmäistä kunoichia.

Natsuki oli juuri väistämässä shurikenit, kun Iruka syöksyi hänen eteensä, mikä yllätti Natsukin täysin:

"Mitä teet, Iruka-sensei?!"

"Yritän vain suojella sinua, Natsuki!" Iruka selitti. Vaikka hän olikin haavoittunut, hän oli valmis suojelemaan Natsukia.

"Pyydän, Iruka-sensei! Anna minun taistella, ja luota minuun!" Natsuki huusi ja juoksi Irukan viereen tarkoittaen jokaista sanaa. Hän ei halunnut Irukan loukkaantuvan yhtään enempää hänen takiaan. Hän tarttui oikealla kädellään Irukan vasempaan hihaan, ja juoksi vasemmalla väistäen Mizukin hyökkäyksen osumisen heihin.

"Ketterä ainakin olet, Natsuki!" Mizuki ilkkui, ja heitti tyttöä kohti kunain.

Natsuki heitti vasemmassa kädessään pitämänsä kunain kohti Mizukin kunaita. Klaks! Kunait osuivat toisiinsa, ja putosivat maahan.

"Näyttää siltä, että minun on annettava sinulle iso opetus, Mizuki!" Natsuki huusi kaivaen varustepussistaan shurikenin, jonka hän heitti kohti Mizukia. Silloin maasta nousi nopeasti esiin neljä, Fūma Shurikenin terien kokoista, pitkää ja vaaleanpunaista kristalli-piikkiä. Kristalli-piikit työnsivät Mizukin kohti Mizukin takana olevaa puun runkoa siten, että Mizukin molempien kainaloiden alapuolella oli yksi kristalli-piikki, ja olkapäiden yläpuolella oli yksi kristalli-piikki.

"Mitä tämä on?!" Mizuki kysyi paniikissa kun hän huomasi sen, ettei hän pystynyt liikkumaan.

"Teinkö minä tuon? Mutta miten se on edes mahdollista?" Natsuki mutisi muistettuaan, että kristalli-piikit olivat nousseet maasta heti, kun hän oli heittänyt shurikenin kohti Mizukia.

_"Minä taisin tosiaan tehdä nuo kristalli-piikit. Minun pitäisi puhua Sandaime Hokage-saman kanssa noista kristalli-piikeistä, mutta tässä vaiheessa annan Mizukille opetuksen uudella tekniikallani",_ Natsuki ajatteli. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa, ja otti sieltä esiin shurikenin ja heitti sen kohti Mizukia ryhtyen tekemään käsimerkkejä:

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Natsukin heittämän shurikenin viereen ilmestyi nopeasti useita shurikenin kopioita, jotka iskeytyivät Mizukin vaatteisiin, ja estivät tätä liikkumasta entistä paremmin.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Natsuki teki uuden käsimerkin, ja hänen oikealle puolelleen ilmestyi klooni, joka kaivoi varustepussistaan vaijerin, ja kaksi shurikeniä. Klooni sitoi vaijerin molempiin päihin shurikenit, ja heitti toisen shurikenin kohti Mizukia. Shuriken ja siihen sidottu vaijeri pyörivät Mizukin, ja Mizukin takana olevan puun rungon ympärille, minkä jälkeen Natsukin klooni heitti toisen shurikenin kohti lähintä puuta, joka oli metsän vasemmalla puolella ja sitä puuta kohti heitetty shuriken kietoutui nopeasti kyseisen puun rungon ympärille. Shurikeneihin sidottu vaijeri kiristyi nopeasti, ja koska Natsuki, ja hänen klooninsa olivat sitoneet Mizukin kiinni Mizukin takana olevaan puun runkoon kyseisellä vaijerilla, Mizuki ei pystynyt liikkumaan.

"En tiedä, mitä nuo kristalli-piikit ovat, mutta olen iloinen siitä, että ne ilmestyivät. Tuon siitä saa, kun tulee ahneeksi, ja ylimieliseksi. Mitä mahdoinkaan sanoa vastustajan aliarvioimisesta?" Natsuki kysyi klooninsa kadottua. Hän kävelin Mizukin eteen, ja löi Mizukia nenään niin kovasti, että Mizukin nenä murtui:

"Sinun ei olisi pitänyt loukata isosiskoani".

Mizuki mulkaisi Natsukia.

_"Meninköhän liian pitkälle kun mursin Mizukin nenän?"_ Natsuki ajatteli katsoen Mizukia. Lopulta Natsuki käveli kohti Irukaa.

"Natsuki, olit hieman uhkarohkea", Iruka sanoi toruvalla äänensävyllä.

"Tiedän. Iruka-sensei, olivatko Mizukin Kyūbiä koskevat puheet totta? Jos Mizuki puhui totta sanoessaan, että Yondaime Hokage sinetöi Kyūbin minun 12 vuotta sitten, niin ymmärrän kyllä, jos et luota minuun. Olen kuitenkin pahoillani siitä, mitä vanhemmillesi tapahtui 12 vuotta sitten, Iruka-sensei. En tiedä, voinko koskaan hyvittää sinulle sitä, mitä Kyūbi teki vanhemmillesi 12 vuotta sitten", Natsuki sanoi pahoittelevalla äänensävyllä vältellen Irukan katsetta parhaansa mukaan.

"Etkö kuunnellut sitä, mitä sanoin aiemmin? Et ole Kyūbi, vaikka se onkin sinetöity sinun sisällesi. Kyūbi on Kyūbi, ja sinä olet sinä", Iruka sanoi laskettuaan oikean kätensä tytön vasemmalle olkapäälle.

"K-kiitos", Natsuki sanoi itkien, ja halasi Irukaa.

"Kaikki hyvin. Meidän täytyy mennä huomenna tapaamaan Hokage-samaa ja selvitää, mitä kristalleja nuo ovat", Iruka totesi sitten, kun Natsuki oli rauhoittunut.

"Älä harjoittele taitojasi ennen huomista. Miksi muuten veit Fūin no Sho-käärön Hokagen tornista?" Iruka kysyi.

"Vein Fūin no Sho_-_käärön nähtyäni Mizukin silmissä viekkaan katseen. Aloin epäillä, että Mizukilla voisi olla joitain taka-ajatuksia Fūin no Sho_-_käärön suhteen", Natsuki selitti, miksi hän oli vienyt Fūin no Sho-käärön Hokagen tornista.

"Ymmärrän. Lähetän ANBU-ryhmälle viestin, jossa pyydän heitä tulemaan tänne. Kun ANBU-ryhmä on saapunut tänne, selitän heille Mizukin tekemän rikoksen. Mene nyt kotiisi, Natsuki", Iruka sanoi. "Menemme huomenna tapaamaan Hokage-samaa".

"Kiitos. Hyvää yötä, Iruka-sensei", Natsuki sanoi, ja antoi käärön Irukalle.

"Hyvää yötä", Iruka sanoi otettuaan käärön, minkä jälkeen Natsuki lähti metsästä mennäkseen kotiinsa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Natsuki ei lakkaa hämmästyttämästä minua. En olisi uskonut näkeväni Shoutonia täällä Konohassa. Lähetän kirjeen Jiraiyalle, sillä kuulin joskus Jiraiyan, ja Tsunaden keskustelevan Shoutonista. Olisin halunnut kertoa Natsukille totuuden Kyūbin 12 vuoden takaisesta hyökkäyksestä sitten, kun Natsuki olisi täyttänyt 16. Iruka välittää selvästi Natsukista, mikä on hyvä",_ Hiruzen ajatteli tarkkaillen metsän tapahtumia kristalli-pallonsa avulla. Hiruzen oli hieman harmistunut Mizukin ahneuden takia. _"Minun täytyy ilmeisesti lähettää Mizuki vankilaan joksikin aikaa"._

Hiruzen arveli, että Natsuki haluaisi kysyä häneltä huomenna monia kysymyksiä, mutta Hiruzen ei voisi vielä vastata kaikkiin kysymyksiin, joita Natsuki kysyisi Hiruzenilta. Hiruzen aikoi kertoa Natsukille Natsukin vanhempien nimet sitten, kun Natsuki täyttäisi 16.

Hiruzen istui työhuoneensa lattialla olevan, violetin lattiatyynyn päällä. Hän katsoi edessään olevaa kristallipalloa, joka oli toisen, punaisen lattiatyynyn päällä.

Hokagen työhuone oli iso. Huoneen lattia, ja katto olivat ruskeat, ja seinät olivat vaaleanruskeat. Huoneen seinille oli ripustettu tauluja, joihin oli maalattu mustia kanji-merkkejä. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea sohva, jossa oli punaistakin väriä. Huoneen perällä oli ruskea työpöytä, jonka takana oli vaaleansininen työtuoli. Työpöydän päällä oli kirjoja, ja tärkeitä papereita. Hokagen työhuoneen ovi oli ruskea, ja oven kahva oli harmaa. Työpöydän takana olevan tuolin takana olevassa seinässä oli ikkuna, josta näki koko kylän, ja eräässä kalliossa olevat Hokagen monumentit.

Hokagella oli yllään pitkä, valkoinen takki, jonka alla oli punainen Hokagen kaapu. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat ninja-sandaalit. Hänen päässään oli punainen, ja valkoinen Hokagen päähine, jossa oli punainen Hi no Kunin **火**-tunnus. Hiruzen oli 68-vuotias. Hän oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli ruskettunut iho, ja harmaat hiukset, sekä harmaa parta. Hänellä oli harmaat silmät.


	2. Sandaime Hokage

**Heipä hei. Tämä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Natsuki puhuu Hokagen kanssa Kyuubiä koskevasta salaisuudesta. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uutta lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Sandaime Hokage)

Natsuki istui Hokagen työhuoneessa olevalla tuolilla, ja katsoi Hokagea, joka istui työpöytänsä takana olevalla tuolilla.

Natsukilla oli yllään vaaleansininen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hän oli sitonut hiuksensa poninhännälle sinisellä hiusnauhalla. Hän oli sitonut otsansa eteen Hitai-aten, johon oli kaiverrettu Konohan lehti-tunnus.

Iruka seisoi Natsukin oikealla puolella. Hän, ja Natsuki olivat vähän aikaa sitten tulleet Hokagen torniin kertomaan Hokagelle sen, mitä metsässä oli tapahtunut viime yönä.

Irukalla oli yllään tummanvihreä Chūnin-liivi, jonka alla oli tummansininen, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli tummansiniset housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hän oli sitonut otsansa eteen Hitai-aten, johon oli kaiverrettu Konohan lehti-tunnus.

Aurinko oli nousemassa, mutta Natsuki tuskin huomasi sitä, sillä hän oli hermostunut. Hän pelkäsi pettäneensä Sandaime Hokagen luottamuksen. Natsuki toivoi sitä, että Sandaime Hokage ei olisi Natsukille vihainen, sillä Sandaime Hokage oli aina ollut Natsukille, kuin isoisä.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama, olen pahoillani siitä, että vein Shodaime Hokagelle kuuluneen Fūin no Sho_-_käärön viime yönä", Natsuki sanoi. "Vein Shodaime Hokagelle kuuluneen Fūin no Sho-käärön, sillä minun oli selvitettävä, oliko Mizukilla joitain taka-ajatuksia kyseisen Fūin no Sho-käärön suhteen. Aloin epäillä Mizukin aikeita heti sen jälkeen, kun hän oli kertonut minulle Shodaime Hokagelle kuuluneesta Fūin no Sho _-_kääröstä. Tarkemmin sanoen, aloin epäillä Mizukin aikeita silloin, kun näin hänen silmissään olevan viekkaan katseen, kun hän kertoi minulle Shodaime Hokagelle kuuluneesta Fūin no Sho-kääröstä. Sandaime Hokage-sama, vein Shodaime Hokagelle kuuluneen Fūin no Sho-käärön, sillä se oli ainoa tapa selvittää, oliko Mizukilla joitain taka-ajatuksia Shodaime Hokagelle kuuluneen Fūin no Sho-käärön suhteen".

"Tiedän, Natsuki-chan. Käytin viime yönä kristallipalloni avulla Tōmegane no Jutsua, ja näin kaiken, mitä metsässä tapahtui viime yönä. Natsuki-chan, koska Mizuki yritti huijata sinua eilen saadakseen Shodaime Hokagelle kuuluneen Fūin no Sho-käärön itselleen, et joudu vaikeuksiin viime yön tapahtumien takia", Hiruzen sanoi.

Sandaime Hokagella oli yllään pitkä, valkoinen takki, jonka alla oli punainen Hokagen kaapu. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat ninja-sandaalit. Hänen päässään oli punainen, ja valkoinen Hokagen päähine, jossa oli punainen Hi no Kunin **火**-tunnus.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama, ymmärrän hyvin, miksi salasitte minulta totuuden 12 vuoden takaisesta Kyūbin hyökkäyksestä tänne Konohaan. En kuitenkaan ymmärrä sitä, että miksi Yondaime Hokage sinetöi Kyūbin juuri minun sisälleni?" Natsuki kysyi huojentuneena ymmärrettyään, että Sandaime Hokage ei ollut vihainen Natsukille. Natsukia pelotti, sillä hän ei tiennyt sitä, että miten Sandaime Hokage vastaisi Natsukin esittämään kysymykseen.

"Ehkä Yondaime Hokage uskoi, että pystyisit hallitsemaan Kyūbin voimia. Yondaime Hokage luotti sinuun, ja toivoi, että Konohan asukkaat kohtelisivat sinua sankarina, mutta valitettavasti Konohan asukkaat eivät ymmärtäneet Yondaime Hokagen toivetta kohdella sinua sankarina. Yritin toteuttaa Yondaime Hokagen toiveen, ja kielsin aikuisia kertomasta lapsilleen totuutta 12 vuoden takaisesta Kyūbin hyökkäyksestä tänne Konohaan. Kukaan ikätovereistasi ei siis tiedä totuutta 12 vuoden takaisesta Kyūbin hyökkäyksestä tänne Konohaan, mutta heidän vanhempansa todennäköisesti kielsivät heitä puhumasta sinulle, Natsuki-chan. Natsuki-chan, ikätoveriesi vanhemmat kielsivät lapsiaan puhumasta sinulle ilmeisesti siksi, että Kyūbillä on suuria voimia, ja jotkut ihmiset pelkäävät suuria voimia. Natsuki-chan, tiedän, että olet ollut yksinäinen, koska ikätoveriesi vanhemmat kielsivät lapsiaan puhumasta sinulle. Olen tuntenut sinut tosi kauan, joten huomaan tosi helposti, jos yrität salata minulta jotain. Natsuki-chan, olen huomannut senkin, että olet yrittänyt olla huomaamatta sitä, miten ikätoveriesi vanhemmat katsovat sinua. Natsuki-chan, voit aina puhua minulle, jos sinulla on huolia", Sandaime Hokage sanoi. Hän arveli, että Natsukilla olisi paljon kysymyksiä, mutta vielä ei ollut oikea aika vastata kaikkiin kysymyksiin.

"Kiitos, Sandaime Hokage-sama. Yksinäisyys on sietämätön tunne", Natsuki sanoi.

"Natsuki-chan, kauan sitten, eräs kylämme ninja oli yksinäinen. Hänen klaaninsa jäsenet välttelivät häntä, koska hän ei ollut samaa mieltä heidän kanssaan", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Mitä hänelle tapahtui?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Hän lähti Konohasta. Myöhemmin hän taisteli Shodaime Hokagea vastaan Shūmatsu no Tanissa", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Tarkoitatteko Uchiha Madaraa? Olen lukenut Uchiha Madaran, ja Shodaime Hokagen välisestä taistelusta kertovia kirjoja", Natsuki sanoi ymmärrettyään, kenestä Sandaime Hokage puhui.

"Kyllä. Shodaime Hokage päihitti Madaran silloin, ja kyseisen taistelun muistoksi Shūmatsu no Taniin rakennettiin jättiläismäiset patsaat, jotka esittävät Uchiha Madaraa ja Shodaime Hokagea", Hiruzen sanoi.

"En aio tulla Uchiha Madaran kaltaiseksi", Natsuki sanoi.

"Hyvä tietää, Natsuki-chan. Mitä aiot tehdä nyt, kun tiedät sen, että Yondaime Hokage sinetöi Kyūbin sinun sisällesi 12 vuotta sitten? Mainitsin sinulle jo sen, että Yondaime Hokage luotti sinuun, ja toivoi Konohan asukkaiden kohtelevan sinua sankarina", Hiruzen sanoi. Hän halusi tietää Natsukin mielipiteen.

"Aion osoittaa Konohan asukkaille olevani Yondaime Hokagen luottamuksen arvoinen", Natsuki sanoi. Hän oli tyytyväinen siihen, mitä Sandaime Hokage oli kertonut hänelle.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama, aioitteko koskaan kertoa minulle sen, että Yondaime Hokage sinetöi Kyūbin minun sisälleni 12 vuotta sitten?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Kyllä. Aioin kertoa sinulle sen, että Yondaime Hokage sinetöi Kyūbin sinun sisällesi sitten, kun olisit täyttänyt 16. Ajattelin, että olisit 16-vuotiaana ollut sopivan ikäinen saadaksesi kyseisen asian selville", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Selvä", Natsuki sanoi:

"Sandaime Hokage-sama, olisiko joku Konohan asukas halunnut kostaa minulle Kyūbin hyökkäyksen niin kovasti, että olisi tehnyt siskolleni jotain, niin kuin Mizuki väitti viime yönä?" Kyseinen asia oli vaivannut Natsukia jo jonkin aikaa.

"En usko, että kukaan Konohan asukkaista olisi murhannut siskosi. Eikä sinunkaan kannata miettiä sellaisia asioita", Sandaime Hokage rauhoitteli Natsukia.

"Kiitos, Sandaime Hokage-sama. Entä ne viime yönä näkemäni kristalli-piikit?" Natsuki kysyi. Kyseinen asia oli jo jonkin aikaa mietityttänyt tyttöä.

"Ne kristallit ovat harvinainen Kekkei Genkai nimeltään Shouton. Shoutonin käyttäjä voi käyttää vettä ja maata yhdistääkseen niistä Shoutonin. Shoutonilla on mahdollista sulkea erilaisia kohteita kristallin sisälle. Shoutonin avulla voit jopa muotoilla kristallista shurikenejä tai muita aseita, kunhan keskityt tarpeeksi kunnolla. Voimasi kasvavat todennäköisesti harjoittelun ohessa. Natsuki-chan, sinun täytyy vain opetella hallitsemaan voimasi, ennen kuin laitamme sinut Genin-tiimiin.", Hiruzen varoitti tyttöä. "Jotkut ninjat voivat käyttää samanlaisia Kekkei Genkaita, vaikka he eivät olisikaan sukua toisilleen".

"Selvä. Eikö Shodaime Hokagen käyttänyt vettä ja maata yhdistääkseen niistä Mokutonin?" Natsuki kysyi.

Hiruzen nyökkäsi.

Iruka katsoi punahiuksista tyttöä uteliaana.

"Harjoittele uutta kykyäsi Geninien harjoitus-rakennuksen 20 harjoittelusalissa tänään keskipäivällä. Seuraan harjoituksiasi henkilökohtaisesti", Sandaime Hokage aavisti Natsukin pääsevän vielä tosi pitkälle uuden kykynsä avulla.

"Kyllä", Sinisilmäinen tyttö sanoi.

"Voit mennä nyt", Sandaime Hokage sanoi.

"Kiitos", Natsuki kumarsi pienesti, ennen kuin hän lähti huoneesta avaten, ja sulkien huoneen oven perässään.

Kun Natsuki oli sulkenut Hokagen työhuoneen oven, hän nojasi takanaan olevaan seinään. Hän oli iloinen siitä, että hän ei ollut joutunut vaikeuksiin, mutta häntä hermostutti hieman se, mitä Sandaime Hokage oli kertonut hänelle.

_"Voin siis yhdistää vedestä ja maasta Shoutonia. Ymmärrän sen, että minun on opittava hallitsemaan voimani, mutta miten opettelen hallitsemaan voimani? Olikohan Shodaime Hokagella koskaan vaikeuksia opetella hallitsemaan_ _voimiaan?" _Natsuki mietti.

_"Ehkä minun pitäisi lukea isosiskolleni kuuluvia, Kekkei Genkaista kertovia kirjoja. Jos haluan tietää lisää erilaisista Kekkei Genkaista, minun on luettava Kekkei Genkaista kertovia kirjoja. Jos luen kekkei Genkaista kertovia kirjoja, voin ehkä ymmärtää, miten jotkut ninjat käyttävät omia Kekkei Genkaitaan",_ Natsuki mietti. Hän päätti hakea siskonsa huoneesta Kekkei Genkaista kertovia kirjoja, ennen kuin hän menisi Geninien harjoitus-rakennuksen 20 harjoittelusaliin odottamaan Sandaime Hokagea.

Natsuki lähti kävelemään kohti Hokagen tornin ulko-ovia mennäkseen kotiinsa hakemaan Kekkei Genkaista kertovia kirjoja. Vähän ajan kuluttua hän pysähtyi Hokagen tornin ulko-ovien eteen, ja työnsi ovet auki. Hän meni ulos, ja sulki Hokagen tornin ulko-ovet perässään lähtien kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa hänen kotinsa oli.

Vähän ajan kuluttua Natsuki pysähtyi kotinsa ulko-oven eteen. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä housujensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä esiin avaimen. Hän työnsi avaimen ulko-ovessa olevaan lukkoon, ja käänsi avainta oikealle avaten oven. Hän meni sisälle sulkien oven perässään.

Natsuki laittoi avaimen takaisin housujensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja riisui jaloissaan olevat kengät, ja laittoi kengät ulko-oven oikealla puolella olevaan kenkätelineeseen.

Aulan vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea lipasto, jonka yläpuolella olevaan seinään oli kiinnitetty vaatenaulakko. Lipaston takana oli ruskea sateenvarjoteline, jossa oli ruskea sateenvarjo. Aulan lattia, ja katto olivat vaaleanruskeat, ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Aulan vasemmalla puolella oli kaksi oviaukkoa, joista ensimmäinen johti keittiöön. Toinen oviaukko johti olohuoneeseen. Aulan oikealla puolella oli yläkertaan johtavat portaat. Yläkerrassa oli kylpyhuone. Natsukin huone oli yläkerrassa. Natsukin siskonkin huone oli yläkerrassa.

Vuh vuh! Valkoinen koira juoksi aulaan, ja heilutteli häntäänsä iloisena nähdessään Natsukin.

"Hei, Yamabuki", Natsuki silitti koiran päätä oikealla kädellään.

Yamabuki oli rodultaan akita. Se oli naaras. Sillä oli ruskeat silmät, ja sen kaulassa oli ruskea kaulapanta. Se oli vasta kuukauden ikäinen pentu. Sandaime Hokage oli antanut Yamabukin Natsukille lahjaksi sinä päivänä, kun Natsuki oli täyttänyt 12.

"Haluaisitko leikkiä jotain?" Natsuki kysyi. "Leikitään myöhemmin. Minun täytyy hakea siskoni huoneesta Kekkei Genkeista kertovia kirjoja".

Yamabuki näytti uteliaalta.


	3. Renshū Hajimemasu

**Heipä hei. Tämä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Tässä luvussa Natsuki ryhtyy harjoittelemaan Shoutonin käyttämistä. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Renshū Hajimemasu)

Natsuki istui Geninien harjoitus-rakennuksen 20 harjoittelusaliin oikealla puolella olevalla, harmaalla penkillä lukemassa Kekkei Genkaista kertovia kirjoja. Hän oli hakenut kyseiset kirjat siskonsa huoneesta, ja mennyt sen jälkeen Geninien harjoitus-rakennuksen 20 harjoittelusaliin.

Natsukilla oli yllään vaaleansininen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hän oli sitonut Hitai-atensa otsansa eteen.

Geninien harjoitus-rakennuksen 20 harjoittelusalin seinät, ja lattia olivat harmaat, ja katto oli ruskea. Huoneen seinissä oli pari ikkunaa, ja huoneen oviaukko oli huoneen oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä. Huoneen oikealla puolella olevalle seinälle oli ripustettu valkoinen seinäkello, jossa oli mustat numerot, ja mustat viisarit. Kellon molemmat viisarit _osoittivat _numero 12.

_"Kekkei Genkait ovat vahvoja. Eräät, Kekkei Genkaiden omistajat, jotka ovat taistelleet muita ninjoja vastaan, ovat tulleet kuuluisiksi siksi, että he käyttivät taistelun aikana Kekkei Genkaitaan. Jotkut Kekkei Genkaiden omistajat ovat jopa saaneet kykyihinsä viittaavia nimiä. Nekin ninjat, joilla ei ole Kekkei Genkaita, ovat saaneet arvonimiä saavutustensa vuoksi. Siskon kirjat ovat tosi kiinnostavia",_ Natsuki käänsi kirjan sivua oikealla kädellään vasemmalle. Hän oli aina pitänyt lukemisesta. Se oli saanut hänet rentoutumaan, ja ajattelemaan sisartaan. Hänen isosiskonsa oli usein lukenut hänelle iltaisin, kun hän oli ollut pienempi.

"Onko tuo kirja mielenkiintoinen?" Tuttu ääni kysyi oikealta, minkä seurauksena Natsuki vilkaisi oikealle nähdäkseen Sandaime Hokagen, ja tämän vasemmalla puolella seisovan miehen.

Sandaime Hokagen vasemmalla puolella seisovan miehen hiukset olivat tuuheat, valkoiset, ja pitkät. Kyseinen mies oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja silmät olivat mustat. Miehen vaatteet olivat harmaat, ja niissä oli punaistakin. Hänen jaloissaan oli punaiset puu-kengät. Mies oli sitonut otsansa eteen harmaan Hitai-aten, jossa oli 油-öljyä tarkoittava kanji-merkki. Mies oli suunnilleen 50-vuotias.

Hokagella oli yllään pitkä, valkoinen takki, jonka alla oli punainen Hokagen kaapu. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat ninja-sandaalit. Hänen päässään oli tuttu Hokagen päähine.

"Kyllä. Tämä kirja kuului siskolleni. Siinä mainitaan Kekkei Genkaista. Kiinnostuin aiheesta keskustelumme jälkeen, joten päätin tutkia asiaa vähän", Punahiuksinen tyttö sanoi.

"Ymmärrän, mutta nyt on aika aloittaa uuden kykysi harjoitteleminen", Sandaime Hokage sanoi. "Tässä on entinen oppilaani, Jiraiya. Keskustelin hänen kanssaan Shoutonista, ennen kuin tulimme tänne. Jiraiya, kerrohan Natsuki-chanille Shoutonista".

_"Densetsu no Sannin?"_ Natsuki mietti uteliaana. Hän oli lukenut Densetsu no Sannineista kertovia kirjoja silloin, kun oli opiskellut Konohan Ninja-akatemiassa.

Jiraiya tuijotti Natsukia. Normaalisti Jiraiya olisi esittänyt poseerauksiaan, mutta kiitos Natsukin ulkonäön, Jiraiya ei pystynyt tällä hetkellä esittämään minkäänlaisia poseerauksiaan.

_"Natsuki on perinyt Kushinan ulkonäön, ja Kushinan punaiset hiukset, mutta Natsuki on perinyt isänsä silmät. Kun puhuin äsken Sarutobi-sensein kanssa, Sarutobi-sensei mainitsi vain sen, että Natsuki on perinyt isänsä luonteen",_ Valkohiuksinen mies pohti hieman yllättyneenä.

"Keskustelin Tsunaden kanssa Shoutonista, ennen kuin Tsunade lähti Konohasta. Tsunaden kuulemien huhujen mukaan Shoutonin avulla voi kristallisoittaa mitä tahansa aineita, minkä ansiosta Doton, Suiton ja Mokuton eivät toimi Shoutonia vastaan. Shoutonin omaava henkilö voi kristallisoittaa fyysistä materiaalia, ja ilmassa olevaa kosteutta. Shoutonin sisälle voi sulkea eri kohteitakin aiheuttamatta kovinkaan suurta verenvuodatusta, sillä kristallin sisälle voi sulkea kohteita. Ja kun kristalli, jonka sisälle suljetaan jokin kohde, niin kyseinen kristallikin hajoaa samalla useiksi palasiksi sisällään olevan kohteen tavoin. Shouton on vahva, mutta siinä on kaksi heikkoutta. Shoutonin avulla ei voi kristallisoittaa raakaa energiaa, tai chakraa, koska raa'alla energialla, tai chakralla ei ole fyysistä olo-muotoa. Shouton on heikko Raiton, Katon ja Fuuton-tekniikoita vastaan. Ääni-aallot ovat Shoutonin toinen heikkous, koska ääni-aallot häiritsevät kristalli-molekyylien muodostumista. Shouton on harvinainen chakra-elementti, koska sillä voi luoda, ja käyttää jo olemassa olevia kristalleja. Shoutonin käyttäjä voi yhdistää vedestä ja maasta Shoutonia, aivan kuten Shodaime Hokagekin pystyi yhdistämään vedestä ja maasta Mokutonia", Jiraiya selitti yrittäen kuulostaa vakuuttavalta.

"Sen takia Shouton kannattaa oppia tuntemaan käytännössäkin, eikö niin?" Sandaime Hokage kysyi Natsukilta.

"Kuulostaa monimutkaiselta, mutta ymmärsin selityksen yksityiskohtineen, ja olen varovainen, kun käytän Shoutonia. Voinko testata Shoutonin käyttöä nyt?" Punahiuksinen tyttö kysyi. Harvinainen kyky jännitti häntä vähän, mutta uteliaisuus vei lopulta voiton.

"Kaikki ajallaan. Kerro ensin, mitä tiedät Kekkei Genkaista", Hiruzen kehotti.

"Silmä-tekniikoita kutsutaan Dōjutsuiksi. Hyūga-klaanin Dōjutsu on Byakugan, jonka ansiosta heillä on 360 asteen näkökenttä. He näkevät Byakuganinsa avulla vastustajansa chakrankierto-järjestelmän, ja voivat sulkea vastustajansa chakra-pisteet käyttämällä klaaninsa Taijutsua Byakuganin kanssa", Natsuki aloitti. "Sharingan on Uchihan-klaanin Dōjutsu, jolla voi kopioida muita tekniikoita, paitsi Kekkei Genkaita. Sharinganilla on tämän kirjan mukaan mahdollista nähdä Taijutsun liikkeet etukäteen. Sharinganilla näkee chakran liikkeetkin. Kyseisellä Dōjutsulla voi langettaa Genjutsujakin. Shodaime Hokage pystyi yhdistämään vedestä ja maasta Mokutonia. Ninjat, joilla on Kekkei Genkai, voivat yhdistää kahdesta eri elementistä uuden elementin. Siskoni kirjat ovat kiinnostavia, ja joissakin kirjoissa on siskoni kirjoittamia muistiinpanoja".

Kun Natsuki oli äsken lukenut isosiskonsa kirjaa, hän oli nähnyt kyseisen kirjan sivuilla joitain, isosiskonsa kirjoittamia muistiinpanoja.

"Niin. Nyt on aika ryhtyä harjoituksiin. Aloitamme tuolla huoneen keskellä olevalla harjoitus-nukella. Toimi harjoittelun aikana niin kuin silloin, kun käytit Shoutonia ensimmäisen kerran", Sandaime Hokage sanoi. Hän katsoi parin metrin päässä _seisovaa_, puista harjoitusnukkea, joka oli kiinnitetty lattiaan takanaan olevalla, ohuella ja puisella tukijalalla. Harjoitusnukke oli vaaleanruskea.

Natsuki laski kirjan penkille, ja nousi seisomaan katsoen harjoitusnukkea hieman hermostuneena samalla, kun hän nosti oikean kätensä kohti harjoitusnukkea aktivoiden chakransa. Vähän ajan kuluttua lattiasta nousi esiin vaaleanpunaisia kristalli-piikkejä, jotka olivat usean metrin pituisia, ja sulkivat harjoitusnuken sisälleen lävistäen sen useasta kohdasta. Kraks!

"Iiiiiiik!" Natsuki huusi säikähtäneenä, ja perääntyi pari askelta täristen hieman. Nyt hän ymmärsi varsin hyvin sen, että hänen olisi oltava varovainen voimiensa käytön suhteen, jotta hän ei vaarantaisi ryhmänsä muita jäseniä sitten, kun hän pääsisi johonkin Genin-ryhmään.

Sandaime Hokage katsoi Natsukin luomia kristalli-piikkejä hiljaisena, kuten Jiraiyakin. Kristalli-piikit olivat samanlaiset kuin ne, joita Natsuki oli vahingossa käyttänyt taistellessaan Mizukia vastaan viime yönä. Läheltä katsottuna huomasi, että kristalli-piikit olivat teräviä.

"Nyt tiedämme, miltä Shouton näyttää läheltä katsottuna. Natsuki, seuraavaksi voisit..." Jiraiya oli sanomassa, mutta hän vaikeni nähtyään tytön vapisevan.

"Natsuki taitaa vielä jännittää uuden kykynsä käyttämistä. Harjoittelun alussa ei kannata asettaa kovin isoja harjoitus-tavoitteita. Mitä olit sanomassa, Jiraiya?" Sandaime Hokage kysyi ymmärrettyään syyn Natsukin tärisemiseen.

"Olin sanomassa, että Natsuki voisi hajottaa nuo kristallit-piikit ajattelemalla sitä", Jiraiya totesi.

Punahiuksinen tyttö nyökkäsi, vaikka häntä hermostuttikin edelleen.

Sandaime Hokage asetti vasemman kätensä Natsukin oikealle olkapäälle, ja hymyili rohkaisevasti, mikä näytti rauhoittavan Natsukia.

Natsuki käänsi katseensa kristalli-piikkien suuntaan, ja kuvitteli kristalli-piikkien hajoavan sirpaleiksi. Punahiuksinen tyttö keskittyi tosi kovasti, ja käytti chakraansa, minkä seurauksena kristalli-piikit hajosivat useiksi sirpaleiksi, jotka putosivat huoneen lattialle. Harjoituksessa käytetty, nyt reikiä täynnä oleva harjoitusnukke kaatui huoneen lattialle, koska sen tukijalka oli katkennut kristalli-piikkien suljettua harjoitusnuken sisälleen.

"No, äskeiset kristalli-piikit olivat teräviä", Sinisilmäinen tyttö sanoi hermoillen.

"Niin. Voit käyttää Shoutonia muillakin tavoilla. Kuvittele sulkevasi tuo toinen harjoitusnukke kristallin sisälle", Sandaime Hokage sanoi. Hän katsoi huoneen vasemmalla puolella _seisovaa_, puista harjoitusnukkea, joka oli kiinnitetty lattiaan takanaan olevalla, ohuella ja puisella tukijalalla. Harjoitusnukke oli vaaleanruskea.

"Yritän", Sinisilmäinen tyttö sanoi, jonka seurauksena huoneen vasemmalla puolella _seisova_ harjoitusnukke sulkeutui ison, vaaleanpunaisen kristallin sisälle.

"Nyt tiedämme, miltä kristallin sisälle suljettu kohde näyttää", Sandaime Hokage sanoi katsoen harjoitusnukkea.

"Tsunade sanoikin minulle sen, että kristallin sisälle suljettu kohde näyttää juuri tuolta. Natsuki, kuvittele muotoilevasi kristallista vaikka shuriken", Jiraiya ehdotti.

Punahiuksinen tyttö nyökkäsi, ja siirsi molempiin käsiinsä chakraa. Häntä ei enää hermostuttanut niin paljon, kuin äsken, mutta hänellä kestäisi vielä jonkin aikaa tottua käyttämään Shoutonia. Natsukin kädet tärisivät vähän, kun niiden väliin ilmestyi vaaleansininen, lumihiutaleen muotoinen kristalli-shuriken.

_"Onpa kaunis, mutta raaskiiko tällaista shurikeniä edes käyttää aseena?"_ Punahiuksinen tyttö kysyi itseltään yllättyen siitä, että hän piti kristalli-shurikeniä kauniina. Natsuki ei yleensä ajatellut, mitkä aseet näyttivät hienoilta, ja mitkä eivät. Yleensä Natsuki keskittyi vain harjoittelemiseen, opiskelemiseen, puutarhansa hoitoon, tai koiraansa Yamabukiin.

_"Sen jälkeen mitä isosiskolleni tapahtui, yritin keskittyä vain harjoitteluun ja opiskeluun voidakseni kostaa Yumin kohtalon. Siskoni Yumi puukotettiin samana yönä, jona Uchiha Itachi tuhosi Uchihan-klaanin. Olen epäillyt jo jonkin aikaa sitä, että liittyvätkö Uchihan-klaanin hävittäminen ja isosiskoni kuolema toisiinsa jollakin muullakin tavalla kuin sillä, että isosiskoni murhattiin samana yönä, jona Uchiha Itachi tuhosi Uchihan-klaanin. Ehkä minä haluan vain kostaa siskoni kohtalon", _Natsuki ajatteli.

"Natsuki-chan, sinulla taitaa kestää vielä jonkin aikaa tottua Shoutonin käyttämiseen. Taidat ajatella siskoasi, koska sinulla on noin surullinen ilme?" Hiruzen kysyi nähtyään tytön kasvoilla olevan, surullisen ilmeen.

"Kyllä. Kantoiko joku Yumille kaunaa?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Ninjan työssä kohtaa jatkuvasti katkeruutta. Koskaan ei voi tietää, mikä saa jonkun kantamaan kaunaa. Kieltämättä sitä, mitä siskollesi ja Uchihan-klaanille tapahtui, on vaikea unohtaa. Aiot selvittää, mitä siskollesi tapahtui sinä yönä, olenko oikeassa?" Sandaime Hokage kysyi.

Natsuki nyökkäsi.

"Natsuki-chan, ehkä sinä onnistut jossain vaiheessa selvittämään, mitä siskollesi tapahtui", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Teen parhaani", Natsuki sanoi.

"Hyvä", Hiruzen sanoi. "Oletko nyt valmis jatkamaan harjoittelua?"

Natsuki nyökkäsi.


	4. Yoru

**Iltaa. Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. En ole kirjoittanut tätä vähään aikaan, koska olen suunnitellut tämän tarinan uusia lukuja. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Yoru)

Natsuki heitti vaaleansinisen kristalli-shurikenin puutarhansa vasemmalle puolelle pystyttämänsä harjoittelunuken ylävartaloon, ja shuriken juuttui kyseisen harjoittelunuken ylävartaloon.

Natsuki hengitti uupuneena, ennen kuin pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan oikealla kädellään. Hän oli viime aikoina harjoitellut taitojaan, ja Shoutonin käyttämistä tosi ahkerasti. Hän oli jo oppinut muutaman, hienon Shouton-tekniikan. Hän oli vieläkin vähän hermostunut Kekkei Genkainsa käyttämisen takia. Mutta häntä jännitti vain vähän, ja hän uskoi, että hän lakkaisi jossain vaiheessa jännittämästä Shoutonin käyttämistä. Hän oli jo melkein tottunut käyttämään Shoutonia. Shoutonin käyttäminen tuntui jo melkein luonnolliselta.

Natsuki katsoi puutarhansa vasemmalle puolelle pystyttämäänsä harjoittelunukkea. Kyseinen harjoittelunukke oli vaaleanruskea, ja se oli pystytetty maahan puisen tukijalan avulla. Kyseisen harjoittelunuken vartaloon oli juuttunut useita, vaaleansinisiä kristalli-shurikenejä.

"Sen jälkeen, kun aloin harjoitella Shoutonin käyttämistä, shurikenin heitto-taitoni ovat parantuneet melkoisesti. Ei hassumpaa, vaikka itse sanonkin", Natsuki totesi. Hänellä oli yllään violetti toppi. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hän oli sitonut hiuksensa poninhännälle vaaleansinisen hiuspampulan avulla.

Oli toki joitain asioita, jotka hermostuttivat Natsukia jonkin verran. Toinen kyseisistä asioista oli se, että hän piti Shoutonin avulla tekemiään kristalli-shurikenejä kauniina. Yleensä Natsuki piti vain puutarhassaan kasvavia cameliaita kauniina. Natsuki piti muistakin kukista, mutta hän piti eniten cameliaista, sillä ennen kuin Uchiha Itachi oli murhannut Uchihan-klaanin jäsenet, Natsuki oli hoitanut puutarhassaan kasvavia cameliaita isosiskonsa kanssa. Joku oli murhannut Natsukin isosiskon sinä yönä, kun Itachi oli murhannut Uchihan-klaanin jäsenet. Nykyään puutarhassa työskentely sai Natsukin ajattelemaan siskoaan. Toinen asia, joka hermostutti Natsukia oli se, että millaiseen Genin-tiimiin hänet sijoitettaisiin huomenna, ja millaisia Genin-tiimin muut jäsenet olisivat.

_"Toivottavasti tuleva Jōnin-senseini ei ole mikään hirveä tiukkapipo. Tänä vuonna Ninja-akatemiasta valmistui enemmän tyttöjä, kuin poikia, joten johonkin ryhmään saattaa joutua kaksi tyttöä, ja yksi poika. Jos minun ryhmääni laitetaan kaksi tyttöä ja yksi poika, niin toivottavasti ryhmääni ei laiteta ketään tyttöä, joka käyttäytyy fanityttö-tavalla, sillä en pidä fanityttö-asenteesta. En pidä fanityttö-asenteesta siksi, koska se ei ole viileää käytöstä. Toivottavasti ryhmääni ei laiteta ketään ylimielistä poikaa, joka ajattelee olevansa muita parempi",_ Natsuki mietti. Hän napsautti sormiaan, ja harjoitusnuken vartaloon juuttuneet kristalli-shurikenit hajosivat useiksi palasiksi, jotka putosivat maahan ja muuttuivat kristalli-pölyksi, joka leijui tuulen mukana pois Natsukin puutarhasta kimallellen kauniisti.

Natsuki vilkaisi laskevaa aurikoa, minkä jälkeen hän käveli kohti kotinsa oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä olevaa ovea avaten, ja sulkien sen perässään. Hän riisui kenkänsä, ja tarttui niihin oikealla kädellään. Hän vei kenkänsä aulaan, ja laittoi ne kenkätelineeseen. Hän käveli portaita pitkin yläkertaan käydäkseen suihkussa, ennen kuin hän menisi nukkumaan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sarutobi-sensei, kuinka Natsukin harjoittelu sujuu?" Jiraiya kysyi. Hän oli äsken tullut Hokagen työhuoneeseen puhuakseen Sandaime Hokagen kanssa Natsukin harjoittelun edistymisestä.

"Hyvin. Olen seurannut Natsukin harjoittelua henkilökohtaisesti. Minusta tuntuu siltä, että hän pääsee vielä pitkälle Shoutoninsa avulla", Hiruzen sanoi kuulostaen tyytyväiseltä. Hän istui työpöytänsä takana olevalla tuolilla.

"Selvä. Sarutobi-sensei, mitä aiot tehdä, jos Orochimaru saa jossain vaiheessa selville sen, että Natsuki voi käyttää Shoutonia? Orochimaruhan on kiinnostunut harvinaisista ninja-tekniikoista, ja Shouton on tosi harvinainen Kekkei Genkai", Jiraiya sanoi. Hän tunsi entisen ystävänsä tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen, että jos Orochimaru kiinnostuisi jostain Kekkei Genkaista tai muusta ninja-taidosta, hän tekisi mitä vain saadakseen kyseisen Kekkei Genkain, tai ninja-taidon haltuunsa.

"Jiraiya, on parempi olla varovainen, jos Orochimaru saa selville sen, että Natsuki voi käyttää Shoutonia. Pyydän sinua kuitenkin jatkamaan Orochimarun liikkeiden tarkkailemista, kuten olet tehnyt tähänkin asti", Hiruzen sanoi.

Jiraiya nyökkäsi:

"Kyllä. Meidän on oltava varovaisia siltä varalta, että Orochimaru voi saada selville sen, että Natsuki voi käyttää Shoutonia. Jos Orochimaru saa selville sen, että Natsuki voi käyttää Shoutonia, Orochimaru voi yrittää saada Natsukin Kekkei Genkain omaan hallintaansa".

"Totta", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Eikö kukaan Konohan asukas ole ymmärtänyt sitä, että Natsuki on Minaton ja Kushinan tytär, vaikka Natsuki onkin perinyt äitinsä hiukset, ja isänsä silmät?" Jiraiya kysyi.

"Vain harvat Konohan asukkaat tietävät Natsukin vanhempien henkilöllisyyden. Päätin kauan sitten, että kerron Natsukille hänen vanhempiensa nimet sitten, kun Natsuki täyttää 16. Minato taisteli monia Iwagakuren ninjoja vastaan kolmannen suuren ninjasodan aikana. Saimme Konoha Gomon / Jinmon Butain avulla selville sen, että kolmannen suuren ninjasodan aikana korkea-arvoiset Iwagakuren ninjat antoivat alaisilleen määräyksen perääntyä välittömästi, jos heidän alaisensa näkisivät Minaton. Jos Iwagakuren ninjat saisivat selville sen, että Natsuki on Yondaime Hokagen tytär, Iwagakuren ninjat voisivat yrittää kostaa Natsukille sen, mitä Natsukin isä teki eräille Iwagakuren ninjoille Kolmannen suuren ninjasodan aikana. Nyt on kuitenkin järkevintä keskittyä siihen, että Natsuki oppii hallitsemaan Kekkei Genkainsa, jotta hän voi käyttää sitä turvallisesti erilaisissa taistelu-tilanteissa", Hiruzen sanoi.

Jiraiya nyökkäsi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki makasi sängyssään, ja tuijotti huoneensa kattoa. Hänellä oli yllään violetti pyjama.

Natsukin huoneen katto oli ruskea. Lattiakin oli ruskea. Lattialla oli valkoinen matto, jonka päällä Yamabuki nukkui. Huoneen seinät oli maalattu vaaleansinisiksi. Natsukin sängyn vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä oli ikkuna, jonka edessä oli tummansiniset verhot. Natsukin sängyn oikealla puolella oli ruskea lipasto. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli ruskea kirjoituspöytä, ja kirjahylly, jossa oli paljon kirjoja, ja kääröjä. Kirjoituspöydän edessä oli musta tuoli. Kirjoituspöydän vasemmalla puolella oli valkoinen ovi, jonka kahva oli harmaa. Kyseisen oven oikealla puolella olevassa ovenkarmissa oli valkoinen valkokatkaisija. Huoneen katossa oli valkoinen kattolamppu. Oven vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea vaatekaappi. Natsukin sänky oli ruskea, ja sen päällä oli tummansininen peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana, ja valkoinen tyyny. Natsukin sängyn alapuolella oli ruskea vetoluukku, jossa Natsuki säilytti aseitaan, ja muita ninja-varusteitaan. Natsukin sängyn edessä oli tummansiniset tohvelit.

Natsuki oli laittanut sänkynsä oikealla puolella olevan lipaston päälle vaatteet, joita hän aikoi käyttää huomenna. Kyseiset vaatteet olivat samat vaatteet, joita Natsuki oli käyttänyt sinä päivänä, kun Mizuki oli kertonut hänelle totuuden 12 vuoden takaisen Kyūbin hyökkäyksen lopputuloksesta.

Natsuki oli korjannut kimonopaitaansa kiinnitetyn vyön ompelu-välineiden avulla sen jälkeen, kun hän oli antanut Irukalle Shodaime Hokagelle kuuluneen Fūin no Sho-käärön, ja palannut kotiinsa.

Natsuki oli laittanut kaulakorunsa vaatteidensa päälle. Natsukin Hitai-ate oli Natsukin vaatteiden päällä. Lipaston päällä oli valkoinen herätyskello, ja valkoinen lukulamppu.

_"Kun menen huomenna akatemiaan, otan mukaan yhden siskoni Fūinjutsu-kirjan_", Natsuki ajatteli. Hän aikoi huomenna lukea kyseistä kirjaa, ennen kuin Iruka kertoisi tänä vuonna valmistuneille Genineille Genin-tiimien jäsenten nimet, sillä Natsuki oli aina ollut kiinnostunut Fūinjutsuista.

Natsuki vilkaisi kirjoituspöydän päällä olevaa paksua, tummansinistä kirjaa. Kyseisen kirjan etukannessa oli tummanpunainen sinetti-kuvio. Natsuki oli lukenut kyseistä kirjaa tänä aamuna.

_"Siskoni oli ANBU-n murharyhmässä työskentelevä Iryō-nin. Hän oli lahjakas Fūinjutsujen_ _käyttäjä. Hän sanoi minulle pari kertaa sen, että Fūinjutsut ovat vahvoja ja hyödyllisiä tekniikoita, joten ehkä minunkin pitäisi ryhtyä harjoittelemaan Fūinjutsujen käyttämistä",_ Natsuki mietti.

_"Siskoni valmistui akatemiasta 7-vuotiaana, ja oli luokkansa parhaimpia oppilaita. Hän yleni Chūniniksi 9-vuotiaana, ja pääsi ANBU-ryhmään 14-vuotiaana. Koska isosiskoni oli niin lahjakas ja vahva, monet Konohan asukkaat kunnioittivat häntä hänen taitojensa takia. Isosiskoni keksi jopa Kanchi Kekkai-tekniikan, jonka avulla Konohan Kekkai-Han-ryhmä voisi saada selville sen, jos joku yrittää tunkeutua kylään. Kyseistä ryhmää johtavat Yamanaka-klaanin jäsenet. Kun siskoni suunnitteli Kanchi Kekkai-tekniikaa hän kertoi minulle, että Konohan Kekkai-Han-ryhmä huomaa heti ne, jotka läpäisevät Kanchi Kekkai-tekniikan. Jos_ _minusta tulee vahva kunoichi, voin ehkä saada Konohan asukkaat hyväksymään minut sellaisena kuin olen",_ Natsuki mietti päättäväisenä.

Punahiuksinen tyttö vilkaisi lipaston päällä olevaa herätyskelloa. Hän oli äsken laittanut herätyskellon herättämään hänet seuraavana päivänä:

_"Herätyskello soi huomenna aamulla kello, 06:00 aikaan"._

Natsuki veti peiton päälleen, ja nukahti.


	5. Dainanahan(Team 7)

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Dainanahan(Team 7)

"Vihdoinkin päästään Genin-tiimeihin!" Kiba huusi luokassa. Hän istui luokan takarivissä olevan pöydän takana olevalla tuolilla. Hän oli täynnä tarmoa. Hän oli niin innoissaan, että melkein tärisi.

Kiba oli 12-vuotias. Hän oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen poika. Hänellä oli ruskeat hiukset, ja hänen poskissaan oli punaiset kolmio-merkit, jotka tarkoittivat sitä, että Kiba kuului Inuzukan-klaaniin. Kiballa oli ruskeat silmät, ja hänen ihonsa oli hieman ruskettunut. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa huppari, jonka alla oli musta verkkopaita. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hän oli sitonut otsansa eteen Konohan Hitai-aten, jonka nauha oli sininen. Hänen päänsä päällä nukkui valkoinen koiranpentu, Akamaru. Akamarun korvissa oli ruskeaa väriä, ja sen silmät olivat mustat.

Kiban oikealla puolella istui 12-vuotias tyttö, jolla oli lyhyet, tummansiniset hiukset. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänellä oli valkoiset silmät. Hän oli Hyūga Hinata. Hän oli laiha. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanruskea huppari, jonka alla oli ruskea pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan siniset housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hän oli sitonut Konohan Hitai-atensa kaulansa eteen. Kyseisen Hitai-aten nauha oli sininen. Hinata oli melko ujo, ja hiljainen tyttö.

Kiban vasemmalla puolella istui 12-vuotias poika. Hän oli urheilullinen, ja pitkä poika. Hänellä oli ruskeat hiukset, ja vaalea iho. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä takki. Hänen silmiensä edessä oli mustat aurinkolasit. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hän oli sitonut Konohan Hitai-aten otsansa eteen. Kyseisen Hitai-aten nauha oli sininen. Hän oli Aburame Shino. Shino oli hiljainen, ja salaperäinen poika.

Ninja-akatemian luokkahuoneen seinät olivat valkoiset. Lattia, ja katto olivat ruskeat. Katossa oli pari kattolamppua. Luokkahuoneen etupuolella oli Chūnin-opettajan työpöytä, jonka takana olevalla seinällä oli iso, musta liitutaulu. Ikkunat olivat luokkahuoneen vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä. Luokkahuoneen valkoinen ovi oli huoneen oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä, ja se oli valkoinen liukuovi. Luokkahuoneen oikealla puolella olevalle seinälle oli ripustettu valkoinen seinäkello, jossa oli mustat viisarit, ja mustat numerot. Huoneessa oli monia, ruskeita pöytiä, ja ruskeita tuoleja, joilla istui monia Geninejä.

"Tiedämme sanomattakin, että pääsemme tänään Genin-tiimeihin, joten ei sitä tarvitse korostaa erikseen", Natsuki istui luokan eturivissä olevan pöydän takana olevalla tuolilla. Hän istui pöydän vasemmalla puolella olevalla tuolilla, ja luki Fūinjutsuista kertovaa kirjaansa. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen kimonopaita, johon oli ommeltu violetti vyö. Hänellä oli käsivarsissaan violetit, olkapäihin asti ylettävät irtohihat, ja hän oli sitonut Konohan Hitai-atensa otsansa eteen. Hän oli sitonut hiuksensa poninhännälle sinisellä hiuspampulalla. Hänen kaulakorunsa oli hänen kaulassaan. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit.

"Minua jännittää tosi kovasti se, millaiseen Genin-tiimiin pääsen!" Kiba huusi Natsukille.

_"Kiba,_ e_t ole ainoa, jota jännittää Genin-tiimeihin pääsemistä",_ Natsuki mietti. Häntä itseään oli jännittänyt tosi paljon viime yönä, joten hän oli nukahtanut vasta keskiyöllä.

"Eikö sinua muka jännitä ollenkaan?" Kiba kysyi Natsukilta.

"Vähän, joten anteeksi se, mitä sanoin tavastasi korostaa Genin-tiimeihin pääsemistä", Natsuki sanoi.

"Miksi näytät noin väsyneeltä?" Kiba kysyi.

"Koska en ole aamuvirkku", Natsuki sanoi. Hän vilkaisi nopeasti oikealla puolellaan istuvaa poikaa. Kyseinen poika oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli mustat hiukset, mustat silmät, ja vaalea iho. Hän oli 12-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään tummansininen, korkeakauluksinen pusero. Hänen puseronsa selkäpuolella oli Uchihan-klaanin punavalkoisen viuhkan-muotoinen tunnus. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset irtohihat, joissa oli tummansinistäkin väriä. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hän oli sitonut Konohan Hitai-atensa otsansa eteen. Kyseisen Hitai-aten nauha oli sininen. Hän oli Uchiha Sasuke. Hän oli hiljainen, ja sulkeutunut poika.

Vähän ajan kuluttua luokkahuoneen ulkopuolelta alkoi kuulua aikamoista meteliä, jonka syy selvisi heti, kun luokkahuoneen ovi avattiin nopeasti, ja sisälle ryntäsi kaksi tyttöä. Kyseiset tytöt olivat 12-vuotiaita. Toisella tytöllä oli pitkät, vaaleat hiukset, ja toisella tytöllä oli pitkät, vaaleanpunaiset hiukset.

Vaaleahiuksinen tyttö oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli siniset silmät. Hän oli sitonut hiuksensa poninhännälle violetilla hiusnauhalla. Hänellä oli yllään violetti toppi. Hänen lantiollaan oli violetti hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset irtohihat, joissa oli violettiakin väriä. Hänen korvissaan oli hopean väriset korvakorut. Hänellä oli jaloissaan valkoiset housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hän oli sitonut Konohan Hitai-atensa lantiolleen. Kyseisen Hitai-aten nauha oli sininen. Hän oli Yamanaka Ino. Hän oli äänekäs, ja äkkipikainen tyttö.

Tyttö, jolla oli vaaleanpunaiset hiukset oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hänellä oli vihreät silmät, ja vaalea iho. Hän oli pukeutunut punaiseen mekkoon, jossa oli valkoisia kuvioita. Mekon helma yletti tytön polviin asti. Hänellä oli jaloissaan tummanvihreät shortsit, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hän oli sitonut Konohan tunnuksella varustetun Hitai-atensa päänsä yläpuolelle samalla tavalla, kuin hiuspannan. Kyseisen Hitai-aten nauha oli sininen. Hän oli Haruno Sakura. Hän oli äänekäs, ja äkkipikainen tyttö.

"Minä ehdin ensin, Dekorin!" Ino huusi Sakuralle.

"Ei vaan minä, Ino-buta!" Sakura huusi.

_"Miten he jaksavat riidellä tuolla tavalla tähän aikaan aamusta? Ninjutsun, Genjutsun ja Taijutsun harjoitteleminen on paljon hyödyllisempää, kuin Inon ja Sakuran välinen kilpaileminen", _Natsuki ajatteli tylsistyneenä.

Natsuki vilkaisi Sasukea mahdollisimman nopeasti, ja keskittyi taas kirjansa lukemiseen:

_"Sasuke on Inon, ja Sakuran lukuisten riitojen kohde, sillä Ino, ja Sakura ovat molemmat ihastuneet Sasukeen. Monet muutkin, tänä vuonna Ninja-akatemiasta valmistuvat kunoichit ovat ihastuneet Sasukeen. Lähestyisin itsekin Sasukea, jos kilpakosijataria ei olisi niin paljon. Ketä oikein huijaan?! En ikinä alentuisi tekemään samanlaisia temppuja, joita Ino, ja Sakura tekevät saadakseen Sasukelta huomiota, sillä se olisi jossain mielessä noloa! Sasuke taitaa pitää fanityttöjensä käytöstä todella ärsyttävänä. Olen tyytyväinen siihen, että voin edes katsoa Sasukea. Keskityn rakkaus-asioihin joskus toiste, sillä toistaiseksi yritän saada Konohan asukkaat hyväksymään minut sellaisena, kuin olen. Minun pitää jopa selvittää isosiskoni murhaajan henkilöllisyys"._

"Huomenta, Sasuke-kun!" Ino, ja Sakura tervehtivät Sasukea.

Seuraavaksi Sakura istui Sasuken oikealla puolella olevalle tuolille.

Ino katsoi Sakuraa vihaisena, minkä jälkeen hän käveli Sakuran takana olevan pöydän taakse, ja istui kyseisen pöydän takana olevalle tuolilla. Saman pöydän takana olevilla tuoleilla istui kaksi poikaa.

Inon vasemmalla puolella olevalla tuolilla istui pitkä, ja urheilullinen, 12-vuotias poika. Kyseillä pojalla oli mustat hiukset, jotka hän oli sitonut poninhännälle vaaleanruskealla hiuspampulalla. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänellä oli mustat silmät. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa takki, jonka alla oli musta verkkopaita. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hänellä oli korvissaan hopean väriset korvakorut. Hän oli sitonut Konohan tunnuksella varustetun Hitai-atensa vasemman käsivartensa ympärille suunnilleen vasemman olkapäänsä kohdalle. Hän oli Nara Shikamaru. Hän oli laiska poika.

Shikamarun vasemmalla puolella olevalla tuolilla istui pitkä, pyöreä ja 12-vuotias poika. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja ruskeat hiukset. Hänen silmänsä olivat mustat. Hänen molemmissa poskissaan oli punaisia pyörre-kuvioita. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero, jonka etupuolella oli punainen, 食-ruokaa tarkoittava shoku-kanji-merkki. Hänen puseronsa päällä oli tummanvihreä takki. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat shortsit, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hänellä oli kaulansa ympärillä valkoinen kaulahuivi. Hän oli sitonut käsivarsiensa ympärille valkoisia sideharsoja. Hänellä oli korvissaan hopean väriset korvakorut. Hän oli sitonut Konohan tunnuksella varustetun Hitai-atensa otsansa eteen. Kyseisen Hitai-aten nauha oli sininen. Hän oli Akimichi Chōji. Hän piti syömisestä, ja oli kiltti.

Natsuki vilkaisi Sakuraa, ja Inoa nähdäkseen, että nämä mulkoilivat toisiaan.

_"Mitähän Inosta, ja Sakurastakin tulee?"_ Natsuki mietti. _"Ymmärtävätköhän Ino, ja Sakura sitä, että heidän käytöksensä on tosi ärsyttävää, ja tosi lapsellista? Nykyään on tosi vaikea uskoa sitä, että Ino, ja Sakura olivat joskus ystäviä. Sakura päätti ystävyytensä Inon kanssa ymmärrettyään, että hän, ja Ino ovat molemmat ihastuneet Sasukeen. Eihän tuollaisessa fanityttö-käytöksessä ole mitään järkeä"._

"Natsuki-san, Iruka-sensei voi tulla tänne minä hetkenä hyvänsä, joten ehkä sinun pitäisi laittaa kirjasi pois", Sakura sanoi katsoen Natsukin kirjaa.

"Jos Genin-tiimit jaetaan Geninien nimien aakkosjärjestyksessä, minun nimeni mainitaan vasta myöhemmin", Natsuki sanoi tylsistyneellä äänensävyllä.

Sakura ei osannut sanoa mitään Natsukin vastaukseen, vaan jatkoi Sasuken tuijottamista, mihin Sasuke ei kiinnittänyt huomiota.

_"Toivottavasti Iruka-sensei tulee pian tähän luokkahuoneeseen, ja aloittaa Genin-tiimien luettelemisen, jotta Sakura lakkaa käyttäytymästä kuin fanityttö. Sakuran fanityttö-käytös alkaa ärsyttää",_ Natsuki mietti äreänä.

Lopulta luokan ovi vedettiin auki, ja Iruka käveli luokkahuoneeseen sulkien oven perässään vasemmalla kädellään. Hänellä oli yllään tummanvihreä Chūnin-liivi, jonka alla oli tummansininen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli tummansiniset housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hän oli sitonut Konohan Hitai-atensa otsansa eteen. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään harmaata kirjoitusalustaa, johon kiinnitettyihin papereihin oli kirjoitettu tämän vuoden Genin-tiimien jäsenten nimet.

"Huomenta. On aika aloittaa Genin-tiimienne luetteleminen", Iruka sanoi. "Kuten tiedätte, olette nyt Geninejä, ja virallisia ninjoja. Aloitatte tehtävien suorittamisen Jōnin-sensein valvonnassa. Kun olette Jōnin-sensein oppilaita, työskentelette Jōnin-senseinne kanssa neljän hengen ryhmissä".

Kaikki katsoivat Irukaa uteliaina. Jotkut Geninit eivät olleet osanneet odottaa joutuvansa neljän hengen ryhmiin, mutta Natsuki oli osannut odottaa kyseistä asiaa, sillä hänen siskonsa oli kertonut hänelle joskus sen, että Ninja-akatemiasta valmistuneet Geninit aloittaisivat ninja-uransa Jōnin-sensein opissa ollen samalla neljän hengen ryhmissä.

"Teillä voi kestää jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin opitte tekemään yhteistyötä ryhmienne jäsenten kanssa. Toivomme kuitenkin, että pystytte ajan kuluessa tekemään yhteistyötä ryhmienne jäsenten kanssa, ja käyttämään taitojanne ryhmienne jäsenten kanssaan suorittaaksenne erilaisia tehtäviä. Yhteistyö on yksi ryhmässä työskentelyn perusasioista", Iruka sanoi ja katsoi vasemmassa kädessään pitämäänsä kirjoitusalustaa aloittaen kirjoitusalustaan kiinnitetyssä listassa lukevien Genin-ryhmien jäsenten luettelemisen.

_"Minun nimeäni ei ole toistaiseksi mainittu",_ Natsuki ajatteli lukien kirjaansa. Natsuki kuunteli Irukan sanoja tarkasti siltä varalta, jos Iruka sanoisi Natsukin nimen jossain vaiheessa.

"Dainanahan(Team 7) jäsenet ovat Uzumaki Natsuki, Haruno Sakura, ja Uchiha Sasuke", Iruka sanoi vähän ajan kuluttua kerrottuaan ensin parin muun Genin-tiimin jäsenten nimet.

_"Vihdoinkin oli minun vuoroni, mutta jouduin odottamaan jonkin aikaa",_ Natsuki ajatteli kuultuaan oman nimensä.

"Jee!" Sakura huusi riemuissaan, ja katsoi Sasukea toiveikkaana. _"Pääsin samaan Genin-tiimiin Sasuke-kunin, ja Natsuki-sanin kanssa. Ehkä Sasuke-kun huomaa minut jossain vaiheessa. Natsuki-san on tämän vuoden paras kunoichi-oppilas, joten ehkä pystyn ystävystymään Natsuki-sanin kanssa". _

Sasuke ei reagoinut millään tavalla Irukan äskettäin mainitsemaan asiaan.

Natsuki katsoi Sakuraa turhautuneena, ja hänen olisi tehnyt mieli kaataa Sakuran niskaan ämpärillinen kylmää vettä, jotta Sakura lakkaisi huutamasta.

_"Miksi Sakurasta tehtiin juuri minun tiimi-toverini?! Sakura on tosi pinnallinen. Olen iloinen siitä, että Sasukesta tehtiin minun tiimi-toverini. Sasuken pitäisi kuitenkin siistiä suutaan sen sijaan, että hän on aina töykeä muille",_ Natsuki mietti närkästyneenä. Lopulta hän tuijotti kirjaansa masentuneena siitä, että hän joutuisi sietämään Sakuran fanityttö-käytöstä.

"Daihappan(Team 8) jäsenet ovat Hyūga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, ja Aburame Shino", Iruka sanoi.

"Dai Kyūhan(Team 9) on sama, kuin viime vuonna. Daijippan(Team 10) jäsenet ovat Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, ja Akimichi Chōji", Iruka lopetti Genin-ryhmien jäsenten luettelemisen.

Natsuki nosti oikean kätensä ylös, sillä hän halusi kysyä Irukalta jotain.

"Mitä haluat kysyä, Natsuki?" Iruka kysyi.

"Iruka-sensei, voisitko kertoa meille jotain Jōnin-senseistä, joiden alaisuudessa alamme työskennellä?" Natsuki kysyi, ja laski kätensä alas.

"Hyvä on. Jōnin-senseinne saapuvat tänne lounaan jälkeen tapaamaan teitä", Iruka sanoi. "Kun Jōnin-senseinne tulevat tänne tapaamaan teitä, he kertovat teille, minkä ryhmän Geninejä he alkavat opettaa".

_"Siinäkö kaikki, mitä hän kertoi meille tulevista Jōnin-senseistämme?"_ Natsuki mietti, kun Iruka lopetti selityksensä.

"Etkö voisi kertoa meille jotain muutakin tulevista Jōnin-senseistämme?" Sakura kysyi Irukalta.

"Te esittäydytte tuleville Jōnin-senseillenne sen jälkeen, kun tapaatte heidät", Iruka sanoi. Hän lähti luokkahuoneesta tarttuen oven kahvaan oikealla kädellään avaten, ja sulkien oven perässään.

_"Toivottavasti Natsukin masentumistaipumus katoaa jossain vaiheessa",_ Iruka ajatteli. Iruka oli huomannut Natsukin masuntuvan sen jälkeen, kun Iruka oli maininnut Natsukin uusien Genin-tiimin jäsenten nimet. Iruka arveli Natsukin masentuneen siitä, että Natsuki joutuisi nyt sietämään jatkossakin Sakuran fanityttö-käytöstä, koska Sakura käyttäytyi aina tosi fanityttömäisesti yrittäessään saada Sasukelta huomiota.

(Hieman myöhemmin)

"Uskomatonta! Kaikki muut Jōnin-senseit ovat jo hakeneet Genin-ryhmiensä jäsenet, mutta me olemme odottaneet Jōnin-senseitämme jo pari tuntia!" Sakura valitti.

_"Miten minä oikein kestän Sakuran käytöstä, jos hän vain valittaa, ja tuijottaa Sasukea? Ryhtyikö Sakura ninjaksi vain siksi, että hän voisi olla Sasuken seurassa?"_ Natsuki kysyi itseltään. Hän istui eräällä tuolilla, ja luki kirjaansa. Hän, ja hänen uudet tiimitoverinsa olivat syöneet lounaansa jo pari tuntia sitten.

Vähän ajan kuluttua luokkahuoneen ovi avattiin, ja luokkahuoneeseen käveli pitkä, urheilullinen mies. Hänellä oli harmaat, hieman sotkuiset hiukset. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen oikea silmänsä oli musta. Hän näytti 26-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään vihreä Chūnin-liivi, jonka alla oli tummansininen pusero. Hänen puseronsa olkapäiden kohdalla punaiset pyörrekuviot. Hänellä oli jaloissaan tummansiniset housut, ja mustat ninja-sandaalit. Hänellä oli nenänsä, ja suunsa päällä tummansininen naamio. Hän oli sitonut Konohan tunnuksella varustetun Hitai-atensa otsansa eteen siten, että kyseinen Hitai-ate peitti hänen vasemman silmänsä. Hänellä oli käsissään mustat hansikkaat, joihin oli kiinnitetty harmaat, metallilaatat hansikkaiden kämmenselkien kohdalle.

"Olet myöhässä!" Sakura huusi miehelle käyttäen varsin syyttävää äänensävyä.

"Anteeksi, mutta erään vanhan rouvan kissa oli kiivennyt puuhun, joten hain sen alas puusta", Mies katsoi uusia oppilaitaan tylsistyneenä.

"Taidat valehdella!" Sakura huusi.

_"Hän vaikuttaa hieman laiskalta",_ Natsuki ajatteli katsoen harmaahiuksista miestä uteliaana. _"Kun toivoin, ettei tuleva Jōnin-senseini olisi mikään kamala tiukkapipo, niin en osannut odottaa sitä, että tuleva Jōnin-senseini vaikuttaisi hieman laiskalta"._

"Tavataan Ninja-akatemian katolla viiden minuutin kuluttua", Mies sanoi, ja katosi valkoisessa savupilvessä. Pof!

"Hän ei kertonut meille edes nimeään, mutta näyttää siltä, että meidän on toteltava häntä", Natsuki nousi seisomaan ja piti kirjaansa oikeassa kädessään. Hän työnsi luokkahuoneen oven auki vasemmalla kädellään, ja käveli Ninja-akatemian takapihalle uusien tiimitoveriensa kanssa. He kävelivät Ninja-akatemian takaseinään kiinnitettyjä, metallista tehtyjä paloportaita pitkin Ninja-akatemian katolle, ja istuivat katon keskelle katsoen uutta Jōnin-senseitään, joka seisoi vähän matkan päässä heistä.

Ninja-akatemian ulkoseinät olivat valkoiset, ja Ninja-akatemian ulko-ovet olivat ruskeat. Ninja-akatemian seinissä oli ikkunoita, ja rakennuksen katto oli valkoinen, vaikka katon joissain kohdissa oli hieman ruskeaakin väriä. Ninja-akatemian etupihalla oli puita, ja yhden puun oksassa roikkui keinu.

Aurinko oli laskemassa, ja taivaalla oli pilviä.

"Haluan, että esittelette itsenne", Jōnin sanoi uusille oppilailleen. "Jotta voisin opettaa teitä, minun on tiedettävä teistä jotain. Kerrotte minulle nimenne, harrastuksenne, ja tavoitteenne. Voitte kertoa minulle jopa sen, mistä pidätte, ja mistä ette pidä".

"Voitko sinä aloittaa esittelemällä itsesi?" Sakura kysyi Jōninilta.

"Minä? Olkoon menneeksi. Olen Hatake Kakashi. Minulla on monia, erilaisia harrastuksia. En mielelläni puhu siitä, mistä pidän, ja mistä en pidä, sillä ne ovat henkilökohtaisia asioitani. Nyt on sinun vuorosi, punapää", Kakashi sanoi katsoen Natsukia:

_"Hän on perinyt äitinsä hiukset, ja isänsä silmät"._

"Olen Uzumaki Natsuki", Natsuki sanoi. "Pidän lukemisesta, piirtämisestä, ja Ninja-taitojen harjoittelemisesta. En pidä sellaisista ihmisistä, jotka pitävät muita pilkkanaan, ja katsovat muita pitkin nenänvarttaan. En myöskään pidä fanityttö-käytöksestä, koska se ei ole viileää. Harrastan Ninja-taitojen harjoittelua, ja puutarhanhoitoa. Haluan saada selville totuuden siitä, mitä isosiskolleni tapahtui 10 vuotta sitten. Haluan jopa saada selville vanhempieni henkilöllisyydet. Haluan tulla vahvaksi kunoichiksi, jonka Konohan asukkaat hyväksyvät. Haluan olla joskus Tokubetsu Jōnin".

Natsuki ei kertonut Kakashille haluavansa _tulla_ joskus Hokageksi, sillä hän ei vielä tuntenut Kakashia kunnolla.

_"Vahvaksi kunoichiksi, jonka Konohan asukkaat hyväksyvät",_ Kakashi mietti hymyillen hieman. _"Minato-sensei halusi joskus tulla vahvaksi Hokageksi, jonka koko kylä hyväksyy"._

"Kiinnostava tavoite", Kakashi sanoi, ja katsoi Sakuraa. "Nyt sinä, pinkkipää".

"Olen Haruna Sakura", Sakura sanoi. "Pidän..." Sakura katseli Sasukea punastuneena. "Harrastuksiini kuuluu unelmointi..." Sakura tuijotti taas Sasukea. "Tavoitteeni on..." Sakura katsoi Sasukea. "En pidä hämähäkeistä!"

_"Jotenkin osasin odottaa Sakuralta tuollaista asennetta. Voisin oksentaa sen takia, että Sakura yrittää vain saada Sasukelta huomiota",_ Natsuki ajatteli. Hän vilkaisi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä kirjaa.

_"Mitä minä teen Sakuralle, jotta saisin hänet keskittymään Ninja-taitojen harjoittelemiseen?"_ Kakashi mietti.

"Nyt sinä, synkistelijä", Kakashi sanoi Sasukelle.

"Olen Uchiha Sasuke. En pidä oikein mistään, tai kenestäkään. Unelmista on turha puhua. Aion palauttaa klaanini entiseen loistoonsa, ja tappaa erään miehen", Sasuke sanoi.

_"Sasuke tarkoittaa varmaan isoveljeään Itachia",_ Natsuki ajatteli, minkä jälkeen Natsuki katsoi Kakashia. _"Mitähän Kakashi-sensei ajattelee Sakurasta, Sasukesta, ja minusta?"_

_"Uudet oppilaani ovat näemmä fanityttö, kostaja, ja lukemisesta pitävä tyttö"._

"Nyt kun tiedämme toisistamme edes jonkun verran, kerron teille erään asian", Kakashi sanoi. "Aloitamme tehtävien suorittamisen huomenna, mutta ensin testaan taitonne Daisan Enshūjōlla".

"Testaat?" Sakura kysyi.

"Aivan. Saapukaa Daisan Enshūjōlle huomenna aamulla kello 05:00. On parempi, että jätätte huomenna aamiaisen syömättä, ellette halua voida pahoin kesken huomisen testin", Kakashi sanoi uusille oppilailleen. Sitten Kakashi katosi valkoisessa savupilvessä. Pof!

"Menen kotiin harjoittelemaan huomista testiä varten", Natsuki nousi seisomaan, ja käveli paloportaita pitkin alas Ninja-akatemian katolta lähtien siihen suuntaan, jossa hänen kotinsa oli.

Sasuke, ja Sakurakin menivät omiin koteihinsa.


	6. Dainanahan vs Hatake Kakashi

**Heipä hei. Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Dainanahan vs Hatake Kakashi)

"Miksi Kakashi-sensei on myöhässä? Hän käski meitä tulemaan tänne ajoissa, mutta on itse myöhässä", Sakura mutisi turhautuneena, ja käveli edestakaisin Daisan Enshūjōlla.

"Sanoit saman tunti sitten", Natsuki totesi. Hänen vatsansa _murisi _hieman, sillä hänellä oli nälkä.

Natsuki alkoi vähitellen suuttua sen takia, että Kakashi oli myöhässä sovitusta tapaamisesta. Natsuki oli kuitenkin utelias, koska Kakashi oli edellisenä päivänä neuvonut uusia oppilailtaan saapumaan Daisan Enshūjōlle testatakseen tänään uusien oppilaidensa taitoja.

Daisan Enshūjō oli metsän lähellä, Konohan ulkopuolella oleva harjoituskenttä. Daisan Enshūjōn oikealla puolella oli joki. Daisan Enshūjōlle oli pystytetty kolme, puusta valmistettua harjoittelupilaria, jotka olivat samanpituiset, kuin Iruka. Natsuki istui yhden harjoittelupilarin päällä. Daisan Enshūjōn vasemmalla puolella olevassa metsässä oli isoja puita. Daisan Enshūjōn maassa kasvoi vaaleanvihreää nurmikkoa.

Taivaalla oli hieman pilviä, ja tuuli kevyesti.

Natsukilla, ja hänen tiimitovereillaan oli yllään samat vaatteet, kuin edellisenä päivänä.

"Huomenta", Kakashi sanoi kävellen Daisan Enshūjōlle. Hänellä oli yllään samat vaatteet, kuin edellisenä päivänä.

"Olet myöhässä!" Sakura huusi vihaisena. Hän oli vihainen siksi, että Kakashi oli myöhästynyt uusien oppilaidensa kanssa sopimastaan tapaamisesta. Sakura oli vihainen Kakashille jopa siksi, että Kakashi oli edellisenä päivänä ollut viimeinen Jōnin-sensei, joka tullut Ninja-akatemiaan tapaamaan uusia oppilaitaan. Edellisen päivän aikana Kakashi oli vähän aikaa keskustellut oppilaidensa kanssa, ja sopinut uusien oppilaidensa kanssa tapaamisen Daisan Enshūjōlla, ja tänään Kakashi oli myöhästynyt uusien oppilaidensa kanssa sopimastaan tapaamisesta Daisan Enshūjōlla.

Yllättäen Sakuran vatsa alkoi _murista_, ja Sakura näytti hieman nolostuneelta.

"Anteeksi, mutta eräs raskaita tavaroita kantava, vanha rouva tuli ulos eräästä kaupasta, ja kysyi minulta tietä kirjastoon. Neuvoin hänelle tien kirjastoon", Kakashi sanoi.

"Saatoitko hänet jopa kirjastoon asti?" Natsuki kysyi, vaikka hän arveli Kakashin valehtelevan. Natsuki ei ollut nyt sillä tuulella, että hän jaksaisi kysyä Kakashilta todellista syytä, jonka takia Kakashi oli myöhästynyt uusien oppilaidensa kanssa sopimastaan tapaamisesta Daisan Enshūjōlla.

"Kyllä vain. Saatoin mainitsemani rouvan kirjastoon, ja kannoin jopa hänen tavaransa kirjastoon asti. Jospa aloittaisimme taitojenne testaamisen, ja keskustelisimme lisää hieman myöhemmin?" Kakashi kysyi. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä housujensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä esiin kaksi, punaiseen naruun sidottua, harmaata kelloa.

Natsuki hyppäsi alas harjoittelupilarin päältä, ja katsoi Kakashia Sakuran, ja Sasuken tavoin.

"Teidän täytyy saada nämä kellot minulta. Jos epäonnistutte, ette saa ruokaa. Ja sidon teidät noihin takananne oleviin harjoittelupilareihin, ja annan teidän katsoa, kun syön lounaani edessänne. Oletteko valmiina?" Kakashi kysyi. Hän sitoi kellot roikkumaan housujensa vyötärön oikealle puolelle.

"Onko mainitsemasi testi todellakin jonkinlainen testi?" Natsuki kysyi. Hän tuijotti Kakashia epäilevästi. Natsukin tiimitoveritkin katsoivat Kakashia epäilevästi.

"Se on testi, vaikka se ei ehkä kuulostaisikaan teidän mielestänne järkevältä testiltä", Kakashi sanoi. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä selkänsä takana olevaan, vaaleanruskeaan varustepussiin, jonka hän oli kiinnittänyt vyötärölleen, ja otti varustepussistaan esiin mustan herätyskellon. Hän laittoi herätyskellon keskimmäisen harjoittelupilarin päälle. Hän painoi herätyskellon yläpuolella olevan napin alas. "Kun tuo herätyskello soi, tämä testi päättyy".

"Miksi sinulla on vain kaksi kelloa?" Sakura kysyi Kakashilta.

"Hyvä, että kysyit tuon kysymyksen. Näitä kelloja on kaksi vain sen takia, että se Genin, joka ei onnistu nappaamaan housujeni vyötärölle sitomaani kelloa, palaa takaisin Ninja-akatemiaan jatkamaan Ninja-opintojaan. Ninja-akatemiaan voi palata vain yksi Genin, tai jopa te kaikki kolme. Ette saa näitä kelloja, ellette yritä tosissanne voittaa minua", Kakashi sanoi. "Aloitamme tämän testin suorittamisen sitten, kun annan teille luvan aloittaa tämän testin suorittaminen. Aloittakaa!"

Geninit piiloutuivat nopeasti läheiseen metsään, ja alkoivat vakoilla harjoituskentällä seisovaa Jōninia keksiäkseen sen, miten he voisivat napata itselleen Jōninin housujen vyötäröön kiinnitetyt kellot.

_"Isosisko kertoi minulle kerran tämän tapaisesta testistä, ja että tällaista testiä valvova Jōnin yrittää tämän testin avulla testata alaisuudessaan olevien Geninien yhteistyö-taitoja. Mutta miten Kakashi-sensei voi edes olettaa, että voin tehdä yhteistyötä Sasuken ja Sakuran kanssa kun ottaa huomioon jopa sen, että Sasuke haluaa tehdä kaiken yksin, ja että Sakura keskittyy vain Sasuken tuijottamiseen?! Jos Sasuke olisi edes vähän yhteistyöhaluisempi, yhteistyömme voisi ehkä toimiakin. Minun olisi vaikea suostutella Sakuraa tekemään kanssani yhteistyötä, sillä hän keskittyy vain Sasuken tuijottamiseen, koska Sakura on selvästi yksi Sasuken innokkaimmista fanitytöistä",_ Natsuki mietti seisoen yhden puun takana. Natsuki alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä:

"Shōton: Suishō Kyō!" Natsuki sanoi pitäen kämmeniään toisiaan vasten. Hän ojensi molemmat käsivartensa eteenpäin avaten samalla molemmat kämmenensä, ja hänen kämmenistään ilmestyi punainen chakra-pallo, joka muuttui isoksi, vaaleanvihreäksi kristalli-peiliksi. Kyseinen kristalli-peili oli lumihiutaleen muotoinen.

"Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu!" Natsuki teki uudet käsimerkit, ja kristalli-peilistä käveli esiin kuusi, Natsukin peilikuvaa, jotka olivat oikeasti Natsukin kristalli-klooneja. Kriks! Kristalli-peili hajosi moniksi palasiksi.

"Menkää eripuolille tätä Daisan Enshūjōa, ja käyttäkää pitkän matkan tekniikoita taistellessanne tuota miestä vastaan. Osallistun itsekin tähän testi-taisteluun, mutta vähän myöhemmin. Tarkkailen jonkin aikaa taisteluanne tuota miestä vastaan, jotta keksin oikean suunnitelman taistella tuota miestä vastaan", Natsuki sanoi klooneilleen katsoen Daisan Enshūjōlla seisovaa Kakashia. "Tuo mies on Jōnin-tason ninja. Jōnin on korkein Ninja-taso ennen Kagea, joten älkää aliarvioiko tuota miestä. Sillä välin, kun te taistelette tuota miestä vastaan, tarkkailen hänen reaktionopeuttaan. Osallistun itse tähän testi-taisteluun tarkkailtuani tuon miehen reaktionopeutta, ja keksittyäni oikean tavan taistella tuota miestä vastaan".

Kloonit nyökkäsivät, ja juoksivat eripuolille Daisan Enshūjōa piiloutuen metsään.

Natsuki työnsi oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa, ja otti sieltä esiin vihreän käärön.

Natsuki hyppäsi edessään olevan puun oksalle, ja vilkaisi Kakashia huomatakseen, että tämä luki kirjaa, jossa oli oranssi etu ja taka-kansi. Kakashi piti kyseistä kirjaa oikeassa kädessään.

Kakashi ei näyttänyt edes keskittyvän siihen, mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtui.

_"Hän näyttää vähän laiskalta, mutta en saa antaa ulkonäön hämätä itseäni, jos haluan onnistua tämän testin suorittamisessa",_ Natsuki ajatteli. Hän avasi oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä käärön mahdollisimman hiljaa, jotta Kakashi ei saisi selville Natsukin piilopaikan sijaintia. Natsuki painoi oikealla kädellään yhtä, käärössä olevaa sinetti-kuviota, minkä seurauksena kääröstä _lensi_ nopeasti esiin useita kunaita kohti Kakashia.

_"Yksi Genin taitaa olla tuolla!"_ Kakashi ajatteli hypäten oikealle väistäen häntä kohti _lentävät_ kunait, jotka putosivat maahan. Kakashi katsoi oikealle, josta kunait oli heitetty.

_"Hän on nopea. Tuolla on yksi klooneistani!"_ Natsuki ajatteli. Hän sulki käärönsä, ja laittoi käärön takaisin varustepussiinsa, ja alkoi katsella Daisan Enshūjōn vasemmalla puolella olevaa klooniaan. Kyseinen klooni seisoi erään puun takana. Kyseinen klooni piti oikeassa kädessään kunaita, jolla se leikkasi edessään olevan puun oksaan sidotun köyden poikki, jonka seurauksena Kakashia kohti heilahti nopeasti iso tukki, jonka ympärille Natsukin klooni oli sitonut äsken leikkaamansa köyden toisen pään. Köyden toinen pää oli sidottu erään puun oksaan.

Kakashi väisti häntä kohti heilahtaneen tukin hyppäämällä vasemmalle. Hän onnistui väistämään häntä kohti heilahtaneen tukin helposti, sillä hän oli äsken katsonut vasemmalle nähdäkseen häntä kohti heiluvan tukin.

Kakashia kohti heilunut tukki jäi roikkumaan oksaan, johon Natsukin klooni oli sitonut kyseisen tukin köyden avulla.

_"Nyt on tilaisuus taistella Kakashi-senseitä vastaan. Toivottavasti Sasuke, ja Sakurakin päättävät taistella Kakashi-senseitä vastaan, etten joudu taistelemaan Kakashi-senseitä vastaan ihan yksin!"_ Natsuki ajatteli ja hyppäsi esiin piilostaan, minkä jälkeen hän juoksi Kakashin taakse.

"Shōton: Suishōtō!" Natsukin oikeasta kämmenestä ilmestyi nopeasti pieni, punainen chakra-pallo, joka laajeni kulkiessaan Natsukin oikean käsivarren yli luoden Natsukin oikeaan käsivarteen kiinnitetyn, sinisen kristalli-terän. Natsuki yritti lyödä Kakashia kristalli-terällään, mutta Kakashi väisti hyppäämällä oikealle kuultuaan Natsukin äänen.

_"Mitä ihmettä?! Sandaime Hokage-sama ei maininnut minulle mitään siitä, että Natsuki osaa käyttää Shoutonia, kun Sandaime Hokage-sama, ja minä puhuimme eilen uusista oppilaistani!"_ Kakashi ajatteli järkyttyneenä. Hän laittoi nopeasti oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä kirjan varustepussiinsa, ja otti varustepussistaan esiin kunain, jonka avulla hän torjui Natsukin hyökkäyksiä.

Natsukin vasempaankin käsivarteen ilmestyi sininen kristalli-terä, jonka avulla Natsuki jatkoi taistelemista Kakashia vastaan väistellen samalla Kakashin hyökkäyksiä.

_"En ole ennen taistellut Shoutonin käyttäjää vastaan!"_ Kakashi ajatteli puolustautuen Natsukin hyökkäyksiltä kunainsa avulla.

_"Pystyykö Natsuki-san käyttämään tuollaisia tekniikoita?!"_ Sakura ajatteli hermostuneena. Hän oli piiloutunut Daisan Enshūjōn lähellä olevaan pensaikkoon odottamaan sopivaa tilaisuutta taistella Kakashia vastaan, mutta nyt kun Sakura oli nähnyt Natsukin käyttävän Shoutonia, Sakura pystyi vain katsomaan Natsukin, ja Kakashin välistä taistelua.

_"Ei tiedä, miten Natsukilla on tuollainen kyky, mutta hänen kykynsä ansiosta voin löytää oikean tilaisuuden hyökätä!"_ Sasuke ajatteli seisoen erään puun oksalla. Sasuke alkoi tehdä tosi nopeasti käsimerkkejä, vaikka hän olikin hieman yllättynyt Natsukin uudesta tekniikasta.

"Halusit ilmeisesti näyttää minulle taitosi, Natsuki. Minun oli jopa laitettava kirjani varustepussiini, jotta voisin keskittyä kunnolla taistelemaan sinua vastaan, mutta miten ajattelit taistella ilman käsiäsi?" Kakashi kysyi kyllästyttyään väistelemään Natsukin hyökkäyksiä. Kakashi tarttui vasemmalla kädellään Natsukin vasempaan käsivarteen.

"Sanotaan vaikka, että näin, Suishou Kawarimi no Jutsu!" Natsuki huusi. Hänen kehonsa kristallisoitui, ja hajosi useiksi palasiksi, jotka lensivät joka puolelle Daisan Enshūjōn aluetta, ja pakottivat Kakashin sulkemaan oikean silmänsä jotta Kakashin oikeaan silmään ei lentäisi kristallin sirpaleita.

Natsuki hyppäsi parin metrin päähän Kakashista ja heti, kun hänen jalkansa koskettivat maata, hän teki käsimerkin vasemmalla kädellään.

"Kesshō: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken!" Natsuki huusi. Hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi iso, valkoinen ja lumihiutaleen muotoinen kristalli-shuriken, jonka hän heitti nopeasti kohti Kakashia.

Kakashi tunsi Natsukin chakraa takanaan, ja kääntyi nopeasti ympäri nähdäkseen, mitä Natsuki teki.

_"Johan nyt! Taisin aliarvioida Natsukin! Hän on nopea!"_ Kakashi ajatteli, ja hyppäsi nopeasti vasemmalle väistäen häntä kohti heitetyn kristalli-shurikenin. Kraks! Natsukin heittämä kristalli-shuriken osui erääseen puuhun, jonka edessä Kakashi oli äsken seisonut, ja halkaisi kyseisen puun rungon kahteen osaan, jotka kaatuivat maahan kristalli-shurikenin hajotessa palasiksi. Dhak!

_"Tuo äskeinen tekniikka saattaisi aiheuttaa isojakin vammoja, jos se osuisi Natsukia vastaan taisteleviin ninjoihin. Natsukin tekniikoista ei puutu hyökkäys-tehoa. Minato-sensein tytär tuntuu olevan täynnä yllätyksiä!"_ Kakashi ajatteli.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Joku huusi harjoituskentän vasemmalta puolelta, ja pian kyseisestä suunnasta ilmestyi jättimäinen liekkipallo, joka lähestyi nopeasti Daisan Enshūjōlla taistelevia ninjoja.

Kun Natsuki, ja Kakashi näkivät heitä kohti lähestyvän, jättimäisen liekkipallon, he väistivät nopeasti hyppäämällä eri suuntiin.

_"Osaako Sasuke käyttää jo yhtä klaaninsa perus-tekniikaa?!"_ Kakashi ajatteli, kun hänen jalkansa koskettivat maata.

Kun Natsukin jalat koskettivat maata, Sasuke hyppäsi esiin piilostaan pitäen kunaita oikeassa kädessään, ennen kuin Sasuke ryhtyi taistelemaan Kakashia vastaan.

_"En anna Sasuken omia kaikkea hupia itselleen!"_ Natsuki ajatteli. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa mahdollisimman nopeasti, ja otti varustepussistaan esiin harmaan käärön.

Natsukin kloonit juoksivat nopeasti esiin piiloistaan, ja alkoivat taistella Kakashia vastaan.

Kakashi heitti kloonit maahan, minkä seurauksena kloonit muuttuivat vaaleanpunaisiksi, ja hajosivat moniksi kristalli-sirpaleiksi. Kriks!

Natsuki avasi käärön, ja painoi yhtä sinetti-kuviota oikealla kädellään, minkä seurauksena kyseisestä sinetti-kuviosta ilmestyi nopeasti Daisan Enshūjōlle valkoista savua, ja samalla Natsukin koskettamasta sinetti-kuviosta _lensi_ nopeasti esiin iso verkko. Kyseinen verkko oli tehty ruskeista naruista. Kyseinen verkko putosi nopeasti Kakashin, ja Sasuken päälle sillä välin, kun he taistelivat toisiaan vastaan.

Natsuki sulki käärön, ja laittoi sen takaisin varustepussiinsa, ja lähti juoksemaan kohti Kakashia napatakseen toisen, Kakashin housujen vyötärön oikealle puolelle sidotun kellon.

_"Mitä tapahtui?!"_ Kakashi ajatteli samalla, kun hän tunsi jonkin putoavan hänen päälleen.

_"Nyt kun Kakashi-sensein huomio on kiinnittynyt Sasukeen, ja Kakashi-sensein, ja Sasuken päälle pudonneeseen verkkoon, on täydellinen tilaisuus napata toinen Kakashi-sensein housujen vyötärön oikealle puolelle sidottu kello!" _Natsuki ajatteli juosten mahdollisimman nopeasti kohti Kakashia.

Vaikka kaikkialla olikin savua, Natsuki näki silti Kakashin, ja Sasuken siluetit, vaikka kyseiset siluetit olivatkin hieman epäselvät.

_"Tuossa on toinen Kakashi-sensein aiemmin näyttämistä kelloista!"_ Natsuki ojensi nopeasti oikean kätensä kohti Kakashin housujen vyötärön oikealle puolelle ripustettua kelloa, jotta Natsuki voisi napata kyseisen kellon.

Priiiing! Daisan Enshūjōlla olevan harjoituspilarin päällä oleva herätyskello soi merkiksi siitä, että Kakashin mainitsema testi-taistelu oli ohi.

_"Ei hyvä!"_ Natsuki ajatteli kuultuaan harjoituspilarin päällä olevan herätyskellon soivan juuri sillä hetkellä, kun Natsukin oikean käden sormet kietoutuivat toisen, Kakashin housujen vyötärön oikealle puolelle sidotun kellon ympärille.

"No niin. Testi taisikin lop...", Kakashin lause keskeytyi, kun savu haihtui. Kakashin lause oli keskeytynyt, sillä savun haihduttua Kakashi oli katsonut alaspäin nähdäkseen, että Natsuki ja Sasuke puristivat käsissään pitämiään kelloja, jotka Kakashi oli aiemmin kiinnittänyt housujensa vyötärön oikealle puolelle.

"Ainakin onnistuitte tarttumaan noihin kelloihin, jotka kiinnitin aiemmin housujeni vyötärön oikealle puolelle", Kakashi totesi katsoen Natsukia, ja Sasukea.

Hieman myöhemmin Sakura oli sidottu keskimmäiseen harjoittelupilariin ruskeilla köysillä, koska hän ei ollut edes osallistunut millään tavalla Kakashin uusille oppilailleen pitämän testi-taistelun suorittamiseen.

Natsuki, ja Sasuke istuivat maassa, ja söivät ruokaa, jonka Kakashi oli äsken antanut heille. Natsuki, ja Sasuke olivat varsin tietoisia siitä, että Sakura katsoi heidän ruokaansa nälkäisenä.

_"Sakura ei osallistunut tämän testi-taistelun suorittamiseen millään tavalla",_ Natsuki mietti.

"Natsuki, ja Sasuke onnistuivat hipaisemaan housujeni vyötärölle sitomiani kelloja, mutta he eivät onnistuneet nappaamaan kyseisiä kelloja minulta", Kakashi sanoi.

Geninit katsoivat Kakashia uteliaina.

Geninejä hermostutti se, mitä Kakashi aikoisi sanoa heille seuraavaksi.

"Läpäisitte teille järjestämäni testin", Kakashi sanoi.

Geninit katsoivat Kakashia uskomatta korviaan.

"Kakashi-sensei, sanoit muistaakseni sen, että jos epäonnistumme tämän testin suorittamisessa, palaamme Ninja-akatemiaan jatkamaan Ninja-opintojamme. Sanoitko sen vein sen takia, että ottaisimme äskeisen testi-taistelun vakavasti, ja yrittäisimme tosissamme napata housujesi vyötärölle sitomasi kellot sinulta?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Ei. Valehtelin vain silloin, kun sanoin teille sen, että jos epäonnistutte tämän testin suorittamisessa niin, palaatte Ninja-akatemiaan jatkamaan Ninja-opintojanne. Natsuki, millainen äskeinen testi-taistelu oli sinun mielestäsi?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Halusit selvittää, pystymmekö tekemään yhteistyötä. Se on kuitenkin mahdotonta, sillä emme ole ennen tehneet yhteistyötä taistelu-tilanteissa", Natsuki sanoi oman mielipiteensä.

"Aivan. Ryhmässä työskentelemisen perus-asia on yhteistyö. Ninjat, jotka rikkovat sääntöjä ja määräyksiä, ovat alhaisista alhaisempia. Mutta ne, jotka hylkäävät toverinsa, ovat sitäkin alhaisempia. Vaikka yhteistyönne ei vielä toimikkaan kovin hyvin, Natsuki ja Sasuke osasivat hyödyntää toistensa taistelu-taitoja yrittäessään napata kellot, jotka olin aiemmin sitonut housujeni vyötärölle. Tämän päiväinen harjoitus päättyy tähän. Aloitamme oikeiden tehtävien suorittamisen huomenna", Kakashi sanoi oppilailleen.

"Oletko tosissasi?" Natsuki kysyi uteliaana.

Kakashi nyökkäsi.


	7. Atarashī misshon

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionini uusi luku. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Atarashī misshon)

"Paljon kiitoksia, että autoitte Toran etsimisessä. Tässä palkkio kiitollisuuteni osoitukseksi, Hokage-sama", Hi no Kunin Daimion vaimo, Madamu Shijimi sanoi. Madamu Shijimi antoi Hokagelle vasemmassa kädessään pitämänsä, valkoisen kirjekuoren, jonka sisällä oli rahaa maksuksi edellisen tehtävän onnistumisesta. Hi no Kunin Daimion vaimo piti Toraa sylissään oikealla kädellään.

_"Tämä on jo 16 kerta tässä kuussa, kun jouduimme etsimään Daimio-saman vaimon karanneen kissan. Miksi tuo kissa edes karkaa kotoaan? Daimio-saman vaimo halaa kissaansa tosi paljon, mikä saattaa olla pääsyy siihen, että Daimio-saman vaimon kissa karkaa kotoaan tosi usein? Karanneiden lemmikkien etsiminen alkaa jo kyllästyttää",_ Natsuki ajatteli.

Natsukilla, ja hänen tiimitovereillaan oli naarmuja kasvoissaan, ja käsissään. He olivat saaneet kyseiset naarmut Toralta löydettyään sen läheisestä metsästä. Tora oli raapinut Natsukia, ja hänen tiimitovereitaan silloin, kun he olivat napanneet sen, sillä Tora oli yrittänyt paeta Natsukilta ja hänen tiimitovereiltaan.

Kakashi oli ainoa ninja, joka ei ollut saanut naarmuja silloin, kun hänen oppilaansa olivat löytäneet Toran läheisestä metsästä. Se, että Kakashin käsissä, ja kasvoissa ei ollut naarmuja johtui siitä, että Kakashi ei ollut osallistunut Toran etsimiseen millään tavalla. Kakashi tiesi, että hänen oppilaansa olivat hänelle vihaisia siksi, että hän ei ollut aiemmin osallistunut Toran etsimiseen. Itse asiassa, Kakashi ei ollut kertaakaan osallistunut Toran etsimiseen edes aiempien tehtävien aikana. Hän oli vain neuvonut oppilaitaan kertomalla oppilailleen sen, miten hänen oppilaidensa kannattaisi etsiä Toraa.

_"Oppilaani ovat selvästi tulleet nopeammiksi, sillä he onnistuivat nappaamaan Toran nopeammin, kuin viime viikolla",_ Kakashi mietti katsoen oppilaitaan. Hänellä, ja hänen oppilaillaan oli yllään samat vaatteet kuin sinä päivänä, kun Kakashi oli testannut oppilaidensa taitoja silloin, kun hänen oppilaansa olivat yrittäneet napata kellot jotka Kakashi oli kiinnittänyt housujensa vyötäröön.

Tora oli ruskea kissa, jonka selässä oli mustia raitoja. Sen oikeaan korvaan oli sidottu punainen nauha. Sen silmät olivat mustat. Se yritti parhaillaan karata Madamu Shijimi otteesta.

Toran emäntä, Madamu Shijimi oli pitkä, hieman pyöreä nainen. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja ruskeat hiukset. Hän oli pukeutunut tummansiniseen yukataan, ja hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat kengät. Hän oli lakannut kyntensä vaaleanpunaisella kynsilakalla, ja hänen huulissaan oli vaaleanpunaista huulipunaa. Hänen silmäluomissaan oli violettia luomiväriä. Hänellä oli sormissaan kultaisia sormuksia, jossa oli jalokiviä. Hänellä oli korvissaan vaaleanpunaiset korvakorut. Hän oli 41-vuotias.

"Oli ilo auttaa, Madamu Shijimi. Kertokaa Daimio-samalle, että Konohan ninjat auttavat häntä, ja hänen perhettään mielellään", Hiruzen sanoi. Hän otti Madamu Shijimin antaman kirjekuoren oikealla kädellään, ja hymyili Madamu Shijimille ystävällisesti.

"Totta kai. Vien Toran kotiin, ja kylvetän Toran tosi hyvin, sillä Tora on nyt tosi likainen. Mieheni sukulainen, Naho-chan tulee tänään vierailulle, ja lähetin eilen Naho-chanille kirjeen jossa lupasin hänelle, että hän voisi leikkiä Toran kanssa tänään. Kiitos avusta", Madamu Shijimi sanoi Kakashille, ja hänen oppilailleen.

"On ilo auttaa", Kakashi sanoi, ja hymyili omalla tavallaan. Hän arveli, että hänen oppilaansa eivät halunneet etsiä Toraa pitkään aikaan.

Kakashi, ja hänen oppilaansa olivat Hokagen, ja parin muun ihmisen kanssa Ninmu Uketsuke-huoneessa, joka oli Ninja-akatemiassa.

Ninjat menivät Ninmu Uketsuke-huoneeseen vastaanottamaan suurimman osan tehtävistään. Kyseisen huoneen lattia oli ruskea, ja sisäseinät olivat valkoiset. Huoneen takaseinässä oli iso parveke, jonka oviaukon kautta näki kylään. Huoneen lattialla oli tummanvihreä matto. Huoneen katto oli ruskea, ja siihen oli maalattu musta 忍-shinobi kanji-merkki. Huoneen katossa olevan 忍-shinobi kanji-merkkin lähellä oli kattolamppuja, ja pieniä, valkoisia laattoja. Kyseisissä laatoissa oli punaisia kanji-merkkejä, joissa luki "_Kaikki, tehkää parhaanne_ " バ , 皆さんガンバ, _minna-san ganba_. Kirjoituspöydän etupuolella oli valkoinen kyltti, jossa oli kanjit, joissa luki 任務 kets 付 は ir , 任務受付はこちらまで, _ninmu uketsuke wa kochira made_, mikä tarkoitti "_Tehtävän suorittaminen tällä tavalla_". Huoneen etupuolella oli valkoinen liukuovi, jonka Daimion vaimo avasi, ja sulki perässään vasemmalla kädellään. Huoneen pitkä kirjoituspöytä oli parvekkeen oviaukon edessä. Pöytä oli vaaleanvihreä, ja sen takana oli tummansinisiä tuoleja, joilla Hokage, ja muut ninjat istuvat jakaessaan tehtäviä kylänsä ninjoille. Pöydän päällä oli monia asiakirjoja.

Kun Sandaime Hokage oli jakanut Kakashille, ja Kakashin oppilaille kirjekuoren sisällä olevan palkkion, Hokage alkoi lukea edessään olevan pöydän päällä olevia asiakirjoja antaakseen Kakashille, ja Kakashin oppilaille uuden tehtävän:

"Nyt löytyi sopiva tehtävä. Ninja-akatemian ulkoseinät pitäisi maalata. Ninja-akatemian ulkoseinien vanha maalipinta on jo alkanut rapistua. Ainakin hieman. Huomasin kyseisen asian tänä aamuna, kun tulin tänne".

_"Voi ei! Olen kyllästynyt suorittamaan pelkkiä D-tason tehtäviä. Haluaisin suorittaa vähän haasteellisempia tehtäviä. Viime viikolla jouduimme työskentelemään Konohan lähellä olevilla riisipelloilla, ja selkäni oli kipeänä sen tehtävän jälkeen. Selkäni tuli kipeäksi riisipellolla työskentelemisen takia, koska minun ja tiimitoverieni piti seistä kyykyssä kerätessämme riisin varsia. Sakura valitti tosi paljon kyseisen tehtävän aikana, koska riisipelloilla oli hyttysiä silloin, kun keräsimme riisin varsia mukanamme oleviin koreihin. Hyttyset pistivät Sakuraa tosi monta kertaa silloin, kun työskentelimme riisipelloilla kerätessämme riisin varsia._ _Sasukekaan ei tainnut pitää kyseisestä tehtävästä, mutta toisaalta, Sasukehan ei pidä mistään, ja on oikea hapannaama. Kakashi-sensei osallistui riisipelloilla työskentelyä koskevan tehtävän suorittamiseen, toisin kuin tämän päiväisen tehtävän suorittamiseen, kun etsimme Toraa kymmenen minuuttia sitten. Haluaisin jo taistella vihollis-ninjoja vastaan",_ Natsuki ajatteli tylsistyneenä.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama, voinko kysyä jotain?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Kyllä", Hiruzen sanoi. Sandaime Hokage uskoi tietävänsä sen, mitä Natsuki halusi kysyä. Hiruzen oli äsken nähnyt Natsukin närkästyvän hieman, kun Hiruzen oli ehdottanut Kakashin ryhmälle Ninja-akatemian maalaamista koskevaa tehtävää.

"Tehtäväthän ovat eri-tasoisia, ja erilaisia. Tehtävien on tarkoitus olla kaikille ninjoille sopivia tehtäviä. Eri-tasoisille ninjoille annetaan heidän tasoisiaan tehtäviä. Tähän asti olemme suorittaneet vain D-tason tehtäviä. Itse asiassa olemme suorittaneet D-tason tehtäviä jo kahden kuukauden ajan. Eikö ryhmämme tehtävien tasoa voisi nostaa jonkin verran D-tason tehtäviä korkeammalle tasolle? Jos ryhmämme saisi suorittaa vähän haasteellisempia tehtäviä, niin haasteellisempien tehtävien suorittaminen parantaisi Ninja-taitojamme, ja jopa yhteistyötämme jonkin verran", Natsuki sanoi. Hän yritti valita sanansa mahdollisimman huolellisesti.

Sakura, ja Sasuke pysyivät hiljaa, mutta hekin olivat jo kyllästyneet pelkkien D-tason tehtävien suorittamiseen.

_"Toivottavasti Hokage-sama ei pidä minulle myöhemmin puhuttelua siitä, että annoin Natsukin esittää Hokage-samalle tuollaisen pyynnön. Natsuki osasi kyllä esittää pyyntönsä tosi hyvin, ja hän mainitsi jopa sen, että uuden tason tehtävien suorittaminen parantaisi ryhmäni jäsenten välistä yhteistyötä",_ Kakashi ajatteli.

"Natsuki, tiedät varsin hyvin, millaisia ninjojen säännöt ovat. Geninit saavat suorittaa vain D-tason tehtäviä, kunnes he ovat tarpeeksi kokeneita suorittaakseen korkeamman tason tehtäviä", Sandaime Hokagen oikealla puolella olevalla tuolilla istuva Iruka sanoi.

Natsuki hermostui, ja katsoi lattiaa masentuneena.

"Miksi haluat haasteellisempia tehtäviä?" Sakura kysyi Natsukilta.

"Haluatko esimerkiksi jatkaa karanneiden kissojen jahtaamista, vaikka se on aika tylsää?" Natsuki kysyi. Natsuki oli alkanut kyllästyä siihen, että Sakura tuijotti Sasukea sen sijaan, että Sakura keskittyisi mieluummin Ninja-taitojensa harjoittelemiseen. Jo silloin, kun Natsuki oli opiskellut Ninja-akatemiassa hänestä oli ollut tosi tylsää katsella sitä, että Sakura tuijotti Sasukea koko ajan. Natsukin mielestä se, että Sakura tuijotti Sasukea oli muuttunut entistäkin tylsemmäksi sen jälkeen, kun Natsuki oli päässyt samaan Genin-ryhmään Sasuken ja Sakuran kanssa.

"Olet oikeassa sen suhteen, että karanneiden kissojen etsiminen on aika tylsää", Sakura sanoi lopulta.

_"Sitähän minäkin",_ Natsuki mietti.

Sandaime Hokage hymyili hieman katsoessaan Natsukia. Sandaime Hokage aavisti sen, että Natsuki halusi päästä testaamaan Kekkei Genkainsa käyttämistä erilaisissa taistelu-tilanteissa.

"Kakashi, haluaisitko antaa oppilaillesi tilaisuuden kokeilla eri-tasoista tehtävää?" Sandaime Hokage kysyi Kakashilta.

"Ehkä oppilaideni välinen yhteistyö alkaisi sujua jonkin verran paremmin, jos ryhmäni jäsenet kokeilisivat jotain C-tason tehtävää. Oppilaani kehittyvät Ninja-taitojensa suorittamisessa hitaasti, mutta varmasti. Ehkä C-tason tehtävän suorittaminen saisi oppilaani tekemään yhteistyötä paremmin, kuin tähän asti", Kakashi sanoi oman mielipiteensä.

"Hyvä on. Jos olet tuota mieltä, niin voitte lähteä Nami no Kuniin suojelemaan erästä miestä", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Tuota, ketä meidän pitäisi suojella?" Sakura kysyi.

Hiruzen katsoi huoneen ovea:

"Voitte tulla sisään, Tazuna-san".

Ovi vedettiin auki, ja huoneeseen käveli keski-ikäinen mies. Hänellä oli ruskea parta, ja ruskeat hiukset. Hän oli hieman pyöreä. Hänellä oli silmälasit mustien silmiensä edessä. Hänellä oli ruskettunut iho. Hänellä oli yllään tummanruskea toppi. Hänellä oli jaloissaan vaaleanruskeat housut, ja ruskeat sandaalit. Hänellä oli päässään ruskea riisihattua. Hän piti vasemmassa kädessään ruskeaa viinipulloa, ja sulki oven oikealla kädellään. Hänellä oli selässään ruskea reppu.

_"Pitääkö meidän suojella jotain juoppoa?!"_ Natsuki katsoi Tazunaa silmät suurina. Natsuki oli hämillään siitä, että hänen ryhmänsä piti suojella miestä, joka joi alkoholia.

"Mitä tämä on olevinaan?! Laitatko jotkut kakarat suojelemaan minua?!" Tazuna kysyi Hokagelta nähtyään Kakashin, ja tämän oppilaat.

"Me kasvamme vielä, ja ulkonäkö voi pettää", Natsuki sanoi osoittaakseen, että hän ei ollut mikään kakara.

"En usko, että Tazuna-san yritti loukata ketään. Tazuna-san, voisitko kertoa Kakashille, ja hänen oppilailleen, miksi tarvitset henkivartijoita?" Hiruzen pyysi.

"Olkoon menneeksi. Olen Hashizukuri no Chōmeijin_(_sillan rakentamisen ammattilainen). Pyysin Hokagelta ryhmää, jonka tehtävänä on suojella minua, kun palaan kotimaahani, Nami no Kuniin. Tarkemmin sanoen, teidän tehtävänne on suojella minua, kunnes rakentamani silta on valmis. Tehtävä kestää todennäköisesti pari viikkoa", Tazuna katsoi Kakashin ryhmää arvostelevasti.

"Selvä. Pakatkaa mukaanne kaikki tarpeelliset Ninja-välineet. Tapaamme Konohan pääportilla huomenna aamulla kello 08:00", Kakashi sanoi oppilailleen.

"Voitte mennä", Hiruzen sanoi Kakashin ryhmän jäsenille.

Geninit nyökkäsivät, ja lähtivät Kakashin kanssa huoneesta Kakashin avatessa, ja sulkiessa oven oikealla kädellään, kun hänen ryhmänsä oli lähtenyt huoneesta.

Natsuki oli lähdössä kohti akatemian ulko-ovia, kun Kakashin laittoi oikean kätensä Natsukin oikealle olkapäälle.

"Natsuki, kun tapasimme ensimmäisen kerran, sanoit haluavasi olla joskus Tokubetsu Jōnin. Jos sinut ylennetään joskus Tokubetsu Jōniniksi, niin minkä alan asiantuntijaksi ajattelit ryhtyä?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Vaihtoehtoja riittää, mutta ehkä Iryō-nin tai vakoilu kiinnostavat minua eniten", Natsuki ehdotti. Kyseiset alat kuulostivat hänen mielestään jännittäviltä.

"Nuo ovat haasteellisia vaihtoehtoja", Kakashi sanoi.

"Pidän haasteista", Natsuki sanoi.

"Minusta tuntuu, että pääset vielä pitkälle", Kakashi sanoi.

"Kiitos. Huomiseen", Natsuki lähti kävelemään kohti akatemian ulko-ovia.

Yllättäen Kakashin takana oleva ovi aukesi, ja Hokage käveli ulos sulkien oven perässään oikealla kädellään.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama, voimmeko puhua yhdestä asiasta?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Vaivaako jokin mieltäsi?" Hokage kysyi. Hän huomasi, että Kakashi katsoi Natsukia hieman huolestuneena, mikä oli aika epätavallista, sillä Kakashi ei huolestunut kovin helposti.

"Kun kerroitte minulle nykyisistä oppilaistani, ette sanoneet minulle sitä, että Natsuki osaa käyttää Shoutonia. Aioitteko kertoa minulle jossain vaiheessa sen, että Natsuki osaa käyttää Shoutonia?" Kakashi kysyi. Ryhmän johtajana hänen oli tiedettävä, mitä hänen oppilaansa osasivat, jotta hän voisi huolehtia ryhmänsä jäsenistä.

"Kun jaoin ryhmät eri Jōninien alaisuuteen, kerroin heille Natsuki-chanin Shouton-taidoista, mutta myöhästyit kyseisestä kokouksesta tunnin ajan, joten et saanut tietää Natsuki-chanin Kekkei Genakaista. Kun neuvoston jäsenet, Danzō ja eräät Jōnin-kollegasi kysyivät minulta Natsuki Shouton-taidoista sanoin heille, että Natsuki osaa jo hallita Kekkei Genkainsa. Tiedän varsin hyvin, että Natsuki osaa jo hallita Kekkei Genkainsa, sillä kun Natsuki harjoitteli Shoutonin käyttämistä, tarkkailin Natsuki harjoittelua henkilökohtaisesti. Jotkut Jōninit olivat hieman hermostuneita, kun kerroin heille Natsuki Shouton-taidoista, mutta kyseiset Jōninit rauhoittuivat heti, kun kerroin heille tarkkailleeni Natsuki harjoittelua henkilökohtaisesti. Sitä paitsi, jos olisin kertonut sinulle aiemmin sen että Natsuki voi käyttää Shouton-tekniikoita, en olisi nähnyt huvittavaa ilmettäsi silloin, kun testasit uusien oppilaittesi taitoja uusien oppilaittesi yrittäessä napata sinulta housujesi vyötärölle sitomasi kellot harjoittelun aikana sinä päivänä kun näit ensimmäisen kerran Natsuki käyttävän Shoutonia-tekniikoita. Kakashi, ilmeesi oli näkemisen arvoinen. Heh!" Hiruzen nauroi hieman.

"Tarkkailitte minun, ja ryhmäni ensimmäistä taistelu-testiä Tōmegane no Jutsulla", Kakashi sanoi ymmärrettyään tavan, jolla Hokage oli tarkkaillut Kakashin ja Kakashin oppilaiden välistä taistelua.

"Aivan. Natsuki voi päästä tosi pitkälle Kekkei Genkainsa avulla, mutta jos haluat tietää lisää Shoutonista, niin tässä on Shoutonista kertova asiakirja. Sain tämän asiakirjan Jiraiyalta, kun puhuin Jiraiyan kanssa eilen työhuoneessani. Tässä asiakirjassa on kaikki tiedot Shoutonista. On kuitenkin olemassa sellainen mahdollisuus, että kun Natsukin taidot _siirtyvät_ korkeammille tasoille, jotkut Konohan ulkopuolella asuvat ihmiset saattavat kuulla huhuja Natsukin Kekkei Genkaista. Kuka tahansa voisi kuulla kyseisiä huhuja. Ja jotkut, tosi uteliaat ihmiset, jotka ovat kiinnostuneet harvinaisista Kekkei Genkaista, saattaisivat ryhtyä havittelemaan Natsukin Shouton-taitoja itselleen. Jotkut ihmiset nimittäin _työntävät_ _nenänsä_ toisten ihmisten asioihin", Hiruzen selitti ajatellen yhtä lahjakkaimmista oppilaistaan, jonka pakkomielteenä oli oppia kaikki maailman tekniikat. Kyseisen oppilaan pakkomielle Kinjutsuja kohtaan oli ajanut kyseisen oppilaan maanpakoon Konohasta kauan sitten.

Hiruzen työnsi oikean kätensä kaapunsa povitaskuun, ja otti sieltä tummansininen asiakirjan, jonka hän antoi Kakashille.

"Ymmärrän. Haluatteko minun varmistavan sen, että jos Natsuki harjoittelee uusien Shouton-tekniikoiden käyttämistä seuraavan tehtävämme aikana, Natsuki ei harjoittele uusien Shouton-tekniikoiden käyttämistä liian näyttävästi?" Kakashi otti asiakirjan oikealla kädellään.

"Aivan. En halua, että Natsukin joutuu vaaraan Kekkei Genkainsa takia", Hokage sanoi. "Kakashi, minusta tuntuu, että Natsuki on hieman kateellinen Sasukelle, sillä monet ihmiset ovat verranneet Natsukia Sasukeen. Kakashi, jos Sasuke saavuttaa Sharinganinsa harjoitellessaan sinun alaisuudessasi ja yrität auttaa häntä oppimaan hallitsemaan Sharinganiaan, niin yritä olla tasapuolinen opettaja kaikkia oppilaitasi kohtaan, jotta jotkut oppilaasi eivät ajattele sinun suosivan Sasukea enemmän kuin muita oppilaitasi".

"Hyvä on", Kakashi sanoi.

(Natsukin huone)

"Nyt olen pakannut reppuuni kaikki, huomiselle tehtävälle tarvitsemani ninja-varusteet. Voisin ottaa mukaan jopa tämän Bingo Bukkun siltä varalta, jos minulla on jossain vaiheessa tylsää seuraavan tehtävän aikana. Pyysin Sandaime Hokage-samaa antamaan tämän Bingo Bukkun minulle siltä varalta, jos haluan vaikka jossain vaiheessa lukea jotain jännittävää kirjaa. Kun Sandaime Hokage-sama kysyi minulta sitä, että miksi halusin tämän Bingo Bukkun niin sanoin hänelle sen, että haluan jossain vaiheessa lukea jotain jännittävää kirjaa. Sanoin Sandaime Hokage-samalle jopa sen, että on hyvä asia, että jos minulla on tämä Bingo Bukku mukanani siltä varalta, jos kohtaan joskus joitain Nukeninejä. Sanoin Hokage-samalle jopa sen asian, että jos kohtaan joskus joitain Nukeninejä, niin minun on tiedettävä kyseisistä Nukenineistä edes jotain, jotta voin taistella heitä vastaan sen sijaan että en keksisi oikeita puolustautumis-menetelmiä taistellessani joskus joitain Nukeninejä vastaan. Sen jälkeen Sandaime Hokage-sama suostui antamaan tämän Bingo Bukkun minulle, ja hän neuvoi minua jopa olemaan varovainen siltä varalta, jos kohtaan joskus tässä Bingo Bukkussa _mainittuja_ Nukeninejä", Natsuki ajatteli ääneen.

Sitten Natsuki laittoi oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä Bingo Bukkun reppuunsa. Kyseinen Bingo Bukku oli vaaleanruskea, ja sen etukannessa oli Konohan lehti-tunnus, joka oli musta.

Natsukin reppu oli hänen kirjoituspöytänsä päällä. Kyseinen reppu oli vaaleansininen.

Natsuki oli äsken pakannut kyseisen repun valmiiksi huomista tehtävää varten. Hän oli pakannut reppunsa valmiiksi heti, kun hän oli palannut kotiinsa.

Huominen tehtävä jännitti Natsukia jonkin verran siksi, että Natsuki ei ollut koskaan käynyt Nami no Kunissa. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, millainen maa Nami no Kuni mahtaisi olla.

_"Toivottavasti useimmat Nami no Kunissa asuvat miehet eivät ole Tazunan kaltaisia juoppoja. Isosisko neuvoi minua varomaan juoppoja",_ Natsuki mietti, ja katsoi huoneensa lattialla olevalla matolla nukkuvaa Yamabukia. _"Pyydän Iruka-senseitä huolehtimaan Yamabukista sillä aikaa, kun olen Nami no Kunissa"._


	8. Tazuna no himitsu

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Tazuna no himitsu)

"Myöhästyykö senseinne aina sovituista tapaamisista?" Tazuna kysyi kolmelta Geniniltä, joiden kanssa hän odotti Kakashia Konohan pääportilla.

"Ehkä hän testaa kärsivällisyyttämme. Kello taitaa olla jo puoli yhdeksän aamulla", Natsuki ehdotti. Hänellä, muilla Genineillä, ja Tazunalla oli reput selissään.

Aurinko oli noussut vähän aikaa sitten, ja tuuli kevyesti. Vaikka aamu olikin kaunis, erään myöhästyneen Jōninin takia Konohan pääportilla seisovat ihmiset eivät pystyneet nauttimaan kauniista säästä.

"Hyvää huomenta", Kakashi sanoi tultuaan Konohan pääportille. Hän kantoi selässään ruskeaa reppua.

"Olet myöhässä!" Sakura huusi vihaisena.

"Anteeksi. Olin hetki sitten ostoksilla, ja siinä kaupassa jossa olin, oli tosi paljon asiakkaita. Koska kaupassa oli hyvin paljon asiakkaita, minun piti odottaa jonkin aikaa, kunnes pääsin kaupan kassalle maksamaan ostokseni", Kakashi sanoi ensimmäisenä keksimänsä tekosyyn.

"Tuo oli selvä vale. Eikö ninjojen pitäisi saapua ajoissa sovittuihin tapaamisiin?" Natsuki kysyi. Hän katsoi Kakashia epäilevästi. Natsuki oli närkästynyt siksi, että Kakashi oli myöhästynyt, vaikka Kakashi ja hänen oppilaansa olivatkin lähdössä suorittamaan ensimmäistä, Konohan ulkopuolella suoritettavaa tehtäväänsä. Natsuki ei kuitenkaan viitsinyt näyttää muille sitä, että hän oli närkästynyt Kakashin myöhästymisen takia, sillä Natsuki ei ollut mikään aamuvirkku.

_"Taisin itsekin sanoa Obitolle jotain tuon tapaista ollessani 12 tai 13-vuotias",_ Kakashi ajatteli kuullessaan Natsukin sanat. "Olet oikeassa, Natsuki. Nyt aloitamme uuden tehtävämme suorittamisen".

Vähän ajan kuluttua Kakashin ryhmä, ja Tazuna lähtivät kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa Nami no Kuni oli.

Tazuna kulki ryhmän keskellä, koska Kakashin, ja hänen oppilaidensa tehtävä oli suojella Tazunaa nykyisen tehtävänsä aikana. Sasuke kulki ryhmän edessä, ja Sakura käveli Tazunan oikealla puolella yrittäen melkein koko ajan puhua Sasukelle. Natsuki käveli Tazunan vasemmalla puolella pysyen hiljaa. Kakashi käveli Tazunan takana.

_"Toistaiseksi ei ole ilmennyt ongelmia. Tuossa on lätäkkö, vaikka viime aikoina on ollut tosi aurinkoinen sää",_ Natsuki mietti nähtyään tien keskellä olevan lätäkön. Kun hän oli nähnyt lätäkön, hän vilkaisi ryhmänsä muita jäseniä huomatakseen, että hänen itsensä lisäksi vain Kakashi vilkaisi lätäkköä varautuneen näköisenä, ennen kuin jatkoi matkaansa.

_"Kaikki on toistaiseksi hyvin, mutta ehkä minun pitäisi olla varovainen siksi, että Kakashi-senseikin vilkaisi tuota lätäkköä varautuneen näköisenä",_ Natsuki ajatteli. Natsuki työnsi oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa, ja veti sieltä esiin pari kunaita mahdollisimman huomaamattomasti.

Kun Kakashin ryhmä oli päässyt 10 metrin verran kauemmas lätäköstä, lätäköstä nousi esiin 25-vuotias mies. Hänellä oli vaalea iho. Hän oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen. Hän oli sitonut otsansa eteen Kirigakuren Hitai-aten, jonka yläreunoissa oli kaksi, harmaata terää. Hänellä oli tummanruskeat hiukset, ja tummat silmät. Hänellä oli kasvojensa edessä harmaa hengityslaite, joka peitti hänen kasvojensa alaosan. Hänellä oli vasemmassa kädessään suuri, harmaa metalli-hansikas. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa naamiointipuku, jossa oli sidottu sideharsoja miehen vyötärön ympärillä. Hänellä oli jaloissaan tummat, polvipituiset sandaalit, ja useita pusseja vyötärönsä ympärillä. Hänen metalli-käsineestään ilmestyi harmaa ketju, jonka hän heitti nopeasti kohti Kakashia.

Kakashi-sensei, varo!" Natsuki huusi nähtyään Kakashia kohti heitetyn ketjun. Natsuki oli äsken kääntynyt ympäri puhuakseen Kakashille, jonka seurauksena hän oli nähnyt tuntemattoman miehen hyökkäävän kohti Kakashia. Natsuki heitti nopeasti oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä kunait kohti vihollista.

Vihollinen väisti kunait hyppäämällä vasemmalle samalla, kun Natsuki näki hänen Hitai-atensa tunnuksen. Kyseisessä tunnuksessa oli neljä, hieman mutkaista viivaa siten, että kaksi viivaa oli toisten kahden viivan yläpuolella saaden kyseisen tunnuksen näyttämään hieman sumun ääriviivoilta:

_"Tuolla miehellä on Kirigakuren Hitai-ate! Miksi tuo Kirigakuren ninja hyökkäsi kimppuumme?!"_

Yllättäen tien oikealla puolella olevan puun takaa hyppäsi esiin toinen ninja, joka muistutti ulkonäöltään Kakashin ryhmän kimppuun hyökännyttä ninjaa. Hänellä oli olkapäille asti ylettävät, sotkuiset ja tummanruskeat hiukset, ja hänellä oli tummat silmät. Hänellä oli harmaa hengityslaite, joka peitti hänen kasvojensa alaosan, ja oikeassa käsivarressaan iso, harmaa metalli-hansikas. Hänellä oli yllään naamiointipuku, jossa oli hänen vyötärönsä ympärille kiedotut sideharsot. Hänen jaloissaan oli tummat, polvipituiset sandaalit. Ja hänellä oli yllään repaleinen, musta viitta. Hänellä oli otsansa edessä Kirigakuren Hitai-ate, jonka toisessa yläkulmassa oli yksi, harmaa sarvi. Hän oli 25-vuotias. Hän oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea.

_"Toinenkin ninja! Tuolla toisellakin ninjalla on Kirigakuren Hitai-ate! Hän muistuttaa ulkonäöltään tuota ensimmäisenä hyökännyttä Kirigakuren ninjaa niin paljon, että he voisivat olla sukua toisilleen. Tuo toinenkin ninja aikoo hyökätä Kakashi-sensein kimppuun!"_ Natsuki ajatteli nähtyään, että toisenkin vihollisen metalli-hansikkaasta ilmestyi ketju, jonka vihollinen heitti nopeasti kohti Kakashia.

Ketjut kietoutuivat Kakashin ylävartalon ympärille, ja viholliset alkoivat vetää ketjuja hansikkaidensa sisäpuolelle kiristäen Kakashin ympärille kiedottuja ketjuja. Krash! Kakashin keho muuttui nopeasti ruskeaksi mudaksi, joka valui maahan.

"Kawarimi?! No ei sillä oikeastaan ole väliä. Meizu, hyökkää vanhuksen kimppuun!" Toinen mies huusi.

_"Ovatko nämä miehet vihollisia, joiden takia Tazuna-san pyysi ninjoja henkivartijoikseen?!"_ Natsuki ajatteli kuultuaan vihollisen sanat. Hän oli hermostunut nykyisen tilanteen takia.

"Iiiiiik!" Sakura huusi peloissaan, sillä Meizuksi sanottu mies juoksi kohti Sakuraa, ja Tazunaa, jonka edessä Sakura seisoi.

"Shōton: Kurenai no Kajitsu!" Natsuki teki nopeasti käsimerkin, ja Sakuran ja Tazunan ympärille ilmestyi nopeasti tosi iso, vaaleanpunainen kristalli-kupoli.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" Meizu huusi shokissa, ennen kuin hän pysähtyi. Hän näytti siltä, että hänen oli vaikea uskoa näkemäänsä todeksi.

Kupolin sisällä olevat Sakura, ja Tazunakin näyttivät yllättyneiltä.

"Kesshō: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu!" Natsuki teki nopeasti käsimerkkejä, ja ilmaan muodostui useita, vaaleansinisiä shurikenejä, jotka olivat lumihiutaleen muotoisia. Natsuki heitti kristalli-shurikenit uskomattoman nopeasti kohti Meizua.

Kristalli-shurikenit kiinnittyivät Meizun vaatteisiin, ja hän_ lensi_ taaksepäin iskun voimasta siksi, että Natsuki oli heittänyt kristalli-shurikenit tosi nopeasti kohti Meizua. Dhak! Meizun selkä osui tien oikealla puolella olevan puun runkoon, ja kristalli-shurikenien terät juuttuivat kiinni puun runkoon estäen Meizua liikkumasta kunnolla.

_"Tuo estää vihollista liikkumasta jonkin aikaa!"_ Natsuki mietti.

_"Miten Natsuki teki tuon?"_ Sasuke mietti.

"Kakarat alkavat aiheuttaa ongelmia!" Ensimmäisenä hyökännyt mies totesi nähtyään, mitä Meizulle oli tapahtunut.

"Missähän Kakashi-sensei on?" Sakura kysyi, ja katseli ympärilleen siltä varalta, että hän näkisi Kakashin jossain lähistöllä.

"Tämä ei ole sopiva hetki kysyä tuollaista!" Natsuki huusi. Hänkin mietti missä Kakashi oli, mutta hän ja hänen tiimitoverinsa olivat nyt keskellä taistelua, joten heidän piti nyt keskittyä nykyiseen taisteluun, jotta vihollinen ei voittaisi heitä ja vahingoittaisi Tazunaa.

Yllättäen ensimmäisenä hyökännyt Kirigakuren ninja juoksi kohti Sasukea hyökätäkseen Sasuken kimppuun.

Sasuke teki nopeasti käsimerkkejä:

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke puhalsi jättimäisen liekkipallon kohti vihollista, mutta vihollinen väisti hyökkäyksen hyppäämällä nopeasti vasemmalle.

_"Täydellistä!"_ Natsuki ajatteli teki käsimerkkejä. "Shoton Koshi!"

Maasta lensi nopeasti esiin pitkiä, keihään varren kokoisia kristalli-piikkejä, joiden väri oli punaisen ja vaaleanpunaisen väliltä. Kristallipiikit lensivät nopeasti kohti ensimmäisenä näyttäytynyttä vihollista siten, että ne pysähtyivät miehen eteen, ja niiden toiset päät olivat maassa, kun kristalli-piikkien toiset päät osoittivat ylöspäin. Nyt kristalli-piikit muistuttivat jonkinlaista ristikkoa, jonka aukot olivat aikuisen miehen käsivarsien, jalkojen ja kaulan kokoiset. Vihollisen kädet, jalat ja kaula olivat nyt juuttuneet kristalli-ristikon aukkojen sisälle!

Mies yritti irrottaa itsensä kristalli-ristikosta, mutta hän ei onnistunut yrityksessään päästä irti kristalli-ristikosta.

Kun tilanne oli rauhouttunut, Kakashi hyppäsi alas lähimmästä puusta, ja tutki oppilaidensa aikaansaamaa jälkeä.

"Teitte hyvää työtä, vaikka yhteistyössänne onkin vielä parantamisen varaa", Kakashi totesi.

Natsuki vilkaisi Sakuran, ja Tazunan ympärillä olevaa kristalli-kupolia, joka hajosi palasiksi Natsukin kuvitellessa kyseisen asian. Priks! Kun kristalli-sirpaleet putosivat maahan, Tazuna _rikkoi_ hiljaisuuden:

"Et auttanut oppilaitasi yhtään, Kakashi! Tilanne olisi voinut päättyä toisella tavalla!"

"Olin kyllä valmis auttamaan oppilaitani, mutta halusin ensin nähdä sen, miten oppilaani toimisivat taistelu-tilanteissa", Kakashi sanoi.

Kakashi työnsi oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa, ja kaivoi sieltä esiin vaijeria, jonka avulla hän sitoi puun runkoon kiinnitetyn Kririgakuren ninjan kiinni puun runkoon. Sitten hän kaivoi varustepussistaan lisää vaijeria, jonka avulla hän sitoi kristalli-ristikkoon kiinnitetyn ninjan. Sitten Kakashi vilkaisi Natsukia:

"Haluaisin sitoa tämän toisenkin Kirigakuren ninjan kiinni samaan puuhun, johon sidoin hänen toverinsa aiemmin, mutta tämän kristalli-ristikon takia mainitsemani asia on vähän vaikeaa".

"Hyvä on", Natsuki napsautti sormiaan, ja kristalli-ristikko hajosi palasiksi, jotka putosivat maahan. Priks!

"Kiitos", Kakashi tarttui oikealla kädellään vihollisen paidan kaulukseen, ja veti tämän kohti puuta, johon toinen vihollinen oli sidottu. Kakashi työnsi vasemman kätensä varustepussiinsa, ja kaivoi sieltä esiin vaijeria, jolla hän sitoi toisenkin vihollisen kiinni puun runkoon. Sitten hän katsoi puun runkoon juuttuneita shurikenejä. "Natsuki, voisitko tuhota nuo shurikenitkin?"

Natsuki tyytyi napsauttamaan sormiaan, minkä seurauksena kristalli-shurikenit hajosivat palasiksi, ja putosivat maahan. Priks!

Kakashi oli pyytänyt Natsukia tuhoamaan Natsukin tekemät kristallit, jotta kukaan ei näkisi kyseisiä kristalleja, ja saisi tietää Natsukin Kekkei Genkaista. Näin puuhun sidotuilla vihollisilla ei olisi todisteita teorioidensa tueksi, jos kyseiset viholliset kertoisivat joillekin ihmisille Natsukin Kekkei Genkaista.

"Onneksi pysyitte kaukana Gōzun ja Meizun ketjuista, sillä Gōzun ja Meizun ketjut tuoksuivat myrkyltä", Kakashi sanoi oppilailleen, ja Tazunalle.

"Tazuna-san, nämä kaksi miestä ovat Kirigakure no Saton Oni Kyodait Gōzu ja Meizu, C-tason Nukeninejä. Kun sanoit tarvitsevasi henkivartijoita, et kertonut, että tarvitset suojelua Nukenineiltä. Oletin, että minun ja ryhmäni pitäisi suojella sinua tavallisilta rosvoilta. Minulla on nyt syytä uskoa, että sinä olit Gōzun ja Meizun kohde. Oppilaani valmistuivat Ninja-akatemiasta vasta pari viikkoa sitten, joten en usko, että oppilaani olivat Gōzun ja Meizun kohteita, koska he eivät ole vielä saavuttaneet vielä kovinkaan suurta ninjojen mainetta. Tazuna-san, on olemassa sekin mahdollisuus että joku olisi lähettänyt Gōzun ja Meizun hyökkäämään minun kimppuuni, mutta minulla ei ole Kirigakuressa asuvia vihamiehiä, joten on erittäin todennäköistä että juuri sinä olit Gōzun ja Meizun kohde. Tazuna-san, oliko sinulla jokin syy, jonka takia et kertonut meille tai Sandaime Hokage-samalle tarvitsevasi suojelua Nukenineiltä?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Olet oikeassa", Tazuna sanoi ymmärrettyään, että hän ei voinut enää salata Kakashin ryhmälle antamansa tehtävän sisältöä, tai todellista tasoa. "Tämä tehtävä on oikeasti B, tai A-tasoa. Minulla oli hyvät syyt salata tämän tehtävän oikea taso, ja sisältö teiltä".

"Voisitko kertoa tehtävästä lisää sitten, kun löydämme paikan, johon voimme leiriytyä?" Kakashi kysyi.

Tazuna nyökkäsi, ja joukkio lähti liikkeelle.

_"Miksi joku olisi käskenyt ninjoja hyökkäämään Tazuna-sanin kimppuun?"_ Natsuki mietti uteliaana.

Vähän ajan kuluttua joukkio saapui metsäaukealle, johon he pystyttivät teltat. He istuivat maassa olevien tukkien päälle ja odottivat, että Tazuna kertoisi sen, mitä hän oli salannut heiltä.

"Tazuna-san, onko sinulla vihamiehiä, jotka olisivat voineet lähettää Gōzun ja Meizun hyökkäämään kimppuusi?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Tavallaan. Kakashi-san, olet oikeassa sen suhteen, että minä olin äskettäin Gōzun ja Meizun kohde, mutta Nami no Kunin rahavaikeuksien takia minulla ei ollut varaa pyytää A tai B-tason tehtävää, joten sanoin Sandaime Hokage-samalle tämän tehtävän olevan vain C-tason tehtävä. Tämä tehtävä on haasteellisempi, kuin luulettekaan. Eräs mies ei halua, että rakennan siltani valmiiksi, ja hän on valmis käyttämään ties millaisia keinoja pysäyttääkseen minut. Hän on Gatō, Gatō Company-yrityksen johtaja. Hän on tosi rikas, ja kuuluisa", Tazuna sanoi lopulta.

"Miksi hän ei halua, että rakennat siltasi valmiiksi?" Sakura kysyi.

"Hänellä on kuljetusyhtiö, joka on kuitenkin vain julkisivu hänen laittomalle toiminnalleen, kuten salakuljetukselle, ja huumeiden välittämiselle. Eli julkisuuskuvansa takana hän käyttää rosvoja, ja ninjoja huumeiden, ja muun vastaavan tavaran salakuljettamiseen. Hän ottaa myös haltuunsa muiden yrityksiä, ja hän ottaa jopa haltuunsa pieniä maita. Hän sai Nami no Kunin valtaansa noin vuosi sitten käyttämällä voimakeinoja, ja rahojaan kierosti omaksi edukseen. Emme voi enää käyttää meriliikennettä kuljettaaksemme tavaroita mantereelta toiselle. Koska meriliikenne on maamme tärkein liiketoimi, Gatō alkoi käyttää meriliikennettä salakuljetus-menetelmissään. Koska Gatō valtasi Nami no Kunin tärkeimmän liiketoimen, Nami no Kunin rahatilanne on huonontunut tosi paljon. Gatō valtasi sitten koko Nami no Kunin. Päätin rakentaa sillan, joka yhdistäisi Nami no Kunin mantereeseen, jotta minä, ja muut Nami no Kunin asukkaat voisimme jälleen kuljettaa tavaroita mantereelta toiselle parantaaksemme Nami no Kunin rahatilannetta. Gatō ajattelee sitä, että siltani tuottaisi ongelmia hänen salakuljetus-puuhilleen, joten hän haluaa estää minua rakentamasta siltaani valmiiksi", Tazuna sanoi.

"Toisin sanoen Gatō on palkannut Nukeninejä pysäyttääkseen sinut. Gatō saattaa usuttaa kimppuumme jopa sellaisia Nukeninejä, joihin verrattuna edelliset vastustajamme aiheuttavat vain pieniä ongelmia", Natsuki sanoi kuultuaan Tazunan selityksen.

"Aivan. Aloitin siltani rakentamisen parantaakseni kotimaani rahatilannetta. Kuten sanoin aiemmin, Gatō ajattelee, että siltani aiheuttaisi ongelmia hänen salakuljetus-puuhilleen, joten hän haluaa estää minua rakentamasta siltaani valmiiksi. Gatō taisi jotenkin saada selville sen, että päätin pyytää Sandaime Hokage-samalta ninjoja henkivartijoikseni, joten Gatō lähetti aiemmin näkemänne ninjat hyökkäämään kimppuuni estääkseen minua rakentamasta siltaani valmiiksi", Tazuna sanoi.

"Ymmärrän varsin hyvin, jos olette minulle vihaisia. Olisin kertonut teille totuuden tästä tehtävästä myöhemmin. Minä yritän kuitenkin vain auttaa kotimaani asukkaita. Siltani rakentaminen on Nami no Kunin asukkaiden rahatilanteen parantamisen ainoa toivo", Tazuna sanoi.

"Suoritamme tämän tehtävän, vaikket ollutkaan rehellinen antaessasi meille tämän tehtävän", Kakashi sanoi lopulta.

"Kiitos. Anteeksi, että valehtelin teille, ja Sandaime Hokage-samalle tämän tehtävän oikeasta tasosta", Tazuna sanoi kuulostaen huojentuneelta.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama on ymmärtäväinen mies, joten uskon hänen ymmärtävän syyn, jonka takia salasit häneltä ja meiltä tämän tehtävän todellisen tason, kun olen kertonut hänelle totuuden tästä tehtävästä. Kaikki järjestyy vielä", Kakashi sanoi oppilailleen, ja Tazunalle.

"Kakashi-sensei, toinen aiemmin kohtaamistamme Nukenineistä oli piiloutunut tiellä olevaan lätäkköön ja ilmestyi siitä lätäköstä kuljettuamme sen lätäkön ohi. Mitä tekniikkaa hän käytti?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Se taisi olla Suiton: Mizu gijutsu ni hisomu", Kakashi sanoi. "Puhumme siitä lisää myöhemmin. Sopiiko?"

Muut nyökkäsivät.

(Gatōn piilopaikka)

"Hävisitte kakaroille!" Lyhyt mies huusi Gōzulle ja Meizulle. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään ruskeaa kävelykeppiä. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja ruskeat hiukset. Hänen silmänsä olivat mustat, ja hänen silmiensä edessä oli pyöreät, mustat silmälasit. Hänellä oli päällään musta takki, jonka alla oli vaaleankeltainen pusero. Hänen kaulassaan oli violetti solmio. Hänellä oli ruskeat viikset. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hän oli 48-vuotias. Hän katsoi Gōzua ja Meizua halveksivasti. "Te olette pelkkiä tunareita!"

Piilopaikan katto, ja lattia olivat ruskeat oven tavoin. Ovi oli huoneen oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä. Huoneen seinät olivat valkoiset. Rakennuksessa oli kaksi kerrosta. Rakennuksen seinissä oli pari ikkunaa.

Gōzu ja Meizu seisoivat Gatōn edessä. He katsoivat Gatōa närkästyneinä Gatōlta saamansa puhuttelun takia. Gōzu ja Meizu olivat äsken palanneet Gatōn piilopaikkaan, ja kertoneet Gatōlle taistelustaan Tazunaa suojelevia ninjoja vastaan, mutta heillä oli kestänyt jonkin aikaa vapautua vaijerista, jolla Konohan Jōnin oli sitonut heidät erään puun runkoon.

"Kun taistelimme Tazunan seurassa olevia ninjoja vastaan huomasimme, että Tazunaa suojelevat kakarat osaavat taistella aika hyvin, vaikka yksi niistä kakaroista seisoi vain Tazunan edessä. Yhdellä, kyseiseen ryhmään kuuluvalla Geninillä oli harvinainen kyky. En ole koskaan nähnyt vastaavaa kykyä, mutta se näytti jonkinlaiselta Kekkei Genkailta", Meizu sanoi.

"Gatō, hoidan tämän tilanteen itse", Eräs mies sanoi. Hän oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli vaaleanharmahtavat ja mustat hiukset, ja mustat silmät. Hän piti sideharsoja kasvojensa alaosan edessä. Hänellä oli yllään, musta, hihaton pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja samanlaiset ninja-sandaalit kuin Gōzulla ja Meizulla. Hän oli sitonut päähänsä Kirigakuren Hitai-aten, jonka nauha oli musta. Hän oli 26-vuotias. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään isoa miekkaa. Hänen molemmissa käsissään oli harmaat ranteenlämmittimet, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti.

"Sinun olisi parempi onnistua, toisin kuin alaisesi, jotka epäonnistuivat, Zabuza", Gatō sanoi äänessään pientä ivaa.

_"Älä pilkkaa minua, jos tiedät oman parhaasi, Gatō. Olen Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure no Kijin_", Zabuza ajatteli.

"Älä tuota pettymystä, Zabuza", Gatō sanoi.


	9. Dainanahan vs Momochi Zabuza

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Dainanahan vs Momochi Zabuza)

"Sasuke-kun, lähtisitkö joskus kanssani treffeille?" Sakura kysyi Sasukelta.

Tazuna, ja Kakashi olivat jo nukkumassa, joten Natsuki, ja Sasuke vartioivat Sakuran kanssa metsään pystyttämänsä leirin turvallisuutta.

_"Yäk! Voisin oksentaa!"_ Natsuki ajatteli. Sakuran fanityttö-käytös oli Natsukin mielestä ärsyttävää.

"Ei", Sasuke mulkaisi Sakuraa pelottavasti, ja Sakura alkoi itkeä. "Sakura, en voi sietää sinua. Olet säälittävä. Natsuki joutui suojelemaan sinua, ja Tazunaa aiemmin tänään käydyn taistelun aikana, joten nolasit itsesi, ja tiimimme. En halunnut sinua tiimitoverikseni. Olet vain pikku tyttö, jolla on liian suuret luulot itsestään".

Sasuke loukkasi Sakuraa tahallaan, jotta Sakura jättäisi hänet rauhaan.

Slaps! Sasuke katsoi yllättyneenä Natsukia, joka oli äsken lyönyt Sasukea vasemmalle poskelle oikealla kädellään.

"Uchiha, tuollainen käytös on röyhkeää. Eikö äitisi koskaan kieltänyt sinua käyttäytymästä röyhkeästi, tai ylimielisesti?!" Natsuki katsoi Sasukea halveksuen. Vaikka Natsukikaan ei pitänyt Sakuran fanityttö-käytöksestä, hän oli hermostunut, kun Sasuke oli haukkunut Sakuraa.

Syy, jonka takia Natsuki oli puolustanut Sakuraa johtui siitä, että Natsuki ei pitänyt muiden haukkumisesta. Natsuki ei pitänyt toisten haukkumisesta, sillä toisten haukkuminen rumilla nimityksillä muistutti Natsukia siitä ajasta, että häntä oli haukuttu rumilla nimityksillä hänen ollessaan pieni tyttö, vaikka hän ei ollut edes tehnyt mitään niille jotka olivat haukkuneet häntä.

Sasuke asetti vasemman kätensä vasemmalle poskelleen, johon ilmestyi nopeasti punainen käden jälki. Hän katsoi Natsukia uskomatta silmiään. Natsuki ei ollut ennen huutanut hänelle. Natsuki oli tähän asti käyttäytynyt hillitysti ollessaan Sasuken seurassa.

_"Natsuki-san puolusti minua?"_ Sakura ajatteli yllättyneenä. Hän oli aina ihaillut Natsukia siksi, että Natsuki oli sisukas, ja Natsuki opiskeli, ja harjoitteli tosi ahkerasti.

_"Jee! Natsuki-san uskaltaa sanoa vastaan jopa Sasuke-kunille!"_ Uchi Naru Sakura(Inner Sakura) huusi riemuissaan.

"Menen nukkumaan", Natsuki sanoi. Hän lähti kävelemään kohti leirin oikealla puolella olevaa telttaa. Tazuna, ja Kakashi nukkuivat leirin vasemmalla puolella olevassa teltassa.

Taivaalla oli kalpea puolikuu, ja monia tähtiä.

"Natsuki-san, miksi puolustit minua?" Sakura kysyi.

"Koska en pidä Uchihan ylimielisestä käytöksestä. Uchihan pitäisi siistiä suutaan. Hänen röyhkeä käytöksensä ärsytti monia luokkatovereitamme tosi usein. Uchiha, yritä nyt käyttäytyä kunnolla, sillä sinä ja Sakura olette nyt vastuussa leirin turvallisuudesta", Natsuki sanoi ja meni telttaan. Hän avasi, ja sulki teltan vetoketju-oven perässään oikealla kädellään. Hän istui vaaleansinisen makuupussinsa päälle, ja riisui kengät jaloistaan, ja laittoi ne teltan oviaukon oikealla puolella olevaan nurkkaan. Seuraavaksi hän ryömi makuupussinsa sisälle, ja sulki makuupussinsa vetoketjun oikealla kädellään.

_"En pidä Sasuken röyhkeästä asenteesta. Haluan Sasuken kohtelevan minua kunoichina, ei tyttönä. Tyydyn vain katsomaan Sasukea, ja salaan yhä sen, että olen ihastunut Sasukeen",_ Natsuki mietti ja nukahti.

(Aamu)

Varhain seuraavana aamuna Kakashi, hänen oppilaansa ja Tazuna istuivat veneessä, jonka omistaja yritti soutaa venettä eteenpäin mahdollisimman hiljaa, jotta kukaan ei kuulisi airoista aiheutuvaa soutamisen ääntä.

Vene oli ruskea, ja venettä eteenpäin soutava mies oli 30-vuotias. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, mustat hiukset, ja mustat silmät. Hänellä oli päässään ruskea riisihattu. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja ruskeat sandaalit. Hän piti molemmissa käsissään ruskeita airoja.

Kaikkialla oli sumua, ja vettä.

Kakashi, hänen oppilaansa, ja Tazuna olivat lähteneet tänä aamulla metsään pystyttämästään leiristä pakattuaan teltat, ja makuupussit reppuihinsa. He olivat pari tuntia sitten saapuneet meren rannalle, jossa veneen kuljettaja oli odottanut heitä. Tazuna oli kertonut Kakashille, ja hänen oppilailleen sen että veneen kuljettaja oli hänen ystävänsä, joka oli pari päivää sitten kuljettanut Tazunan veneellään Nami no Kunista Hi no Kuniin, ja joka kuljettaisi veneellään Tazunan ja Kakashin ryhmän Hi no Kunista Nami no Kuniin.

_"Vihollinen voisi löytää meidät helposti, vaikka olemmekin nyt näin paksun sumun ympäröiminä. Meidän on parempi olla varovaisia siltä varalta, jos vihollinen hyökkää taas kimppuumme",_ Kakashi mietti. Hän katseli ympärilleen varautuneena.

Vähän ajan kuluttua veneessä olevat ihmiset näkivät tosi ison sillan, joka oli rakennettu puusta. Sillan alapuolella oli tosi monta tukipilaria, jotka oli työnnetty meren pohjaan. Sillan alapuolella olevat tukipilarit näyttivät tosi vahvoilta. Vaikka silta ei ollutkaan vielä valmis, se näytti siltä, että sen rakentaminen oli vaatinut paljon aikaa, ja työtä.

"Tuo on se silta, jota rakennan parhaillaan parantaakseni Nami no Kunin asukkaiden rahatilannetta", Tazuna sanoi. Hänen äänestään kuului nostalginen äänensävy.

"Tuon sillan rakentaminen on tainnut vaatia paljon, aikaa ja työtä", Natsuki totesi.

"Aivan", Tazuna sanoi samalla, kun veneen soutaja pysäytti veneen rannalle. Veneessä olevat ninjat, ja Tazuna nousivat pois veneestä, ja lähtivät kävelemään oikealle, jossa Tazunan koti todennäköisesti oli. Soutaja lähti kävelemään vasemmalle.

Kaikkialla näkyi puita.

"Olkaa varovaisia siltä varalta, että joku yrittää taas hyökätä kimppuumme", Kakashi varoitti ryhmäänsä.

Kasah! "Iiiiik!" Sakura huusi paniikissa, ja hyppäsi Natsukin taakse kuultuaan jonkin liikkuvan tien oikealla puolella olevassa pensaikossa.

"Onko sinun pakko huutaa? Huusit eilisen taistelunkin aikana", Natsuki sanoi. Natsuki ei tiennyt sitä, että mitä mieltä muut olivat Sakuran käytöksestä, mutta Natsuki itse alkoi jo kyllästyä Sakuran käytökseen.

"Mutta joku seuraa meitä! Olen siitä täysin varma!" Sakura huusi, ja osoitti oikealla etusormellaan sitä pensaikkoa, josta hän oli äsken kuullut liikkumisen kaltaista ääntä. Hän tärisi peloissaan. Kasah!

"Tarkistan asian", Kakashi sanoi, ja kurkisti pensaaseen, jota Sakura parhaillaan osoitti. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä pensaikkoon, ja nosti sieltä esiin valkoisen kanin, jonka korviin hän oli tarttunut oikealla kädellään.

"Pelkkä kani", Sasuke totesi tylsistyneellä äänensävyllä.

"Aivan, mutta sen turkki on valkoinen, eli se on lumikani. Lumikanit ovat valkoisia vain talvella mikä tarkoittaa sitä, että tämä kani on kasvatettu sisätiloissa, ja siksi se kuuluukin jollekin ihmiselle joka asuu lähialueelle", Kakashi sanoi. Hän laski kanin maahan, ja kani hyppäsi lähimpään pensaikkoon kadoten näkyvistä.

"Miksi joku antaisi lemmikki-kaninsa juoksennella vapaana?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Tuo kani ei välttämättä ollut kenenkään lemmikki. Ehkä joku laittoi tuon kanin paikalleen Kawarimi no Jutsulla, jotta emme huomaisi jonkun vakoilevan meitä", Kakashi ehdotti.

Kaikki katselivat varautuneina ympärilleen kuultuaan Kakashin selityksen.

Kun Kakashi katsoi oikealle, hän näki jonkin hopean värisen esineen lähestyvän hänen ryhmäänsä uskomattoman nopeasti.

"Heittäytykää nopeasti alas!" Kakashi huusi huomattuaan, että hänen ryhmäänsä lähestyvä esine oli suuri miekka.

Natsuki tarttui oikealla kädellään Tazunan vasempaan käsivarteen, ja heittäytyi Tazunan kanssa maahan tosi nopeasti.

Ryhmän muutkin jäsenet heittäytyivät nopeasti maahan miekan lentäessä heidän ylitseen vain parin metrin verran, ennen kuin miekka iskeytyi tien oikealla puolella olevan puun runkoon juuttuen siihen. Dhak!

_"Se oli lähellä!"_ Natsuki ajatteli hermostuneena kylmien väreiden _juostessa_ hänen selässään. Hänen sydämensä alkoi takoa pahaenteisen kiivaasti. Hän nousi nopeasti seisomaan, ja katsoi puun runkoon juuttunutta miekkaa vapisten hieman.

Ryhmän muutkin jäsenet nousivat seisomaan samalla, kun miekan terän päälle hyppäsi tuntematon mies. Hän oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja vaaleanharmahtavat ja mustat hiukset, ja mustat silmät. Hänellä oli sideharsoja kasvojensa alaosan edessä. Hänellä oli yllään, musta, hihaton pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut ja, samanlaiset ninja-sandaalit kuin Gōzulla ja Meizulla. Hän oli sitonut päähänsä Kirigakuren Hitai-aten. Hän oli 26-vuotias. Hänen molemmissa käsissään oli harmaat ranteelämmittimet, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti.

"Sharingan no Kakashi. Nyt ymmärrän, miksi Gōzu ja Meizu epäonnistuivat aiemmin tehtävänsä suorittamisessa", Miekan terän päällä seisova mies sanoi nähtyään Kakashin.

Kakashi katsoi miestä, ja käveli eteenpäin parin askeleen verran:

"Olet väärässä, sillä oppilaani voittivat Gōzun ja Meizun".

_"Miksi tuo mies sanoi Kakashia Sharingan no Kakashiksi?!"_ Sasuke mietti uteliaana.

"Sinä olet Momochi Zabuza, Chigiri no Saton Kirigakure no Kijin. Tuo miekkasi taas on Kubikiribōchō", Kakashi sanoi tunnistettuaan puuhun juuttuneen miekan omistajan. "Bingo Bukkun nykyisten tietojen mukaan olet nykyään maanpaossa oleva Nukenin, joka jätti oman kylänsä, Kirigakuren yritettyään murhata Yondaime Mizukagen. Sinä epäonnistuit yrittäessäsi murhata Yondaime Mizukagen, joten pakenit Kirigakuresta eräiden avustajiesi kanssa, jotka olivat yrittäneet auttaa sinua murhaamaan Yondaime Mizukagen. Olet ilmeisesti nykyään palkkasoturi, ja Gatō taisi palkata sinut, Gōzun, ja Meizun estääkseen Tazuna-sania rakentamasta siltaansa valmiiksi".

"Toisin sanoen, Zabuzan taitoja ei kannata aliarvioida", Natsuki totesi.

"Aivan, ja siksi te suojelettekin Tazuna-sania. Minä taistelen Zabuzaa vastaan, ja hoidan hänet itse", Kakashi tarttui reppunsa oikeaan hihnaan oikealla kädellään, ja heitti reppunsa maahan voidakseen taistella Zabuzaa vastaan paljon nopeammin.

"Miksi? Pärjäsimme hyvin taistelussa Gōzua ja Meizua vastaan. Sakurasta ei tosin ollut mitään apua taistelussa Gōzua ja Meizua vastaan", Sasuke sanoi. Häntä ärsytti se, että Kakashi käski hänen, ja muiden Geninien suojella Tazunaa.

"Tottele vain Kakashi-senseitä, sillä siskoni sanoi minulle kerran sen, että vihollista ei saa aliarvioida", Natsuki sanoi. Hän päätti pysyä kaukana Zabuzasta, koska Kakashin kertoman perusteella Zabuza vaikutti vahvalta.

_"Jos Zabuza on todella taistellut joskus Mizukagea vastaan, niin nyt on parempi olla tosi varovainen",_ Natsuki mietti.

"Aivan. Kuulemieni huhujen perusteella Zabuza on salamurhaamisen ammattilainen. Hän on jopa ANBU-tason ninja. Olen tällä hetkellä todennäköisesti ainoa, joka pystyy taistelemaan häntä vastaan", Kakashi sanoi.

Natsuki työnsi nopeasti oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa, ja otti sieltä esiin kunain asettuen seisomaan Tazunan eteen. Vaikka häntä pelottikin jonkin verran, hän tiesi, että hänen ja hänen tiimitoveriensa velvollisuus olisi suojella Tazunaa tämän tehtävän suorittamisen aikana.

Muutkin Geninit työnsivät nopeasti kätensä varustepusseihinsa, ja ottivat sieltä esiin kunait, ja asettuivat seisomaan Tazunan ympärille suojellakseen Tazunaa.

"Jospa tekisimme tämän helpolla tavalla? Annan teidän mennä sillä ehdolla, että annatte tuon vanhuksen minulle. Jos kieltäydytte, en vastaa seurauksista", Zabuza virnuili pahaenteisesti. Sitten hän tarttui oikealla kädellään miekkansa kahvaan, ja veti miekan irti puun rungosta hypäten läheisen meren pinnalle. Zabuza nousi täyteen pituuteensa, ja valmistautui tulevaan taisteluun.

"Suojelkaa Tazuna-sania", Kakashi sanoi oppilailleen. Hän tarttui vasemmalla kädellään Hitai-ateensa nostaen Hitai-atensa pois vasemman silmänsä päältä, minkä seurauksena kaikki näkivät sen, että Kakashin vasemman silmän oli paikalla Sharingan-silmä. Kakashin vasemman silmän silmäluomien päällä oli pieni arpi, joka näytti hieman kunain jäljeltä.

_"Onko hänellä Sharingan?"_ Sasuke mietti hieman uteliaana.

"Pääsen siis taistelemaan Sharinganin haltijaa vastaan", Zabuza totesi kuulostaen hieman uteliaalta. Zabuza teki vasemmalla kädellään käsimerkin, ja ympäristön sumu tiheni entistä enemmän. "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" Pian Zabuzan jalkojen alapuolella olevaan veteen alkoi ilmestyä aaltoja.

_"Hän siirsi chakraansa veteen",_ Kakashi työnsi nopeasti oikean kätensä kunaipakkiinsa, ja otti sieltä esiin kunain valmiina taisteluun.

_"Kaikkialla on niin paksu sumukerros, että näen eteeni vain juuri ja juuri!"_ Natsuki mietti hermostuneena.

"Ihmis-kehossa on 8 pistettä, joihin voin hyökätä tosi helposti. Kyseiset pisteet ovat kurkunpää ja selkäranka ja keuhkot, maksa ja kaulalaskimo ja solisluu ja munuainen ja sydän. Haluatteko valita jonkin mainitsemistani pisteistä, jotta tiedän hyökätä siihen pisteeseen, johon haluatte minun hyökkäävän?" Zabuzan ääni tuntui kuuluvan kaikkialta.

Geninit, ja Tazuna hermostuivat siitä, mitä Zabuza oli äsken sanonut.

Kuultuaan Zabuzan sanat Kakashi käytti chakraansa mahdollisimman tehokkaasti, ja loi ympärilleen chakra-aallon, joka heikensi ympäristön sumua jonkin verran.

_"Isosisko työskenteli ANBU-n murharyhmässä, mutta kohtasikohan hän koskaan Zabuzan kaltaista ninjaa?!"_ Natsuki mietti varautuneena.

_"Kakashi ei tainnut liioitella kertoessaan Zabuzan taustasta",_ Sasuke mietti.

"Keskittykää vain Tazuna-sanin suojelemiseen!" Kakashi yritti rohkaista oppilaitaan.

"Puhut kovin itsevarmalla äänensävyllä, Kakashi", Zabuza sanoi ja vilkaisi Kakashin oppilaita. _"Kukahan noista Genineistä on se kakara, jonka harvinaisesta kyvystä Gōzu ja Meizu kertoivat aiemmin Gatōlle, ja millainen se harvinainen kyky mahtaa olla?"_

Yllättäen Zabuza lähti juoksemaan nopeasti kohti Geninejä.

Kakashi juoksi nopeasti oppilaidensa eteen, minkä seurauksena Zabuza hyppäsi kauemmas Kakashista. Kakashi oli ollut niin nopea, että Zabuza ei ollut edes ehtinyt päästä Geninien lähelle.

"Näyttää siltä, että joudun taistelemaan ensin sinua vastaan, Kakashi", Zabuza totesi. "Tämän taistelun on paras olla Gatōn lupaaman palkkion arvoinen".

"Aloitetaan taistelu", Kakashi juoksi nopeasti kohti Zabuzaa.

Zabuzan väisti hyökkäyksen helposti hyppäämällä oikealle, mutta Kakashi heitti nopeasti oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä kunain kohti Zabuzaa. Zabuza yritti väistää, mutta kunai osui hänen oikeaan olkapäähänsä.

Kakashi työnsi oikean kätensä nopeasti varustepussiinsa, ja veti sieltä esiin kaksi kunaita, jotka hän heitti nopeasti kohti Zabuzaa.

Daks! Kunait osuivat Zabuzan käsivarsiin, mutta yllättäen Zabuzan keho muuttui vedeksi, joka putosi mereen kunaiden tavoin. Loisk!

_"Mizu Bunshin?!"_ Kakashi ajatteli ymmärrettyään tilanteen. Yllättäen oikea Zabuza ilmestyi Kakashin taakse.

"Kakashi-sensei, varo!" Sakura huusi nähtyään Zabuzan ilmestyvän Kakashin taakse.

Kakashi kääntyi ympäri samalla, kun Zabuza iski vasemmassa kädessään pitämänsä miekan Kakashin ylävartaloon.

Genineistä ja Tazunasta tuntui siltä, että aika hidastui, mutta yllättäen Kakashin keho muuttui vedeksi, joka putosi mereen. Loisk!

_"Kopioiko Kakashi tekniikkani Sharinganinsa avulla?!"_ Zabuza mietti. _"En edes nähnyt Kakashin tekevän käsimerkkejä!"_

Yllättäen Kakashi ilmestyi Zabuzan taakse pitäen kunaita oikeassa kädessään. Hän aikoi iskeä kunain Zabuzan ylävartaloon, mutta Zabuza puolustautui nopeasti iskemällä miekkansa vasten Kakashin kunaita. Klak!

"Taidat olla maineesi veroinen", Zabuza hyppäsi kauemmas Kakashista. "Mutta olen itsekin _kerännyt_ mainetta teoillani". Zabuza alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä kiinnitettyään miekkansa puseronsa selkäpuolella olevaan vyöhön.

Kakashi alkoi tehdä samanlaisia käsimerkkejä, kuin Zabuza. Kakashi yritti toimia mahdollisimman nopeasti.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Kakashi, ja Zabuza huusivat, ja vedestä nousi nopeasti esiin kaksi, suurta vesi-lohikäärmettä. Vesi-lohikäärmeet törmäsivät toisiinsa aiheuttaen mereen lisää aaltoja.

_"Uskomatonta! Kakashi-sensei, ja Zabuza taitavat olla taidoissaan samalla tasolla!"_ Natsuki ajatteli vaikuttuneena.

_"Hän kopioi taas tekniikkani!"_ Zabuza ajatteli uskomatta silmiään.

"Olet vahva", Kakashi myönsi. Hän oli taistellut monia ninjoja vastaan, mutta Zabuza oli yksi hänen haasteellisimmista vastustajistaan.

Zabuza tarttui miekkansa kahvaan oikealla kädellään pakottaen Kakashin väistelemään hyökkäyksiä.

Yllättäen Zabuza potkaisi Kakashia oikeaan kylkeen, minkä seurauksena Kakashi kaatui veteen. Molsk! Kakashi nousi nopeasti veden pintaan, mutta Zabuza kiinnitti miekkansa puseronsa selkäpuolella olevaan vyöhön, ilmestyi Kakashin taakse ja alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä:

"Suirō no Jutsu!"

Zabuza ojensi nopeasti vasemman kätensä kohti Kakashia, minkä seurauksena meressä oleva vesi kietoutui nopeasti Kakashin ympärille muodostuen isoksi vesi-kupoliksi, jonka takaseinässä Zabuza piti vasenta kättään estääkseen Kakashia pakenemasta Zabuzan luomasta vesi-vankilasta.

_"Pahus! Minun on jotenkin päästävä ulos tästä vesi-vankilasta!"_ Kakashi ajatteli. Hänen olisi jotenkin päästävä ulos vesi-vankilasta.

"Yksi kiusankappale on toistaiseksi poissa pelistä. Nyt on Geninien vuoro. Mizu Bunshin jo Jutsu", Zabuza sanoi, minkä seurauksena vedestä nousi esiin kolme vesi-pylvästä, jotka muuttuivat Zabuzan klooneiksi. Zabuzan kloonit lähtivät juoksemaan kohti rannalla olevaa joukkiota.

_"Emme ehkä pärjäisi taistelussa Zabuzaa vastaan. Kakashi-sensein vapauttaminen tuosta vesi-vankilasta on ainoa vaihtoehto voittaa tämä taistelu! Minulla on eräs tekniikka, jonka avulla voisin tuhota Zabuzan kloonit, mutta Zabuza on ensin ajettava kauemmas tuosta vesi-vankilasta, jotta Kakashi-sensei voisi paeta tuosta vesi-vankilasta! Näyttää siltä, että minun on nyt pyydettävä Sasukelta apua Kakashi-sensein pelastamiseksesi!"_ Natsuki ajatteli nopeasti.

"Uchiha, minä hoidan Zabuzan kloonit, joten aja sinä Zabuza kauemmas Kakashi-sensein vesi-vankilan läheltä, jotta Kakashi-sensei voisi yrittää tuhota ympärillään olevan vesi-vankilan. Sopiiko?" Natsuki kysyi vasemmalla puolellaan seisovalta Sasukelta.

Sasuke katsoi punahiuksista tyttöä, ja nyökkäsi.

"Shouton Suisho Rokuryshou no Jutsu!" Natsuki huusi tehtyään käsimerkit mahdollisimman nopeasti, minkä seurauksena hänen edessään olevasta maasta nousi nopeasti esiin vaaleanpunaista kristallia, joka lähestyi nopeasti Zabuzan vesi-klooneja kasvaen koko ajan isommaksi sulkien kaikki Zabuzan vesi-kloonit sisälleen. Praks! Kristalli, ja sen sisällä olevat Zabuzan vesi-kloonit hajosivat tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi.

_"Tuoko on se harvinainen kyky, josta Gōzu ja Meizu kertoivat?! Mikä kyky tuo on?!"_ Zabuza ajatteli hieman hermostuneena.

Kun Sasuke näki, että Zabuza tuijotti Natsukia, Sasuke alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä:

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke puhalsi suustaan jättimäisen liekkipallon kohti Zabuzaa, minkä seurauksena Zabuza hyppäsi oikealle väistäen hyökkäyksen.

Liekkipallo osui Kakashin ympärillä olevan vesi-vankilan oikealla puolella olevaan seinään, minkä seuraksena veden, ja tulen osuminen toisiinsa muodosti ilmaan höyryä. Molsk! Samalla kun höyry, ja Sasuken tekniikka katosivat, Kakashin ympärillä olevan vesi-vankilan vesi putosi mereen. Koska vesi-vankila tuhoutui, Kakashi pystyi taas liikkumaan kunnolla.

_"Oppilaani päättivät näemmä tehdä yhteistyötä",_ Kakashi ajatteli katsoen ryhmäänsä ylpeänä.

"Kerrassaan harmillisia kakaroita", Zabuza mutisi vihaisena.

"Oppilaani voivat päästä vielä tosi pitkälle taitojensa ansiosta", Kakashi totesi. Hän ryhtyi tekemään käsimerkkejä Zabuzan tavoin, mutta Kakashi oli huomattavasti nopeampi:

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

Kakashin taakse ilmestyi nopeasti iso vesi-pyörä.

"Mahdotonta!" Zabuza huusi uskomatta silmiään, kun vesi-pyörä lähestyi häntä tosi nopeasti kasvaen samalla isommaksi. Vesi-pyörä lähestyi Zabuzaa niin nopeasti, että Zabuza ei ehtinyt reagoida tilanteeseen ollenkaan, vaan päätyi veden riepottelemana rannalle. Molsk! Dhak! Zabuza törmäsi monien puiden runkoihin, ja kaatui maahan. Yllättäen kolme kunaita osui hänen kehonsa eri kohtiin.

Kakashi hyppäsi monen metrin päähän Zabuzasta, ja katsoi häntä valmiina seuraavaan hyökkäykseen.

"Olenkin kuullutkin huhuja siitä, että Sharinganin avulla voi ennakoida vastustajan liikkeet, joten taisit käyttää sitä äskeisen taistelun aikana, Kakashi. Tuon punahiuksisen tytön kyky oli minulle ihan ennen näkemätön kyky. Mitä tekniikkaa tuo punahiuksinen tyttö käytti äsken?" Zabuza kysyi.

"Punahiuksinen oppilaani pystyy käyttämään Shoutonia. Shouton on harvinainen Kekkei Genkai", Kakashi sanoi.

"Shoutonia?" Zabuza kysyi. Hänen lihaksiaan särki niistä kohdista, jotka olivat osuneet puiden runkoihin, ennen kuin hän oli kaatunut maahan.

Yllättäen joku heitti nopeasti metsän vasemmalta puolelta esiin kolme, harmaata senbon-neulaa, jotka osuivat Zabuzan niskaan, ja hän kaatui maahan.

Kaikki katsoivat Zabuzaa järkyttyneinä, ennen kuin he käänsivät katseensa vasemmalle, josta senbonit oli heitetty nähdäkseen läheisen puun oksalla seisovan, nuoren pojan. Kyseinen poika oli hieman Kakashia lyhyempi. Hänellä oli pitkät, mustat hiukset. Hän oli urheilullinen, ja pitkä. Hänellä oli yllään tummanvihreä haori, jonka hihoissa oli valkoiset, kyynärpäihin asti ylettävät resorit, ja jonka etupuolella oli valkoinen nappilista. Pojan vyötärön ympärillä ruskea vyö, joka oli kääritty kahdesti pojan vyötärön ympärille. Pojan haorin alla oli ruskea, pitkähihainen taistelukimono, jonka helma yletti pojan polviin asti. Hänellä oli jaloissaan vaaleanruskeat sandaalit, joiden korot olivat korkeat. Sandaalien hihnat olivat saman väriset, kuin pojan haori. Hänen kynsissään oli kynsilakkaa, joka oli sinisenvihreän väristä. Hän oli laittanut pitkät, mustat hiuksensa valkoisen pullapitimen sisälle. Kyseisen pullapitimen nauha oli tummanvihreä. Pojan kasvojen kummallakin puolella oli kaksi, löysästi roikkuvaa ja mustaa hiustupsua, jotka oli sidottu hiustupsujen latvojen kohdilta metallisilla, ja harmailla hiuspidikkeillä. Hänellä oli kasvojensa edessä valkoinen naamio, jossa oli punaisia kuvioita. Pituudesta päätellen poika oli suunnilleen 15-vuotias. Hän oli sitonut otsansa eteen jonkin ninjakylän Hitai-aten, mutta Kakashi tai hänen ryhmänsä jäsenet eivät nähneet vieraan pojan Hitai-aten tunnusta, sillä kyseinen Hitai-ate oli pojan naamion takana, mutta Hitai-aten nauha oli musta. Pojan naamiossa oli kuitenkin Kirigakuren tunnus.

"Teidän ansiostanne sain oikean tilaisuuden hyökätä Zabuzan kimppuun", Poika sanoi Kakashin ryhmälle.

Kakashi vilkaisi Zabuzaa, mutta koska Zabuza ei liikkunut, Kakashi katsoi uudelleen naamioitunutta poikaa.

"Kiitos, että piditte Zabuzan kiireisenä, ja annoitte minulle tilaisuuden hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa. Sain tehtävän etsiä Zabuza, ja olenkin etsinyt häntä jo jonkin aikaa", Poika hyppäsi alas puun oksalta, ja kumarsi hieman katsoen Kakashia.

"Olen joskus nähnyt eräillä ninjoilla samanlaiset naamiot, kuin sinulla. Oletko yksi Kirigakure no Saton Oinineista?" Kakashi tarkkaili pojan reaktiota esitettyään äskeisen kysymyksensä.

"Kyllä, Hatake Kakashi. Olen Oinin, joka jahtaa Nukeninejä", Poika kumartui tarkkailemaan Zabuzaa.

_"Äänestä, ja pituudesta päätellen hän on pari vuotta vanhempi, kuin oppilaani. Hän taitaa olla 15-vuotias. Iästään huolimatta hänet on jo ylennetty Oininiksi. Hänen täytyy olla tosi lahjakas, koska hänet on ylennetty Oininiksi jo noin nuorena",_ Kakashi ajatteli.

"Minun pitää hävittää Zabuzan ruumis, jotta Kirigakuren ulkopuolella asuvat henkilöt eivät saa selville jotain Kirigakuren salaisuuksia", Poika sanoi. Hän tarttui oikealla kädellään Zabuzan oikeaan käsivarteen, ja siirsi Zabuzan oikean käsivarren pojan niskan taakse. Poika teki käsimerkin vasemmalla kädellään, ja katosi etsimänsä miehen kanssa tuulen pyöriessä heidän ympärillään.

"Oliko tuo Shunshin no Jutsu?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Se taisi olla jonkinlainen muunnelma Shunshin no Jutsusta", Kakashi tarttui Hitai-ateensa vasemmalla kädellään, ja veti Hitai-atensa Sharingan-silmänsä päälle. "Jatketaan matkaa".

Yllättäen Kakashi pyörtyi, minkä seurauksena hänen ryhmänsä jäsenet juoksivat hänen ympärilleen.

"Mikä häntä vaivaa?" Tazuna kysyi kuulostaen huolestuneelta.

_"Ehkä hän uupui äskeisen taistelun takia. Hän hengittää normaalisti",_ Sakura mietti, ja kosketti oikealla etu ja keskisormellaan Kakashin vasemman käden rannetta tarkistaen Kakashin pulssin.

"Hän hengittää normaalisti, mutta pyörtyi", Sakura sanoi huomattuaan sen, että Kakashin sydän hakkasi normaalilla tavalla.

"Hyvä. Tazuna-san, miten pitkä matka kotiisi on?" Natsuki kysyi, ja laittoi oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä kunain takaisin varustepussiinsa.

"Parin tunnin matka", Tazuna sanoi.

"Näyttää siltä, että meidän on kannettava Kakashi-sensei kotiisi asti, Tazuna-san. Sakura, hakisitko Kakashi-sensein repun?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Selvä", Sakura meni hakemaan Kakashin repun.

"Tazuna-san, voisiko Kakashi-sensei levätä kotonasi, ennen kuin keskustelemme hänen kanssaan?" Natsuki kysyi.

Tazuna nyökkäsi.

"Uchiha, auttaisitko minua kantamaan Kakashi-sensein Tazuna-sanin kotiin asti?" Natsuki kysyi, ja tarttui molemmilla käsillään Kakashin molempiin käsivarsiin.

Uchiha nyökkäsi, ja tarttui molemmilla käsillään Kakashin molempiin nilkkoihin.

Kun Sakura tuli paikalle kantaen Kakashin reppua sylissään, ryhmä lähti kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa Tazunan koti oli.

_"Se Oinin oli Kakashi-senseitä lyhyempi. Sen Oininin naamio muistutti hieman ANBU-naamiota",_ Natsuki mietti. Hän oli nähnyt siskonsa ANBU-naamion pari kertaa silloin, kun Yumi oli pukenut kyseisen naamion ja ANBU-haarniskansa päälleen lähtiessään suorittamaan joitain tehtäviä.


	10. Sharingan no Kakashi

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Minulla on tässä tarinassa pari OC-hahmoa. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Sharingan no Kakashi)

Kakashi avasi hitaasti oikean silmänsä huomatakseen katsovansa ruskeaa kattoa. Huoneen seinät olivat valkoiset, ja huoneen oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä oli yksi ikkuna. Huoneen lattia oli ruskea. Lattialla oli haalistuneen vihreä matto. Huoneen ovi oli huoneen etupuolella olevassa seinässä. Ovi oli ruskea, ja kyseisen oven kahva oli harmaa. Huoneen oikealla puolella olevassa nurkassa oli pieni pöytä, jonka päällä oli ruskea tarjotin, jonka päällä oli neljä, valkoista teekuppia.

Kakashi makasi huoneen lattialla olevalla, valkoisella futonilla, ja hänen päällään oli tummanvihreä peitto. Kakashin pään alla oli valkoinen tyyny. Hänen kenkänsä oli laitettu futonin vasemmalle puolelle. Hänen, ja hänen oppilaidensa reput olivat huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevassa nurkassa.

Kakashin oppilaat istuivat Kakashin futonin oikealla puolella, ja heidän kenkänsä olivat Kakashin kenkien vieressä.

"Oletko kunnossa? Miksi pyörryit yllättäen?" Sakura kysyi nähtyään, että Kakashi oli herännyt.

"Olen kunnossa. Pyörryn aika usein sen jälkeen, jos käytän Sharinganiani liikaa. Voitimme kuitenkin Zabuzan, vaikka yhteistyössänne onkin vielä hieman parantamisen varaa", Kakashi sanoi oppilailleen.

"Sanoistasi saa sellaisen käsityksen, että olet pyörtynyt aiemminkin käytettyäsi Sharinganiasi liikaa", Natsuki totesi kuultuaan Kakashin puhuvan Sharinganinsa liiallisen käyttämisen aiheuttamista sivuvaikutuksista varsin tottuneella tavalla.

"Se johtuu siitä, että minulla oleva Sharingan ei ole omani", Kakashi sanoi.

"Miten sait Sharinganisi?" Sasuke kysyi.

"Sain Sharinganini kolmannen suuren ninjasodan aikana. Olin silloin 13-vuotias, ja minut oli juuri ylennetty Jōniniksi. Minä, opettajani ja tiimitoverini saimme tärkeän tehtävän kolmannen suuren ninjasodan aikana. Meidän piti tuhota Kusagakuren Kannabi-kyō-niminen silta, jota pitkin Iwagakuren ninjat kuljettivat aseitaan taistelukentälle. Opettajani nimitti minut ryhmän johtajaksi, koska hänen oli itse mentävä taistelukentälle tukemaan Konohan ninjoja, jotka taistelivat taistelukentällä olevia Iwagakuren ninjoja vastaan. Opettajani kuitenkin kulki jonkin aikaa minun, ja tiimitoverieni kanssa vihollisalueella. Vaellettuamme vähän aikaa, huomasin lähimaastossa olevan vihollisen chakran, ja ilmoitin muille ryhmäni jäsenille huomanneeni sen, että lähellä oli vihollinen. Halusin kokeilla itse kehittämääni tekniikkaa, ja lopulta opettajani antoi minulle lopulta luvan kokeilla mainitsemaani tekniikkaa. Olin kuitenkin varomaton, ja haavoituin silloin, kun vihollinen hyökkäsi kimppuuni, mutta opettajani pelasti minut. Kun opettajani vei minut sinne, missä ryhmäni muut jäsenet olivat, opettajani päihitti minua haavoittaneen vihollisen. Kun opettajani palasi sinne, missä minä ja tiimitoverini olimme ryhmämme ainoa kunoichi, joka oli Iryō-nin, oli jo ryhtynyt parantamaan haavaani. Aloin riidellä erään toisen, Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluvan tiimitoverini kanssa. Hän moitti minua siitä, että en ollut kuunnellut opettajaani. Minä sanoin kyseistä tiimitoveriani itkupilliksi, koska hän oli itkenyt peloissaan silloin, kun minua haavoittaneen vihollisen klooni oli yrittänyt hyökätä kyseisen tiimitoverini kimppuun, ennen kuin opettajani oli tuhonnut kyseisen kloonin. Silloin opettajani käski minun, ja Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluvan tiimitoverini lopettaa riitely, ja sanoi, että ryhmässä kaikkein tärkeintä on yhteistyö. Leiriydyimme yön ajaksi, ja jatkoimme matkaa seuraavana aamuna. Lopulta opettajani meni taistelukentälle tukemaan Konohan ninjoja, jotka taistelivat Iwagakuren ninjoja vastaan sillä välin, kun minä ja tiimitoverini jatkoimme matkaamme kohti Kannabi-kyōta. Vaellettuamme jonkin aikaa vihollisalueella, Iwagakuren ninjat hyökkäsivät minun ja tiimitoveriemme kimppuun, ja ennen kuin huomasinkaan, Iwagakuren ninjat sieppasivat ryhmäni Iryō-ninin. Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluva tiimitoverini olisi halunnut pelastaa Iryō-nin-toverimme, mutta minä taas halusin jatkaa silloisen tehtävämme suorittamista. Uskokaa tai älkää, mutta olin ennen sellainen, joka oli hyvin pikkutarkka sääntöjen ja määräyksien noudattamisen suhteen, ja kyseisen asian takia saatoin vaikuttaa joidenkin mielestä hieman ylimieliseltä. Minä, ja Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluva tiimitoverini aloimme taas riidellä. Itse asiassa olimme riidelleet tosi usein, mutta koska en halunnut pelastaa ryhmäni Iryō-niniä, Uchihan-klaaniin kuluva tiimitoverini löi minua, ja sitten hän sanoi minulle näin:

_"Kieltämättä Ninja-maailmassa sääntöjen ja määräysten rikkojia pidetään alhaisista alhaisimpina, mutta ne, jotka hylkäävät toverinsa, ovat sitäkin alhaisempia"._ Minä, ja Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluva tiimitoverini hajaannuimme, mutta myöhemmin haavaani alkoi kirvellä, ja aloin ajatella tiimitovereitani. Menin pelastamaan Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluvan tiimitoverini, ja onnistuin haavoittamaan vihollista, joka oli hyökännyt Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluvan tiimitoverini kimppuun. Mutta kyseinen vihollinen piiloutui lähimaastoon erään Ninjitsu-tekniikan avulla, ja hyökkäsi minun kimppuuni, minkä takia menetin vasemman silmäni kyseisen vihollisen puukotettua minua vasemman silmäni kohdalle. Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluva tiimitoverini näki sen, ja sai sen seurauksena Sharinganinsa. Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluva tiimitoverini voitti kyseisen vihollisen, ja auttoi minua sitomaan haavani lääkintäpakkauksessa olevalla sideharsolla. Olin aiemmin saanut kyseisen lääkintäpakkauksen ryhmäni Iryō-niniltä lahjaksi Jōniniksi ylenemisen takia. Sitten minä, ja Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluva tiimitoverini menimme siihen luolaan, jossa Iryō-nin-toveriamme pidettiin vankina. Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluva tiimitoverini huomasi Sharinganinsa ansiosta sen, että vangitun Iryō-nin-toverimme chakrankierto-järjestelmä näytti erilaiselta, kuin omani ja Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluvan tiimitoverini chakrankierto-järjestelmä, mikä johtui siitä että viholliset olivat laittaneet vangitun Iryō-nin-toverimme Genjutsun valtaan. Vihollinen aikoi todennäköisesti kuulustella vangittua Iryō-nin-toveriamme hänen ollessaan Genjutsun vallassa. Luolassa oleva vihollinen hyökkäsi minun, ja rinnallani taistelevan Uchihan-klaanin jäsenen kimppuun, mutta onnistuimme lopulta tekemään yhteistyötä, minkä takia vihollinen haavoittui ja pyörtyi vähäksi aikaa. Vapautimme vangitun Iryō-nin-toverimme Genjutsun vallasta, mutta sitten luolassa oleva vihollinen käytti Maa-elementin tekniikkaa ja pakeni siitä luolasta, jonka seurauksena luola, jossa olimme alkoi tuhoutua. Kun minä, ja tiimitoverimme yritimme paeta luolasta, minuun osui kivi vasemman silmäni kohdalle, ja kaaduin maahan. Olin vähällä jäädä erään, luolan katosta putoavan, tosi ison kiven alle, mutta Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluva tiimitoverini työnsi minut pois kyseisen kiven alta ja hän jäi itse kyseisen kiven alle. Tarkemmin sanoen, hänen kehonsa oikea puoli jäi kyseisen kiven alle. Yritin työntää kyseisen kiven pois Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluvan tiimitoverini päältä, mutta en onnistunut pelastamaan häntä, ja aloin syyttää itseäni siitä, mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut. Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluva tiimitoverini kuitenkin kielsi minua syyttämästä itseäni, ja sanoi antavansa minulle vasemman Sharinganinsa, koska hän oli ainoa tiimitoverini, joka ei ollut antanut minulle lahjaa Jōnin-ylennykseni kunniaksi. Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluva tiimitoverini pyysi Iryō-nin-toveriamme siirtämään Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluvan tiimitoverini Sharinganin minun vasemman silmäni paikalle. Iryō-nin-toverimme teki kyseisen toimenpiteen. Myöhemmin taistelin luolan tuhonnutta ninjaa vastaan luolan ulkopuolella, ja voitin hänet. Vihollisen apujoukot saapuivat paikalle, ja käyttivät Maa-elementin tekniikkaa jatkaen luolan tuhoamista voittaakseen minut ja tiimitoverini. Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluva tiimitoverini käski minun, ja ryhmämme Iryō-ninin paeta taistelupaikalta, ja pyysi minua suojelemaan Iryō-nin-toveriani. Lupasin Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluvalle tiimitoverilleni suojella Iryō-nin-toveriani. Kun luola oli romahtanut kokonaan, kerroin ryhmäni Iryō-nin-kunoichille sen, että minut pelastanut Uchiha oli ihastunut kyseiseen Iryō-nin-kunoichiin. Käskin Iryō-nin-toverini paeta taistelupaikalta, sillä viholliset yrittivät taas hyökätä kimppuumme, ja pyörryin. Kun heräsin seuraavan kerran, näin opettajani, ja hän kertoi minulle voittaneensa aiemmin näkemäni viholliset saavuttuaan paikalle minulle antamansa kunain Shunshin no Jutsun kaltaisen tekniikan-merkin avulla. Hän oli aiemmin antanut kyseisen kunain minulle Jōnin-ylennykseni kunniaksi. Opettajani, ryhmäni Iryō-nin-kunoichi ja minä tuhosimme myöhemmin Kannabi-kyōtan, minkä takia viholliset eivät voineet kuljettaa tarvikkeitaan kovin nopeasti taistelukentälle. Muistan sen taistelun vieläkin kuin eilisen, vaikka siitä on jo tosi monta vuotta. Myöhemmin en kuitenkaan kyennyt suojelemaan Iryō-nin-toveriani, tai opettajaani", Kakashi sanoi. Hänen äänestään kuuli sen, että hän katui kyseisiä epäonnistumisiaan.

Kaikki olivat hiljaa, sillä Kakashin tarina oli tehnyt heihin syvän vaikutuksen.

"Tuota, eikö äitisi kieltänyt sinua haastamasta riitaa muiden kanssa?" Sakura kysyi Kakashilta.

"En muista äitiäni kovin hyvin. Äitini kuoli, kun olin pieni, joten isäni kasvatti minua ja siskoani Yukikoa", Kakashi sanoi.

"Onko sinulla sisko?" Sakura kysyi. "Anteeksi, että puhuin äidistäsi".

"Ei haittaa", Kakashi sanoi. "Joka tapauksessa, syy jonka takia käytän Hitai-ateani peittääkseni Sharingan-silmäni, on Sharingan-silmäni erikoiset ominaisuudet, kuten muun muassa ympäristössä olevien yksityiskohtien jatkuva ja tarkka havainnointi. Jollen suojaisi Sharingan-silmääni Hitai-atellani, kuluttaisin turhaan suuria määriä chakraani. Ehkä tilanne olisi erilainen, jos kuuluisin Uchihan-klaaniin".

"Sanoit, että opettajasi pelasti sinut, ja tiimitoverisi sinulle antamansa kunain Shunshin no Jutsun kaltaisen tekniikan-merkin avulla. Siskoni kertoi minulle joskus sen, että Yondaime Hokagella oli kunaita, joihin piirrettyjen merkkien avulla Yondaime Hokage pystyi liikkumaan tosi nopeasti paikasta toiseen. Kun siskoni kertoi minulle Yondaime Hokagen Shunshin no Jutsun kaltaisesta tekniikasta, siskoni puheet kuulostivat siltä, että hän oli joskus nähnyt Yondaime Hokagen käyttävän Shunshin no Jutsun kaltaista tekniikkaansa", Natsuki sanoi.

"Aivan. Yondaime Hokage oli opettajani, ja hän opetti minua ja tiimitovereitani Dainanahan 7-ssä, kuten minäkin nyt opetan teitä Dainanahan 7-ssä", Kakashi sanoi oppilailleen.

_"Ihmeellistä. Voinkohan kysyä Kakashi-senseiltä joskus Yondaime Hokagesta? Jos Kakashi-sensei oli todella joskus Yondaime Hokagen oppilas, niin sittenhän Kakashi-sensei saattoi tuntea Yondaime Hokagen tosi hyvin",_ Natsuki mietti uteliaana.

"Muuten, kuinka kauan olin tajuton?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Pari tuntia", Sakura sanoi.

Yllättäen huoneen ovi työnnettiin auki, ja Tazuna käveli huoneeseen. Hänen takanaan seisoi laiha nainen, jolla oli pitkät, siniset hiukset. Naisella oli yllään lyhythihainen, vaaleanpunainen paita, jonka hihojen pääty ja kaulus olivat punaisia. Hänellä oli yllään myös pitkä, sininen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen pilviinsa asti. Hän näytti 29-vuotiaalta. Naisella, ja Tazunalla ei ollut jaloissaan kenkiä.

"Olet näemmä herännyt, Kakashi-san. Kakarat kantoivat sinut tänne sen jälkeen, kun pyörryit naamioituneen Kirigakuren ninjan lähdettyä Zabuza mukanaan. Tässä on tyttäreni Tsunami", Tazuna sanoi.

"Päivää", Kakashi sanoi.

"Päivää", Tsunami sanoi.

"Kakashi-sensei, sanoit aiemmin Tazuna-sanin mainitsemaa, naamioitunutta Kirigakuren ninjaa Oininiksi. Millaisia Oininit ovat?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Oininit ovat ainakin Kirigakure no Saton ANBU-n erikoisyksikkö. Kyseisen ANBU-n erikoisyksikön tehtävänä on ottaa kiinni kylänsä pettäneet ninjat, eli Nukeninit. Oininit tappavat kohteensa, ja ottavat kohteensa pään todisteeksi siitä, että he ovat suorittaneet saamansa tehtävän. Tämän jälkeen Oininit hävittävät kohteensa ruumiin asianmukaisella tavalla, kuten polttamalla tai kutsumalla haaskalintuja syömään kohteensa ruumiin. Oininien tehtävä on varmistaa, etteivät heidän kylänsä ulkopuoliset asukkaat saisi tietoonsa heidän kylänsä salaisuuksia, joita ruumis _kantaa_ mukanaan. Esimerkiksi Kekkei Genkai-tekniikkaa, erikoislääkkeitä, salaisia tietoja tai muita vastaavia asioita", Kakashi kertoi.

"Äskeisen selityksi ansiosta ymmärrän nyt sen, miksi aiemmin näkemämme Oininin naamio näytti hieman ANBU-ryhmän jäsenen naamiolta", Natsuki totesi ymmärrettyään tilanteen. "Toisin sanoen, Oninien tehtävä on siis suojella kyliensä salaisuuksia".

Kakashi nyökkäsi.

"En aio erikoistua Oinin-alan asiajantuntijaksi, jos minusta tulee joskus Tokubetsu Jōnin", Natsuki sanoi oman mielipiteensä Oininien työstä. "Oinin-ala olisi ehkä hieman liian verinen Ninja-ala minun makuuni".

"Niinkö?" Sasuke kysyi.

"Kyllä. Ehkä Oinin olisi sinulle sopiva Ninja-ala, Uchiha", Natsuki sanoi.

"Minun täytyy kyllä sanoa se, että tänään näkemämme Oininin taistelu-mentelmä poikkeaa hieman aiemmin näkemieni Oininien taistelu-menetelmistä", Kakashi sanoi.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Sakura kysyi uteliaana.

"Aiemmin näkemämme Oinin käytti senbon-neuloja hyökätessään Zabuzan kimppuun. Senbon-neuloja käytetään normaalisti taisteluun, tai akupunktioon, eikä varsinaisesti tappamiseen", Kakashi sanoi.

"Kakashi-sensei, tänään näkemämme Oinin taisi olla sinua lyhyempi, eikö?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Aivan. Mutta kyseisellä Oininilla oli jaloissaan korkeakorkoiset sandaalit. Hän oli paljon minua lyhyempi. Hän taisi olla noin 155.9 cm pituinen", Kakashi sanoi. "Aiemmin näkemämme Oininin äänen perusteella sanoisin, että aiemmin näkemämme Oinin taisi olla 15-vuotias. Ja koska aiemmin näkemämme Oinin heitti senbon-neulansa Zabuzan niskaan, aiemmin näkemämme Oininin taistelu-menetelmä oli varsin epäilyttävä. Katsokaas, kaulassa on vähemmän lihaksia, kuin kehon muissa osissa. Jos aiemmin näkemämme Oinin olisi ollut oikea Oinin, hänen olisi pitänyt hävittää Zabuzan ruumis, ja viedä Zabuzan pää Kirigakureen todisteeksi siitä, että hän on suorittanut saamansa tehtävänsä. Äsken mainitsemieni asioiden takia aiemmin näkemämme Oininin käytös oli hieman epäilyttävää", Kakashi sanoi. "On varsin todennäköistä, että Zabuza on elossa. Se aiemmin näkemämme Oinin oli todennäköisesti Zabuzan avustaja, joka vain naamioitui Oininiksi. Aiemmin näkemämme vale-Oinin heitti senbon-neulansa Zabuzan kaulassa oleviin hermolihaksiin, ja laittoi mainitsemallani tavalla Zabuzan kehon liikkumattomaan tilaan. Zabuza pystyy todennäköisesti liikkumaan jollain tavalla vasta sitten, kun hänen avustajansa vetää senbon-neulat pois Zabuzan kaulassa olevista hermolihaksista. Oininit tuntevat ihmiskehon kaikki osat paljon paremmin, kuin Iryō-ninit, koska Oinienien on tärkeää tappaa kohteensa mahdollisimman hyvin, minkä ansiosta kohteen tainnuttaminenkin on Oinineille helppo tehtävä".

Kaikki katsoivat Kakashia hermostuneina.

"Kakashi-san, oletteko nyt ihan varma?" Tsunami kysyi hieman epäilevällä äänensävyllä.

"Olen nähnyt kaikenlaisia ninjoja urani aikana. Jotkut ninjat ovat petollisia, ja jotkut ninjat kertovat valheita, ja siksi asioita on mietittävä ties millaisilla tavoilla. On jopa varauduttava ties millaisiin tilanteisiin, jotta selviää. Ninjana työskennellessään oppii kaikenlaista", Kakashi sanoi.

"Kakashi-sensei, voiko Zabuza liikkua kunnolla heti sen jälkeen, kun hänen avustajansa ottaa senbon-neulat pois Zabuzan kaulassa olevista hermolihaksista?" Natsuki kysyi hermostuneena. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän ajatteli kyseistä asiaa. Natsuki hermostui enemmän, ja katseli varovaisesti ympärilleen kuin odottaen sitä, että Zabuza voisi millä hetkellä tahansa saapua Tazunan taloon, ja hyökätä talossa olevien ihmisten kimppuun.

"Ei. Hänen avustajansa tainnutti hänet heittämällä senbon-neulansa Zabuzan kaulassa oleviin hermolihaksiin, joten Zabuza ei välttämättä voi liikkua kunnolla vähään aikaan. Esimerkiksi, jos Zabuza ei voi liikkua kunnolla viikkoon, hyödynnän sen ajan kouluttamalla teitä kolmea", Kakashi sanoi oppilailleen.

"Voitko itse liikkua kunnolla vähään aikaan?" Sakura kysyi.

"Pystyn todennäköisesti liikkumaan kunnolla vasta viikon kuluttua. Koulutan teitä siihen asti, kunnes pystyn liikkumaan kunnolla, sillä meidän on valmistauduttava kohtaamaan Zabuza, ja hänen avustajansa. Minä taistelen Zabuzaa vastaan, mutta teidän kolmen on taisteltava hänen avustajaansa vastaan, ja suojeltava samalla Tazuna-sania. Mehän näimme aiemmin, että Zabuza on lahjakas Vesi-elementtiä käyttävä ninja, mutta emme tiedä kovinkaan paljon hänen avustajansa taidoista. Koska emme tiedä kovinkaan paljon Zabuzan avustajan taidoista, neuvon teitä kolmea olemaan äärimmäisen varovaisia, sillä tuntemattomalla vihollisella voi olla ties millaisia taitoja. Älkää koskaan aliarvioiko vastustajaanne", Kakashi sanoi oppilailleen.

"Mutta meillä on tosi vähän kokemusta Ninjan urasta", Sakura sanoi epäröivällä äänensävyllä.

_"Sinun pitäisi keskittyä harjoittelemiseen sen sijaan, että kilpailet Inon kanssa Sasuken huomiosta",_ Natsuki ajatteli katsoen Sakuraa hieman ärtyneenä.

"Onnistuitte taistelemaan Gōzua ja Meizua vastaan, joten oikeanlaisella koulutuksella voitte hyvinkin pystyä taistelemaan Zabuzan avustajaa vastaan", Kakashi sanoi oppilailleen.

"Totta. Jaksatko aloittaa kouluttamisemme vaikka huomenna?" Natsuki kysyi.

Kakashi nyökkäsi.

"Annamme teidän nyt levätä. Pyydän teiltä vielä anteeksi sitä Inarin aiempaa kättäytymistä", Tsunami sanoi. Hän tarttui oven kahvaan vasemmalla kädellään, ja meni isänsä kanssa ulos huoneesta sulkien oven perässään.

"Tapahtuiko jotain sillä välin, kun olin tajuton?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Tapasimme Tazuna-sanin tyttären, ja lapsenlapsen, eli Tsunami-sanin äsken mainitseman Inarin tultuamme tänne. Inari on 7 tai 8-vuotias. Inari on hänestä saamani ensivaikutelman perusteella hiljainen, ja sulkeutunut poika. Kun Tazuna-san kertoi perheelleen tänne tulomme syyn, Inari väitti meille, ettemme pärjää Gatōn alaisille", Natsuki selitti.

"No, tänään lepäämme, ja aloitan teidän kouluttamisenne huomenna", Kakashi sanoi. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä Inari oli sanonut hänen oppilailleen, mutta hän ei antaisi sen masentaa oppilaitaan.

(Metsä)

Vale-Oinin katsoi maassa makaavaa Zabuzaa. Vale-Oinin oli äsken levittänyt maahan nahkarullan, jonka sisällä oli erilaisia lääkintä-tarvikkeita.

Vale-Oinin katsoi Zabuzan kehoa siltä varalta, jos Zabuza olisi saanut haavoja edellisen taistelunsa aikana, mutta Zabuzan kehossa ei ollut minkäänlaisia haavoja. Zabuzan kehossa oli kuitenkin pari naarmua.

Vale-Oinin vilkaisi Zabuzan niskassa olevia senbon-neuloja ja aluetta, johon vale-Oinin oli aiemmin heittänyt kyseiset neulat.

_"Minun pitää todennäköisesti leikata hänen suunsa edessä olevat sideharsot, jotta hän pystyy sylkemään verta silloin, kun vedän senbonit pois hänen niskastaan",_ Vale-Oinin ajatteli. Hän tarttui nahkakäärön päällä olevaan, leikkaamiseen tarkoitettuun esineeseen oikealla kädellään.

Kun pojan oikea käsi oli vain parin sentin päässä Zabuzasta, kyseinen mies tarttui vasemmalla kädellään avustajansa oikeaan käteen.

"Poistan nämä sideharsot itse", Zabuza avasi silmänsä, ja nousi istumaan tarttuen suunsa edessä oleviin sideharsoihin oikealla kädellään avaten sideharsot sen jälkeen, kun hän oli noussut istumaan mahdollisimman varovaisesti.

"Heräsit näemmä", Vale-Oinin totesi kuulostamatta lainkaan yllättyneeltä.

"Mitä minä olen sanot sinulle muistakin tainnutus-menetelmistä?" Zabuza kysyi, ja tarttui niskassaan oleviin neuloihin oikealla kädellään vetäen neulat pois niskastaan.

"Tiedän, että on muitakin tainnutus-menetelmiä, mutta edellisen taistelun aikana minulla ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja, kuin tainnuttaa sinut heittämällä senbon-neulat kaulassasi oleviin hermolihaksiin. Zabuza-san, voisit olla edes vähän varovaisempi poistaessasi senbon-neulat kaulassasi olevista hermolihaksistasi, tai sillä voi olla ikäviä seurauksia, jos poistat senbon-neulat kaulassasi olevista hermolihaksistasi liian kovakourausesti. Sinun pitäisi olla paljon varovaisempi, Zabuza-san", Vale-Oinin sanoi.

"Nyt et tarvitse tuota naamiota", Zabuza vaihtoi puheenaihetta.

"Anteeksi. En ole käyttänyt tätä naamiota vähään aikaan", Poika tarttui naamioonsa vasemmalla kädellään, ja otti naamionsa pois kasvojensa edestä. Hän ei näyttänyt juuri ollenkaan pojalta. Hänellä oli pehmeät, ja naiselliset kasvonpiirteet. Hänen silmänsä olivat mustat, ja hänen otsansa edessä olevassa Hitai-atessa oli Kirigakuren tunnus. "Konohan ninjat eivät nähneet kasvojani naamioni ansiosta, joten onnistuin huijaamaan heitä jonkin verran. Jos en olisi tainnuttanut sinua, taistelu olisi voinut päättyä epämiellyttävällä tavalla".

Zabuza yritti nousta seisomaan, mutta hän kaatui takamukseen, ja näytti vihaiselta.

"Voit liikkua kunnolla vasta viikon kuluttua", Poika sanoi. "Muuten, kun tarkkailin edellistä taisteluasi ollessani piiloutuneena lähimaastoon huomasin, että eräs punahiuksinen Konohan kunoichi käytti sellaista kykyä, jota en ole nähnyt koskaan aikaisemmin".

"Aliarvioin selvästi mainitsemasi tytön. Hän pystyy käyttämään Shoutonia. En ole itsekään ennen nähnyt sellaista kykyä. Jos joskus taistelet mainitsemaasi kunoichia vastaan, niin älä aliarvioi häntä", Zabuza sanoi ja irrotti otteensa pojan kädestä. "Se punahiuksinen tyttö on todennäköisesti se tyttö, jonka kykyä Meizu sanoi harvinaiseksi. Olisi pitänyt käskeä Meizua selittämään sen punahiuksisen tytön kyky vähän tarkemmin, jotta olisin osannut olla varovaisempi".

"Ehdotan, että palaamme piilopaikkaamme", Poika sanoi nähtyään, että heidän ympärilleen ilmestyi sumua. Hän tarttui nahkakääröön oikealla kädellään, ja rullasi sen kiinni laitettuaan leikkaamiseen tarkoitetun välineen takaisin käärön sisälle. Hän laittoi käärön yukatansa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, minkä jälkeen hän tarttui molemmilla käsillään Zabuzan vasempaan käsivarteen ja kiersi Zabuzan vasemman käsivarren niskansa taakse auttaen Zabuzaa nousemaan jaloilleen, minkä jälkeen he lähtivät kävelemään vasemmalle, jossa heidän piilopaikkansa oli.

"Millä tasolla arvelet mainitsemasi, punahiuksisen tytön olevan?" Poika kysyi Zabuzalta.

"En tiedä hänestä kovin paljon, mutta hän taitaa olla Chūnin-tason ninja. Hän voi olla haasteellinen vastustaja, vaikka sinulla onkin Hyōton Kekkei Genkai", Zabuza sanoi.

"Selvä. Puhutaan lisää samalla, kun lepäät", Poika sanoi. Vaikka hän ei näyttänytkään sitä, hän oli utelias näkemään, millaisia tekniikoita Zabuzan mainitsema tyttö pystyisi käyttämään erilaisissa taistelu-tilanteissa.


	11. Suiton Mizurappa

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionini uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Suiton Mizurappa)

Kakashin oppilaat seisoivat metsässä, ja katsoivat edessään seisovaa Kakashia, joka käveli eteenpäin ruskeiden kainalosauvojen avulla. Kakashi piti molemmilla käsillään kiinni kainalosauvoistaan.

Kakashi oli saanut kainalosauvansa Tazunalta tänä aamuna. Koska Tazuna oli sillanrakentaminen ammattilainen, kainalosauvojen tekeminen oli onnistunut häneltä tosi helposti.

Kakashi oli äskettäin johdattanut oppilaansa vähän matkan päähän Tazunan kodista. Hän, ja hänen oppilaansa olivat heränneet tänä aamuna aikaisin aloittaakseen Kakashin mainitseman harjoittelun. Ennen kuin he olivat menneet metsään, Kakashi oli ehdottanut Tazunalle, että Tazuna odottaisi rakennustöiden aloittamista sen ajan, että Kakashi kouluttaisi oppilaitaan mihin Tazuna oli suostunut.

Kakashin oppilaat katsoivat opettajaansa valmiina aloittamaan Kakashin aiemmin mainitseman harjoittelun, tai tarkemmin sanoen Sasuke, ja Natsuki olivat valmiita aloittamaan Kakashin aiemmin mainitseman harjoittelun, sillä Sakura tuijotti Sasukea tavalliseen tapaansa.

"Nyt on ensimmäisen, yhteisen oppituntinne aika. Aloitamme tämän oppitunnin sillä, että harjoittelette chakran käyttämistä. Harjoittelette chakran käyttöä siihen asti, kunnes olemme valmiit taistelemaan Zabuzaa, ja hänen avustajaansa vastaan", Kakashi sanoi.

"Chakra? Osaamme jo käyttää chakraa eri tekniikoiden muodossa", Sasuke sanoi tylsistyneellä äänensävyllä.

"Kakashi-sensei, tarkoititko kenties sitä että opetat nyt meidät käyttämään chakraa eri tavalla, kuin aiemmin?" Natsuki kysyi sen, mitä hän arveli Kakashin tarkoittavan.

_"Sakura pyrkii tosi usein olemaan samaa mieltä Sasuken kanssa miellyttääkseen Sasukea, joten en edes kysy Sakuran mielipidettä Kakashi-sensein mainitsemasta asiasta",_ Natsuki ajatteli.

"Arvasit oikein, Natsuki. Osaatte jo käyttää chakraa, mutta teidän on opittava hallitsemaan chakraanne entistäkin paremmin. Harjoittelette chakran hallintaa puuhun kiipeämisen avulla", Kakashi sanoi.

"Mitä apua sellaisesta harjoittelusta muka on?" Sakura kysyi. Hän ei ymmärtänyt yhtään mitään siitä, mitä Kakashi tarkoitti.

"En puhunut tavallisesta puuhun kiipeämisestä. Minun täytynee ilmeisesti tarkentaa selostustani vähän, joten annan teille pienen havaintoesityksen", Kakashi sanoi. Hän käveli vasemmalla puolellaan olevan puun eteen, minkä jälkeen hän keskitti chakraansa jalkapohjiinsa ja asetti vasemman jalkapohjansa puun rukoa vasten ja lähti kävelemään puun runkoa pitkin ylöspäin, kunnes hän roikkui ylösalaisin yhdessä puun oksassa kuin lepakko. "Teidän tarvitsee vain keskittää chakraanne jalkapohjiinne, ja chakran imuvaikutus pitää teidät kiinni puiden rungoissa, jotta voitte kiivetä ylöspäin puun runkoa pitkin käyttämättä käsiänne ollenkaan. Neuvon kuitenkin sen, että olette varovaisia, sillä jos käytätte liikaa chakraa niin, ette onnistu luomaan chakraan imuvaikutusta ja putoatte alas puusta. Tai jos teillä on jalkapohjissanne liian vähän chakraa, niin ette onnistu luomaan chakraan imuvaikutusta ja putoatte. Sakura, mikä on yksi ninjojen perustaidoista, joita ninjat käyttävät usein erilaisissa taistelutilanteissa?"

"Ninjitsu, eikö?" Sakura kysyi.

_"Sinun pitäisi keskittyä taitojesi harjoittelemiseen fanityttö-käytöksen sijaan",_ Natsuki ajatteli. Hän halusi aloittaa harjoittelun mahdollisimman pian.

"Aivan. Ja mitä käytätte suorittaaksenne Ninjitsu-tekniikoita?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Chakraa", Sakura sanoi. Nyt hän ymmärsi sen, että miksi Kakashi halusi, että hänen oppilaansa opettelisivat hallitsemaan chakraansa uusilla tavoilla. Jos Kakashin oppilaat opettelisivat hallitsemaan chakraansa eri tavoilla, he oppisivat hallitsemaan chakraansa paljon paremmin.

"Aivan. Tämän harjoituksen avulla opitte hallitsemaan chakraanne entistä paremmin, ja kun opitte hallitsemaan chakranne entistäkin paremmin, niin pystytte käyttämään Ninjitsu-tekniikoita entistä paremmin", Kakashi selitti. "Voitte aloittaa harjoittelun nyt".

Geninit siirsivät chakraa jalkapohjiinsa, ja juoksivat kohti lähimpiä puita. Heti kun heidän jalkapohjansa koskettivat puiden runkoja, he lähtivät juoksemaan puiden runkoja pitkin ylöspäin.

"Pahus!" Sasuke huusi pudottuaan alas puusta suoraan takamukselleen. Hän oli ehtinyt juosta puun rukoa pitkin ylöspäin vain parin askeleen verran, ennen kuin hän oli pudonnut maahan.

"Näyttää siltä, että sinun täytyy harjoitella jonkin aikaa chakrasi hallintaa, Sasuke", Kakashi sanoi katsoen Sasukea tylsistyneenä.

"Onneksi et pudonnut kovin korkealta, tai se olisi voinut sattua tosi pahasti. Tuollainen pudotus tuntuu takuulla huomennakin", Natsuki totesi seisoen erään puun oksalla. Hänen äänessään oli pientä huumoria.

Sasuke pyrki aina olemaan muita parempi, joten oli aika huvittavaa huomata sekin asia, että Sasuke ei heti onnistunut suorittamaan uutta harjoitusta täysin toivotulla tavalla.

"Oliko äskeinen epäonnistumiseni sinun mielestäsi muka huvittavaa katseltavaa?" Sasuke kysyi, ja mulkaisi Natsukia samalla, kun Sasuke nousi seisomaan. Hänen takamukseensa sattui hieman äskeisen putoamisen takia.

"Kieltämättä äskeinen epäonnistumisesi oli hieman huvittavaa katseltavaa", Natsuki totesi. "Uchiha, ylpeytesi taisi kokea pienen kolauksen äskeisen epäonnistumisesi takia".

"Älkäähän nyt riidelkö", Sakura sanoi istuen erään toisen puun oksalla.

"Kuka sanoi, että riitelisimme?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Ikävä keskeyttää keskustelunne, mutta tulimme tänne harjoittelemaan. Koska Natsuki, ja Sakura oppivat tämän harjoituksen heti, he suojelevat Tazuna-sania huomenna. Sasuke, sinun täytyy keskittyä tämän harjoittelun suorittamiseen, ainakin toistaiseksi", Kakashi sanoi.

"No, koska opin jo tämän harjoituksen, niin voinko mennä jonnekin muualle harjoittelemaan taitojani?" Natsuki kysyi Kakashilta.

"Toki, mutta jos aiot harjoitella Shoutonin käyttämistä, niin älä harjoittele kyseisen kyvyn käyttämistä liian näyttävästi, jotta kukaan Nami no Kunin asukas ei näe sinun harjoittelevan Shoutonin käyttämistä. Sandaime Hokage-sama pyysi minua varmistamaan sen, ettet harjoittele taitojesi käyttämistä liian näyttävästi tämän tehtävän aikana, jotta kukaan Konohan vihollinen ei saa selville sitä, millainen Kekkei Genkai sinulla on. Ymmärrätkö?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Selvä", Natsuki sanoi.

"Hyvä. Miksi kuulostat noin äreältä?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Koska valvotit minua, ja muita oppilaitasi viime yönä lukemalla niitä pervoja kirjojasi. Et lukenut kyseisiä kirjojasi ääneen, mutta mutisit sen verran kuuluvasti, että valvotit oppilaitasi melkein koko viime yön", Natsuki sanoi ja hyppäsi alas puun oksalta.

"Ups! Anteeksi", Kakashi sanoi. Häntä nolotti hieman se tapa, jolla hän oli Natsukin sanojen mukaan valvottanut oppilaitaan viime yönä.

Kakashi tiesi varsin hyvin sen, ettei hänen lempi kirjojensa sisältö ollut kovinkaan sopivaa kuunneltavaa alaikäisten korville, mutta hän oli lukenut kyseistä kirjaansa niin innoissaan, ettei hän ollut huomannut valvottaneensa oppilaitaan viime yönä.

"Tämän kerran. Mutta jos vielä joskus valvotat minua, ja muita oppilaitasi lukemalla niitä pervoja kirjojasi samalla tavalla kuin viime yönä, niin takavarikoin kyseiset kirjasi", Natsuki sanoi. Hän lähti kävelemään siihen suuntaan, josta hänen ryhmänsä oli tänä aamuna tullut metsään.

Kun Natsukin ryhmä oli tänä aamuna lähtenyt Tazunan talosta metsään harjoittelemaan, Natsuki oli nähnyt matkan aikana pienen metsäaukean, joka sopi täydellisesti yksityiseen harjoitteluun.

Lopulta Natsuki pysähtyi aiemmin näkemälleen metsäaukealle, ja katseli ympärilleen. Kaikkialla oli puita, ja kukkia.

_"Täällä metsässä on tosi kaunista ja rauhallista, joten on hieman vaikea uskoa todeksi sitä, että Gatō on onnistunut valtaamaan tämän maan kokonaan",_ Natsuki mietti. Lopulta hän alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä:

"Suiton Mizurappa!"

Natsuki puhalsi suustaan parin metrin pituisia aaltoja, jotka putosivat maahan. Splash!

_"Tämän tekniikan harjoittelemisessa voikin kestää jonkin aikaa. Näin kerran siskoni käyttävän tätä tekniikkaa erään harjoittelunsa aikana, ja hän onnistui silloin tekemään tosi isoja aaltoja. Sandaime Hokage-sama neuvoi minua opettelemaan vesi ja maa-elementtien tekniikoiden käyttämistä, koska voin yhdistää kyseisistä elementeistä Shoutonin. Hän sanoi kyseisen asian minulle vähän sen jälkeen, kun olin ryhtynyt harjoittelemaan Shoutonin käyttämistä. Kyseinen ehdotus on sen verran houkutteleva, että kokeilen Sandaime Sandaime Hokage-saman neuvomaa asiaa",_ Natsuki mietti, ja jatkoi harjoittelua. Hän teki jälleen käsimerkkejä. "Suiton Mizurappa!"

Parin tunnin kuluttua Natsuki puhalsi suustaan tosi isoja, raivoavia aaltoja, jotka törmäsivät läheisen puun runkoon. Molsk!

_"Äskeisen tekniikan harjoitteleminen vaati jonkin verran työtä, mutta se oli harjoittelun arvoista",_ Natsuki mietti tyytyväisenä. Hän oli iloinen siitä, että hän osasi vihdoinkin käyttää Suiton Mizurappaa.

_"Kun näin siskoni harjoittelevan Suiton Mizurappan käyttämistä, Suiton Mizurappan käyttäminen näytti silloin tosi helpolta. Nyt kuitenkin opin sen asian, ettei joidenkin Ninja-tekniikoiden harjoitteleminen ole niin helppoa, kuin miltä joidenkin Ninja-tekniikoiden harjoitteleminen saattaa näyttää",_ Natsuki mietti.

Lopulta Natsuki lähti kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa Tazunan koti oli.


	12. Natsuki no kettei

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Natsuki no kettei)

Natsuki käveli Sakuran, ja Tazunan kanssa kohti Tazunan kotia.

Aurinko oli laskemassa.

Sasuke oli metsässä harjoittelemassa chakran hallintaa, ja Kakashi varmisti sen, että Tazunan perhe oli turvassa sillä välin, kun hänen oppilaansa eivät olleet Tazunan talossa.

Kakashi oli jäänyt Tazunan kotiin huolehtimaan Tazunan perheestä siltä varalta, jos Gatō lähettäisi joitain alaisiaan hyökkäämään Tazunan perheen kimppuun sillä välin, kun Tazuna oli itse rakentamassa siltaansa.

_"Silta on nyt pidempi kuin silloin, kun saavuimme tänne. Kukaan ei yrittänyt hyökätä Tazuna-sanin, ja hänen työtoveriensa kimppuun tämän päivän aikana. Eräs työntekijä kuitenkin lopetti sillan rakentamisen, koska sanoi pelkäävänsä Gatōn alaisten hyökkäävän hänen kimppuunsa",_ Natsuki mietti. Hän katseli kylää, jonka tiellä hän käveli Sakuran, ja Tazunan kanssa.

Kylän talot olivat aika huonossa kunnossa. Kylän talojen ulkoseinät olivat ruskeat, ja katot olivat harmaat. Kylän asukkaat sen sijaan näyttivät tosi hermostuneilta. Vaikutti siltä, kuin he olisivat pelänneet jonkun Gatōn alaisen hyökkäävän heidän kimppuunsa minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

Kyläläisillä oli yllään likaisia vaatteita, jotka näyttivät hieman rikkinäisiltä. Jotkut kylän asukkaat näyttivät jopa hieman sairailta. Kylässä asuvat lapset olivat jokaisen talon, ja kaupan lähellä kerjäämässä ruokaa, ja heilläkin oli yllään likaiset, ja rikkinäiset vaatteet.

"Onko tämän kylän asukkaiden nykyinen tilanne Gatōn tekosia?" Natsuki kysyi Tazunalta.

Sakurakaan ei vaikuttanut pitävän näkemästään.

"Kyllä on", Tazuna sanoi.

"Tämän maan asukkaat ovat selvästi joutuneet kärsimään Gatōn tekojen takia. Gatō ei taida ajatella mitään muuta, kuin itseään. Tämän kylän asukkaita katsellessani ymmärrän varsin hyvin sen, että Gatō on valmis aiheuttamaan muille kärsimystä voidakseen jatkaa salkuljetus-puuhiaan", Natsuki sanoi. "Gatōn täytyy olla tosi häikäilemätön kohdellakseen muita ihmisiä tällä tavalla".

"En olisi itse osannut sanoa tuota asiaa paremmin", Tazuna sanoi.

_"Tosi surullista katselevaa. Gatō kohtelee tämän maan asukkaita, kuin joitain kulkukoiria. Ymmärrän varsin hyvin sen, millaista on olla rotusyrjinnän kohde, sillä jotkut Konohan asukkaat ovat olleet minulle ilkeitä ja teeskennelleet, etteivät he edes huomaa minua. Minun pitää tehdä jotain auttaakseni tämän maan asukkaita",_ Natsuki ajatteli katsoen kylän asukkaita.

Yllättäen pieni, 8-vuotias tyttö juoksi Natsukin eteen. Hänellä oli ruskettunut iho, ruskeat silmät, ja ruskeat hiukset. Hänellä oli yllään ruskea, repaleinen mekko, ja hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat sandaalit.

"Antaisitko ruokaa?" Tyttö kysyi Natsukilta.

Natsuki otti reppunsa selästään, ja työnsi oikean kätensä ruppuunsa, ja kaivoi repustaan esiin muovipussin, jossa oli kolme sämpylää. Hän oli pakannut oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä sämpyläpussin mukaansa valmistautuessaan tähän tehtävään. Hän oli tehnyt sen sinä päivänä, kun hän, ja hänen ryhmänsä olivat lähteneet Tazunan kanssa Konohasta suojellakseen Tazunaa.

_"Tuo tyttö tarvitsee näitä sämpylöitä enemmän, kuin minä",_ Natsuki ajatteli ja kumartui tytön eteen ja antoi sämpyläpussin tytölle, joka katsoi pussin sisällä olevia sämpylöitä tosi kiitollisena.

"Ole hyvä. Voisimpa auttaa sinua, ja tämän kylän muitakin asukkaita enemmän", Natsuki sanoi, kun tyttö tarttui sämpyläpussiin molemmilla käsillään.

"Kiitos, oneesan. Olen Amaya. Kuka sinä olet?" Amaya kysyi.

"Olen Uzumaki Natsuki. Tulin ryhmäni kanssa suojelemaan Tazuna-sania", Natsuki sanoi ja irrotti otteensa sämpyläpussista. "Amaya-chan, varo Gatōn alaisia".

"Kiitos neuvosta, Natsuki-oneesan. Olet tosi kiltti", Amaya sanoi, ja juoksi kadun oikealla puolella olevan talon eteen. Talon oviaukon edessä istui nainen, jolla oli yllään samanlaiset vaatteet, kuin Amayalla. Hän oli sitonut pitkät, ruskeat hiuksensa poninhännälle vaaleanruskealla hiuspampulalla. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli ruskeat silmät. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha. Amaya avasi pussin, ja otti sieltä esiin yhden sämpylän oikealla kädellään, ja antoi sen edessään istuvalle naiselle. Nainen otti sämpylän oikealla kädellään, ja hymyili Amayalle.

Natsuki nousi täyteen pituuteensa, ja katsoi Amayaa, ja naista, jonka Natsuki arveli olevan Amayan äiti. Natsuki oli liikuttunut siitä, että Amaya oli sanonut Natsukia kiltiksi, ja itki hieman pukien reppunsa takaisin selkäänsä.

"Olit tosi antelias", Tazuna sanoi. Hän, ja Sakura olivat äsken nähneet Natsukin antavan repussaan olleen sämpyläpussin Amayalle.

"Tazuna-san, haluaisin auttaa tämän kylän asukkaita jotenkin. Miksi kukaan tämän maan asukas ei vastusta Gatōa?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Koska Gatō käski alaistensa teloittaa erään miehen koko kylän edessä, sillä kyseinen mies oli vastustanut Gatōa. Kyseinen tapaus oli Gatōn omien sanojen mukaan esimerkki siitä, mitä häntä vastustaville ihmisille tehdään. Sen päivän jälkeen kukaan ei ole uskaltanut vastustaa Gatōa. Kyseisen päivän tapahtumilla oli syvä vaikutus Inariin", Tazuna sanoi.

"Anteeksi, mutta kuka Gatōa vastustanut mies oli?" Natsuki kysyi, ja Sakurakin näytti hieman uteliaalta.

"Hän oli Kaiza. Hänen nimensä oli tunnettu täällä. Kaizaa pidettiin täällä sankarina, sillä kun täällä riehunut tulva tuhosi erään täällä olevan padon, tämä kylä oli vähällä tuhoutua, mutta Kaiza pelasti kaikki täällä asuvat kyläläiset. Kaiza pelasti jopa Inarin silloin, kun hän, ja Inari tapasivat ensimmäisen kerran. Kaiza opetti Inarille kaikenlaista. Kaiza oli Inarille kuin isä. Ja Inarin, ja Kaizan ystävyys johti lopulta Kaizan, ja Tsunamin avioliittoon. Valitettavasti Gatōn tultua tänne, rohkeutta tarkoittava sana _katosi _täältä. Kaiza yritti vastustaa Gatōa, mutta Gatō määräsi alaisensa teloittamaan Kaizan koko kylän edessä esimerkiksi siitä, mitä Gatō määrää alaisensa tekemään Gatōa vastustaville ihmisille", Tazuna sanoi.

"Kamalaa", Sakura sanoi järkyttyneenä. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Toisin sanoen, Gatō käyttää pelkoa hyväkseen hallitakseen muita ihmisiä. Käyttääköhän Gatō pelkoa hallitakseen jopa omia alaisiaan? Tazuna-san, kertomasi perusteella Kaiza vaikutti sellaiselta mieheltä, joka välitti Inarista tosi paljon eikä haluaisi Inarin olevan surullinen", Natsuki sanoi oman mielipiteensä.

"Aivan. Siksi haluankin rakentaa siltani valmiiksi. Siltani on ainoa keino vapauttaa Nami no Kuni Gatōn tyranniasta. Ja haluan, että lapsenlapseni on taas onnellinen", Tazuna sanoi.

(Flashbakc)

_"Natsuki, älä itke", Yumi lohdutti Natsukia. Yumilla oli pitkät, punaiset hiukset, ja siniset silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hän oli 14-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut. _

_6-vuotias Natsuki istui Yumin sylissä, ja itki. Natsukilla oli yllään vaaleansininen kesämekko, ja hänen hiuksensa oli kammattu kahdelle saparolle kahdella, vaaleansinisellä hiuspampulalla. _

_Natsuki, ja Yumi olivat Natsukin huoneessa, ja Yumi istui Natsukin sängyllä._

_"Isosisko, suurin osa tämän kylän asukkaista vihaa minua, vaikka en ole edes tehnyt heille mitään. Miksi he vihaavat minua?" Natsuki kysyi._

_"En ole oikea ihminen vastaamaan tuohon kysymykseen. Sinä et kuitenkaan ole yksin, sillä sinulla on minut, Sandaime Hokage-sama ja Iruka-sensei sekä Shisui ja Itachi ja Sasuke", Yumi sanoi. "Natsuki, jos yrität tosissasi saada tämän kylän asukkaat hyväksymään sinut sellaisena kuin olet, he saattavat hyväksyä sinut jossain vaiheessa. Muista tämä, vaikka tilanne olisi kuinka epätoivoinen, älä koskaan unohda todellista itseäsi", Yumi sanoi._

_"Selvä. Kiitos", Natsuki sanoi._

(End of the flashback)

_"Inari-kun on menettänyt läheisen ihmisen, kuten Sasuke, ja minäkin",_ Natsuki mietti. _"Inari-kun on ehkä vain menettänyt uskonsa rohkeuteen. Minä taas en ole lupunut toivosta saada kyläni asukkaat hyväksymään minut sellaisena, kuin olen. En luopunut kyseistä tavoitteesta senkään jälkeen, kun isosiskoni kuoli"._

"Tazuna-san, rakentamasi silta on tämän maan asukkaiden ainoa toivo vapautua Gatōōn tyranniasta, joten aion auttaa sinua saavuttamaan tavoitteesi", Natsuki sanoi. Hän kosketti kaulakoruaan oikealla etusormellaan. Hän tarkoitti jokaista sanaansa.

"On ilo kuulla tuollaista puhetta, mutta olkaa kuitenkin varovaisia, jotta ette itse joudu vaaraan auttaessanne minua päämääräni saavuttamisessa", Tazuna sanoi. Hän, ja tytöt jatkoivat matkaansa kohti Tazunan kotia.

_"Aion auttaa tämän maan asukkaita jollain tavalla. Siksi pidänkin huolen siitä, ettei kukaan estä Tazuna-sania rakentamasta siltaansa valmiiksi",_ Natsuki mietti. _"Aion osoittaa Inari-kunille, ja tämän maan muillekin asukkaille sen, että koskaan ei saa luovuttaa"._

Natsuki ei aikonut jäädä toimettomaksi sivustakatsojaksi. Hän aikoi auttaa Nami no Kunin asukkaita edes jollain tavalla.


	13. Natsuki no kako

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Natsuki no kako)

Kakashin ryhmä söi illallista Tazunan perheen kanssa Tazunan kodissa olevassa keittiössä.

Keittiön katto, lattia, ja seinät olivat ruskeat. Lattialla oli haalistuneen vihreä matto. Tiskipöytä oli keittiön vasemmalla puolella olevan seinän edessä. Tiskipöydän vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä oli jopa ruskean keittiökomeron ovi. Talon ulko-ovi oli keittiön oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä. Yläkertaan johtavat portaat olivat keittiön oikealla puolella olevassa nurkassa, ja yläkertaan johtavien portaiden oikealla puolella oli olohuoneeseen johtava oviaukko.

Ruokapöytä oli keittiön lattialla olevan maton päällä, ja se oli pieni, pyöreä ja ruskea. Kakashin ryhmä, ja Tazunan perhe istuivat ruskeiden lattiatyynyjen päällä, jotka olivat lattialla, ja pöydän ympärillä. Talon seinissä oli pari ikkunaa.

"No Uchiha, onko harjoittelu tuottanut tulosta?" Natsuki kysyi vasemmalla puolellaan istuvalta Sasukelta.

"Itse asiassa opin Kakashin näyttämän chakran hallinta-menetelmän tänään" Sasuke sanoi.

"Silta on melkein valmis. Olen kiitollinen avustanne", Tazuna sanoi. "Minun ei olisi pitänyt valehdella teille tämän tehtävän oikeasta tasosta, mutta minulla ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja".

"Tazuna-san, teit väärin silloin, kun valehtelit meille tämän tehtävän oikeasta tasosta, mutta tämän tehtävän ansiosta oppilaideni välinen yhteistyö on alkanut sujua paremmin. Opettajani, Yondaime Hokage sanoi minulle ja tiimitovereilleni kauan sitten sen, että ryhmässä kaikkein tärkeintä on yhteistyö", Kakashi sanoi.

"En ymmärrä sitä, että miksi te vastustatte Gatōa, vaikka ette voi mitenkään voittaa häntä", Inari sanoi. Inari oli 8-vuotias, laiha poika. Hänellä oli mustat hiukset, ja mustat silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan tummanvihreät haalarit. Hänellä oli päässään valkoinen lierihattu.

"Älä ryve itsesäälissä! Isoisäsi kertoi aiemmin Sakuralle, ja minulle sen, mitä Gatō teki Kaiza-sanille noin vuosi sitten. Mutta isoisäsi kertoman tarinan perusteella en usko sitä, että Kaiza-san haluaisi sinun olevan noin surullinen, kuin olet nyt. Isoisäsi, ja äitisi rakastavat sinua, ja huolehtivat sinusta! Äitisi, ja isoisäsi haluavat sinun olevan onnellinen, ja isoisäsi rakentaa siltaa auttaakseen kotimaasi asukkaita! Ja silti sinä väität, ettei sankareita ole muka olemassa sen sijaan, että yrittäisit auttaa kotimaasi asukkaita! Etkö välitä yhtään läheisessä kylässä asuvista lapsista, ja heidän perheistään?! Sinun ei sentään tarvitse kerjätä ruokaa läheisessä kylässä asuvien lasten tavoin, mutta he yrittävät ainakin auttaa perheitään, toisin kuin sinä! Kotimaasi asukkaat kärsivät sinun tavoin Gatōn tekojen takia, mikä saattaa olla Gatōn mielestä huvittavaa. Kun ottaa huomioon sen, millaista kärsimystä Gatō on aiheuttanut kaikille Nami no Kunin asukkaille vaikuttaa siltä, että Gatō pitää kaikkia Nami no Kunin asukkaita pilkkanaan! Minun käsitykseni perusteella Gatō käyttää pelkoa hyväkseen hallitakseen muita ihmisiä, jotta hän voisi vain turvata oman selustansa! Gatō taitaa kuitenkin itse olla sisimmässään todellinen pelkuri, ja hän pelkää sitä, että joku hänen sortamistaan ihmisistä alkaa jonain päivänä vastustamaan Gatōa! Jos sinussa on edes jonkin verran rohkeutta, niin älä anna Gatōn pilkata sinua, ja muita kotimaasi asukkaita!" Natsuki huusi. Hän iski oikean nyrkkinsä pöytään niin kovasti, että kyseinen pöytä oli vähällä kaatua. Bam!

Kaikki katsoivat Natsukia uskomatta silmiään, sillä tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun he näkivät Natsukin vihaisena.

"Ymmärrän kyllä sellaisten ihmisten tunteita, joilla on vaikeuksia, ja jotka ovat menettäneet rakkaan ihmisen. Minullekkin kävi niin, kun isosiskoni kuoli. En ole tehnyt oman kyläni asukkaille mitään pahaa, ja silti jotkut oman kyläni asukkaat puhuvat minusta pahaa selkäni takana, tai välttelevät minua. Jotkut oman kyläni asukkaat ovat jopa lyöneet minua. Oman kyläni asukkaat kohtelivat minua kuin ilmaa, mutta sinua ei ole taidettu kohdella sillä tavalla, joten et ymmärrä miten vaikeaa minulla on joskus ollut. Se miten oman kyläni asukkaat kohtelevat minua suututtaa, ja _satuttaa_ minua. Olen aina tehnyt parhaani Ninja-harjoituksissa, ja opiskelemisessa, vaikka jotkut oman kyläni asukkaat pilkkaavat minua. Siitäkin huolimatta isosiskoni oli aina tukenani ennen kuolemaansa, ja hän lohdutti minua aina, kun minulla oli huolia, tai itkin. Kun isosiskoni murhattiin, _osa_ minuakin tuntui _katoavan_ silloin, mutta aion selvittää, miksi joku murhasi siskoni. Minä en katkeroidu, toisin kuin sinä, Inari-kun. Aion myös joskus saada oman kyläni asukkaat hyväksymään minut sellaisena, kuin olen", Natsuki sanoi. Hän nousi nopeasti seisomaan, ja kaikki näkivät sen, että hänen silmistään valui kyyneliä.

_"En ole ennen nähnyt Natsukia noin vihaisena",_ Sasuke ajatteli varautuneena. Se, mitä Natsuki oli äsken sanonut siskostaan muille huoneessa oleville ihmisille, sai Sasuken ajattelemaan sitä, mitä hänen klaanilleen oli tapahtunut kauan sitten.

"Inari-kun, siskoni sanoi minulle kerran näin:

_"Natsuki, vaikka tilanne olisi kuinka epätoivoinen, älä koskaan unohda todellista itseäsi"._ Kysyn sinulta yhden asian, Inari-kun. Oletko sinä unohtanut sen, millainen olit, ennen kuin Gatō tuli tähän maahan?" Natsuki kysyi.

Inari näytti yllättyneeltä.

"Inari-kun, vaikka sanoisit mitä, minä en luovuta. Inari-kun, jos todella välität edes jollain tavalla kotimaastasi, tai kotimaasi asukkaista, niin tee sitten jotain auttaaksesi kotimaatasi ja kotimaasi asukkaita jotta Gatō ei enää satuta kotimaasi asukkaita. Nami no Kuni ei ole Gatōn omaisuutta. Nami no Kuni kuuluu sinulle, ja muillekin Nami no Kunin asukkaille", Natsuki käveli kohti talon ulko-ovea, ja laittoi kengät jalkoihinsa. Hän tarttui oven kahvaan oikealla kädellään avaten, ja sulkien oven perässään. Hän päätti mennä metsään harjoittelemaan saadakseen jotain muuta ajateltavaa. _"Inari-kun ei tiedä mitään siitä, mitä minä olen kokenut"._

Vähän ajan kuluttua Inari nousi seisomaan, ja juoksi portaita pitkin yläkertaan.

"Tuota, Kakashi-sensei, onko Natsukin-sanin elämä todella ollut sellaista, kuin hän sanoi äsken?" Sakura kysyi vähän ajan kuluttua.

"Kyllä. Kun Natsuki oli 6-vuotias, joku murhasi hänen siskonsa eräänä yönä. Kun Natsuki, ja Sandaime Hokage-sama menivät Natsukin kotiin puhumaan Natsukin isosiskolle, he löysivät Natsukin isosiskon puukotettuna eräästä huoneesta. Natsukin isosisko murhattiin sinä yönä, jolloin sinä menetit klaanisi, Sasuke. Kun Sandaime Hokage-sama kertoi minulle, ja muille Jōnineille Natsukin isosiskon kuolemasta Sandaime Hokage-sama sanoi jopa sen, että Natsukin isosiskon, Yumin murhaajan henkilöllisyys ei ole selvinnyt. Ennen kuin Yumi kuoli, Natsuki hymyili paljon enemmän, vaikka jotkut Konohan asukkaat kohtelevatkin Natsukia kylmästi. Olette varmaan nähneet Natsukin kaulassa olevan kaulakorun. Hän sai kyseisen kaulakorun siskoltaan, Uzumaki Yumilta, ennen kuin Yumi murhattiin", Kakashi sanoi.

Kaikki järkyttyivät kuulemastaan.

"Entä Natsukin vanhemmat?" Sasuke kysyi melkein huomaamattaan.

"Natsukin vanhemmat kuolivat 12 vuotta sitten sinä päivänä, kun Konohaan hyökättiin. Natsukin vanhemmat tekivät sinä päivänä kaikkensa suojellakseen Natsukia, ja Yumia. Natsukin vanhemmat olivat hyviä ninjoja", Kakashi sanoi.

(Metsässä)

_"Meninköhän liian pitkälle, kun suutuin Inari-kunille niin kovasti? En minä yleensä menetä malttiani kovin helposti, mutta en vain pitänyt Inari-kunin synkästä asenteesta",_ Natsuki ajatteli.

Natsuki istui nurmikolle, ja alkoi miettiä viime päivien tapahtumia.

_"Jos Kakashi-sensei on oikeassa, niin Zabuza pystyy liikkumaan kunnolla parin päivän päästä. Kun Zabuza pystyy taas liikkumaan kunnolla, hän saattaa yrittää taas hyökätä Tazuna-sanin kimppuun. Zabuzan avustajakin saattaa osallistua kyseiseen taisteluun. Tazuna-sanin rakentama silta on kuitenkin tämän maan asukkaiden ainoa toivo. Tazuna-san, ja hänen työtoverinsa ovat tehneet kovasti töitä saadakseen rakentamansa sillan valmiiksi. Kyseinen silta todistaa sen, että Tazuna-san ja hänen työtoverinsa ovat sisimmässään todella rohkeita, sillä he yrittävät pelastaa kotimaansa kyseisen sillan avulla",_ Natsuki ajatteli. _"Aion auttaa Tazuna-sania, ja hänen työtovereitaan saavuttamaan tavoitteensa"._

_"Toisaalta, entä jos Gatōn alaiset yrittävät jossain vaiheessa hyökätä Tazuna-sanin, kotiin ja vahingoittaa Tazuna-sanin perhettä? Gatō kuulostaa sellaiselta mieheltä, joka ei kaihda mitään keinoja saavuttaakseen päämääränsä. Voisinpa jotenkin tarkkailla Tazuna-sanin talon ympäristöä samalla tavalla, jolla Sandaime Hokage-sama tarkkailee Konohan turvallisuutta kristallipallonsa avulla. Olisipa minullakin kristallipallo, jonka avulla voisin tarkkailla Tazuna-sanin kodin turvallisuutta. Hetkinen, minullahan on Shouton Kekkei Genkai, joten ehkä voisin käyttää Shoutonia tehdäkseni oman kristallipallon._ _Taidan kokeilla sen ajatuksen toteuttamista. Ehkä minun pitäisi laittaa Tazuna-sanin talon lähellä olevaan maastoon kristalleja, joiden heijastukset näkyisivät kristallipallossani. Onnistuisinkohan tekemään kristalli-kukkia, joita voisin istuttaa Tazuna-sanin talon lähellä olevaan maastoon tarkkaillakseni niiden kristalli-kukkien, ja kristallipalloni heijastusten avulla Tazuna-sanin talon turvallisuutta? Kyseisten kristalli-kukkien pitäisi olla mahdollisimman huomaamattomia",_ Natsuki mietti ja siirsi molempiin käsiinsä chakraa tehden molemmilla käsillään uudenlaisen käsimerkin.

_"Kukat kasvavat siemenistä, joten minun pitäisi aloittaa suunnitelmani toteuttaminen tekemällä jonkinlaisia kristalli-siemeniä, joista kasvaa lopulta jonkinlaisia kristalli-kukkia",_ Natsuki mietti:

"Shouton kesshou tsubu!"

Maahan ilmestyi 8, punaista kristalli-siementä, jotka olivat kikai-hyönteisten kokoisia.

_"Näyttää siltä, että suunnitelmani Tazuna-sanin kodin, ja Tazuna-sanin perheen turvallisuudesta saattaa hyvinkin onnistua",_ Natsuki mietti ja poimi oikealla kädellään 7 kristalli-siementä. Hän laittoi kyseiset kristalli-siemenet puseronsa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun. Hän otti oikean kätensä pois puseronsa taskusta, ja kaivoi oikealla kädellään maahan pienen kuopan. Hän poimi maassa olevan kristalli-siemenen oikealla kädellään, ja laittoi kyseisen kristalli-siemenen siihen kuoppaan, jonka hän oli äsken kaivanut maahan. Sitten hän peitti kupan mullalla, ja teki molemmilla käsillään samanlaisen käsimerkin, kuin äsken. "Shouton, haná!"

Maasta kasvoi nopeasti esiin vaaleanvihreä kristalli-varsi, jonka yläpäässä oli punaisen kristalli-kukan nuppu, joka muuttui nopeasti punaisiksi kristalli-piikeiksi, jotka olivat lyijykynän pituisia.

"Ei hassumpaa, vaikka itse sanonkin. Kesshou suishodama", Natsuki totesi. Hän teki molemmilla käsillään samanlaisen käsimerkin, kuin aiemminkin ja sen seurauksena punainen kristalli-kukka muuttui nopeasti pyöreäksi, ja läpinäkyväksi kristallipalloksi, joka oli suunnilleen jalkapallon kokoinen.

Natsuki poimi kristallipallon molemmilla käsillään, ja katseli sitä vaikuttuneena:

_"Nyt istutan loput kristalli-kukat Tazuna-sanin kodin lähellä olevaan maastoon"._ Natsuki nousi seisomaan, ja käveli kohti Tazunan kotia.

Kun Natsuki oli parin metrin päässä Tazunan kodista, hän näki Kakashin, ja Inarin istuvan Tazunan talon ulko-oven edessä olevalla puu-kynnyksellä. Natsuki piiloutui nopeasti erään puun taakse, jotta Kakashi, ja Inari eivät näkisi Natsukia.

"Inari-kun, en halua sitä, että tulkitset Natsukin käytöksen väärin. Olet tainnut huomata sen, että Natsuki vaikuttaa hiljaiselta tytöltä. Hän hymyili nuorempana paljon enemmän. Mutta eräänä yönä hänen isosiskonsa kuoli, kuten Natsuki mainitsikin vähän aikaa sitten. Äsken mainitsemallani tapauksella oli syvä vaikutus Natsukiin, joten uskon sen, että Natsuki ymmärtää tunteitasi kun ottaa huomioon sen, mitä Gatō teki isällesi Kaizalle. Isoisäsi kertoi minulle, ja oppilailleni tänä iltana sen, mitä Gatō teki isällesi noin vuosi sitten", Kakashi sanoi.

"Kaiza-san ei ollut oikea isäni, mutta pidin häntä isänäni", Inari sanoi.

"Isoisäsi kertoi tuonkin. Natsuki, ja hänen siskonsa, Yumi menettivät vanhempansa 12 vuotta sitten, kun kotikyläämme Konohaan hyökättiin eräänä yönä. Natsuki oli silloin vauva, ja Yumi oli 6-vuotias. Natsukin, ja Yumin vanhemmat tekivät sinä päivänä kaikkensa suojellakseen tyttäriään. Kyseisen tapauksen takia Natsuki ei ehkä pysty kuvittelemaan sitä, että millaista vanhempien rakkaus on, tai miltä se tuntuu. Yumi, ja Natsuki olivat tosi läheiset, ja Yumi kasvatti Natsukia, ennen kuin Yumi kuoli 7 vuotta sitten. Siksi Natsuki ymmärtää varsin hyvin sen, että millaista on kasvaa sisarien kanssa. Eräänä yönä Natsuki, ja Sandaime Hokage-sama löysivät Yumin kuolleena Natsukin kodista. Joku oli murhannut Yumin puukottamalla häntä selkään. Natsukin sydän _murtui_ sen tapauksen jälkeen, mitä hänen isosiskolleen tapahtui, ja Sandaime Hokage-sama oli silloin Natsukin tukena. Umino Irukakin oli silloin Natsukin tukena. Yumin kuoleman jälkeen Natsuki alkoi harjoitella taitojaan entistäkin ahkerammin. Siskonsa kuoleman jälkeen Natsuki alkoi jopa ottaa vastuuta, ja hän teki kotitöitä samalla, kun hän harjoitteli Ninja-taitojaan, minkä takia Natsuki osoitti olevansa vahva. Joskus mietin sitä, että aikooko Natsuki kostaa siskonsa murhaajalle löydettyään siskonsa murhaajan", Kakashi sanoi. "Natsukilla ei myöskään ole kovin paljon ystäviä".

Inari katsoi Kakashia uteliaana.

"Vaikeuksistaan huolimatta Natsuki on kasvanut rohkeaksi tytöksi. Arvelen, että hän haluaa muiden hyväksyvän hänet sellaisena, kuin hän on oikeasti. Ymmärrän sinun, Natsukin ja erään toisen oppilaani, Sasuken tunteita, sillä olen itsekin menettänyt läheisiä ihmisiä. Olen sinua, Natsukia ja Sasukea vanhempi, ja synnyin kolmannen suuren ninjasodan aikana. Kyseinen sota oli Konohan, Iwagakuren, ja Sunagakuren välinen sota. Minä, ja monet muutkin ihmiset menetimme rakkaita ihmisiä kyseisen sodan aikana. Äitini Yubae kuoli taistelukentällä taistellessaan ystäviensä kanssa suojellen kylääni, ja muistan varsin hyvin sen, että se oli vaikeaa aikaa perheelleni. Mutta siskoni Yukiko oli aina niin vahva. Hän alkoi ottaa vastuuta, ja huolehtia kotitöiden tekemisestä samalla, kun hän harjoitteli Ninja-taitojaan. Sitten Yukiko, ja minä koimme lisää vaikeuksia silloin, kun isämme kuoli. Isäni kuoleman jälkeen aloin noudattaa pikkutarkasti sääntöjä, ja määräyksiä, mutta eräs ystäväni sanoi minulle eräänä päivänä näin:

_"Kieltämättä Ninja-maailmassa sääntöjen ja määräysten rikkojia pidetään alhaisista alhaisimpina, mutta ne, jotka hylkäävät toverinsa, ovat sitäkin alhaisempia"._ Kun kyseinen ystäväni kuoli kolmannen suuren ninjasodan aikana, niin aloin sen tapauksen jälkeen arvostaa ryhmäni turvallisuutta paljon enemmän, kuin jonkin tehtävän onnistumista", Kakashi sanoi.

"Niinkö?" Inari kysyi.

"Kyllä. Ja kerron sinulle erään toisenkin asian. En ole ihan varma siitä, että muistanko kunnolla sitä, miltä äitini kasvot näyttivät. Aina kun yritän miettiä sitä, että miltä äitini kasvot näyttivät, niin _näenkin_ silloin siskoni Yukikon kasvot. Sen takia minusta tuntuu joskus siltä, kuin siskoni olisi huolehtinut minusta aina. Olen sitä mieltä, että todellinen vahvuus perustuu yhteistyön avulla luotuihin ystävyys-suhteisiin", Kakashi sanoi. "Esimerkiksi Natsuki aikoo ryhtyä joskus Hokageksi, kylämme johtajaksi, jotta Konohan asukkaat hyväksyvät hänet sellaisena, kuin hän on. Natsuki ei ole sanonut kyseistä unelmaansa minulle Sasuken, ja Sakuran kuullen, mutta kuulin hänen kertovan kyseisen unelmansa Sandaime Hokage-samalle joskus kauan siiten".

Inari mietti kasvatti-isäänsä.

"Inari-kun, älä ole Natsukille vihainen. Hän ei yrittänyt loukata sinua, vaikka hän suuttuikin sen takia, mitä sanoit sanoit meille aiemmin", Kakashi sanoi.

"Hyvää yötä", Inari sanoi.

"Hyvää yötä", Kakashi sanoi, kun Inari avasi, ja sulki talon ulko-oven oikealle kädellään mennessään sisälle.

"Kakashi-sensei, jos haluat puhua oppilaidesi asioista muille ihmisille niin suosittelen sitä, että varmistat sen, etteivät oppilaasi kuule sinun puhuvan oppilaidesi asioista muille ihmisille. Tai oppilaasi saavat sellaisen käytöksesi takia puheistasi sellaisen vaikutelman, että olet tarkkaillut oppilaitasi. Ja jos puhut oppilaittesi asioista muille ihmisille omin luvin, niin oppilaasi saattavat pitää heidän asioistaan puhumista muille ihmisille yksityisyyden loukkauksena", Natsuki sanoi käveltyään esiin puun takaa.

"Kuulitko tuon äskeisen keskustelun?" Kakashi kysyi. "Olenpa varomaton, kun en huomannut sinun salakuuntelevan minun, ja Inari-kunin välistä keskustelua. Toivottavasti ymmärrät sen, että yritin vain saada Inari-kunin ymmärtämään sen, että hän ei ole ainoa ihminen, jolla on ollut vaikeuksia. Anteeksi se, että puhuin asioistasi Inari-kunille kysymättä ensin lupaa sinulta".

"Tällä kertaa katson yksityisyyden loukkausta läpi sormien", Natsuki istui kynnykselle, ja katsoi taivaalla olevia tähtiä ja kalpeaa täysikuuta, josta levisi hieman kalpeaa valoa öisen metsän ylle saaden kyseisen metsän näyttämään hieman aavemaiselta. "Kakashi-sensei, oletko koskaan tuntenut itseäsi ulkopuoliseksi?"

"Kyllä, sillä minäkään en aina sovi joukkoon", Kakashi sanoi.

"Sinun tunteitasi on vaikea tulkita, sillä vaikutat aina tosi rauhalliselta. Olen nähnyt sinut vakavana vain silloin, kun taistelimme Zabuzaa vastaan", Natsuki sanoi.

"Natsuki, saatan vaikuttaa yleensä tosi rauhalliselta, mutta tarvittaessa osaan olla vakavakin. Kuten esimerkiksi silloin, kun taistelimme Zabuzaa vastaan", Kakashi sanoi. Sitten hän näki kristallipallon, jota Natsuki piti käsissään. "Tuo muistuttaa vähän Sandaime Hokage-saman kristallipalloa".

"Aivan. En ole varma siitä, että ovatko jotkut muutkin Shouton Kekkei Genkain omaavat ninjat tehneet tällaisen kristallipallon tarkkaillakseen esimerkiksi vihollistensa liikkeitä, mutta aion itse kokeilla tällä kristallipallolla Tōmegane no Jutsua", Natsuki sanoi.

"Puheistasi saa sellaisen käsityksen, että teit tuon kristallipallon itse. Näyttäisitkö joskus, miten teit tuon kristallipallon?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Kyllä. Muuten, kiitos kun kerroit Inari-kunille menneisyydestäni. Nyt kun hän tietää menneisyyteni asioista, niin hän saattaa vihdoinkin ymmärtää sen, että muillakin ihmisillä on ollut vaikeuksia. Jos hän kuunteli puheitani edes jonkin verran, niin hän saattaa ymmärtää senkin asian, että sankareita on olemassa, ja että kaikki voivat halutessaan olla rohkeita. Minä esimerkiksi pidän siskoani, ja Yondaime Hokagea sankareina. Äskeisen kertomuksesi perusteella vanhempanikin olivat rohkeita, joten pidän heitäkin, ja kaikkia Konohan puolesta taistelevia ninjoja sankareina. Se johtuu siitä, että kylämme puolesta taistelevat ninjat ovat äskeisen kertomuksesi perusteella rohkeita", Natsuki sanoi.

"Aivan. He ovat rohkeita, mutta he taistelevat rakastamiensa ihmisten puolesta, ja suojelevat rakastamiaan ihmisiä siksi, koska he välittävät rakastamistaan ihmisistä. He arvostavat jopa kyläänsä, ja kauan sitten taistelleita esi-isiään", Kakashi sanoi.

"Kuten Kaiza-san pelasti Inari-kunin. Vaikka Kaiza-san ei ollutkaan Inari-kunin oikea isä, niin Kaiza-san taisi siitä huolimatta rakastaa Inari-kunia, ihan niin kuin omaa poikaansa, ja Inari-kun taisi rakastaa Kaiza-sania ihan niin kuin Kaiza-san olisi ollut Inari-kunin oikea isä. Uskon ymmärtäväni Inari-kunin tunteita, sillä rakastin isosiskoani tosi paljon. Mitä syvempää rakkaus on, niin sitä vaikeampi on antaa anteeksi niille, jotka vahingoittavat rakastamiamme ihmisiä", Natsuki sanoi.

"Totta", Kakashi sanoi.

"Näytän sinulle jotain", Natsuki antoi kristallipallon Kakashille, joka otti sen molemmilla käsillään. Sitten Natsuki nousi seisomaan, ja työnsi oikean kätensä puseronsa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti siellä esiin taskussaan olevat kristalli-siemenet. Hän käveli läheisen puun edessä olevan pensaikon eteen Kakashin seuratessa Natsukia. Natsuki kaivoi maahan pienen kuopan vasemmalla kädellään, ja laittoi yhden kristalli-siemenen kyseiseen kuoppaan, minkä jälkeen hän peitti kristalli-siemenen mullalla. Sitten hän istutti muutkin kristalli-siemenet Tazunan kodin lähellä olevaan maastoon. Kun hän oli istuttanut kaikki kristalli-siemenet maahan, hän vilkaisi Kakashia. "Katsoisitko kristallipalloani nyt hyvin tarkasti?"

Kakashi nyökkäsi.

"Shouton, haná!" Natsuki teki uudenlaisen käsimerkin, ja maasta kasvoi esiin vaaleanvihreitä kristalli-varsia, joiden yläpäissä oli punaiset kristalli-nuput. Kristalli-nuput kasvoivat hieman, kunnes kyseiset kristalli-nuput olivat suunnilleen nyrkin kokoisia, ja hieman hiotun timantin näköisiä. "Kun tein ensimmäisen kristalli-kukan, kukan varsi ei jäänyt näkyviin. Johtuikohan se siitä, että käytin silloin tuota tekniikkaa ensimmäisen kerran, vai siitä, että tein kyseisestä kristalli-kukasta tuon kristallipallon?"

"Ehkä. Milloin kehitit tuon tekniikan?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Pari minuuttia sitten. Ajattelin vain sitä, että koska Tazuna-sanin suojeleminen on nyt velvollisuutemme, niin hänen perheensäkin suojeleminen on nyt velvollisuutemme, eikö niin?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Aivan", Kakashi sanoi.

"Ajattelin jopa sitä, että koska Tazuna-sanin suojeleminen on nyt velvollisuutemme, niin meidän olisi jotenkin tarkkailtava Tazuna-sanin kotia siltä varalta, jos Gatō lähettää alaisiaan tänne hyökkäämään Tazuna-sanin perheen kimppuun. Mietin sitä, että voisinpa jotenkin tarkkailla Tazuna-sanin perheen turvallisuutta samalla tavalla, jolla Sandaime Hokage-sama tarkkailee Konohan turvallisuutta kristallipallonsa avulla, joten tein tuon kristallipallon. Kokeillaan nyt sitä, että toimiiko kristallipalloni", Natsuki ehdotti. Hän, ja Kakashi katsoivat kristallipalloa nähdäkseen, että siinä näkyi ruskean oravan kuvajainen. Orava käveli maassa, ennen kuin se kiipesi läheiseen puuhun. Natsuki, ja Kakashi katselivat ympärilleen, kunnes he näkivät ruskean oravan kiipeävän ylöspäin pitkin Tazunan kodin takana olevan puun runkoa.

"Näyttää siltä, että kristallipallosi toimii toivomallasi tavalla", Kakashi totesi. Hän oli vaikuttunut oppilaansa kekseliäisyydestä. "Mutta miksi teit äsken näyttämäsi kristalli-kukat?"

"Kyseisten kristalli-kukkien heijastukset siirtyvät tuohon kristallipalloon, minkä ansiosta pystyn käyttämään Tōmegane no Jutsua", Natsuki sanoi.

"Kekseliästä. Älä kuitenkaan käytä taitojasi liian näyttävästi, jotta kaikki eivät näe taitojasi. Jos jotkut kuulevat huhuja siitä, että Konohassa asuu Shoutonia käyttävä kunoichi, niin eräät erikoisista kyvyistä kiinnostuneet ninjat saattavat kuulla taidoistasi, ja yrittää saada taitosi omaan hallintaansa. Jotkut nimittäin _työntävät nenänsä_ toisten asioihin", Kakashi sanoi.

"Selvä, mutta miksi kerroit tuon minulle?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama neuvoi minua valvomaan sitä, että jos harjoittelet taitojasi tämän tehtävän aikana, niin ettet käytä Kekkei Genkaitasi täällä kovin näyttävästi. Se johtuu siitä, ettei Sandaime Hokage-sama halua jonkun Nami no Kunin asukkaan näkevän taitojasi, ja ettei tämä_ joku_ kerro taidoistasi muille, jottei kukaan kuule huhuja Konohan nuoresta Shoutonin käyttäjästä. Sandaime Hokage-sama ei halua sitä, että joku, erikoisista kyvyistä kiinnostunut ninja yrittäisi saada voimasi omaan hallintaansa, koska Sandaime Hokage-sama välittää sinusta. Sandaime Hokage-sama haluaa vain varmistaa sen, että olet turvassa", Kakashi sanoi. "Sandaime Hokage-sama välittää kaikista Konohan asukkaista. Shodaime Hokage, Nidaime Hokage ja Yondaime Hokagekin välittivät Konohasta, ja he tekivät siksi kaikkensa varmistaakseen Konohan, ja Konohan asukkaiden turvallisuuden. Sandaime Hokage-saman kertoman mukaan Shodaime Hokage rakasti koko Konohaa".

"Shodaime Hokage rakasti koko Konohaa? Olikohan hänelläkin aluksi vaikeuksia harjoitella Mokutonin käyttämistä, kuten minullakin oli aluksi vaikeuksia harjoitella Shoutonin käyttämistä?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Sitä sinun pitäisi kysyä Sandaime Hokage-samalta, sillä hän oli Shodaime Hokagen oppilas, ja tunsi Shodaime Hokagen", Kakashi sanoi.

"Hyvä on. Muuten, miksi kolmas suuri ninjasota edes alkoi? Ninja-maailmassahan on ollut jo kolme sottaa, mutta ovathan nekin alkaneet joidenkin syiden takia", Natsuki sanoi.

"Totta. Kolmas suuri ninjasota alkoi kuulemieni huhujen perusteella sen takia, että Sandaime Kazekage siepattiin kauan sitten. Hän oli kuulemma varsin vahva ninja, ja Saunagakuren ninjat etsivät häntä vimmatusti, minkä takia Sunagakure ajautui kaaokseen. Siitä alkoi kolmas suuri ninjasota. Lopulta Sunagakuren asukkaiden piti valita uusi Kazekage. Vielä senkin jälkeen, kun he olivat valinneet uuden Kazekagen, he jatkoivat edellisen johtajansa etsimistä löytämättä häntä, ainakin kuulemieni huhujen perusteella. On totta, että jokaisen sodan alkamisilla oli omat syynsä, joiden takia kyseiset sodat alkoivat", Kakashi sanoi.

"Vai niin? Muuten, oletko koskaan ajatellut sitä, että maisema näyttää yöllä erilaiselta kuin päivällä? Sen takia minusta tuntuukin joskus siltä, että olemme yöllä täysin eri maailmassa, kuin päivällä", Natsuki sanoi.

"Totta. Mennään sisälle", Kakashi sanoi. Hän, ja Natsuki kävelivät kohti Tazunan kotia. Kakashi antoi kristallipallon Natsukille, joka otti sen molemmilla käsillään.

Kakashi avasi talon ulko-oven oikealla kädellään, ja meni Natsukin kanssa sisälle sulkien oven heidän perässään.

Natsuki vilkaisi keittiössä olevia tiimitovereitaan, Tazunaa, ja Tazunan perhettä:

"Inari-kun, anteeksi se, mitä sanoin sinulle aiemmin".

"Kakashi-san kertoi siskostasi, Natsuki-san. Anteeksi se, mitä sanoin aiemmin", Inari sanoi.

"Sovitaan niin, että olemme tasoissa", Natsuki sanoi, ja käveli kohti keittiön vasemmalla puolella olevaa ovea mennäkseen kylpyhuoneeseen pesemään kätensä. Sitten hän aikoi mennä nukkumaan.


	14. Natsuhiboshi

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionini uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Natsuhiboshi)

_"Huomenna on kulunut tasan viikko siitä, kun taistelimme ensimmäisen kerran Zabuza vastaan. Ehkä taistelemme Zabuzaa, ja hänen avustajaansa vastaan huomenna",_ Natsuki mietti. Hän katsoi edessään olevaa puuta. Hän oli heittänyt monia shurikenejä kyseiseen puuhun, ja shurikenit olivat juuttuneet kyseisen puun runkoon.

Aurinko oli noussut jo pari tuntia sitten, joten Natsuki oli tullut metsään harjoittelemaan shurikenien heittämistä. Tuuli kevyesti, ja metsässä oli hiljaista, ja rauhallista.

Natsuki katseli ympärilleen, kunnes hän näki vasemmalla puolellaan olevan pensaikon, jossa kasvoi valkoisia cameliaita. Natsuki poimi yhden camealian oikealla kädellään, ja katsoi sitä.

_"Isosisko piti cameliaista. Kerran, kun minä ja isosisko olimme illalla puutarhassamme erään harjoittelun jälkeen, isosisko lauloi minulle erään laulun. Miten se laulu nyt menikään?"_ Natsuki mietti. Lopulta hän muisti kyseisen laulun sanat, ja alkoi laulaa kyseistä laulua:

_"Natsuhiboshi, naze akai? _  
_Yuube kanashii yume wo mita. _  
_Naite hanashita. _  
_Akai minua yo. _

_Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou? _  
_Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru _  
_Dakara kanashii yume wo miru_

_Natsuhiboshi, naze akai? _  
_Yuube kanashii yume wo mita. _  
_Naite hanashita. _  
_Akai minua yo _

_Natsuhiboshi, naze mayou? _  
_Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru _  
_Dakara kanashii yumewo miru"._

"Kaunis laulu", Joku sanoi Natsukin edestä, ja Natsuki katsoi eteenpäin nähdäkseen 15-vuotiaan tytön. Tytöllä oli pitkät, mustat hiukset, ja mustat silmät. Hänellä vaalea iho. Hän oli hieman Natsukia pidempi. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen, hihaton kimono, jonka vaaleanpunaiset reunat oli koristeltu pienillä, luumun värisillä pyörre-kuvioilla. Kimonon helma yletti hänen nilkkoihinsa asti. Hänen vyötärönsä ympärillä oli yksinkertainen, valkoinen obi, joka oli sidottu rusettisolmulle. Hänellä oli jaloissaan vaaleanruskeat sandaalit, joissa oli tummat hihnat. Hänellä oli kaulassaan musta kaulanauha. Hän oli laiha, ja kaunis. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään ruskeaa koria, jossa oli yrttejä.

"Kiitos. Isosiskoni lauloi sen minulle, kun olin pieni. Huomenta", Natsuki punastui hieman. Hän hermostui vähän, sillä vieraan tytön ääni kuulosti jostain syystä hieman tutulta. Natsuki ei ollut varma siitä, että miksi vieraan tytön ääni kuulosti jotenkin tutulta, sillä tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Natsuki näki edessään seisovan tytön.

Tyttö seisoi noin 8 metrin päässä Natsukista, kunnes hän käveli Natsukin eteen.

"Huomenta. En arvannut sitä, että täällä olisi joku muukin tähän aikaan aamusta. Ajattelin ennen niin, että minä olen aamuvirkku", Tummahiuksinen teini sanoi. Hän katsoi punahiuksisen tytön Hitai-atea._ "Hän on se tyttö, joka pystyy käyttämään Shoutonia"._

"En itse asiassa ole mikään aamuvirkku. Heräsin vain aikaisin tänään. Onko kasvoillani jotain?" Natsuki kysyi, kun tummahiuksinen tyttö tuijotti Natsukia, minkä takia Natsuki hermostui hieman enemmän. Natsuki ei ollut koskaan pitänyt siitä, että häntä tuijotettiin, mikä johtui siitä, että monet Konohan asukkaat olivat usein katsoneet häntä ilkeillä katseilla.

"Ei. Anteeksi, että tuijotin sinua", Tummahiuksinen tyttö sanoi. "Koska sinulla on Hitai-ate, niin taidat olla kunoichi".

"Kyllä. Olen kunoichi. Aion vahvistua, sillä siskonikin oli vahva kunoichi", Natsuki sanoi. "Tuota, olemmeko tavanneet joskus aiemminkin? Äänesi kuulostaa jostain syystä tutulta. Anteeksi, jos käyttäydyin äsken liian tuttavallisesti".

"Ei se haittaa. En muista tavanneeni sinua aiemmin", Tummahiuksinen teini sanoi.

"Selvä. Taisin vain erehtyä luulemaan sinua erääksi toiseksi. Miksi olet täällä näin varhain?" Natsuki kysyi, kunnes hän näki tummahiuksisen tytön korissa olevat yrtit. Natsuki tiesi sen, että joistain yrteistä voitiin valmistaa lääkesalvoja, ja lääkkeitä. "Oletko kasviparantaja?"

"En, mutta tunnen yrtit varsin hyvin. Tulin tänne poimimaan lääkeyrttejä auttaakseni erästä tuntemaani henkilöä", Tummahiuksinen teini sanoi.

"Onko joku loukkaantunut?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Eräs henkilö, joka on huolehtinut minusta lapsesta asti, loukkaantui vähän aikaa sitten. Hän menettää malttinsa tosi helposti, joten hän saattaa _syöksyä_ suoraan toimintaan miettimättä seurauksia. Sellaisen käytöksen takia voi loukkaantua helposti, kuten mainitsemani henkilö loukkaantui äkkipikaisen luonteensa takia", Tummahiukseinen teini sanoi. "Tuntemani henkilö loukkaantui pari päivää sitten, joten tulin tänne keräämään lääkeyrttejä valmistaakseni niistä lääkesalvaa, jonka avulla voin parantaa hänen haavojaan. Taidat pitää cameliaista. Camealiat ovat kauniita".

"Totta. Voinko auttaa sinua poimimaan lääkeyrttejä? En haluaisi rehennellä taidoillani, mutta minäkin tunnen yrtit varsin hyvin," Natsuki sanoi.

"Se olisi tosi kilttiä, mutta löysin jo kaikki tarvitsemani yrtit. Miksi tulit tänne näin aikaisin aamulla?" Tummahiuksinen teini kysyi.

"Tulin tänne harjoittelemaan vahvistuakseni", Natsuki sanoi.

"Miksi haluat vahvistua?" Tummahiuksinen teini kysyi.

"Jotta kyläni asukkaat hyväksyisivät minut sellaisena, kuin olen", Natsuki sanoi. "Minulla on tosi vähän ystäviä, ja olen hieman yksinäinen. Sanoit aiemmin, että tulit tänne keräämään lääkeyrttejä valmistaaksesi niistä lääkesalvaa tuntemallesi henkilölle. Eikö sinullakaan ole paljon ystäviä?"

"Ei oikeastaan. Ja jos minulta kysytään, näytät jo vahvalta", Tummahiuksinen teini sanoi.

"Todellako? Kiitos, mutta haluan vahvistua eräiden päämäärieni takia", Natsuki sanoi.

"Haluatko vahvistua jonkun tietyn henkilön takia, vai omien tavoitteidesi takia?" Tummahiuksinen teini kysyi.

"Siskoni antoi minulle tämän kaulakorun vuosia sitten. Hän kuoli, kun olin 6-vuotias. Kun menetin siskoni olin tosi surullinen. Aloin harjoitella taitojani entistäkin ahkerammin, ja tutkia siskoani koskevia asioita selvittääkseni, miksi joku murhasi siskoni. Halusin tietää, mitä tapahtui sinä yönä, kun siskoni murhattiin. Sitä ennen ystävystyin kyläni Ninja-akatemiassa opettavan, Umino Iruka-nimisen opettajani kanssa. Sitten pääsin erääseen Genin-tiimiin, ja alan jo tulla varsin hyvin toimeen nykyisten tiimitoverieni kanssa, vaikka eräs tiimitoverini onkin hiljainen, ja sulkeutunut. En mielelläni lavertele muiden ihmisten asioista, mutta kyseisellä tiimitoverillanikin on ollut vaikea menneisyys. Kyläni johtaja, Sandaime Hokage-sama on aina ollut minulle tosi kiltti, ja eräänlainen isoisä-hahmo. Ehkä minä haluan vahvistua, jotta mainitsemani henkilöt olisivat ylpeitä minusta. Toisin sanoen, uskon taistelevani minulle tärkeiden henkilöiden takia, ja selvittääkseni mitä siskolleni tapahtui vuosia sitten", Natsuki sanoi. Hänestä tuntui tosi hyvältä puhua jonkun kanssa, vaikka hän ei tuntenutkaan keskustelutoveriaan kunnolla.

"Hyvä. Uskon nimittäin sen, että vahvistut suojelemalla sinulle tärkeitä ihmisiä", Tummahiuksinen teini sanoi. "Olen pahoillani siitä, mitä siskollesi tapahtui".

"Kiitos, että kuuntelit minua. Onko sinulla sisaruksia?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Ei. Olen ainoa lapsi", Tummahiuksinen teini sanoi.

"Anteeksi, että kysyin henkilökohtaisista asioistasi. Tuota, olet tosi kaunis", Natsuki sanoi vaihtaen puheenaihetta.

"Kiitos, mutta olen poika. Uskon, että sinusta tulee vielä tosi vahva", Tummahiuksinen teini sanoi.

"Mitä?!" Natsuki kysyi hermostuneena, ja punastui nolostuneena. Hän oli luullut edessään olevaa poikaa tytöksi. "Anteeksi, mutta luulin sinua tytöksi kauniin ulkonäkösi takia".

"Ei se mitään. Et ole ensimmäinen, joka on luullut minua tytöksi nähtyään minut tällaisessa asussa. Annan sinulle yhden varoituksen. Gatōn alaisuudessa työskentelevät miehet tuskin edes tuntevat sanaa _kohteliaisuus_, joten ole varovainen, jos kohtaat joskus Gatōn alaisia. Gatōn alaisuudessa työskenteleville miehille ei voi kääntää selkäänsä", Tummahiuksinen teini sanoi.

"Tiedän mistä puhut. Läheisen kylän asukkailla on vaikeuksia Gatōn tekojen takia. Haluaisin auttaa läheisen kylän asukkaita jotenkin", Natsuki sanoi.

"Vaikutat kiltiltä tytöltä", Tummahiuksinen teini sanoi.

"Kiitos. Ovatko Gatōn alaiset tehneet sinulle jotain ikävää?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Eivät, mutta olen nähnyt omin silmin sen, että Gatōn alaiset ovat todellisia raakalaisia", Tummahiuksinen teini sanoi.

"Totta. Minusta tuntuu siltä, että Gatō käyttää pelkoa hyväkseen hallitakseen muista ihmisiä. Käyttääköhän Gatō pelkoa hallitakseen jopa alaisiaan?" Natsuki kysyi.

"En pitäisi tuota ajatusta mahdottomana, kun ottaa huomioon sen, miten Gatō kohtelee tämän maan asukkaita", Tummahiuksinen poika sanoi.

"Kiitos, että kuuntelit minua, ja uskot kykyihini", Natsuki sanoi.

"Ole hyvä. Näkemiin", Tummahiuksinen teini sanoi, ja lähti metsästä.

"Näkemiin", Natsuki sanoi.

Sasuke käveli metsässä, kunnes hän näki Natsukin seisovan eräällä metsäaukealla.

"Täälläkö sinä olitkin?" Sasuke kysyi käveltyään Natsukin eteen.

"En voi sille mitään. Aina kun minua jännittää, herään varhain. Miksi sinä olet täällä tähän aikaan aamusta?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Kyllästyin Sakuran käytökseen, joten lähdin pienelle kävelylle. Olet näemmä harjoitellut", Sasuke totesi nähtyään läheisen puun runkoon juuttuneet shurikenit.

"Minun on oltava valmis huomista varten. Zabuza, ja hänen avustajansa saattavat nimittäin yrittää huomenna hyökätä Tazuna-sanin, ja hänen työtoveriensa kimppuun", Natsuki sanoi.

"Totta. Minäkään en aio jäädä huomenna miksikään sivustakatsojaksi, joten Sakura saa huolehtia Tazunan turvallisuudesta", Sasuke sanoi.

"Toisin sanoen, haluat taistella huomenna Zabuzan avustajaa vastaan. Minäkin aion huomenna taistella Zabuzan avustajaa vastaan", Natsuki sanoi. "Kakashi-sensei on Ninja-taitojensa ansiosta samalla Ninja-tasolla, kuin Zabuzakin, joten Kakashi-sensein, ja Zabuzan väliseen taisteluun ei ehkä kannata puuttua huomenna".

"Olet tainnut jo huomata sen, että Kakashi pystyy liikkumaan kunnolla", Sasuke sanoi. Sitten hän, ja Natsuki lähtivät kävelemään kohti Tazunan kotia.

Natsuki nyökkäsi.


	15. Zabuza's ritan

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Zabuza's ritan)

Natsuki, hänen tiimitoverinsa, ja Tazunan perhe istuivat lattiatyynyjen päällä, ja kyseiset lattiatyynyt oli laitettu keittiön lattialle. Tazunan talossa olevat ihmiset istuivat keittiön pöydän ympärillä.

Oli varhainen aamu, ja Kakashi oli aamiaisen jälkeen pyytänyt, että kaikki talossa olevat ihmiset jäisivät keittiöön keskustelemaan Kakashin kanssa.

"Minulla on erittäin tärkeää asiaa teille kaikille. Arvelen sitä, että Zabuza pystyy tänään liikkumaan kunnolla. Zabuza, ja hänen avustajansa saattavat tänään hyökätä kimppuumme, kun menemme sillalle jatkamaan sillan rakentamista. On kuitenkin hyvinkin todennäköistä, että Gatō saattaa lähettää tänne joitain alaisiaan vangitakseen Tazuna-sanin perheen sillä välin, kun me olemme sillalla. Gatō saattaa tehdä niin voidakseen kiristää Tazuna-sania lopettamaan sillan rakentamisen uhkailemalla Tazuna-sanin perheen turvallisuutta. Olen kuitenkin keksinyt erään suunnitelman, jonka avulla varmistamme Tazuna-sanin perheen turvallisuuden mahdollisten sieppaajien varalta", Kakashi sanoi.

"Millaisen suunnitelman?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Yksi meistä jää tänne suojelemaan Tazuna-sanin perhettä sillä välin, kun me muut olemme sillalla suojelemassa Tazuna-sania, ja hänen työtovereitaan", Kakashi sanoi.

Tazuna, ja hänen perheensä näyttivät huolestuneilta, mutta samalla hieman uteliailta Geninien tavoin.

"Kuka suojelee Tazuna-sanin perhettä?" Natsuki kysyi lopulta.

"Natsuki, sinä jäät tänne huolehtimaan Inari-kunin, ja Tsunami-sanin turvallisuudesta. Haluan, että teet itsesi näköisen kloonin, jonka minä, ja muut otamme mukaamme Tazuna-sanin rakentamalle sillalle. Otamme Natsukin kloonin mukaamme sillalle, jotta tänne tulevat Gatōn alaiset eivät ymmärrä oikean Natsukin olevan täällä suojelemassa Tazuna-sanin perhettä. Natsukin kloonin on tarkoitus huijata Gatōn alaisia, jotta he uskovat Natsukin olevan seurassamme sillalla suojelemassa Tazuna-sania. Tazuna-sanin perhe piiloutuu Tsunami-sanin huoneeseen. Sopiiko tämä suunnitelma teille kaikille?" Kakashi kysyi.

Kaikki nyökkäsivät.

"Saanko kysyä jotain?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Kysy vain", Kakashi sanoi.

"Haluaisin tehdä Kage Bunshin, jonka otatte mukaanne, kun lähdette täältä. Jos tänne tulee sieppaajia, jotka työskentelevät Gatōlle, niin teen kyllä parhaani pysäyttääkseni heidät. Jos sillalla tapahtuu jotain, jossa tarvitsette apuani, tuhotkaa seurassanne oleva Kage Bunshinini, niin saan heti selville sen mitä sillalla tapahtuu. Sitten teen pari kristalli-kloonia, jotka jätän tänne suojelemaan Tazuna-sanin perhettä, ja ryntään auttamaan teitä", Natsuki sanoi.

"Nyt en ymmärrä sitä, mitä tarkoitat! Miten Kage Bunshinisi tuhoaminen auttaisi sinua saamaan selville sen, että sillalla olisi jotain ongelmia?" Sakura kysyi Natsukilta.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu on Nidaime Hokagen kehittämä, Jōnin-tason tekniikka, jossa ninja tekee itsestään kloonin. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu eroaa Bunshin no Jutsusta esimerkiksi sillä tavalla, että Kage Bunshin no jutsussa tekniikan käyttäjä ei tee illuusioita, vaan kopion itsestään. Kopio häviää poksahduksen, ja savupilven kera, kun sitä vahingoitetaan riittävällä voimalla. Tämän jutsun avulla tekniikan käyttäjä voi luoda yhden, tai useamman kopion itsestään. Siinä vaiheessa tekniikan käyttäjän chakra jakautuu tasaisesti tekniikan käyttäjän, ja hänen klooniensa välille: Yhden kloonin luominen antaa sille puolet tekniikan käyttäjän chakrasta, ja kahden kloonin luominen antaa jokaiselle kloonille kolmanneksen tekniikan käyttäjän chakrasta, ja niin edelleen. Riippuen siitä, kuinka paljon chakraa tekniikan käyttäjällä on, ja kuinka monta kloonia hän tekee, hänen chakra-varantojensa nopea ehtyminen voi olla vaarallista. Tästä syystä tavallisesti vain vähintään Jōnin-tason ninjat voivat käyttää turvallista Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-tekniikkaa. Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, jolla tekniikan käyttäjä luo satoja klooneja alkuperäisyksilöstä tai noin kymmeniä on vaarallista sen chakran kuluttamisen takia. Siksi se onkin merkitty Kinjutsuksi. Toisin kuin Bunshin no Jutsussa, Kage Bunshin no Jutsulla luodut varjo kloonit ovat fyysisesti todellisia. Niillä on samat vaatteet, vauriot ja muutokset kuin tekniikan käyttäjälläkin kloonien luomisajankohtana. Suurin osa työkaluista ja aseista kopioidaan, kun varjo kloonit luodaan, mutta näin monimutkaista tekniikkaa ei voi kopioida. Koska varjo kloonit ovat visuaalisesti identtisiä, ja niillä on sama chakra kuin tekniikan käyttäjälläkin, niitä ei voida erottaa alkuperäisyksilöstä, edes Dōjutsulla. Luodut varjo kloonit voivat palvella useita tarkoituksia. Niitä voidaan käyttää syötteinä joko pitämällä vastustajat kiireisinä tai piilottamalla alkuperäisyksilön oikea henkilöllisyys, koska klooneja ja alkuperäisyksilöä ei voi erottaa toisistaan. Jos luodaan tarpeeksi varjo klooneja, ne voivat auttaa taistelussa paljonkin hyökkäämällä vihollisen kimppuun samaan aikaan useista eri suunnista, ja monilla eri tavoilla. Varjo klooneja voidaan käyttää myös yksinkertaisesti tekniikan käyttäjän auttamiseen, liittymällä tekniikan käyttäjän taktiikoihin, joita he eivät voi tehdä yksin, tai lähettämällä varjo kloonit suorittamaan tehtäviä tekniikan käyttäjän ollessa kiireinen. Jos jälkimmäisessä tapauksessa varjo kloonit kohtaavat odottamattomia esteitä, ne käyttäytyvät samalla tavalla, kuin tekniikan käyttäjä tekisi samoissa olosuhteissa. Koska heillä on oma chakransa, varjo kloonit voivat suorittaa muita tekniikoita, mukaan lukien tehdä enemmän varjo klooneja. Varjo kloonit hajoavat yleensä, kun niitä lyödään tarpeeksi kovasti, mutta niiden on osoitettu kestävän loukkaantumisia jonkin aikaa. Kun kloonin tehtävä on suoritettu, se voi kadottaa itsensä, tai tekniikan käyttäjä voi kadottaa sen. Hajotettuaan varjo kloonin kokemukset, ja jäljellä oleva chakra siirtyvät takaisin tekniikan käyttäjälle. Jaetut kokemukset tekevät varjo klooneista hyödyllisiä tiedustelutietojen keräämiseksi: varjo klooni voidaan lähettää vihollisen alueelle, keräämään tietoa vaarantamatta käyttäjää ja kadottaa klooni sitten, kun se on suorittanut tehtävänsä, ja siirtää siten varjo kloonit oppimat asiat tekniikan käyttäjälle. Vaihtoehtoisesti varjo kloonit voivat tutkia vihollis alueen uudelleen, ja kadottaa itsensä sitten, kun ne ovat löytäneet etsimänsä, jotta tekniikan käyttäjä tietäisi kohteen sijainnin. Siksi kyseistä tekniikkaa käytettiinkin ennen vakoilu-operaatioiden suorittamiseen", Natsuki selitti.

"Aivan. Osaan itsekin Kage Bunshin no Jutsun, minkä takia tiedän sen hyödyt, ja haitat. Natsuki, hyväksyn ehdotuksesi", Kakashi sanoi. "Lähdemme kohta sillalle, joten ottakaa tavaranne mukaanne".

Geninit menivät yläkertaan, ja Tsunami, ja Inarikin menivät yläkertaan piiloutuakseen Tsunamin huoneeseen. Vähän ajan kuluttua Geninit palasivat, ja Natsuki piti kristalli-palloaan molemmissa käsissään. Genineillä oli mukanaan Natsukin Kage Bunshin.

Kakashi työnsi Tazunan talon ulko-oven auki oikealla kädellään, ja meni ulos Tazunan, Natsukin kloonin, ja muiden oppilaidensa kanssa sulkien oven perässään.

Natsuki avasi keittiön komeron oven oikealla kädellään pitäen kristallipalloaan vasemmassa kädessään. Hän meni komeroon sulkien ovea jonkin verran jättäen oven raolleen. Komeron takaseinän edessä olevien hyllyjen päälle oli laitettu ruskeita, puusta tehtyjä vihannes-laatikoita, ja pari jauhosäkkiä.

Natsuki laittoi kristallipallonsa komeron lattialle, ja istui komeron lattialle katsomaan kristallipalloaan. Vähän ajan kuluttua kristallipalloon ilmestyi kuva kahdesta miehestä, jotka kävelivät kohti Tazunan taloa.

_"Nuo miehet taitavat työskennellä Gatōlle",_ Natsuki mietti katsoen kristallipalloonsa ilmestynyttä heijastusta.

Toisen miehen oikeassa käsivarressa oli musta tatuointi, joka _kulki_ hänen oikeaa käsivarttaan pitkin hänen ylävartaloonsa asti. Hän oli peittänyt oikean silmänsä mustalla silmälapulla. Hänen vasemman silmänsä alapuolella oli pieni arpi. Hänellä oli lyhyet, ruskeat hiukset. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta. Hän oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli mustat silmät, ja ruskettunut iho. Hänellä ei ollut yllään puseroa. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja ruskeat sandaalit. Hänellä oli molemmissa käsissään ruskeat nahkarannekkeet. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa.

Toinenkin mies piti oikeassa kädessään miekkaa. Hän oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli ruskettunut iho, ruskeat silmät, ja mustat hiukset. Hänellä oli yllään sininen pusero. Hänellä oli musta tatuointi vasemman silmänsä lähellä. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja ruskeat sandaalit. Hän näytti 28-vuotiaalta.

Vähän ajan kuluttua talon ulko-ovi työnnettiin auki, ja aiemmin, kristallipallon heijastuksessa näkyneet miehet kävelivät taloon.

"Eihän täällä oli ketään!" Paidaton mies huusi kuulostaen turhautuneelta huomattuaan, ettei keittiössä ollut hänen, ja hänen toverinsa lisäksi ketään muuta.

"Gatō sanoi meille aiemmin sen, että se vanha sillanrakentaja asuu perheensä kanssa tässä talossa!" Siniseen puseroon pukeutunut mies sanoi katsoen ympärilleen.

_"He eivät näytä ninjoilta, mutta he taitavat olla tavallisia rosvoja, jotka Gatō palkkasi tekemään likaisen työn omasta puolestaan",_ Natsuki mietti. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa. Hän otti varustepussistaan esiin sinisen savupommin. Hän vieritti savupommin ulos keittiön komeron oven raosta miehiä kohti mahdollisimman varovasti. Pomf! Savupommi räjähti, ja huoneeseen levisi nopeasti tummansinistä savua.

Klak! Miehet yllättyivät niin, että he pudottivat miekkansa lattialle, ja katselivat ympärilleen.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" Paidaton mies huusi kuulostaen hieman hermostuneelta.

Natsuki työnsi oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa, ja otti sieltä esiin vihreän käärön. Hän avasi käärön, ja painoi oikealla kädellään yhtä käärön sinettä-kuviota. Pof! Käärön sinetti-kuviosta ilmestyi valkoista savua, minkä jälkeen Natsuki työnsi keittiön komeron oven auki oikealla jalallaan, ja käänsi nopeasti käärön sinetti-kuvio-puolen kohti Gatōn alaisia. Kääröstä _lensi_ esiin iso, musta pyydystysverkko, joka _lensi_ nopeasti kohti Gatōn alaisia, ja kietoutui heidän ympärilleen osuttuaan heihin. Pyydystysverkon kaikkiin _päihin_ oli kiinnitetty shurikenit, jotka osuivat miesten takana olevaan seinään kiinnittäen pyydystysverkon miesten takana olevaan seinään. Dhaks!

"En pysty liikkumaan!" Paidaton mies huusi.

"Lienee aika antaa teille opetus", Natsuki totesi. Kun savu haihtui, hän käveli esiin komerosta, ja katsoi miehiä. Hän kosketti oikealla kädellään vasemmassa kädessään pitämänsä käärön toista sinetti-kuviota, ja kääröstä ilmestyi esiin valkoista savua, ja vaijeria, johon Natsuki tarttui oikealla kädellään.

"Pelkkä kakara?" Toinen mies mutisi uskomatta silmiään nähtyään Natsukin.

"Varohan sanojasi", Natsuki sanoi. Hän pudotti käärön lattialle, ja sitoi vaijerin miesten ympärille. Hän poimi vaijerin, ja kristallipallon molemmilla käsillään, ja laittoi ne reppuunsa. Seuraavaksi hän poimi lattialle pudottamansa käärön oikealla kädellään, ja sulki sen laittaen sen varustepussiinsa. Yllättäen hän tunsi chakransa liikkuvan hieman nopeammin, kuin ennen. Samassa hän _näki _sen_,_ että Zabuza, ja Kakashi taistelivat keskenään.

_"Nyt tiedän miltä tuntuu silloin, kun kloonien kokemukset __siirtyvät__ tekniikan käyttäjälle",_ Natsuki ajatteli. Hän laittoi reppunsa selkäänsä. Hän käveli kohti talon ulko-ovea samalla, kun Inari, ja Tsunami tulivat alakertaan.

"Näyttää siltä, että onnistuit sitomaan nuo miehet", Inari tuijotti sidottuja miehiä uteliaana.

"Aivan. Minun pitää nyt mennä auttamaan ryhmääni", Natsuki sanoi, ja teki käsimerkkejä. "Shōton: Suishō Kyō!" Natsuki ojensi molemmat kämmenensä eteenpäin, ja hänen kämmenistään ilmestyi punainen chakra-pallo. Chakra-pallo siirtyi kauemmas Natsukista, ja muuttui isoksi, vaaleanvihreäksi kristalli-peiliksi, joka oli lumihiutaleen muotoinen. "Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu!" Natsuki teki uudet käsimerkit, ja hänen peilikuvansa käveli ulos kristalli-peilistä parin muunkin peilikuvan tavoin. Kriks! Kristalli-peili hajosi kristalli-pölyksi, joka haihtui ilmaan.

"Menen auttamaan ryhmääni. Piiloutukaa tämän talon lähelle, ja vartioikaa tätä taloa mahdollisimman hyvin sen jälkeen, kun olen lähtenyt täältä. Älkää antako kenenkään satuttaa Inari-kunia, ja Tsunami-sania. Vangitkaa tänne tulevat, kidnappaajat", Natsuki sanoi klooneilleen.

Kloonit nyökkäsivät, ja kävelivat ulos avonaisesta ulko-ovesta, ja piiloutuivat talon lähellä olevaan metsään.

Natsuki poimi lattialla olevat miekat molemmilla käsillään.

_"Annan nämä Kakashi-senseille heti sen jälkeen, kun olen päässyt Tazuna-sanin rakentamalle sillalle",_ Natsuki mietti.

"Ihmeellistä", Inari sanoi nähtyään, miten Natsuki oli tehnyt kristalli-klooninsa.

"Kiitos. Aion tehdä parhaani suojellakseni isoisääsi, Inari-kun", Natsuki sanoi. Hän käveli ulos talon avonaisesta ulko-ovesta, ja vilkaisi kristalli-kukkia, jotka hajosivat kristalli-pölyksi Natsukin ajatellessa kyseistä asiaa.

Natsuki hyppäsi lähimmän puun oksalle, ja siltä toisen puun oksalle jatkaen matkaa sillä tavalla:

_"Minun pitää auttaa ryhmääni! Toivottavasti ehdin mennä Tazuna-sanin rakentamalle sillalle ajoissa!"_

Aurinko paistoi kirkkaasti pilvettömällä taivaalla.

Natsuki hyppi nopeasti puiden oksilta toisten puiden oksille miettien samalla sitä, mitä hänen klooninsa oli nähnyt ennen katoamistaan.

Natsuki aikoi tehdä parhaansa auttaakseen ryhmäänsä tämän päiväisessä taistelussa Zabuzaa, ja Zabuzan avustajaa vastaan.


	16. Yuki Haku

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Yuki Haku)

Natsuki pysähtyi sillan eteen ja hengitti pitkän juoksemisen jälkeen, minkä jälkeen hän alkoi tarkkailla taistelun nykyistä tilannetta, vaikka silta olikin nyt paksun sumun peitossa, minkä takia Natsuki näki eteensä vain parin metrin verran.

_"Kakashi-sensei pitää Zabuzan kiireisenä! Näyttää siltä, että Sasuke onkin jo ryhtynyt taistelemaan Zabuzan avustajaa vastaan. Sakura huolehtii näemmä Tazuna-sanin turvallisuudesta. Taisin tulla tänne juuri sopivalla hetkellä!"_ Natsuki mietti, ja heitti käsissään pitämänsä miekat kohti Kakashia:

"Kakashi-sensei, ota nämä miekat!"

Kun Kakashi kuuli Natsukin sanat, hän nappasi miekat molemmilla käsillään, ja puolustautui niiden avulla Zabuzan hyökkäyksiltä:

"Hyvä ajoitus, Natsuki!"

Natsuki hymyili, ja heitti reppunsa Sakuran eteen. Sitten Natsuki katsoi Sasukea, joka taisteli parhaillaan Zabuzan avustajaa vastaan.

Zabuzan avustajalla oli yllään samat vaatteet kuin silloin, kun Natsuki oli nähnyt Zabuzan avustajan ensimmäisen kerran.

Vale-Oinin piti oikeassa kädessään senbon-neulaa, ja Sasuke piti oikeassa kädessään kunaita.

Vale-Oinin alkoi nopeasti tehdä käsimerkkejä vasemmalla kädellään.

_"Zabuzan avustaja voi tehdä käsimerkkejä vain yhdellä kädellä! Zabuzan avustajan täytyy olla tosi lahjakas! Lisäksi Zabuzan avustaja on pituudestaan päätellen 15-vuotias. Kuka Zabuzan avustaja oikein on?!"_ Natsuki ajatteli hermostuneena. Natsuki hermostui, sillä hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt kenenkään tekevän käsimerkkejä vain yhdellä kädellään. _"Isosiskoni kertoi minulle kohdanneensa joskus sellaisia ninjoja, jotka pystyivät käyttämään tekniikoitaan tekemällä käsimerkkejä vain toisella kädellään! Isosisko sanoi kyseisiä vastustajiaan tosi vahvoiksi, joten nyt täytyy olla varovainen, sillä tuntematonta vastustajaa ei saa aliarvioida, tai siitä voi seurata ongelmia! _

"Sensatsu Suishō!" Vale-Oinin huusi, ja polkaisi alapuolellaan olevaa siltaa vasemmalla jalallaan. Sillan päällä oleva vesi nousi ilmaan, ja muodostui vesi-kupoliksi. Heti kun vesi-kupoli oli valmis, vesi-kupolin vesi muuttui tuhansiksi senbon-neuloiksi, joita oli kaikkialla.

_"Miten hän pystyy tuollaiseen?!"_ Sasuke mietti katsoen vastustajaansa.

Zabuzaa vastaan taisteleva Kakashi katsoi Sasuken, ja Vale-Oininin välistä taistelua uskomatta näkemäänsä todeksi.

_"Olen nähnyt vain harvojen ninjojen tekevän käsimerkkejä vain yhdellä kädellään",_ Kakashi mietti. _"Zabuzan avustaja on joka tapauksessa lahjakas ninja! Minun on pelastettava Sasuke!"_

Kakashi hyppäsi sillan oikealle puolelle, ja oli lähdössä juoksemaan kohti Sasukea, ja Zabuzan avustajaa, mutta Zabuza hyppäsi Kakashin eteen.

"Minä olen vastustajasi!" Zabuza huusi Kakashille, ja alkoi taas taistella Kakashia vastaan.

_"Toistaiseksi näyttää siltä, että Kakashi-sensei ei voi auttaa Sasukea!"_ Natsuki mietti, ja teki nopeasti oinaan käsimerkin:

"Shōton: Kurenai no Kajitsu!"

Zabuzan avustajan tekemät neulat lähestyivät Sasukea, ja Zabuzan avustajaa tosi nopeasti, mutta Zabuzan avustaja hyppäsi nopeasti sillan oikealle puolelle, jotta hänen tekemänsä neulat eivät osuisi häneen itseensä.

Samalla kun Zabuzan avustajan jalat koskettivat siltaa, Sasuken ympärille ilmestyi vaaleanpunaista valoa. Kun vaaleanpunainen valo katosi Zabuzan avustaja näki jotain, joka yllätti hänet. Sasuke oli ison, vaaleanpunaisen kristalli-kupolin sisällä, eikä hänen kehossaan ollut naarmuakaan. Kliks! Neulat osuivat kristalli-kupolin seiniin, ja putosivat sillalle.

Vale-Oinin katseli varautuneena ympärilleen:

_"Onko se aiemmin näkemäni, punahiuksinen tyttö täällä?! Missä hän on?!"_

Natsuki työnsi oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa, ja otti sieltä esiin sinisen käärön, jonka hän avasi tosi nopeasti. Hän käänsi käärön sinetti-kuvio-puolen kohti Zabuzan avustajaa, ja painoi vasemmalla kädellään yhtä käärön sinetti-kuviota, ja kääröstä ilmestyi valkoinen paperi-pallo, joka oli suunnilleen kristallipallon kokoinen. Paperi-palloon oli kiinnitetty räjähtävä sinetti-lappu. Paperi-pallo _lensi_ nopeasti kohti Zabuzan avustajaa, ja sinetti-lappu alkoi savuta:

"Tubaki Bakudan!" Bam! Paperi-palloon kiinnitetty sinetti-lappu räjähti palasiksi, ja sillalle nousi paksu, valkoinen savupilvi samalla, kun sillalle putosi valkoisia ja punaisia cameliaita.

_"Cameliaita?!"_ Zabuzan avustaja ajatteli nähtyään sillalle pudonneet kukat.

"Suiton: Suigadan!" Natsuki teki nopeasti tiikerin käsimerkin, ja sillan alapuolella olevasta merestä nousi nopeasti esiin useita vesipyörteitä, jotka lähestyivät Zabuzan avustajaa.

Zabuzan avustaja väisti hyppäämällä sillan vasemmalle puolelle.

Molks! Vesipyörteet törmäsivät toisiinsa, ja putosivat sillalle.

"Shouton Rokkaku Shuriken!" Joku huusi sillan oikealta puolelta, ja sekuntia myöhemmin Zabuzan avustajaa kohti lensi useita, valkoisia kristalli-shurikenejä, jotka Zabuzan avustaja väisti hyppäämällä nopeasti vasemmalle.

"Uchiha, ehdin näemmä viime hetkellä tehdä ympärillesi samanlaisen kristalli-suojan, jonka tein aiemmin Tazuna-sanin, ja Sakuran ympärille taistellessamme Gōzua ja Meizua vastaan. Jaksatko taistella vieläkin, Uchiha?" Natsuki juoksi tekemänsä kristalli-kupolin vasemmalle puolelle.

"Näyttää siltä, että aiot taistella minua vastaan", Zabuzan avustaja totesi katsoen Natsukia.

_"Hänen äänensä kuulostaa jostain syystä tutulta",_ Natsuki mietti katsoen Zabuzan avustajaa varautuneena.

Kristalli-kupoli hajosi palasiksi Natsukin ajatellessa kyseistä asiaa, ja sillalle putosi useita kristallin sirpaleita.

"Missä sinä viivyit?" Sasuke kysyi Natsukilta.

"Olimme oikeassa arvellessamme, että Gatō lähettäisi joitain alaisiaan vangitsemaan Tazuna-sanin perheen kiristääkseen Tazuna-sania lopettamaan tämän sillan rakentamisen. Sidoin kyseiset miehet pyydystysverkkoon, ja he eivät voi tällä hetkellä tehdä pahaa kärpäsellekään. Jätin pari kristalli-klooniani vartioimaan Tazuna-sanin taloa, ja suojelemaan Tazuna-sanin perhettä, ennen kuin tulin tänne", Natsuki sanoi.

Natsuki katsoi Zabuzan avustajaa nähdäkseen, että tämä teki taas käsimerkkejä toisella kädellään.

"Sensatsu Suishō!" Vale-Oinin huusi, ja polkaisi alapuolellaan olevaa siltaa vasemmalla jalallaan. Sillan päällä oleva vesi nousi ilmaan, ja muodostui vesi-kupoliksi. Heti kun vesi-kupoli oli valmis, vesi muuttui tuhansiksi neuloiksi, joita oli kaikkialla. Neulat lähestyivät Geninejä tosi nopeasti.

"Kesshou Shoumatsu no Jutsu!" Natsuki huusi, ja hänen eteensä ilmestyi nopeasti useita, vaaleanpunaisia kristalli-sirpaleita, jotka syöksyivät nopeasti kohti vihollisen tekniikkaa pysäyttäen vihollisen hyökkäyksen osumalla vihollisen luomiin senboneihin. Klik!

"Torjuit äskeisen hyökkäykseni oikealla tavalla", Zabuzan avustaja totesi vaikuttuneena samalla, kun senbonit, ja kristalli-sirpaleet putosivat sillalle. Kliks!

"Olet vahva", Natsuki totesi, ja ryhtyi tekemään käsimerkkejä:

"Kesshō: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu!" Natsukin ympärille muodostui nopeasti monia, vaaleansinisiä ja lumihiutaleen-muotoisia kristalli-shurikenejä, jotka Natsuki heitti nopeasti kohti Zabuzan avustajaa.

Vale-Oinin väisti shurikenit hyppäämällä tosi nopeasti sillan vasemmalle puolelle.

"Sinä olet nopea", Natsuki totesi. Hän oli vaikuttunut vastustajansa taidoista.

"Kiitos. Hijutsu: Makyō Hyōshō!" Zabuzan avustaja teki erikoisen käsimerkin sinisen chakran ympäröidessä hänen kehonsa. Sillan päällä oleva vesi nousi ilmaan, ja muodostui isoiksi jää-peileiksi. Pian Geninien ympärillä oli iso, jää-peileistä tehty kupoli.

_"Miten tämä on mahdollista?!"_ Natsuki ajatteli vaikutuksen, ja pelon sekaisin tuntein. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Hän ei ollut ennen nähnyt vastaavaa tekniikkaa.

Zabuzan avustaja käveli kohti edessään olevaa jää-peiliä, ja siirtyi kyseisen jää-peilin sisälle, minkä nähdessään Natsuki hermostui entistä enemmän:

"Onko sinulla kenties jokin Kekkei Genkai, jonka avulla hän voit manipuloida jäätä?"

"Kyllä. Kekkei Genkaini nimi on Hyōton", Zabuzan avustaja sanoi.

"Uchiha, näyttää siltä, että meidän on turvattava toistemme selusta taistelemalla selät vastakkain! En tiedä sitä, että, pystynkö muuttamaan jäätä kristalliksi, sillä en ole koskaan kokeillut sitä", Natsuki sanoi. Natsuki asettui seisomaan Sasuken toiselle puolelle siten, että Natsukin selkä kosketti Sasuken selkää.

"Näyttää siltä, ettei meillä ole nyt muitakaan vaihtoehtoja", Sasuke totesi. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä oikean jalkansa ympärille sidottuun kunai-pakkiin, ja otti sieltä esiin kunain.

"Ole kuitenkin varovainen. Shōton: Suishōtō!" Natsukin oikeasta kämmenestä ilmestyi punainen chakra-pallo, joka kulki Natsukin oikean käsivarren yli muodostuen siniseksi kristalli-teräksi. Natsuki teki vasempaankin käsivarteensa kristalli-terän.

Yllättäen Natsukin vasemman käsivarren yli lensi senbon, joka raapaisi hänen käsivarteensa pienen haavan repien samalla pienen reiän hän vasemmassa käsivarressa olevaan irtohihaan.

Vähän ajan kuluttua vihollinen heitti senbonin kohti Sasuken vasenta olkapäätä aiheuttaen haavan Sasuken vasempaan olkapäähän.

"Tämä ongelma onkin isompi, kuin miltä se aluksi näytti!" Natsuki huusi nähtyään vihollisen peilikuvan kaikissa jää-peileissä.

Vihollinen piti käsissään senbonejä, joita hän heitti kohti Geninejä.

"Varo, Uchiha! Hän hyökkää taas! Kesshou Shoumatsu no Jutsu!" Natsuki huusi, ja hänen eteensä ilmestyi nopeasti useita, vaaleanpunaisia kristalli-sirpaleita, jotka syöksyivät nopeasti kohti vihollisen tekniikkaa pysäyttäen vihollisen hyökkäyksen osumalla vihollisen heittämiin aseisiin. Klik!

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke teki käsimerkit, ja puhalsi suustaan jättimäisen liekkipallon sulattaakseen jää-peilit, mutta hänen tekniikkansa ei sulattanutkaan jää-peilejä.

"Shoton yakkyo!" Natsuki huusi ja sillasta lensi nopeasti esiin pitkiä, teräviä vaaleanpunaisia ja valkoisia kristalli-piikkejä, jotka lähestyivät vihollista uskomattoman nopeasti, mutta ennen kuin kyseiset kristalli-piikit osuivat lähimpään jää-peiliin Zabuzan avustaja hyppäsi nopeasti ulos kyseisestä jää-peilistä ja siirtyi erääseen toiseen jää-peiliin.

Kriks! Natsukin luomat kristalli-piikit murskasivat yhden jää-peilin palasiksi, jotka putosivat sillalle. Klak!

_"Hän on tosi nopea, ja vahva. Hän pystyy tekemään käsimerkkejä vain yhdellä kädellä. Luin jostain, että Nidaime Hokage kykeni käyttämään Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsua tekemällä käsimerkkejä vain yhdellä kädellä. Zabuzan avustaja saattaa olla taidoiltaan Chūnin-tason ninja!"_ Natsuki mietti hermostuneena:

"Kesshou Hari!" Sillasta nousi nopeasti esiin isoja, vaaleanpunaisia kristalli-piikkejä, jotka olivat tosi teräviä. Kristalli-piikit lähestyivät nopeasti sitä peiliä, johon vihollinen oli siirtynyt vähän aikaa sitten.

Vihollinen hyppäsi nopeasti toiseen jää-peiliin, ennen kuin kristalli-piikit murskasivat sen jää-peilin, jossa hän oli ollut vähän aikaa sitten. Kriks! Jään palat putosivat sillalle.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke teki nopeasti käsimerkit ja puhalsi suustaan useita liekki-palloja kohti sitä jää-peiliä, johon vihollinen oli äsken siirtynyt, ja kun liekki-pallot katosivat, niiden sisältä ilmestyi shurikenejä. Kyseiset shurikenit lähestyivät nopeasti sitä jää-peiliä, jossa vihollinen parhaillaan oli.

Vihollinen siirtyi taas toiseen peiliin välttäen shuriken-hyökkäyksen. Kriks! Jää-peilin palat putosivat sillalle, sillä shurikenit olivat tuhonneet kyseisen jää-peilin.

"Jos tämä meno jatkuu, chakramme loppuu kesken taistelun. Saatan joutua käyttämään erästä uutta tekniikkaani", Natsuki totesi.

Yllättäen vihollinen ilmestyi taas kaikkiin jää-peileihin, ja alkoi heitellä Geninejä neuloilla nopeammin, kuin äsken.

_"Minun täytyy käyttää sitä uutta tekniikkaani!"_ Natsuki ajatteli paniikissa. Hän yritti väistellä neuloja parhaansa mukaan, vaikka jotkut neulat olivatkin jo juuttuneet hänen kehoonsa aiheuttaen hänelle haavoja.

Vähän ajan kuluttua vihollinen lakkasi hyökkäämästä. Natsuki ei tiennyt, miksi vihollinen keskeytti hyökkäyksensä, mutta Natsuki katseli ympärilleen nähdäkseen, että Sasukenkin kehoon oli juuttunut monia senboneja. Sasukella oli useita haavoja. Natsukin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Säikähditkö jotain?" Sasuke kysyi nähtyään Natsukin säikähtäneen ilmeen. Sasuke ei kuitenkaan huomannut sitä, että hänen vasemmassa olkapäässään olevasta haavasta putosi pari veri-pisaraa sillalla olevan, valkoisen camelian päälle, minkä seurauksena kyseinen camelia värjäytyi hitaasti veren punaiseksi Sasuken veren imeytyessä kyseiseen cameliaan.

Kun Natsuki katsoi punaiseksi värjäytynyttä cameliaa, hän alkoi täristä.

(Flashback)

_Vaaleansiniseen kesämekkoon pukeutunut, 6-vuotias Natsuki käveli Sandaime Hokagen kanssa kohti huonetta, jossa Yumi yleensä harjoitteli Kenjutsua. Natsukilla oli jaloissaan ruskeat sandaalit:_

_"Isosisko!"_

_Sandaime Hokage työnsi oikealla kädellään valkoisen liukuoven auki, minkä seurauksena hän, ja Natsuki näkivät ruskealle puu-lattialle kaatuneen Yumin, jolla oli yllään ANBU-ryhmän harmaa haarniska. Yumillä oli käsissään harmaat käsisuojaimet, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti. Yumin haarniskan alla oli musta pusero. Yumin otsan eteen oli sidottu Konohan Hitai-ate, jonka nauha oli musta. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja mustat ninja-sandaalit._

_Huoneen seinät olivat valkoiset, ja niissä oli pari ikkunaa. Huoneen katto oli ruskea, ja huoneen lattian oikealla puolella oli ruskeisiin kukkaruukkuihin istutettuja, punaisia ja valkoisia cameliaita._

_Yumin selkään, lapaluiden väliin oli isketty yksi kunai, ja hänen selkäänsä, käsivarsissaan ja jalkoihinsakin oli isketty monia kunaita. Huoneen lattiaankin oli isketty useita kunaita, ja lattialla oli verta. Huoneen lattian oikealla puolella olevaan kukkaruukkuun istutetut valkoiset camealiat värjäytyivät parhaillaan veren punaisiksi._

_Huoneessa oleva näky oli kamalaa katseltavaa, ja eräästä ikkunasta näkyvä täysikuu, ja tumma yötaivas saivat huoneessa olevan näyn näyttämään entistäkin kamalammalta._

_"Isosisko!" Natsuki alkoi itkeä, minkä seurauksena Sandaime Hokage kietoi nopeasti molemmat kätensä Natsukin ympärille lohduttaakseen tyttöä. _

_Sandaime Hokage katsoi Yumia hermostuneena._

_"Kuka on voinut tehdä jotain tällaista?" Hiruzen ajatteli ääneen._

(End of the flashback)

"Äkkiä ulos täältä!" Natsuki huusi Sasukelle, ja tarttui molemmilla käsillään Sasuken vasempaan käsivarteen, minkä jälkeen Natsuki heitti Sasuken kohti yhden jää-peilin alapuolella olevaa isoa väliä, jota kautta Natsuki heitti Sasuken ulos jää-peili-kupolista.

Natsukin shokki muuttui nopeasti syväksi raivoksi, ja hän halusi rikkoa kaikki jää-peili-kupolin jää-peilit.

"Satutit tiimitoveriani!" Natsuki huusi raivoissaan, ja mulkaisi Zabuza avustajaa.

Natsuki silmät muuttuivat punaisiksi, ja hänen kyntensä kasvoivat hieman normaalia pidemmiksi. Punainen chakra alkoi pyöriä Natsukin ympärillä, ja hänen haavansa paranivat silmänräpäyksessä samalla, kun hänen kehoonsa tarttuneet senbonit putosivat maahan. Hänen käsivarsissaan olevat kristalli-terät hajosivat useiksi palasiksi. "Kesshō no Yoroi!"

Läpinäkyvä kristalli-kerros peitti Natsukin kehon, ja hän löi lähintä jää-peiliä oikealla nyrkillään murskaten kyseisen jää-peilin palasiksi, ja Natsukin kehon päällä oleva kristalli-haarniska suojelisi Natsukia Zabuzan avustajan seuraavilta hyökkäyksiltä, ja Natsukin kehoa suojeleva kristalli-haarniska _antoi_ samalla Natsukin lyöntiin lisää tehoa.

_"Mitä tapahtui?!"_ Zabuzan avustaja mietti hermostuneena. Hän ei ollut koskaan aiemmin tuntenut tällaista chakraa. Kyseinen chakra tuntui olevan täynnä vihaa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Tämähän on Kyūbin chakraa!"_ Kakashi ajatteli vaistottuaan tuttua chakraa, jonka hän oli tuntenut viimeksi 12 vuotta sitten Kyūbin hyökätessä Konhaan.

Kakashi ei tiennyt, mitä toisen taistelun aikana oli tapahtunut, muta hän arveli, että kyseisen taistelun aikana oli täytynyt tapahtua jotain Natsukin, ja Sasuken taistellessa Zabuzan avustajaa vastaan.

_"Mitä chakraa tämä on?!"_ Zabuza mietti. Hänkin oli tuntenut lähistöllä saman chakran, kuin Kakashi äsken. _"En ole tuntenut tällaista chakraa sen jälkeen, kun taistelin Yondaime Mizukagea vastaan!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Miksi Natsuki hermostui noin kovasti?!"_ Sasuke mietti noustuaan seisomaan. Hän nyppi oikealla kädellään neuloja pois kehostaan.

_"En ole koskaan nähnyt Natsukia niin hermostuneena, kuin äsken. Tekikö Zabuzan avustaja äsken jotain, minkä takia Natsuki hermostui?"_ Sasuke mietti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki potkaisi oikean jalkansa lähimpään jää-peiliin murskaten sen palasiksi. Kriks! Natsuki katseli ympärilleen nähdäkseen, että Zabuzan avustaja hyppäsi vasemmalta suoraan kohti Natsukia pitäen oikeassa kädessään kolmea senbonia.

Natsuki väisti hyökkäyksen hyppäämällä nopeasti taaksepäin hypäten samalla ulos jää-peili-kupolista kahden jää-peilin välistä. Kun hänen jalkansa koskettivat siltaa, hän iski oikean kätensä siltaan, minkä seurauksena sillasta nousi nopeasti esiin vaaleanpunaisia kristalli-piikkejä:

"Shouton Kyote Hashu!" Kristalli-piikit kasvoivat koko ajan isommiksi, ja isommiksi seuraten Zabuzan apulaista tosi nopeasti samalla, kun Zabuzan avustaja väisteli kyseisiä kristalli-piikkejä niin nopeasti, kuin hän pystyi.

Kun Zabuzan avustaja väisti kristalli-piikkejä, kristalli-piikit törmäsivät jää-peileihin. Jää-peilit, ja kristalli-piikit hajosivat tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi, ja putosivat sillalle. Kriks!

Natsuki hyppäsi nopeasti kohti Zaubuzan avustajaa, ja potkaisi tätä vasempaan kylkeen niin kovasti, että Zabuzan avustaja kaatui sillalle, ja hänen naamionsa alkoi tuhoutua.

Natsuki käveli kohti vihollista tehden samalla käsimerkkejä:

"Kesshou Suishou Tou!" Natsukin oikeasta kämmenestä ilmestyi vaaleansininen chakra-pallo, joka kulki Natsukin oikean käsivarren yli muodostaen siihen vaaleansinisen kristalli-terän.

Zabuzan avustaja nousi seisomaan, ja käänsi katseensa oikealle nähdäkseen häntä kohti kävelevän kunoichin.

_"Zabuza-san, anteeksi että epäonnistuin. Tämä on minulle sopiva rangaistus siistä, että epäonnistuin tehtävässäni auttaa sinua",_ Zabuzan alainen katsoi sillalle pudonneen, tuhotun naamionsa palasia.

Kun Natsuki oli parin metrin päässä Zabuzan avustajasta, hän näki Zabuzan avustajan kasvot, minkä seurauksena hän pysähtyi, ja katsoi edessään seisovaa poikaa hämmentyneenä.

Natsukin kehoa ympäröinyt, punainen chakra katosi, ja hänen silmänsä muuttuivat takaisin sinisiksi, ja hänen kyntensä muuttuivat takaisin normaalin pituisiksi:

"S...sinähän olet se eilen tapaamani poika?"

_"Nyt ymmärrän, miksi hänen äänensä kuulosti niin tutulta eilen, ja äskeisen taistelun aikana. Se johtui siitä, että kuulin hänen äänensä silloin, kun hän esitti olevansa Zabuzaa jahtaava Oinin",_ Natsuki katsoi edessään seisovaa poikaa hermostuneena.

"Kyllä. Olet selvästi vahva", Poika sanoi.

"Miksi autat Zabuzaa? Hän työskentelee Gatōlle, joka on aiheuttanut paljon kärsimystä tämän maan asukkaille", Natsuki kysyi. Hän ei ymmärtänyt tämänhetkistä tilannetta lainkaan.

"En pidä siitä, mitä Gatō on tehnyt tämän maan asukkaille. Mutta Zabuza-san huolehti minusta silloin, kun olin nuorempi, ja autoin häntä osoittaakseni hänelle kiitollisuuteni. Nimeni on Haku. Kuulun Yuki-klaaniin. Synnyin pienessä kylässä, ja vanhempani rakastivat minua tosi paljon. Tuona aikana kuitenkin pelättiin ketä tahansa, jolla oli Kekkei Genkai. Kun olin pieni poika, huomasin perineeni äitini Kekkei Genkain. Äitini oli salannut isältäni sen, että äitini kuului Yuki-klaaniin, jolla oli harvinainen Kekkei Gentai nimeltä Hyōton. Olin yllättynyt siitä, kun huomasin, että minulla on erityisiä voimia. Mutta kun äitini näki voimani, hän ymmärsi sen, että olin perinyt hänen Kekkei Genkainsa. Äitini taisi pelätä sitä, että jos joku näkisi minun käyttävän voimiani, se joku ymmärtäisi minun ja äitini kuuluvan Yuki-klaaniin ja jotkut ryhtyisivät vainoamaan minua ja äitiäni jos kuulisivat voimiani koskevia huhuja, joten äitini löi minua. Sodan runtelemassa kylässä, jossa minä asuin, Kekkei Genkait liitettiin usein sodan vastapuolella taistelleisiin ninjoihin, ja siksi ajan mittaan Kekkei Genkain omistavia henkilöitä alettiin pelätä ja vainota. Tämän takia niiden, jotka omasivat Kekkei Genkain, täytyi salata voimansa. Kun äitini oli lyönyt minua, hän pyysi minulta anteeksi. Valitettavasti isäni oli nähnyt minun käyttävän voimiani. Isäni, ja eräät miehet tappoivat äitini sen jälkeen, kun he olivat ymmärtäneet minun, ja äitini kuuluvan Yuki-klaaniin. Seuraavaksi isäni aikoi aikoi itkien ja surun murtamana murhata minutkin, mutta kun olin nähnyt sen, mitä isäni ja hänen seurassaan olevat miehet olivat tehneet äidilleni, käytin pelon vallassa voimiani ja tapoin isäni ja hänen seurassaan olevat miehet. Sen jälkeen lähdin kodistani, joka oli täynnä minun luomiani jää-piikkejä. Lähdin pois kylästäni. Ryhdyin ajattelemaan itseäni hirviönä, jota kukaan ei huolisi. Hieman sen jälkeen, kun olin lähtenyt kylästäni, Zabuza-san löysi minut, ja otti minut mukaansa opettaen minulle Ninja-taitoja. Koska hän huolehti minusta, halusin olla hänelle täydellinen ase, ja tehdä kaikkeni hänen takiaan", Haku sanoi.

"Harmi, että olemme vihollisia. Jos emme olisi vihollisia, voisimme ehkä olla ystäviä", Natsuki sanoi. Hän ei voinut olla tuntematta myötätuntoa Hakua kohtaan.

"Niin. Kuka olet?" Haku kysyi.

"Olen Uzumaki Natsuki. Tavallaan ymmärrän sinun tunteitasi. 12 vuotta sitten, Kun olin vastasyntynyt vauva, Kyūbi no Yōko hyökkäsi kylääni. Monet Konohan ninjat kuolivat sinä päivänä. Yondaime Hokage, joka oli kyläni silloinen johtaja, pelasti kyläni sinetöimällä Kyūbin minun sisälleni uhraten itsensä sinä päivänä kuollen kyläni asukkaiden puolesta. Kyläläiset välttelivät minua, koska he pitivät minua Kyūbinä. Aikuiset juoruilivat minusta selkäni takana tosi usein, ja kielsivät lapsiaan leikkimästä kanssani. Sandaime Hokage joutui palaamaan eläkkeeltä Hokagen velvollisuuksiinsa, sillä kylässäni ei silloin ollut sopivia Hokage-ehdokkaita. Hän on aina ollut minulle tosi kiltti, ja hän on ollut minulle jopa eräänlainen isoisä-hahmo. Isosiskonikin oli aina minulle tosi kiltti. Isosiskoni lohdutti minua aina, kun itkin. Siksi päätinkin _tulla_ vahvaksi kunoichiksi Sandaime Hokagen, ja isosiskoni takia, jotta he olisivat ylpeitä minusta. Isosiskoni kuoltua päätin selvittää sen, että miksi joku murhasi isosiskoni, joten keskityin Ninja-taitojeni harjoitteluun, ja opiskelemiseen sivuuttaen kyläläisten minuun suuntaaman välttelyn. Sain tietää totuuden sisälleni sinetöidystä Kyūbistä vasta pari kuukautta sitten. Iruka, josta kerroin sinulle eilen, suojeli minua kimppuuni hyökänneeltä ninjalta sinä päivänä, kun sain tietää totuuden sisälleni sinetöidystä Kyūbistä. Kimppuuni hyökännyt ninja oli se, joka kertoi minulle totuuden sisälleni sinetöidystä Kyūbistä. Järkytyin kamalasti saatuani tietää totuuden sisälleni sinetöidystä Kyūbistä, mutta samalla ymmärsin syyn, joka takia kyläni asukkaat olivat vältelleet minua vuosia. Iruka sanoi kimppuuni hyökänneelle ninjalle näin:

_"Tiedän, mutta puhut nyt Kyūbistä. Natsuki on eri maata, kuin Kyūbi. Natsuki on minun oppilaani, josta voin olla ylpeä. Hän on sinnikäs ja yrittää kovasti, vaikkei aina näytäkään tunteitaan. Ihmis-sydämen tuntema suru, ja tuska ovat hänelle tuttuja asioita. Hän ei ole mikään demoni. Hän on Konohan kylän asukas, Uzumaki Natsuki"._ Olin tosi iloinen siitä, että Iruka hyväksyi minut sellaisena, kuin olin, vaikka sisälleni sinetöity Kyūbi tappoikin Irukan vanhemmat hyökätessään kylääni 12 vuotta sitten. Kun kimppuuni hyökännyt ninja yritti satuttaa Irukaa, suojelin Irukaa tehdäkseni hänet ylpeäksi. Silloin huomasin omaavani Shoutonin, sillä käytin sitä ensimmäisen kerran suojellessani Irukaa kimppuuni hyökänneeltä ninjalta. Voitin Irukan kimppuun hyökänneen ninjan, ja kyseinen ninja on nyt vankilassa tekemänsä rikoksen takia. Rikoksen, jonka hän teki sinä päivänä, jolloin hän kertoi minulle totuuden sisälleni sinetöidystä Kyūbistä. Kun minä, ja Iruka menimme seuraavana päivänä puhumaan Sandaime Hokage-saman kanssa edellisen päivän tapahtumista, Sandaime Hokage-sama sanoi minulle sen, että hän olisi halunnut kertoa minulle totuuden sisälleni sinetöidystä Kyūbistä sitten, kun olisin kun olisin täyttänyt 16. Kysyin häneltä, että miksi Yondaime Hokage sinetöi Kyūbin juuri minun sisälleni, ja Sandaime Hokage sanoi näin:

_"Ehkä Yondaime Hokage uskoi, että pystyisit hallitsemaan Kyūbin voimia. Yondaime Hokage luotti sinuun, ja toivoi, että Konohan asukkaat kohtelisivat sinua sankarina, mutta valitettavasti Konohan asukkaat eivät ymmärtäneet Yondaime Hokagen toivetta kohdella sinua sankarina. Yritin toteuttaa Yondaime Hokagen toiveen, ja kielsin aikuisia kertomasta lapsilleen totuutta 12 vuoden takaisesta Kyūbin hyökkäyksestä tänne Konohaan. Kukaan ikätovereistasi ei siis tiedä totuutta 12 vuoden takaisesta Kyūbin hyökkäyksestä tänne Konohaan, mutta heidän vanhempansa todennäköisesti kielsivät heitä puhumasta sinulle, Natsuki-chan. Natsuki-chan, ikätoveriesi vanhemmat kielsivät lapsiaan puhumasta sinulle ilmeisesti siksi, että Kyūbillä on suuria voimia, ja jotkut ihmiset pelkäävät suuria voimia. Natsuki-chan, tiedän, että olet ollut yksinäinen, koska ikätoveriesi vanhemmat kielsivät lapsiaan puhumasta sinulle. Olen tuntenut sinut tosi kauan, joten huomaan tosi helposti sen, jos yrität salata minulta jotain. Natsuki-chan, olen huomannut senkin, että olet yrittänyt olla huomaamatta sitä, miten ikätoveriesi vanhemmat katsovat sinua. Natsuki-chan, voit aina puhua minulle, jos sinulla on jotain huolia". _Sen jälkeen sanoin Sandaime Hokagelle näin:

_"Kiitos, Sandaime Hokage-sama. Yksinäisyys on sietämätön tunne"._ Sandaime Hokage-sama kertoi minulle jopa eräästä Konohasta lähteneestä ninjasta, joka oli lähtenyt Konohasta yksinäisyyden takia. Sanoin Sandaime Hokage-samalle, etten aio _tulla_ hänen mainitsemansa ninjan kaltaiseksi. Hän sanoi minulle näin:

_"Hyvä tietää, Natsuki-chan. Mitä aiot tehdä nyt, kun tiedät sen, että Yondaime Hokage sinetöi Kyūbin sinun sisällesi 12 vuotta sitten? Mainitsin sinulle jo sen, että Yondaime Hokage luotti sinuun, ja toivoi Konohan asukkaiden kohtelevan sinua sankarina",_ Sanoin Sandaime Hokage-samalle näin:

_"Aion osoittaa Konohan asukkaille olevani Yondaime Hokagen luottamuksen arvoinen". _Olin tyytyväinen siihen, mitä Sandaime Hokage-sama oli kertonut minulle. Siksi päätinkin tehdä kaikkeni, jotta Konohan asukkaat hyväksyisivät minut sellaisena, kuin olen. Kyseinen päätös on_ antanut_ minulle voimaa jatkaa Ninjan-uraani ja harjoitella Ninja-taitojani entistäkin enemmän. Kunnioitan Sandaime Hokage-samaa tosi paljon, minkä takia aion tulla vahvaksi kunoichiksi. Ajattelen, että jos _tulen_ vahvaksi kunoichiksi, kyläni asukkaat hyväksyvät minut sellaisena, kuin olen. Se on yksi tavoitteistani. Kun olin kertonut Sandaime Hokage-samalle aikovani olla Yondaime Hokagen luottamuksen arvoinen, Sandaime Hokage-sama kertoi minulle Kekkei Genkaistani, ja neuvoi minua opettelemaan hallitsemaan voimani. Siitä lähtien olen harjoitellut taitojani entistä ahkerammin. Kerroin sinulle omasta menneisyydestäni tasapuolisuuden nimissä, sillä sinäkin kerroit minulle äsken omasta menneisyydestäsi", Natsuki sanoi.

_"Ennen kuin tapasin Zabuza-sanin, __vajosin__ epätoivoon kotonani tapahtuneiden kauheiden asioiden takia, mutta Natsuki-sanin menneisyyteen verrattuna minun vaikeuteni olivat tosi pieniä",_ Haku ajatteli tuntien myötätuntoa Natsukia kohtaan. Sitten hän näki Natsukin silmissä surullisen, ja yksinäisen katseen:

"Sinulla on samanlaiset silmät kuin minulla".

"Todellako?" Natsuki kysyi uskomatta korviaan.

"Kyllä. Sinulla on siis surulliset ja yksinäiset silmät. Minunkin silmäni olivat surulliset, ja yksinäiset ennen kuin kohtasin Zabuza-sanin", Haku sanoi.

"Vai niin? Mutta miksi kysyit nimeäni vähän aikaa sitten?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Tiedän, että pyyntöni saattaa kuulostaa röykeältä, mutta koska voitit minut, olen nyt _rikkinäinen ase_, jota Zabuza-san ei enää tarvitse. Natsuki-san, saata loppuun se, mitä olit äsken tekemässä minulle", Haku sanoi.

Natsukista tuntui siltä, kuin hänen jalkojensa alapuolella oleva silta olisi kadonnut hänen jalkojensa alta. Kun hän oli opiskellut, ja harjoitellut tullakseen vahvaksi ninjaksi, hän ei ollut koskaan koskaan kuvitellut joutuvansa tällaiseen tilanteeseen.

"Mutta miksi haluat minun tekevän äsken mainitsemasi asian sinulle?" Natsuki kysyi. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Kun näit toverisi haavoittuvan, suutuit minulle tosi kovasti. Et myöskään epäröinyt hyökätä kimppuuni vähän aikaa sitten. Halusit selvästi estää minua satuttamasta toveriasi, koska välität hänestä. Se, että välität tovereistasi on tehnyt sinusta vahvemman. Se, että välität tovereitasi, ja olet valmis suojelemaan heitä on osoitus siitä, että olet kiltti ja vahva tyttö. Meillä molemmilla on ihmisiä, joista me välitämme, ja sen takia ymmärrämme toistemme tunteita tosi hyvin, koska haluamme suojella meille tärkeitä ihmisiä. Siksi pyydänkin sinua tekemään minulle aiemmin mainitsemani asian", Haku sanoi.

_"En haluaisi tehdä Hakulle sitä, mitä hän pyysi minua tekemään hänelle vähän aikaa sitten, mutta tuo katse. Hän on tosissaan. Minulla ei taida olla vaihtoehtoja",_ Natsuki mietti nähtyään Hakun epätoivoisen katseen. Natsuki aavisti sen, ettei hän saisi Hakua muuttamaan mieltään.

"Hyvä on. Anna anteeksi, mutta tämä oli oma päätöksesi", Natsuki sanoi, ja lähti juoksemaan kohti Hakua nostaen oikeassa käsivarressaan olevaa kristalli-terää ylemmäs.

_"Kiitos",_ Haku ajatteli ja sulki silmänsä. Yllättäen hän vaistosi Zabuzan chakran olevan tosi vähissä, joten hän avasi silmänsä nopeasti, ja tarttui vasemmalla kädellään Natsukin oikeaan käsivarteen pakottaen tytön pysähtymään.

"Anteeksi, Natsuki-san", Haku sanoi ja teki oikealla kädellään käsimerkkejä, minkä jälkeen Haku katosi.

_"Mitä tapahtui?!"_ Punahiuksinen tyttö ajatteli uteliaana, ja katseli ympärilleen nähdäkseen, missä Haku oli.

"Raikiri!" Tuttu ääni huusi sillan vasemmalta puolelta.

_"Kakashi-sensei?!"_ Natsuki ajatteli tunnistettuaan opettajansa äänen.

Yllättäen voimakas tuuli pyyhkäisi koko sillan yli.

_"Mitä äsken tapahtui?!"_ Natsuki lähti juoksemaan siihen suuntaan, josta hän oli äsken kuullut Kakashin huutavan. Kun Natsuki näki Kakashin, Natsuki pysähtyi järkyttyneenä, sillä hän näki jotain mitä hänen oli vaikea uskoa todeksi.

Useat koirat purivat Zabuzaa kyseisen miehen kehon eri puolilta estäen Zabuzaa liikkumasta. Haku seisoi Zabuzan edessä, ja hänen ylävartalostaan putosi verta sillalle, koska Kakashi oli lävistänyt Hakun ylävartalon oikealla kädellään, joka oli jonkinlaisen ukkos-tekniikan peitossa. Hakun oikealla puolella oli Hakun kokoinen jää-peili, jossa oli veri-tahroja.

"Iiiiiiiik!" Natsuki huusi järkyttyneenä.

Kakashi katsoi oikealle nähdäkseen Natsukin. Kakashia kadutti se, että hänen oppilaansa oli nähnyt Kakashin käyttävän Raikiria tällaisella tavalla.

Pof! Koirat katosivat valkoisessa savupilvessä, minkä seurauksena Kakashi otti Hakun syliinsä, ja hyppäsi kauemmas Zabuzasta, joka yritti iskeä oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä miekkansa Kakashiin. Zabuzan miekka osui kuitenkin vain Hakun luomaan jää-peiliin, joka hajosi palsiksi, jotka putosivat sillalle. Krits!

_"Välittikö Haku Zabuzasta noin syvästi?!"_ Natsuki mietti, ja antoi oikeassa käsivarressaan olevan kristalli-terän hajota palasiksi. Krits! Hän työnsi oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa, ja kaivoi sieltä esiin pari shurikeniä, jotka hän heitti nopeasti kohti Zabuzaa tämän juostessa kohti Kakashia. Yksi shuriken osui Zabuzan vasempaan käteen rystysten yläpuolelle juuttuen siihen, ja pakottaen Zabuzan pysähtymään. Kaksi muuta shurikeniä osuivat Zabuzan vasempaan olkapäähän, ja juuttuivat siihen.

Tap, tap! Kaikki katsoivat oikealle nähdäkseen sillan oikealla puolella seisovan Gatōn, ja suunnilleen 50 miestä. Kaikki miehet näyttivät roistoilta, ja he pitivät käsissään erilaisia aseita.

"Minä arvasin, että et onnistuisi suorittamaan sinulle antamaani tehtävää, Zabuza. Koska epäonnistuit, en maksa sinulle mitään", Gatō sanoi ivallisella äänensävyllä.

_"Oliko Zabuzan, ja Hakun yhteistyössä kyse vain rahasta?!"_ Natsuki ajatteli. Hän mulkaisi Gatōa vihaisena, ja käveli sitten Kakashin viereen.

"Zabuza, oliko Haku sinulle vain _työkalu_, jolla ansaitsit rahaa?! Etkö välittänyt Hakusta millään tavalla, vaikka hän suojeli sinua omalla hengellään?! En aio tulla samanlaiseksi kuin sinä sitten, kun vahvistun", Natsuki sanoi, ja alkoi itkeä. "Hakun ansiosta opin sen, että suojelemalla tovereitaan tulee vahvaksi. Kakashi-sensei sanoi joskus minulle ja tiimitovereilleni näin:

_"Kieltämättä Ninja-maailmassa sääntöjen ja määräysten rikkojia pidetään alhaisista alhaisimpina, mutta ne, jotka hylkäävät toverinsa, ovat sitäkin alhaisempia"._ Nyt ajattelen itsekin äsken mainitsemallani tavalla".

Tömp! Zabuza pudotti miekkansa sillalle.

"Älä sano enempää, kakara. Vaikka olemme ninjoja. Meilläkin on tunteet. Lainaa minulle yksi kunai, ja sulje silmäsi", Zabuza sanoi, ja kyyneleet vierivät hän poskiaan pitkin alaspäin.

Sumu alkoi vähitellen kadota.

"Taisit sittenkin välittää Hakusta edes jonkin verran. Olisitpa sanonut sen hänelle, niin hän ei olisi ajatellut sinun pitävän häntä pelkkänä _aseena_", Natsuki sanoi. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa, ja otti sieltä esiin kunain, jonka hän heitti Zabuzalle sulkien silmänsä.

Natsuki ei tiennyt, mitä Zabuza aikoi tehdä kunailla, jonka hän oli äsken lainannut Natsukilta, eikä Natsuki edes halunnut miettiä kyseistä asiaa tällä hetkellä tuntemiensa, ristiriitaisten tunteidensa takia.

"Aaaa!" Zhah! Sillan oikealta puolelta kuului huutoja, ja miekan iskuja muistuttavia ääniä. Molsk!

Molskahduksen jälkeen Natsuki odotti vähän aikaa, ennen kuin hän avasi silmänsä nähdäkseen jotain, joka yllätti hänet oikein kunnolla.

Kakashi kantoi vakavasti haavoittunutta Zabuzaa sylissään, ja laski hänet Hakun vasemmalle puolelle samalla, kun alkoi sataa lunta.

"Gatōn tyrannia on vihdoin ohi!" Joku huusi sillan vasemmalta puolelta, minkä seurauksena Natsuki käänsi katseensa vasemmalle, ja näki joukon Nami no Kunin asukkaita seisomassa sillan vasemmalla puolella Inarin kanssa. He pitivät käsissään aseita.

"Miksi tulitte tänne?" Natsuki kysyi uteliaana.

"Tulimme auttamaan teitä Gatōn pysäyttämisessä!" Inari sanoi reippaalla äänensävyllä.

"Näyttää siltä, että Inari-kun kuunteli puheitasi tosi tarkasti, Natsuki. Onnistuimme auttamaan tämän maan asukkaita", Kakashi sanoi oppilaalleen.

_"Näyttää siltä, että tiimitoverini, ja minä onnistuimme todistamaan Inari-kunille sen, että jokainen voi halutessaan olla rohkea",_ Natsuki mietti tyytyväisenä.

"Kuule punapää, keksin äsken sopivan nimen tälle sillalle. Tämän sillan nimeksi tulee Natsuki no ōhashi", Tazuna sanoi Natsukille tultuaan Sasuken, ja Sakuran kanssa Natsukin, ja Kakashin viereen.

"Olen imarreltu", Natsuki sanoi.

Kun Natsuki vilkaisi Sasukea Natsuki näki sen, että Sasuken silmät olivat punaiset, ja niissä oli mustia tomoeita.

_"Näyttää siltä, että Sasuke sai Sharinganinsa. Tämän tehtävän aikana opin erään tärkeän asian, ja se on kokonaan Hakun ansiota. Tovereitaan suojelemalla __tulee__ vahvaksi. Aion jatkossakin suojella tovereitani",_ Natsuki ajatteli hymyillen hieman. Hän oli tyytyväinen äskettäin tekemänsä päätöksen takia.


	17. Akai Tsubaki

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Akai Tsubaki)

Kakashi, ja hänen ryhmänsä olivat Ninja-akatemian huoneessa, jossa ryhmille jaettiin tehtäviä.

Kakashi, ja hänen oppilaansa olivat äsken palanneet Konohaan Nami no Kunista haudattuaan Zabuzan, ja Hakun.

Kakashi, ja hänen oppilaansa olivat äsken kertoneet Sandaime Hokagelle, ja muille huoneessa oleville ninjoille äskeisen tehtävänsä yksityiskohdista, minkä jälkeen Sandaime Hokage oli antanut Kakashin ryhmälle palkkion Nami no Kunin-tehtävän suorittamisesta.

"Olen iloinen siitä, että olette kunnossa. Suorititte ensimmäisen B-tason tehtävänne hyvin", Hiruzen sanoi. "Voitte pitää vapaata parin päivän ajan".

Yllättäen huoneen ovi aukesi, ja kaikki käänsivät katseensa kohti huoneen ovea nähdäkseen, että huoneeseen juoksi nuori, 6-vuotias tyttö. Hänellä oli ruskeat silmät, ja hänen ruskeat hiuksensa ylettivät hänen olkapäihinsä asti. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja hän oli laiha. Hänellä oli yllään purppura, hihaton pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit:

"Isoisä, katso tätä!" Tyttö huusi juosten kohti Sandaime Hokagea, mutta Natsuki tarttui nopeasti oikealla kädellään ruskeahiuksisen tytön oikeaan käteen.

"Älä huuda rynnätessäsi sisälle, tai menetät _hyökkäyksen_ tuoman edun. Puhuimme juuri äsken edellisestä tehtävästämme Sandaime Hokage-saman kanssa. Kuka sinä edes olet?" Natsuki irrotti otteensa nuoremman tytön kädestä.

"Iltaa. Olen Sarutobi Kohaku, Sandaime Hokagen lapsenlapsi", Kohaku sanoi.

"Iltaa", Natsuki sanoi.

_"Hän pysäytti hyökkäykseni noin vain! Ihmeellistä!"_ Kohaku katsoi Natsukia vaikuttuneena.

"Eikö sinun pitäisi olla nyt oppitunnilla, Kohaku-chan?" Hiruzen kysyi.

"Kyllä, isoisä. Palaan heti luokkaan!" Kohaku sanoi, ja juoksi ulos huoneesta tarttuen oven kahvaan oikealla kädellään, ja sulkien sitten oven perässään.

"Heh heh. Pyydän teiltä anteeksi lapsenlapseni käytöstä. Kohaku-chan taitaa vain kaivata huomiotani, ja siksi hän ryntäsi äsken tänne noin vain", Hiruzen sanoi Kakashin ryhmälle.

"Ei haittaa", Kakashi sanoi, kun hän lähti ryhmänsä kanssa huoneesta tarttuen oven kahvaan oikealla kädellään avaten, ja sulkien oven itsensä ja ryhmänsä perässä.

Kakashi, ja hänen oppilaansa lähtivät kävelemään eri suuntiin mennäkseen koteihinsa.

_"Haku välitti Zabuzasta, mutta Haku ei tiennyt Zabuzan välittävän Hakusta. Onko ihmisten niin vaikeaa nähdä toistensa sisimpään asti, ja tulkita toisten ihmisten tunteita?"_ Natsuki mietti lähtien kävelemään kohti kylän lähellä olevaa metsää.

Natsuki oli ajatellut Hakun, ja Zabuzan välistä yhteistyötä siitä asti, kun Natsuki oli palannut ryhmänsä kanssa Nami no Kunista Konohaan.

Tietenkin Natsuki oli iloinen siitä, että hän ja hänen ryhmänsä olivat onnistuneet suorittamaan Nami no Kunia koskevan tehtävänsä, mutta Natsuki tiesi sisimmässään sen, ettei hän voisi ehkä koskaan unohtaa sitä mitä Haku oli kertonut Natsukille Hakun omasta menneisyydestä.

Lopulta Natsuki saapui joelle, jonka rannalla oli monia kiviä. Joen vastakkaisella puolella olevalla rannallakin oli kiviä, ja joen molemmilla puolilla oli suuria puita, ja aurinko oli laskemassa.

Natsuki istui maahan, ja riisui selässään kantamansa repun laskien sen maahan.

_"Täällä on tosi rauhallista",_ Natsuki mietti, ja poimi oikealla kädellään maasta pienen, harmaan kiven. Hän heitti kiven kohti joen vastakkaisella puolella olevaa rantaa. Plits, plits, plits, plits. Molsk! Kivi osui pari kertaa veden pintaan, ennen kuin se putosi veteen.

Kun punahiuksinen tyttö katsoi jokea hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän pystyisi ehkä sittenkin unohtamaan kaikki Nami no Kunin-tehtävää koskevat huolensa.

"Onko kaikki hyvin, Natsuki-chan?" Joku kysyi Natsukin oikealta puolelta, ja Natsuki käänsi katseensa oikealle nähdäkseen Hiruzenin, Irukan ja Kakashin.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama?" Natsuki kysyi. "Haluatteko puhua kanssani jostain?"

"Kyllä. Olet ollut tavallista hiljaisempi siitä lähtien, kun palasimme Nami no Kunista tänne Konohaan", Kakashi sanoi Natsukille.

"Tapasin Hakun ensimmäisen kerran metsässä. Ja seuraavana päivänä tapsin hänet uudelleen Tazuna-sanin rakentamalla sillalla silloin, kun Uchiha ja minä taistelimme Hakua vastaan. Haku kertoi minulle omasta menneisyydestään. Haku kuului Yuki-klaaniin. Haku syntyi pienessä kylässä, ja hänen vanhempansa rakastivat häntä tosi paljon. Tuona aikana kuitenkin pelättiin ketä tahansa, jolla oli Kekkei Genkai. Kun Haku oli pieni poika, hän huomasin perineensä äitinsä Kekkei Genkain. Hakun äiti oli salannut Hakun isältä sen, että Hakun äiti kuului Yuki-klaaniin, jolla oli harvinainen Kekkei Gentai nimeltä Hyōton. Haku oli yllättynyt siitä, kun hän huomasi, että hänellä oli erityisiä voimia. Mutta kun Hakun äiti näki poikansa voimat, Hakun ymmärsi, että hänen poikansa oli perinyt äitinsä Kekkei Genkainsa. Haku sanoi minulle sen että hänen äitinsä taisi pelätä sitä, että jos joku näkisi Hakun käyttävän voimiaan, tämä joku ymmärtäisi Hakun ja Hakun äidin kuuluvan Yuki-klaaniin ja jotkut ryhtyisivät vainoamaan Hakua ja Hakun äitiä jos kuulisivat Hakun voimiani koskevia huhuja, joten Hakun äiti löi Hakua. Sodan runtelemassa kylässä, jossa Haku asui, Kekkei Genkait liitettiin usein sodan vastapuolella taistelleisiin ninjoihin, ja siksi ajan mittaan Kekkei Genkain omistavia henkilöitä alettiin pelätä ja vainota. Tämän takia niiden, jotka omasivat Kekkei Genkain, täytyi salata voimansa. Kun Hakun äiti oli lyönyt Hakua, Hakun äiti pyysi Hakulta anteeksi. Valitettavasti Hakun isä oli nähnyt Hakun käyttävän voimiaan. Hakun isä, ja eräät miehet tappoivat Hakun äidin sen jälkeen, kun he olivat ymmärtäneet Hakun ja Hakun äidin kuuluvan Yuki-klaaniin. Seuraavaksi Hakun isä aikoi aikoi itkien ja surun murtamana murhata Hakunkin, mutta kun Haku oli nähnyt sen, mitä Hakun isä ja Hakun isän seurassa olevat miehet olivat tehneet Hakun äidille, Haku käytti pelon vallassa voimiaan ja tappoi isänsä ja isänsä seurassa olevat miehet. Sen jälkeen Haku lähti kodistaan, joka oli täynnä Hakun luomia jää-piikkejä. Haku lähti kylästään. Haku ryhtyi ajattelemaan itseään hirviönä, jota kukaan ei huolisi. Hieman sen jälkeen, kun Haku oli lähtenyt kylästään, Zabuza löysi Hakun, ja otti Hakun mukaansa opettaen Hakulle Ninja-taitoja. Koska Zabuza huolehti Hakusta, Haku halusi olla Zabuzalle täydellinen ase, ja tehdä kaikkensa Zabuzan takia", Natsuki kertoi.

"Mitä tapahtui sen jälkeen, kun Haku oli kertonut sinulle menneisyydestään?" Hiruzen kysyi Natsukilta.

"Sanoin Hakulle näin:

_"Harmi, että olemme vihollisia. Jos emme olisi vihollisia, voisimme ehkä olla ystäviä"._ Natsuki sanoi. "En voinut olla tuntematta myötätuntoa Hakua kohtaan. Haku sanoin minulle näin:

_"Niin. Kuka olet?" _

"Kerroin Hakulle nimeni. Kerroin Hakulle omasta menneisyydestäni tasapuolisuuden nimissä, koska hänkin oli aiemmin kertonut minulle omasta menneisyydestään. Kerroin Hakulle jopa totuuden sisälleni sinetöidystä Kyūbistä ja tavasta, jolla sain oman Kekkei Genkaini, ja sen, että minulla on Shouton-Kekkei Genkai. Sanoin hänelle jopa sen, että aion tehdä parhaani, jotta Konohan asukkaat hyväksyvät minut sellaisena, kuin olen. Sitten Haku sanoi minulle näin:

_"Sinulla on samanlaiset silmät, kuin minulla". _Yllätyin, ja sanoin Hakulle näin:

_"Todellako?" _Haku sanoi näin:

_"Kyllä. Sinulla on siis surulliset, ja yksinäiset silmät. Minunkin silmäni olivat surulliset, ja yksinäiset ennen kuin kohtasin Zabuza-sanin"._

Haku pyysi minua tappamaan Hakun, koska Haku tunsi, ettei hän ollut enää kelvollinen ase Zabuzalle, koska Haku oli hävinnyt minulle. Järkytyin, ja minusta tuntui siltä, kuin Tazuna-sanin rakentama silta olisi _kadonnut_ jalkojeni alta. En olisi halunnut tappaa Hakua, mutta kun näin hänen silmänsä näin hänen olevan tosissaan minulta pyytämänsä asian suhteen, ja arvelin jopa sitä, etten saisi häntä muuttamaan mieltään. Kun olin tekemässä Hakulle sen, mitä Haku pyysi minua tekemään hänelle, Haku näytti hermostuneelta ja pysäytti minut tarttumalla toiseen käteeni omalla kädellään. Sitten hän teki käsimerkkejä yhdellä kädellään, ja katosi. Seuraavaksi kuulin Kakashi-sensein huutavan _Raikiri_. Halusin tietää, mitä oli tekeillä, joten lähdin juoksemaan siihen suuntaan, josta olin kuullut Kakashi-sensein huudon ja näin että Haku oli syöksynyt Zabuzan eteen ja että Kakashi-sensein tekniikka oli osunut Hakuun Zabuzan sijaan. Järkytyin näkemästäni ja huusin. Kakashi-sensei otti Hakun syliinsä, ja hyppäsi kauemmas Zabuzasta väistäen Zabuzan hyökkäyksen. Kun Zabuza yritti taas hyökätä Kakashi-sensein kimppuun, heitin kolme shurikeniä kohti Zabuzaa, ja kyseiset shurikenit osuivat Zabuzan vasempaan käteen, ja Zabuza pysähtyi. Sitten Gatō, ja hänen alaisensa tulivat sillalle, ja Gatō kieltäytyi maksamasta Zabuzalle. Ajattelin, että oliko Zabuzan, ja Hakun yhteistyössä kyse vain rahasta, ja sanoin Zabuzalle näin:

_"Zabuza, oliko Haku sinulle vain __työkalu,__ jolla ansaitsit rahaa?! Etkö välittänyt Hakusta millään tavalla, vaikka hän suojeli sinua omalla hengellään?! En aio tulla samanlaiseksi kuin sinä sitten, kun vahvistun. Hakun ansiosta opin sen, että suojelemalla tovereitaan __tulee__ vahvaksi. Kakashi-sensei sanoi joskus minulle ja tiimitovereilleni näin:_

_"Kieltämättä Ninja-maailmassa sääntöjen ja määräysten rikkojia pidetään alhaisista alhaisimpina, mutta ne, jotka hylkäävät toverinsa, ovat sitäkin alhaisempia"._ _Nyt ajattelen itsekin äsken mainitsemallani tavalla". _Sen jälkeen Zabuza pudotti miekkansa sillalle, ja kielsi minua puhumasta lisää. Huomasin hänen itkevän. Zabuza sanoi, että vaikka olemme ninjoja, meilläkin on tunteet. Kun näin Zabuzan itkevän sanoin hänelle, että hän taisi sittenkin välittää Hakusta, ja että Zabuzan olisi pitänyt sanoa Hakulle se, että Zabuza välitti Hakusta. Zabuza pyysi minua lainaamaan hänelle kunain, ja sulkemaan silmäni. Tottelin Zabuzaa, enkä ymmärtänyt, tai piitannut, miksi Zabuza oli pyytänyt minua lainaamaan Zabuzalle kunain. Kun olin sulkenut silmäni, kuulin huutoja, ja miekan ääniä, ja molskahduksen. Kun avasin silmäni, näin Kakashi-sensein kantavan haavoittunutta Zabuzaa kohti Hakua. Kakashi-sensei laski Zabuzan Hakun viereen. Ja sitten Nami no Kunin asukkaat tulivat sillalle auttamaan minua, ja ryhmääni taistelussa Gatōa, ja Gatōn alaisia vastaan. Olin iloinen siitä, että sillalle tullut Inari-kun, ja muutkin Nami no Kunin asukkaat olivat päättäneet olla rohkeita, ja puolustaa kotimaataan. Olin imarreltu siitä, kun Tazuna-san kertoi minulle rakentamansa sillan tulevan nimen olevan Natsuki no ōhashi", Natsuki sanoi.

"Taidat miettiä jotain muutakin", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Hakulla oli vaikea menneisyys. Kun olin kuullut Hakun menneisyydestä, ja nähnyt Zabuzan välittävän Hakusta, niin en voinut olla tuntematta myötätuntoa Zabuzaa ja Hakua kohtaan", Natsuki sanoi. Hän poimi maasta toisenkin kiven oikealla kädellään. Hän heitti oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä kiven kohti jokea. Plits, plits, plits, plits! Molsk! Kivi putosi taas veteen.

"Natsuki, haluatko sanoa jotain muutakin?" Iruka kysy. Hän istui Natsukin oikealle puolelle.

"Miksi Hakun isä, ja Hakun isän seurassa oleva miehet murhasivat Hakun äidin, ja yrittivät murhata Hakun siksi, että Hakulla ja hänen äidillään oli Hyōton Kekkei Genkai?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Suuri voima _herättää_ joskus suurta pelkoa. Ihmiset pelkäävät, ja vihaavat sitä, mitä he eivät ymmärrä", Hiruzen hymyili Natsukille rohkaisevasti. Hiruzen oli tuntenut Natsukin siitä asti, kun Natsuki oli ollut vauva, joten Hiruzen huomasi tosi helposti sen, jos jokin vaivasi Natsukin mieltä.

"Kakashi-sensei, vaikka Zabuza, ja Haku olivatkin vihollisia, niin en voinut olla pitämättä heistä. Oliko se huono asia, että pidin Zabuzasta, ja Hakusta, vaikka he olivatkin vihollisia?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Ei. Minäkin pidin heistä", Kakashi sanoi.

"Haku välitti Zabuzasta, mutta Haku ei tiennyt sitä, että Zabuza välitti Hakusta. Onko ihmisten niin vaikea nähdä toistensa sisimpään asti, ja tulkita toisten ihmisten tunteita?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Natsuki, haluan kertoa sinulle jotain, minkä Shodaime Hokage-sama kertoi minulle joskus kauan sitten", Hiruzen sanoi kuultuaan Natsukin sanat. "Shodaime Hokage-samakin mietti joskus sitä, että onko ihmisten niin vaikeaa nähdä toisensa sisimpään asti. Tietääkseen tulevaisuuden, pitää palata menneisyyteen_".(Lainasin äskeisen ilmaisun videosta, jonka olen katsonut pari kertaa YouTubesta. Kyseisen videon nimi on: StaraVideo 90 - Harry Potter ja_ _puoliverinen prinssi-trailer.)_

(Flashback)

_"Sarutobi, kävin täällä joskus kauan sitten heittelemässä leipiä erään ystäväni kanssa silloin, kun hän, ja minä olimme 9 tai 10-vuotiaita. Silloin mietin, että eikö ole mitään keinoa, jolla voisi näyttää syvimmät tuntonsa toiselle ihmisille. Ystävänikin mietti sitä", Hokagen vaatteisiin pukeutunut pitkä, ja urheilullinen mies sanoi Hiruzenille seisoen Hiruzenin kanssa metsässä olevan joen rannalla._

_Hokagen vaatteisiin pukeutuneella miehellä oli ruskettunut iho. Pitkät, ruskeat hiukset, ja mustat silmät. Hän oli 35-vuotias. Hän oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen._

_"Todellako?" 12-vuotias Hiruzen kysyi. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hänellä oli ruskettunut iho, ja ruskeat, sotkuiset hiukset. Hänellä oli yllään ruskea pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut, ja ruskeat ninja-sandaalit._

_Shodaime Hokage nyökkäsi._

(End of the flashback)

"Mitä tarkoitatte?" Natsuki kysyi uteliaana.

"Shodaime Hokage-sama toi minut joskus tänne, ja kertoi minulle heitelleensä täällä leipiä erään ystävänsä kanssa, ja miettineensä, että onko ihmisten niin vaikeaa nähdä toisensa sisimpään asti. Shodaime Hokage-saman ystäväkin mietti kuulemma samoja asioita. He olivat silloin 9, tai 10-vuotiaita", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Kuka oli Shodaime Hokagen ystävä, jonka kanssa Shodaime Hokage heitteli täällä leipiä?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Nyt ei ole oikea aika vastata tuohon kysymykseen", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Täällä on tosi rauhallista. Kun katson tuota jokea minusta tuntuu siltä, että pystyn ehkä sittenkin unohtamaan Nami no Kunin tehtävää koskevat huoleni", Natsuki sanoi.

"Kun Shodaime Hokage-sama näytti minulle tämän joen, olin suunnilleen sinun ikäisesi. Shodaime Hokage-sama mainitsi minulle silloin, sen että kun hän kävi täällä lapsena hänestä tuntui siltä, että joen virran katsominen _huuhtoisi_ hänen murheensa pois", Hiruzen katsoi Natsukia uteliaana.

"Onko kasvoillani jotain?" Natsuki kysyi huomattuaan sen, että Shodaime Hokage katsoi Natsukia uteliaana.

"Ei. Sanasi vain muistuttivat minua siitä, mitä Shodaime kertoi minulle sanoneensa eräälle ystävälleen joskus kauan sitten, ja juuri täällä", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Tuota, oliko Shodaime Hokagella koskaan vaikeuksia opetella Mokutonin käyttöä?" Natsuki kysyi Sandaime Hokagelta sen, mitä hän oli miettinyt ollessaan Nami no Kunissa.

"Hän kertoi minulle sen, että hänellä oli aluksi vaikeuksia opetella Mokutonin käyttöä huomattuaan, että hän pystyi käyttämään Mokutonia", Hiruzen sanoi. "Muuten Natsuki-chan, Kakashi kertoi minulle vähän aikaa sitten, sen että teit Nami no Kunin-tehtävänne aikana kristallipallon tarkkaillaksesi Tazuna-sanin perheen, ja Tazuna-sanin kodin lähimaaston turvallisuutta".

"Kyllä", Natsuki avasi reppunsa, ja otti sieltä esiin kristallipallonsa molemmilla käsillään. Hän antoi kristallipallon Hiruzenille. "En pystynyt käyttämään omaa kristallipalloani samalla tavalla jolla te käytätte omaa kristallipalloanne, Sandaime Hokage-sama, joten minun oli istutettava Tazuna-sanin kodin lähellä olevaan maastoon kristalli-kukkia, joiden heijastusten kautta minä näin Tazuna-sanin taloon tulevat miehet".

"Se oli tosi kekseliästä. Miksi päätit tehdä tämän kristallipallon?" Hiruzen kysyi.

"Ajattelin sitä että Tazuna-sanin lisäksi ryhmäni on suojeltava jopa Tazuna-sanin perhettä, ja että se onnistuisi, jos voisin tarkkailla Tazuna-sanin kodin lähimaastoa samalla tavalla jolla te tarkkailette Konohan lähimaastoa", Natsuki sanoi Sandaime Hokagelle. "Siksi istutin Tazuna-sanin kodin lähimaastoon kristalli-kukkia, joiden heijastusten kautta näin kristallipallosta sen, että Gatōn alaiset lähestyivät Tazuna-sanin taloa".

"Kekseliästä. Mitä teit mainitsemillesi kristalli-kukille sidottuasi Gatōn alaiset pyydystysverkon, ja vaijerin avulla?" Hiruzen kysyi.

"Annoin kyseisten kristalli-kukkien hajota palasiksi silloin, kun lähdin Tazuna-sanin kodista auttamaan tiimiäni taistelussa Zabuzaa, ja Hakua vastaan", Natsuki sanoi.

"Mitä sinä aiot tehdä nyt?" Hiruzen kysyi, ja antoi kristallipallon takaisin Natsukille.

"Aion harjoitella ahkerammin, ja suojella tiimitovereitani", Natsuki sanoi. "Nami no Kunin tehtävän ansiosta opin erään asian, ja se on kokonaan Hakun ansiota. Tovereitaan suojelemalla _tulee_ vahvaksi. Aion suojella tovereitani".

"Hienoa", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Natsuki, kun taistelin Zabuzaa vastaan, tunsin sillalla Kyūbin chakraa siinä suunnassa, jossa sinä ja Sasuke taistelitte Hakua vastaan. Tapahtuiko jotain silloin, kun sinä, ja Sasuke taistelitte Hakua vastaan?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Uchiha, ja minä haavoituimme taistellessamme Hakua vastaan, ja Uchihan haavasta putosi verta sillalla olevan, valkoisen camelian päälle. Kyseinen camelia värjäytyi veren punaiseksi Uchihan veren imeytyessä siihen. Kun näin kyseisen camelian värjäytyvän veren punaiseksi, muistin silloin sen mitä isosiskolleni tapahtui sinä yönä, kun Uchihan-klaani tuhottiin. Suutuin Hakulle siitä, että hän oli haavoittanut Uchihaa, ja heitin Uchihan ulos Hakun tekemästä jää-peilikupolista ja hyökkäsin Hakun kimppuun, ja tuhosin Hakun kasvojen edessä olevan naamion. Kun näin Hakun kasvot yllätyin, ja pysähdyin. En ollut enää vihainen Hakulle, vaan olin pikemminkin yllättynyt tunnistettuani Hakun siksi pojaksi, jonka olin tavannut ollessani metsässä sillalla käytyä taistelua edeltäneenä päivänä. Samalla kun tunnistin Hakun siksi pojaksi, jonka olin tavannut metsässä edellisenä päivänä ymmärsin sen, että miksi Hakun ääni oli kuulostanut tutulta tavatessani hänet ensin metsässä, ja tavatessani hänet uudelleen sillalla seuraavana päivänä. Kyseinen asia johtui siitä, että tapasin Hakun taistelua edeltäneenä päivänä metsässä, ja kuulin silloin hänen äänensä", Natsuki sanoi. "Mutta tapasin Hakun oikeasti ensimmäisen kerran silloin, kun hän esitti Zabuzaa etsivää Oininia".

Natsuki punastui hieman muistettuaan sen, että hän oli aluksi luullut Hakua tytöksi tavattuaan Hakun metsässä silloin, kun Hakulla oli ollut yllään siviili-vaatteet.

"Miksi punastuit?" Iruka kysyi huomattuaan sen, että Natsuki oli punastunut.

"Kun tapasin Hakun metsässä, ja hänellä oli yllään siviili-vaatteet, hän kuuli minun laulavan Natsuhiboshi-laulun, ja luulin Hakua tytöksi hänen kauniin ulkonäkönsä takia. Silloin minä, ja Haku keskustelimme hieman, ja kerroin hänelle jopa sen, että siskoni kuoli vuosia sitten. Koska hänellä oli yllään siviili-vaatteet, luulin häntä tytöksi hänen kauniin ulkonäkönsä takia. Yllätyin melkoisesti saatuani tietää sen, että Haku olikin oikeasti poika. Kyseinen erehdys nolotti minua jonkin verran. Oletteko te koskaan erehtynyt kenenkään sukupuolesta?" Natsuki kysyi Sandaime Hokagelta.

"Kun olin kauan sitten Genin, erehdyin luulemaan erästä poikaa tytöksi hänen kauniin ulkonäkönsä takia. Minua nolotti hieman kyseisen asian jälkeen, kun sain selville kyseisen henkilön olevan oikeasti poika", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Todellako?" Natsuki kysyi uskomatta korviaan.

"Kaikki erehtyvät joskus", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Selvä. Tapahtuiko Konohassa jotain sillä välin, kun minä, ja ryhmäni olimme Nami no Kunissa?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Ei oikeastaan, mutta Yamabuki ikävöi sinua", Iruka sanoi.

"Kiitos, että huolehdit Yamabukista sillä välin, kun olin ryhmäni kanssa Nami no Kunissa", Natsuki sanoi.

"Ole hyvä", Iruka sanoi.

"Muuten, miksi tulitte tänne?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Sen jälkeen, kun te Geninit lähditte tehtävienjako-huoneesta, Kakashi palasi sinne ja sanoi, että olet ollut tavallistakin hiljaisempi palattuanne Nami no Kunista Konohaan. Halusin tietää syyn hiljaiseen käytökseesi, joten lähdin seuraamaan sinua Kakashin, ja Irukan kanssa. En kuitenkaan osannut odottaa sitä, että löytäisit tämän paikan", Hiruzen sanoi katsellen ympärilleen.

"Kävin joskus isosiskoni kanssa metsässä harjoittelemassa, ja välttelimme samalla Konohan asukkaiden vihaisia katseita, joilla Konohan asukkaat joskus katsoivat minua. Mutta emme kuitenkaan koskaan käyneet tällä joella", Natsuki sanoi. Hän nosti repun selkäänsä, ja lähti muiden kanssa kohti Konohaa.

Käveltyään metsässä Natsuki näki erään puun juurien lähellä kasvavat, punaiset cameliat.

_"Huomasikohan Sasuke sen, että hermostuin silloin, kun hänen vertaan putosi sillalla olevan valkoisen camelian päälle, ja kyseinen camelia värjäytyi veren punaiseksi? Kyseinen asian näkeminen sai minut ajattelemaan sitä, mitä isosiskolleni tapahtui kauan sitten. Sasuke ei kuitenkaan haavoittunut vakavasti. Vaikka Sasuke tuntuu vieläkin katsovan muita pitkin nenänvarttaan, niin yhteistyömme alkoi sujua hieman paremmin Nami no Kunin-tehtävämme aikana. Yhteistyömme sujui edellisen tehtävän aikana paljon paremmin, kuin aiemmin. Pitäisiköhän minun kysyä Sasukelta sitä, että miten hän voi, tai että miten hän sai Sharinganinsa? Mutta jos kysyn häneltä äsken ajattelemani asiat, alkaisikohan hän pitää minua samanlaisena, kuin fanityttöjään? Ehkä on vain parempi, jos salaan tunteeni Sasukelta, sillä hänellä on tosi paljon fanityttöjä. Jos Sasuken fanitytöt saisivat selville sen, että minäkin pidän Sasukesta, minä joutuisin vaikeuksiin, sillä Sasuken fanitytöt pitävät jokaista Sasukea lähestyvää tyttöä uutena kilpakosijattarenaan. Lähestyisin itsekin Sasukea, jos kilpakosijataria ei olisi niin paljon, mutta toisaalta, ei sellaisesta rakkaudesta tulisi mitään sillä Sasuke kuuluu Uchihan eliitti-klaaniin ja minä olen vain hänen tiimitoverinsa. Olen tottunut piilottamaan tunteeni Sasukelta, eikä Sasuke välttämättä edes vastaisi tunteisiini, vaikka kertoisinkin hänelle tunteeni. Vien nuo kukat koristeeksi huoneeseeni, ja samalla kun ne kuihtuvat, niin myös tunteeni Sasukea kohtaan katoavat",_ Natsuki mietti ja poimi punaiset cameliat oikealla kädellään.


	18. Hi no Ishi & Nikushimi no Noroi

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hi no Ishi & Nikushimi no Noroi)

Natsuki laittoi oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä, valkoisista cameliaista tekemänsä kukkakimpun harmaan hautakiven oikealla puolella olevaan, harmaaseen maljakkoon. Hän vilkaisi hautakivessä lukevaa tekstiä:

Uzumaki Yumi. Hautakiven tekstin yläpuolella oli jopa Konohan lehti-symboli.

_"Isosisko, olen jo Genin, ja päästyäni omaan Genin-tiimiin, on tapahtunut kaikenlaista. Olen samassa tiimissä Uchiha Sasuken, ja Haruno Sakuran kanssa. Jōnin-senseini on Hatake Kakashi. Sandaime Hokage-sama antoi minulle Yambuki-nimisen koiran pian sen jälkeen, kun täytin 12. Olisit varmasti pitänyt Yamabukista. Minulla on harvinainen Kekkei Genkai, Shouton. Mitä olisit sanonut nähtyäsi Kekkei Genkaini?"_ Natsuki mietti. Hän nousi seisomaan katsellen ympärilleen.

Natsuki oli äsken tullut Konohan hautausmaalle. Siellä oli monia hautakiviä, ja hautausmaan perällä oli iso, punainen ja liekin-muotoinen veistos.

Aurinko oli laskemassa, ja tuuli kevyesti.

Kun Natsuki katseli ympärilleen, niin hän näki Kakashin seisovan erään hautakiven edessä.

_"Kakashi-sensei?"_ Natsuki mietti, ja käveli Kakashin oikealle puolelle. Natsuki vilkaisi hautakivieä, jonka edessä Kakashi seisoi:

_"Hatake Sakumo"._

"Iltaa, Natsuki", Kakashi sanoi nähtyään oppilaansa.

"Iltaa. Tuota, anteeksi jos kysyn tätä, mutta oliko Hatake Sakumo sukulaisesi?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Hän oli isäni. Sandaime Hokage-sama sanoi minulle joskus sen, että pidät lukemisesta, joten olet ehkä lukenut jotain Konoha no Shiroi Kibasta. Kyseinen nimi oli isäni lempinimi", Kakashi sanoi.

"Olet Konoha no Shiroi Kiban poika?" Natsuki kysyi uteliaana. "Lukemani perusteella isäsi oli suuremmoinen ninja".

"Aivan. Koko kylä kunnioitti häntä erääseen tapaukseen asti. Kolmannen suuren ninjasodan aikana isäni oli johtamassa huippusalaista tehtävää, ja joutui kahden valinnan eteen:

_"Onnistuakko tehtävässä, vai pelastaakko toverinsa?"_ Sääntöjen mukaan tehtävän hylkääminen ei olisi tullut kysymykseenkään. Isäni valitsi kuitenkin toveriensa hengen, ja keskeytti tehtävän. Hi no Kuni, ja Konoha kärsivät valtavat tappiot, ja isäni teko tuomittiin jyrkästi. Ja lopulta jopa toverit, joiden hengen isäni oli pelastanut, alkoivat syyttää häntä. Isäni fyysinen, ja henkinen terveys alkoivat järkkyä, ja lopulta isäni teki itsemurhan. Sen tapauksen jälkeen lakkasin puhumasta isästäni, ja aloin noudattaa pikkutarkasti sääntöjä ja määräyksiä. Sitten Uchiha, joka antoi minulle Sharinganinsa, sai minut muuttamaan asennettani aika paljonkin", Kakashi sanoi.

"Olen pahoillani", Natsuki sanoi.

"Kiitos. Taisit käydä äsken siskosi haudalla", Kakashi sanoi.

Natsuki nyökkäsi.

"Olet kunnollinen tyttö", Kakashi sanoi. Seuraavaksi Kakashi, ja Natsuki lähtivät Konohan hautausmaalta.

Natsuki, ja Kakashi kävelivät hiljaisina jonkin aikaa, kunnes he tulivat Konohan puistoon, ja näkivät eräällä penkillä istuvan Sandaime Hokagen.

"Iltaa, Sandaime Hokage-sama", Natsuki, ja Kakashi kumarsivat pienesti.

"Iltaa", Hiruzen sanoi. "Taisitte käydä äsken Konohan hautausmaalla".

Natsuki nyökkäsi. Ja lähti kävelemään kohti Sandaime Hokagea:

"Saanko istua tähän, Sandaime Hokage-sama?"

"Kyllä", Hiruzen sanoi.

Natsuki istui penkille, ja Sandaime Hokagen oikealle puolelle. Sitten Natsuki katseli taivaalle huomatakseen, että taivaalle alkoi ilmestyä tähtiä yksi kerrallaan.

"Tähdet ovat kauniita", Natsuki totesi. "Katsoin usein tähtiä isosiskoni kanssa silloin, kun olin pieni".

"Natsuki-chan, kun katson tähtiä minusta tuntuu joskus siltä, että kaikki menneisyyden suuret ninjat _ovat_ tuolla ja _katsovat_ meitä noista tähdistä", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Onkohan Uchiha Madarakin siellä?" Natsuki kysyi, kun kyseinen ajatus juolahti hänen mieleensä.

"En tiedä, Natsuki-chan. Ehkä Uchiha Madara ei loppujen lopuksi voinut paeta sisäistä pimeyttään", Hiruzen sanoi. "Näin hänet pari kertaa silloin, kun olin lapsi. Minun oli aluksi tosi vaikeaa uskoa todeksi sitä, että Uchiha Madara haastaisi joskus Shodaime Hokage-saman taisteluun sen jälkeen, kun he olivat liittoutuneet, ja perustaneet Konohan".

"Millainen Shodaime Hokage oli?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Hashirama-sama välitti koko Konohasta, ja kaikista Konohan asukkaista. Hän oli ystävällinen, ja vahva. Hän kunnioitti Uchiha Madaraakin, vaikka he olivatkin taistelleet usein. Hi no Ishi on ihanteellinen juurtuminen Senju-klaanin esi-isän uskomuksesta siitä, että rakkaus on _avain_ rauhan saavuttamiseksi. Hi no Ishistä tuli lopulta Hashirama-saman perustama, ja Senju-klaanin perustama elämäfilosofia, joka on sittemmin välitetty monille Konohagakure no Saton ninjoille osana heidän henkistä perintöään. Hi no Ishissä todetaan se, että koko kylä on kuin yksi, suuri perheyksikkö. Ja jokainen Konohan ninja toimii Hi no Ishin nimissä rakastaen, uskoen, vaalien ja taistelen kylänsä suojelemiseksi, aivan kuten aiemmat sukupolvetkin ovat tehneet ennen heitä. Konohan hautausmaalla on liekkiveistos, joka edustaa tätä Hi no Ishi-tahtoa, ja kyseisen veistoksen alapuolelle on merkitty "Hokage" 火影-kanjit. Hashirama-sama kuvattiin myös yhdessä kuvassa istumassa valtaistuimen kaltaisella tuolilla, jonka taustalla oli ihan samanlainen liekkiveistos, kuin Konohan hautausmaalla oleva liekkiveistos. Tämä _antaa_ Konohagakuren ninjoille voiman jatkaa taistelua kaikilla kerroilla, rakentaen tahdonvoimaansa, ja luonteensa voimaa. Se on myös symboli edellisen sukupolven toiveiden, ja unelmien siirtämisestä seuraavalle sukupolvelle", Hiruzen sanoi. "Esimerkiksi, minä näen Hi no Ishin kaikissa kylämme ninjoissa, joka _tunnistaa_ "kuninkaan" (玉, Gyoku). Se on yksinkertaisesti sitä, mitä tahansa, tai joku, jota kylämme ninjat haluavat suojella. Esimerkiksi "kuningas" viittaa syntymättömiin lapsiin, jotka perivät Konohan jossain vaiheessa; "Kuninkaan" suojeleminen on tulevien sukupolvien suojelemista. Jotkut kylämme ninjat uskovat, että mainitsemani "kuningas" tarkoittaa kylämme siviilejä, jotka eivät voi taistella itsensä puolesta".

"Kertoiko Shodaime Hokage tuon teille?" Kakashi kysyi.

Hiruzen nyökkäsi.

"Miksi Uchihan-klaanin jäsenet, ja Senju-klaanin jäsenet olivat ennen verivihollisia?" Natsuki kysyi uteliaana.

"Kysyit mielenkiintoisen kysymyksen, Natsuki-chan. Mutta Hashirama-sama kertoi minulle joskus jopa Nikushimi no Noroista. Nikushimi no Noroi sai alkunsa Uchihan-klaanin esi-isän uskomuksesta siihen, että voima on _avain_ rauhan saavuttamiseksi. Uchihan-klaanin Nikushimi no Noroita voidaan siis tavallaan pitää vastakohtana Senju-klaanin Hi no Ishille. Hi no Ishi kannustaa epäitsekästä lähestymistapaa elämään uhraamalla itsensä monien, etenkin kylänsä, parantamiseksi. Mutta Uchihan-klaani näkee Nikushimi no Noroin tyypillisesti omaehtoisesti, uhraamalla monien parempana muutaman, erityisesti Uchihan-klaanin, tai Uchihan-klaanin henkilölle läheinen henkilö. On ollut tapauksia, joissa Nikushimi no Noroi voi kanavoida jotain positiivista, vaikka se saattaa ilmetä äärimmäisellä tavalla. Esimerkiksi Uchiha Madara, Konohan perustamisen jälkeen toimi niin kuin hän omasta mielestään hyötyi kylästä, mutta suhtautui armottomammin toisin kuin Hashirama-saman myötätuntoinen lähestymistapa", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Nikushimi no Noroi on siis tavallaan Hi no Ishin vastakohta. Alkoivatkohan Uchihan-klaanin, ja Senju-klaanin esi-isät taistella keskenään juuri sen takia, että he uskoivat omien uskomustensa olevan _avain_ rauhan saavuttamiseksi, ja siitä alkoi Uchihan-klaanin ja Senju-klaanin välinen vihanpito?" Natsuki kysyi.

Hiruzen nyökkäsi.

"Hi no Ishi? Jos Shodaime Hokage uskoi Hi no Ishiin, ja muutkin Konohan asukkaat uskovat Hi no Ishiin, niin sitten minäkin uskon Hi no Ishiin ja teen parhaani suojellakseni Konohaa ja ystäviäni", Natsuki sanoi.

"Siskosi olisi sinusta tosi ylpeä kuultuaan nuo sanat", Hiruzen sanoi. "Siskosikin uskoi Hi no Ishiin".

"Isosiskoni mainitsi sen pari kertaa", Natsuki sanoi.

Hiruzen nyökkäsi.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama, minähän kerroin teille unelmoivani saavuttavani joskus Hokagen tittelin. Tiedän, että minulla on vielä paljon opittavaa ennen kyseisen tavoitteen saavuttamista, mutta luuletteko te sitä, että minusta olisi jossain vaiheessa Hokageksi?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Kyllä. Hokagen tehtävänä on suojella koko Konohaa, ja Konohan asukkaita kylän vahvimpana ninjana", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Hokagen asema on vastuuntuntoinen, ja tärkeä asema", Natsuki sanoi.

"Kyllä, ja jokainen Hokage on uskonut Hi no Ishiin. Jos sinut ylennetään joskus Hokageksi, niin _siirrä_ joskus Hi no Ishi omalle lapsellesikin, jotta hänkin voi suojella Konohaa ja ystäviään", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Mahdankohan minä joskus päästä edes naimisiin, kun ottaa huomioon sen, että jotkut Konohan asukkaat katsovat minua pitkin nenänvarttaan sisälleni sinetöidyn Kyūbin takia?" Natsuki ajatteli ääneen.

"Jos yrität tosi kovasti saada Konohan asukkaat hyväksymään sinut sellaisena, kuin olet, niin he saattavat joskus hyväksyäkin sinut sellaisena, kuin olet ja saatat päästäkin jopa naimisiinkin. Jopa minä pääsin naimisiin joskus kauan sitten. Natsuki-chan, arvelen että sinusta kasvaa vielä hyvin kaunis, nuori nainen", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Teen parhaani Konohan kunoichina", Natsuki sanoi, ja hymyili.

"Hienoa", Hiruzen sanoi. "Muista kuitenkin tämä, olla rohkea, ei ole sama, kuin etsiä vaaraa".

"Selvä. Tuota, te ette tunnu pelkäävän mitään", Natsuki sanoi.

"Usko tai älä, mutta jopa minäkin pelkään jotain. Pelkään sitä, että en ehkä pystyisikään suojelemaan Konohaa, ja Konohan asukkaita", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Kai sitten Hokagetkin pelkäävät jotain", Natsuki sanoi.

Hiruzen nyökkäsi.

"Minä taidan pelätä sitä, että olisin aina yksinäinen", Natasuki totesi.

"Natsuki-chan, kaikki pelkäävät jotain. Mutta sinulla on jo jonkun verran ystäviä, joten nyt et ole enää yksinäinen", Hiruzen sanoi.

Natsuki nyökkäsi.


	19. Atarashī tekunikku no renshū

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Hain tähän lukuun, ja seuraavaan lukuun hieman inspiraatiota Avatar the last Airbender-sarjan jaksosta ****_Nukkemestarin talossa_****. Nähdään seuraavassa (Papettomasutā Ie)-luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Atarashī tekunikku no renshū)

Kakashi, ja hänen oppilaansa olivat Ninja-akatemian tehtävienjako-huoneessa.

Sandaime Hokage, ja muut, tehtäviä jakavat ninjat istuivat huoneen toisella puolella olevan pöydän takana olevilla tuoleilla.

"Saatte uuden tehtävän. Sain eilen kirjeen Mori no Kunin johtajalta. Kyseisessä kirjeessä luki, että eräässä Mori no Kunin kylässä on viime aikoina kadonnut ihmisiä. Mori no Kunin johtaja pyysi minulle lähettämässään kirjeessä Konohan ninjoja selvittämään äsken mainitsemieni katoamisten syyn, ja etsimään kadonneet ihmiset. Nykyinen tehtävänne vaikuttaa olevan B-tason tehtävä", Hiruzen sanoi Kakashille, ja Kakashin oppilaille.

"Miten, ja milloin äsken mainitsemanne ihmiset katosivat?" Natsuki kysyi uteliaana.

"Mori no Kunin johtajan lähettämässä kirjeessä luki se, että Mori no Kunissa olevassa kylässä asuneet, kadonneet ihmiset ovat kadonneet täydenkuun aikaan", Hiruzen sanoi. "Mori no Kunin johtajan lähettämässä kirjeessä luki jopa se, että kadonneet kyläläiset asuivat kylässä nimeltä Yakuso no Sato. Yakuso no Satossa asuu paljon kasviparantajia, ja kyseisen kylän lähellä olevassa metsässä kasvaa monia lääkeyrttejä. Mori no Kuni-maan johtajalta saamassani kirjeessä luki jopa se, että Yakuso no Sato oli joskus Ninjakylä, mutta siellä oli kauan sitten sisällis-sota, koska jotkut kyseisessä kylässä asuvat yrttiparantaja-ninjat halusivat laajentaa Mori no Kuni-maan aluetta käyttämällä hyväkseen valmistamiaan myrkkyjä. Jotkut yrttiparantaja-ninjat olivat kuitenkin eri mieltä kuin toiset yrttiparantaja-ninjat, ja kyseisen syyn takia Yakuso no Satossa asuvien ninjojen välille _syntyi_ sisällis-sota, jonka aikana Mori no Kuni-maan laajentamista kannattavat ninjat alkoivat siepata kylänsä muita yrttiparantaja-ninjoja ja pakottivat heidät valmistamaan myrkkyjä, joiden avulla Mori no Kuni-maan laajentamista kannattavat ninjat taistelivat sodissa muiden kylien ninjoja vastaan. Mori no Kuni-maan johtaja onnistui lopulta lopettamaan sisällis-sodan eräiden rauhaa kannattavien yrttiparantaja-ninjojen avulla, ja vangitut yrttiparantaja-ninjat vapautettiin vankilastaan. Yakuso no Satossa oli pitkään rauhallista, ainakin siihen asti, kunnes siellä alkoi tapahtua äsken mainitsemiani katoamis-tapauksia. Mori no Kuni-maan johtaja epäilee sitä, että jokin yokai on aiheuttanut viime aikoina Yakuso no Satossa tapahtuneet katoamis-tapaukset. Haluan, että te menette Yakuso no Satoon selvittämään siellä tapahtuneiden, äsken mainitsemieni katoamis-tapausten todellisen syyn", Hiruzen sanoi Kakashille, ja Kakashin oppilaille.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama, oletteko te koskaan nähneet yhtään yokaita?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Näin yokain joskus silloin, kun olin Jōnin. Miksi kysyit sitä?" Hiruzen kysyi.

"Voitteko kertoa meille sen, että millaisia voimia yokailla on?" Natsuki kysyi uteliaana.

"Erilaisilla yokailla on erilaisia voimia", Hiruzen sanoi. "Kysyitkö minulta, että olenko koskaan nähnyt yhtään yokaita, jotta osaisitte myöhemmin taistella yokaita vastaan, jos äsken mainitsemani katoamis-tapaukset ovat todella jonkin yokain aiheuttamia?"

Natsuki nyökkäsi.

"Olen pahoillani, mutta en voi neuvoa teitä taisteluissa yokaita vastaan", Hiruzen sanoi.

"_Kerrottiinko_ saamassanne kirjeessä mitään muuta niistä katoamis-tapauksista?" Kakashi kysyi.

Hiruzen pudisti päätään:

"Voin vain neuvoa teitä ottamaan mukaanne kaikki tarpeelliset ninja-varusteenne, ja olemaan hyvin varovaisia".

Kakashi, ja hänen oppilaansa lähtivät huoneesta, ja Kakashi tarttui oven kahvaan oikealla kädellään avaten, ja sulkien oven itsensä ja ryhmänsä perässä.

Ryhmän jäsenet menivät koteihinsa pakkaamaan tavaroitaan.

_"En olekaan vähään aikaan suorittanut sellaisia tehtäviä, joissa pitäisi etsiä kadonneita ihmisiä",_ Kakashi mietti kävellen kohti kotiaan.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Tämä tehtävä on katoamis-tapauksien selvittämistä koskeva tehtävä",_ Natsuki mietti pakaten tavaroita sänkynsä päällä olevaan reppuunsa. Hän laittoi reppunsa selkäänsä, ja lähti Yamabukin kanssa huoneestaan. Mentyään aulaan Natsuki laittoi kengät jalkoihinsa, ja avasi ulko-oven oikealla kädellään nähdäkseen Irukan.

"Iruka-sensei? Tuota, voisitko huolehtia Yamabukista sillä välin, kun olen Mori no Kunissa?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Hyvä on, mutta ole hyvin varovainen", Iruka sanoi.

"Selvä", Natsuki työnsi oikean kätensä puseronsa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä esiin kotinsa ulko-oven avaimen, jonka hän antoi Irukalle.

Iruka otti avaimen oikealla kädellään, ja katsoi Natsukia silloin, kun Natsuki käveli kohti kylän pääporttia:

_"Ole varovainen"._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Natsuki saapui Konohan pääportille nähdäkseen Sasuken, ja Sakuran, joilla oli reput selissään. Kakashi ei ollut vielä tullut paikalle.

Ryhmä joutui odottamaan Kakashia pari tuntia. Pof! Kakashi ilmestyi Konohan pääportille valkoisessa savupilvessä.

"Olet myöhässä!" Sakura huusi Kakashille.

"Anteeksi, mutta näin mustan kissan kävelevän eräällä sivukujalla, ja kaaduin viemäriin", Kakashi sanoi.

"Tuo oli selvä vale!" Sakura huusi.

"No, jospa aloittaisimme lopulta tämän tehtävän suorittamisen", Kakashi sanoi. Lopulta Kakashi lähti johdattamaan ryhmäänsä kohti Mori no Kunia.

Taivaalla oli harmaita pilviä, ja tuuli kevyesti.

Kun ryhmä oli vaeltanut monta tuntia, he pysähtyivät eräälle metsäaukealle.

"Olemme nyt tosi lähellä Sandaime Hokage-saman mainitsemaa Yakuso no Satoa. Pystytämme leirimme tähän", Kakashi sanoi.

"Kakashi-sensei, käyn etsimässä meille ruokaa", Natsuki sanoi samalla, kun hän käveli Kakashin oikealle puolelle. "Onko sinulla kääröä, jossa _mainitaan_ joitain vesi-elementin tekniikoita? Haluaisin lainata kyseisen käärön sinulta, ja opetella siinä käärössä lukevia tekniikoita. Jos sinulla on sellainen käärö, niin palautan sen sinulle opeteltuani siinä _mainittuja _tekniikoita".

"Ajattelitko harjoitella samalla, kun etsit meille ruokaa?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Kyllä. Ninja-taitojen harjoitteleminen _voittaa_ aina tuon katsomisen", Natsuki sanoi katsoen Sakuraa, joka tuijotti Sasukea. "Sakura jää Ninja-taidoissa minusta, ja Uchihasta jälkeen, jos Sakura keskittyy koko ajan vain Uchihan tuijottamiseen".

"Selvä. Tässä", Kakashi kaivoi housujensa oikealla puolella olevasta taskusta esiin sinisen käärön, jonka hän antoi Natsukille. "Älä kuitenkaan mene liian kauas tästä metsäaukeasta, jotta et eksy".

"Selvä", Natsuki sanoi, ja otti käärön oikealla kädellään.

Natsuki lähti kävelemään oikealle, ja saapui vähän ajan kuluttua pienen järven rannalle.

_"Täydellinen paikka harjoittelulle",_ Natsuki avasi käärön, ja levitti sen maahan ryhtyen lukemaan kyseiseen kääröön kirjoitettua tekstiä:

_"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. Hyvä on. Aloitan vaikka Mizu Bunshin-tekniikan harjoittelemisen"._

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Natsuki teki käärössä _mainitun_, Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu-tekniikan tiikeri-käsimerkin. Järven vedestä nousi ylöspäin kolme, Yamabukin kokoista vesi-pylvästä, mutta yllättäen kyseiset vesi-pylväät hajosivat, ja putosivat veteen. Molsk!

"Näyttää siltä, että tarvitsen lisää harjoittelua. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Natsuki huusi jatkaen harjoittelua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Missä Natsuki-san on?" Sakura kysyi huomattuaan, että Natsuki ei ollut leirissä.

"Hän meni hakemaan meille ruokaa", Kakashi sanoi.

"Niinkö?" Sasuke kysyi.

Kakashi nyökkäsi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Natsuki teki tiikeri-käsimerkin, ja vedestä nousi taas ylöspäin kolme vesi-pylvästä, jotka olivat Natsukin kokoisia. Kyseiset vesi-pylväät muuttuivat nopeasti Natsukin näköisiksi.

"Onnistuihan se lopulta. Harjoituksissa taisi kestää puoli tuntia", Natsuki totesi hieman turhautuneena. Hän oli kuitenkin tyytyväinen siihen, että hän oli lopulta onnistunut oppimaan Mizu Bunshin no Jutsun. "Auttakaa minua kalastamaan ruokaa minulle, ja ryhmälleni".

Natsuki, ja hänen klooninsa alkoivat katsella ympärilleen, kunnes he näkivät lohien hyppivän ylös vedestä.

Natsuki tarttui nopeasti yhteen loheen molemmilla käsillään. Lohi yritti paeta Natsukin otteesta, mutta Natsuki oli nopeampi, ja heitti lohen järven rannalle. Hänen vesi-klooninsa tekivät samoin, ja pian rannalle oli heitetty yhdeksän lohea.

"Hyvin tehty", Natsuki sanoi klooneilleen.

Kloonit muuttuivat vedeksi, ja putosivat veteen. Molsk!

_"Nämä riittävät hyvin vähäksi aikaa",_ Natsuki katsoi kaloja. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa, ja kaivoi sieltä esiin vaijeria, jonka avulla hän sitoi lohien pyrstöt kiinni toisiinsa. Sitten hän vilkaisi kääröön kirjoitettua, toista vesi-elementin tekniikkaa:

_"Suiton Mizurappa. Osaan jo käyttää Suiton Mizurappa-tekniikkaa. Entä tuo kolmas vesi-elementin tekniikka?"_

"_Suiton: Ja no Kuchi. Sen käsimerkit ovat näemmä apina, rotta, tiikeri, lohikäärme ja hevonen ja lohikäärme. Kokeilen tätä tekniikkaa",_ Natsuki päätti.

Natsuki alkoi tehdä käärössä _näytettäviä_ käsimerkkejä:

"Suiton: Ja no Kuchi!"

Vedestä nousi nopeasti esiin valtava vesi-lohikäärme, joka liikkui vedessä, ennen kuin laskeutui veteen. Molsk!

_"Näyttää siltä, että opin tuon tekniikan tosi nopeasti. Se näyttää olevan C-luokan tekniikka. Harjoittelen vielä jonkin aikaa",_ Natsuki ajatteli. Hän jatkoi käärössä olevien tekniikoiden tekstien lukemista:

"Suiton, Kaihoudan".

Kun Natsuki oli nähnyt uuden vesi-elementin tekniikan käsimerkkien kuvat, hän ryhtyi tekemään käsimerkkejä:

"Suiton, Kaihoudan!"

Natsuki puhalsi suustaan nopeasti voimakkaan vesisuihkun.

_"Tämä riittää jo. Jatkan harjoittelua hieman myöhemmin",_ Natsuki mietti huomattuaan sen, että aurinko oli jo laskemassa. Hän sulki käärön oikealla kädellään, ja työnsi sen varustepussiinsa.

Natsuki poimi järven rannalle laittamansa lohet oikealla kädellään, ja lähti kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa hänen ryhmänsä valitsema leiripaikka oli. Vähän ajan kuluttua hän näki ryhmänsä, ja käveli Kakashin eteen. "Palautan lainaamani käärön sinulle myöhemmin. Sopiiko se sinulle?"

"Kyllä. Aiotko lainata sitä sen aikaa, kunnes olet oppinut siitä lisää vesi-elementin tekniikoita, joita aiot käyttää joissain taisteluissa?" Kakashi kysyi.

Natsuki nyökkäsi.

"Sakura, koppi", Natsuki heitti pyydystämänsä lohet Sakuralle.

"Minäkö nämä perkaan?" Sakura kysyi napattuaan lohet molemmilla käsillään.

"Olet tuijottanut Uchihaa jo pari tuntia, joten pyydystämieni lohien perkaaminen saa luvan olla sinun vastuullasi, Sakura", Natsuki sanoi.

"Melkoinen saalis. Näistä riittää ruokaa joksikin ajaksi", Kakashi totesi katsoen Natsukin pyydystämiä lohia.

"Kiitos", Natsuki sanoi. Natsuki hymyili tyytyväisenä sen takia, että hän oli oppinut tänään uusia vesi-elementin tekniikoita. Hän oli tyytyväinen jopa sen takia, että hän oli onnistunut pyydystämään ryhmälleen ruokaa.


	20. Papettomasutā Ie

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionini uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Papettomasutā Ie)

Natsuki, ja hänen ryhmänsä jäsenet istuivat öisessä metsässä olevalla metsäaukealle. He istuivat Kakashin äsken sytyttämän nuotion ympärillä.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

"Voinko kertoa yhden kummitustarinan, jonka siskoni kertoi minulle kauan sitten?" Natsuki kysyi ryhmänsä muilta jäseniltä.

"Kuuliko siskosi kyseisen kummitustarinan joltain ystävältään?" Sasuke kysyi.

"Ei. Hän koki kyseisen asian itse", Natsuki sanoi. "Eräänä talvena, kun isosiskoni oli 13-vuotias, lumi _peitti_ Konohan lähellä olevan kylän alleen viikoiksi. Sandaime Hokage-sama lähetti siskoni, ja pari muutakin ninjaa kyseiseen kylään auttamaan kyseisen kylän asukkaita korjaamaan lumimyrskyn tuhoamia taloja, ja auttamaan kyseisen kylän asukkaita muillakin tavoilla. Siskoni, ja hänen seurassaan olevat ninjat menivät kyseiseen kylään, ja auttoivat siellä asuvia ihmisiä korjaamalla aiemmin mainitsemani lumimyrskyn tuhoamia taloja. Sitten isosiskoni, ja hänen ystävänsä menivät erääseen, kyseisessä kylässä olevaan taloon selvittääkseen, että oliko kyseisessä talossa ketään aiemmin mainitsemani lumimyrskyn aikana loukkaantunutta tai apua tarvitsevia ihmisiä. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan ollut kotona. Tulen liekit vain lepattivat takassa. Kun siskoni ystävät menivät ulos talosta, niin siskoni jäi yksin kyseiseen taloon tutkimaan kyseistä taloa hieman tarkemmin siltä varalta, jos jos siinä talossa olisi sittenkin joku, joka tarvitsisi apua tai olisi loukkaantunut aiemmin mainitsemani lumimyrskyn aikana. Yksin ollessaan isosiskoni kuuli jonkun sanovan näin:

_"On niin kylmä, enkä lämpene"._ Isosiskoni kääntyi ympäri, ja näki takan vieressä istuvan, nuoren tytön. Kyseinen tyttö sinersi ihan, kuin hän olisi jäätynyt. Isosiskoni juoksi ulos talosta hakemaan apua, mutta kun hänen ystävänsä, ja hän menivät takaisin kyseiseen taloon, isosiskoni aiemmin näkemä tyttö oli kadonnut".

"Minne isosiskosi näkemä tyttö meni?" Sakura vapisi peloissaan.

"Kukaan ei tiedä sitä. Kun isosiskoni kävi myöhemmin kyseisessä kylässä erään toisen, siellä suorittamansa tehtävän aikana, eräs kyläläinen kertoi isosiskolleni näin:

_"Näkemäsi tytön talo on nyt aivan tyhjillään. Mutta joskus kyseisen talon savupiipusta nousee savua, avain kuin kyseisessä talossa näkemäsi tyttö yrittäisi vieläkin lämmitellä",_ Natsuki sanoi. Ennen kyseinen tarina oli pelottanut Natsukia, ja se sai vieläkin kylmät väreet _juoksemaan_ hänen selässään, vaikka hän ei enää pelännytkään kyseistä tarinaa.

"Melkoinen tarina. Natsuki, jatkatko huomennakin minulta lainaamassasi käärössä lukevien vesi-tekniikoiden harjoittelua?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Kyllä", Natsuki sanoi oikealla puolellaan istuvalle Kakashille.

"Iltaa", Joku sanoi, ja Geninit säikähtivät, ja juoksivat nopeasti Kakashin taakse turvaan.

Ääni kuulosti vanhan naisen ääneltä, ja se tuli leirin oikealta puolelta.

Kakashi, ja hänen ryhmänsä katsoivat nopeasti oikealle nähdäkseen vanhan naisen. Nainen oli laiha, ja hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja harmaat hiukset. Hänen silmänsä olivat harmaat. Hänellä oli yllään tummanpunainen pusero, ja ruskea hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänellä oli hartioillaan tummanpunainen hartiahuivi. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat sandaalit. Hän näytti 78-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli korvissaan harmaat korvarenkaat.

"Anteeksi se, että säikäytin teidät. Se ei ollut tarkoitus. Minä olen Noriko. Teidän ei pitäisi olla keskiyöllä yksin metsässä. Majataloni on tässä lähellä. Tulkaa sinne juomaan teetä, ja nukkumaan", Noriko sanoi. Hän hymyili ystävällisesti.

"Sopii", Kakashi sanoi, ja sammutti nuotion liekit heittämällä oikealla kädellään hiekkaa nuotiossa palavien liekkien päälle. Hän oli äsken poiminut kyseisen hiekan maasta.

Natsuki vilkaisi Norikoa varautuneena. Natsuki ei tiennyt miksi, mutta jostain syystä Noriko aiheutti Natsukille kylmiä väreitä, jotka _juoksivat_ ylös, ja alas Natsukin selässä. Hänestä tuntui ihan siltä, kuin jääkylmät, näkymättömät sormet olisivat koskettaneet hänen selkäänsä.

Noriko johdatti Kakashin ryhmän pieneen kylään, ja pysähtyi erään talon eteen. Talossa oli kaksi kerrosta. Ulkoseinät olivat valkoiset, ja katto oli ruskea. Talon ulko-ovi oli ruskea.

Noriko työnsi talon ulko-oven auki oikealla kädellään, ja meni sisälle Kakashin ryhmän kanssa sulkien oven perässään.

Majatalon lattia oli ruskea, sisäseinät olivat valkoiset, ja katto oli ruskea, ja seinissä oli ikkunoita. Aulan seinille oli ripustettu tauluja, ja aulan oikealla puolella oli ruskea lipasto. Aulan oikealla puolalla oli oviaukko, ja lipaston oikealla puolella oli yläkertaan johtavat portaat. Katossa oli pari kattolamppua, ja valokatkaisija oli ulko-oven oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä.

"Täällä on kodikasta", Natsuki sanoi katsellen ympärilleen.

"Kiitos", Noriko sanoi. Hän käveli kohti aulan vasemmalla puolella olevaa oviaukkoa, ja johdatti kakashin ryhmän huoneeseen, jossa oli monia pöytiä. Pöytien edessä oli ruskeita tuoleja, ja pöytien päällä oli valkoiset pöytäliinat. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli oviaukko, jota kohti Noriko käveli.

Kakashi, ja hänen oppilaansa istuivat erään pöydän ympärillä oleville tuoleille.

"Kakashi-sensei, onko Noriko-sanissa sinunkin mielestäsi jotain outoa?" Natsuki kysyi oikealla puolellaan istuvalta Kakashilta mahdollisimman hiljaisella äänensävyllä.

"No, ihan mukavalta hän minusta vaikuttaa", Kakashi sanoi. "Miksi kysyit?"

"Taisin vain säikähtää häntä siksi, koska hän tuli leiriimme tosi huomaamattomasti", Natsuki sanoi. Hän yritti kuulostaa vakuuttavammalta, kuin hän oikeasti olikaan. _"Miksi minä oikein sain kylmiä väreitä nähtyäni Noriko -sanin? Hän oli ystävällinen, kun hän pyysi meitä yöpymään täällä"._

Pian Noriko tuli huoneeseen kantaen molemmissa käsissään ruskeaa tarjotinta, jonka päällä oli ruskeita teekuppeja.

"Kiitos, että saamme yöpyä täällä", Kakashi sanoi.

"Olkaa hyvä. Teidän pitäisi olla varovaisia. Metsässä, johon te leiriydyitte aiemmin, katoaa ihmisiä aina täydenkuun aikaan", Noriko sanoi.

"Katoaa? Millä tavalla?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Täysikuun aikaan, jotkut ihmiset menevät äsken mainitsemaani metsään, mutta he eivät koskaan palaa sieltä takaisin koteihinsa. Haluaisitteko syödä jotain?" Majatalon pitäjä vaihtoi nopeasti puheenaihetta. Hän katsoi ninjoja huomatakseen sen, että nämä olivat hiljaisia.

"Ei hätää. Olette ihan turvassa täällä. Nyt voin esitellä teille huoneenne, niin voitte mennä nukkumaan", Noriko sanoi.

_"Kylläpä hän vaihtoi nopeasti puheenaihetta",_ Natsuki mietti katsoen Norikoa varautuneena.

"Kiitos", Kakashi sanoi.

Kun Kakashi, ja hänen oppilaansa olivat juoneet teetä, Noriko johdatti heidät aulassa olevia portaita pitkin majatalon yläkertaan.

_"Nuo portaat taitavat johtaa tämän majatalon ullakolle",_ Natsuki mietti nähtyään käytävän vasemmalla puolella olevat portaat, jotka johtivat ylöspäin.

Noriko avasi Natsukin huoneen oven, joka oli ruskea. Huoneen seinät, ja katto olivat valkoiset, ja ikkuna oli huoneen oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä. Ikkunan oikealla, ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, punaiset verhot. Lattia oli ruskea. Huoneen perällä oli sänky, jonka päällä oli punainen peitto. Sängyn päällä oli valkoinen tyyny, ja peiton alla oleva lakana oli valkoinen. Sängyn oikealla puolella oli ruskea yöpöytä. Yöpöydän edessä oli vaaleanruskeat tohvelit.

"Hyvää yötä", Noriko sanoi.

"Hyvää yötä", Natsuki sanoi, kun Noriko sulki oven.

Natsuki tarttui molemmilla käsillään ikkunan molemmilla puolilla oleviin verhoihin, ja veti verhot ikkunan eteen, minkä jälkeen hän käveli sängyn eteen. Hän laittoi reppunsa sängyn vasemmalle puolelle, ja istui sängylle. Hän riisui kengät jaloistaan, ja laittoi jalkansa toveleihin.

XXXXXXXXX

_"Mitähän Natsuki tarkoitti sanomalla sen, että Noriko-san aiheuttaa Natsukille kylmiä väreitä?"_ Kakashi mietti katsoen ulos huoneensa ikkunasta.

Kakashin huone oli samanlainen, kuin Natsukin huone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki viikkasi vaatteensa, ja laittoi vaatteensa sänkynsä vieressä olevan yöpöydän päälle. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen pyjama.

Natsuki otti jalkansa pois tohveleista, ja asettui makaamaan sänkyyn. Natsuki tarttui peittoon oikealla kädellään, ja veti peiton päälleen.

_"Tämä sänky on aika mukava",_ Natsuki mietti huomattuaan kyseisen asian.

Vaikka Noriko olikin ollut tänään tosi ystävällinen Natsukin ryhmälle, niin Natsuki piti silti Norikoa hieman epäilyttävänä, mutta Natsuki päätti olla miettimättä kyseistä asiaa ainakin nyt.

Natsuki nukahti nopeasti.


	21. Papettomasutā Ie 2

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään** **seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Papettomasutā Ie 2)

"Anteeksi Noriko-san mutta, voisitko kertoa minulle sen, että missä Mori no Kuni-maan johtaja asuu?" Kakashi kysyi. "Minun pitäisi tavata Mori no Kunin johtaja".

"Mori no Kunin johtaja asuu tuolla", Noriko osoitti oikealla etusormellaan isoa, vaaleanruskeaa rakennusta, jonka katto oli tummanruskea. Kyseinen rakennus oli kylän toisella puolella.

"Kiitos. Käyn tapaamassa Mori no Kunin johtajaa. Auttakaa te Noriko-sania ostosten tekemisessä", Kakashi sanoi oppilailleen.

Kakashi, ja hänen oppilaansa olivat vähän aikaa sitten tulleet Norikon kanssa kylän keskellä olevalle torille käydäkseen ostoksilla, ja kantoivat parhaillaan syleissään erilaisia koreja. Kyseisissä koreissa oli heidän äskettäin ostamansa ruoka-tarvikkeet.

Aurinko oli noussut vähän aikaa sitten.

Kakashi lähti kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa Mori no Kunin johtajan koti oli.

"Voiko täältä ostaa banaaneja vasta ensi viikolla?" Joku mies kysyi erään hedelmäkojun takana seisovalta mieheltä.

Äsken puhuneen miehen iho oli vaalea, ja hänellä oli lyhyet, mustat hiukset. Hänellä oli ruskeat silmät, ja hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta. Hän oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen. Hänellä oli yllään punainen pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja ruskeat sandaalit.

"No, jos lähetän alaisuudessani työskentelevän lähettipojan Mitsu-saarelle hakemaan sieltä banaaneja, niin matka Mitsu-saarelta takaisin tähän kylään kestää kaksi päivää", Hedelmäkojun takana seisova mies sanoi. Hän oli laiha, ja 60-vuotias mies. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja mustat silmät. Hänellä oli harmaat hiukset, ja harmaat viikset. Hänellä oli yllään harmaa pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja ruskeat sandaalit.

"Ai niin. Ja tänä yönä on täysikuu, kuten viime yönäkin", Aiemmin puhunut mies sanoi.

"Aivan. En voi _hukata_ toista lähettipoikaa metsään", Hedelmäkojun takana seisova mies sanoi.

"Anteeksi, mutta milloin mainitsemanne katoamis-tapaukset oikein alkoivat?" Natsuki kysyi miehiltä kuultuaan miesten sanat.

"Pari kuukautta sitten", Hedelmäkojun takana seisova mies sanoi.

"Kiitos, että mainitsitte sen", Natsuki sanoi. Sitten hän käveli sinne, missä hänen tiiminsä, ja Noriko olivat.

"Uchiha, luulenko vain, vai vaikuttaako sinustakin siltä, että tämän kylän asukkaat pelkäävät täysikuun aikaa tässä kylässä tapahtuneiden katoamis-tapausten takia?" Natsuki kysyi Sasukelta. "Sandaime Hokage-samahan kertoi meille aiemmin sen, että täällä tapahtuneet katoamis-tapaukset ovat tapahtuneet aina täydenkuun aikaan".

"Ehkä. Kuulin äsken noiden vanhojen naisten puhuvan täysikuun aikana täällä tapahtumista katoamis-tapauksista ja siitä, että tämän kylän asukkaat eivät uskalla mennä tämän kylän lähellä olevaan metsään täydenkuun aikana, jotta hekään eivät katoaisi", Sasuke sanoi Natsukille.

"Viekää te tavarat majataloon. Käyn ostamassa pari muutakin ostosta, ja tulen sitten itse majataloon vähän myöhemmin", Noriko sanoi. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä esiin avaimen, jonka hän antoi Sakuralle.

Sakura piti vasemmassa kädessään ruskean korin kahvaa, ja kyseisessä korissa oli hedelmiä, joten hän otti avaimen oikealla kädellään.

Kun Noriko oli lähtenyt, Geninit menivät majataloon.

Sakura avasi majatalon ulko-oven työntämällä avaimen majatalon ulko-ovessa olevaan lukkoon. Hän sulki oven, kun Geninit olivat menneet sisälle.

"Noriko vaikuttaa joten epäilyttävältä. Aina kun näen hänet, niin _saan_ hänestä jostain syystä kylmiä väreitä", Natsuki sanoi.

"Hän taisi vain säikäyttää sinut viime yönä. Hän on ystävällinen, kun hän pyysi meitä yöpymään täällä", Sakura sanoi.

"Ehkä", Natsuki laittoi käsissään pitämänsä korin eräälle pöydälle.

"Tutkin vähän paikkoja", Sasuke sanoi. Hänkin piti Norikoa epäilyttävänä.

"Uchiha, et voi noin vain nuuskia toisen taloa!" Natsuki huusi vihaisena. Vaikka Natsuki pitikin Norikoa hieman epäilyttävänä, niin Natsuki ei siitäkään huolimatta pitänyt muiden ihmisten tavaroiden tutkimisesta ilman kyseisten tavaroiden omistajien antamaa lupaa, sillä sellainen käytös oli Natsukin mielestä muiden ihmisten yksityisyyden loukkaamista.

Sasuke ei kuitenkaan kuunnellut Natsukia, vaan käveli aulassa olevia portaita pitkin majatalon yläkertaan.

"Kuuntelitko edes sitä, mitä minä sanoin äsken?!" Natsuki seurasi Sasukea, ja Sakurakin seurasi Sasukea.

"Ei pienestä tarkistamisesta voi olla mitään haittaa", Sasuke sanoi. Hän tarttui molemmilla käsillään vasemmalla puolellaan olevan, ruskean kaapin pari-ovien kahvoihin, ja veti kaapin pari-ovia auki, kunnes kyseisen kaapin pari-ovet aukesivat.

Kun kaapin pari-ovet aukesivat, lattialle kaatui monia nukkeja, joiden ylle oli puettu vaatteet. Kyseiset nuket olivat suunnilleen Sarutobi Kohakun pituisia.

"Nuohan ovat nukkeja", Sakura sanoi katsoen nukkeja. Hän poimi nuket lattialta, ja laittoi ne nojaamaan kaapin takaseinää vasten.

Sasuke käveli eteenpäin hiljaisena.

"Norikolla on selvästi harrastus. Siinä ei ole mitään epäilyttävää", Natsuki tarttui kaapin pari-ovien kahvoihin molemmilla käsillään, ja työnsi kaapin pari-ovet kiinni.

"Aivan", Sakura sanoi.

Sasuke jatkoi kävelyä kohti ullakolle johtavia portaita.

"Uchiha, joudumme vaikeuksiin takiasi. Noriko voi palata tänne koska tahansa ja nähdä sen, että tutkit hänen taloaan ilman lupaa", Natsuki sanoi. Hän, ja Sakura seurasivat Sasukea portaita pitkin majatalon ullakolle nähdäkseen, että Sasuke yritti avata erästä ovea.

"Tavallinen nuken-tekijä vai? Mutta miksi tuo ovi sitten on lukossa?" Sasuke kysyi huomattuaan sen, että ovi, jota hän yritti avata oli lukossa.

"Varmaan siksi, jotta muiden taloa omin luvin tutkivat pysyisivät kaukana toisten henkilökohtaisten tavaroiden läheltä", Natsuki totesi.

Ullakon katto, seinät, ja lattia olivat ruskeat.

Sasuke kurkisti oven takana olevaan huoneeseen huoneen ovessa olevasta avaimenreiästä nähdäkseen sen, että huoneen lattialla oli vain harmaa, Akamarun kokoinen rasia:

"Tuota rasiaa lukuun ottamatta tuon oven takana olevassa huoneessa ei ole mitään tavaroita".

"Onkohan äsken mainitsemassasi rasiassa jokin aarre?" Sakura kysyi uteliaana.

_"Jos palaisin takaisin huoneeseeni, niin huomaisivatko he edes, sitä että lähdin täältä?"_ Natsuki kysyi itseltään. Sitten hän näki, että Sasuke työnsi oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa, ja otti sieltä esiin kunain, jonka terän hän työnsi huoneen ovessa olevaan lukkoon:

"Sinun takiasi saamme kohta syytteen murtovarkaudesta!"

"Tarkistan vain sen, ettei näkemäni rasian sisällä ole mitään vaarallista", Sasuke sanoi. Hän käänteli oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä kunain terää ovessa olevassa lukossa. Klik! Lukko aukesi, ja Sasuke tarttui oven kahvaan vasemmalla kädellään työntäen oven auki.

Sasuke meni huoneeseen tyttöjen seuratessa häntä, ja poimi rasian vasemmalla kädellään. Sasuke työnsi oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä kunain terän rasiassa olevaan lukkoon siltä varalta, jos rasia olisi lukossa.

"Oletko molempikätinen, kun kerran pystyt käyttämään molempia käsiäsi noin hyvin erilaisten tavaroiden poimimisessa?" Natsuki kysyi Sasukelta huomattuaan sen, että Sasuke pystyikin käyttämään molempia käsiään melko tasaveroisesti.

"Jotain sellaista", Sasuke sanoi.

"En oikein pidä siitä, mitä teet nyt", Sakura sanoi Sasukelle.

_"Yllättävää puhetta sinulta, kun ottaa huomioon sen, että yrität usein olla samaa mieltä Sasuken kanssa saadaksesi häneltä huomiota",_ Natsuki mietti katsoen Sakuraa hieman yllättyneenä.

Sasuke ei kuunnellut tyttöjen puhetta, vaan pyöritteli oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä kunain terää vasemmassa kädessään pitämänsä rasian lukossa avatakseen kyseisen rasian lukon. Klik!

"Kerron teille sen, mitä tuon rasian sisällä on", Norikon ääni sanoi huoneen ovelta.

Geninit kääntyivät nopeasti ympäri nähdäkseen Norikon, ja Kakashin seisovan huoneen oviaukon edessä.

_"Kaksi onnistunutta taakse hiipimistä, kahdessa päivässä! Sen täytyy olla jonkin sortin ennätys",_ Natsuki mietti samalla, kun Sasuke antoi rasian Norikolle.

Noriko otti rasian oikealla kädellään, ja avasi rasian kannen vasemmalla kädellään. Hän laittoi vasemman kätensä rasian sisälle, ja otti sieltä esiin harmaan kamman.

"Vanha kampako vain?" Sasuke kysyi uskomatta silmiään.

"Se on suurin aarteeni. Se on ainoa esine, joka jäi minulle muistoksi vanhemmistani silloin, kun Mori no Kuni-maan laajentamista kannattavat yrttiparantaja-ninjat sieppasivat minut", Noriko sanoi.

"Oletko sinä yksi niistä Mori no Kunin yrttiparantaja-ninjoista, jotka siepattiin silloin, kun tämän kylän ninjat riitelivät keskenään siitä, että pitäisikö heidän laajentaa Mori no Kuni-maata valmistamiensa myrkkyjen avulla?" Natsuki kysyi Norikolta. _"Jos Noriko kerran on entinen ninja, niin se selittää sen, että miksi hän osaa hiipiä niin hyvin, ja ennen kaikkea tosi äänettömästi"._

"Kyllä. Osaan jopa käyttää joitain vesi-elementin tekniikoita, kuten sinäkin", Noriko sanoi Natsukille.

"Kuinka tiedät kyseisen asian?" Natsuki kysyi varautuneella äänensävyllä.

"Kuulin sen, kun puhuitte viime yönä metsässä ollessanne nuotion ympärillä. Aioin kertoa teille taidoistani tänään siltä varalta, että jos haluaisitte kuulla lisää tämän kylän menneisyydestä. Pari päivää sitten Mori no Kunin johtaja piti tämän kylän torilla erään tiedotus-tilaisuuden. Kyseisen tiedotus-tilaisuuden aikana Mori no Kunin johtaja ilmoitti tämän kylän asukkaille sen, että hän pyytää eräitä Konohan ninjoja etsimään täällä kadonneet ihmiset. Kun näin teidät metsässä viime yönä niin arvelin, että te olette Konohan ninjoja, joista Mori no Kunin johtaja puhui puhui tämän kylän asukkaille pari päivää sitten pitämässään tiedotus-tilaisuudessa", Noriko sanoi. "Sinä yönä, jolloin tapasin teidät metsässä, olin mennyt metsään siksi, että näin savua nousevan taivaalle metsästä katsoessani ulos huoneeni ikkunasta. Kun näin nuotiostanne taivaalle nousevan savun niin arvelin aluksi, että joku on ehkä eksynyt metsään, ja sytyttänyt nuotion yöpyäkseen metsässä. Menin metsään tarkistaakseni kyseisen asian, ja tarjotakseni metsään eksyneelle henkilölle yösijan majatalossani".

"Näyttää siltä, että olin oikeassa kun arvelin aiemmin sitä, että salaat jotain", Sasuke sanoi.

"Sinun ei olisi silti pitänyt nuuskia tätä majataloa omin luvin", Natsuki sanoi Sasukelle. "Noriko-san, pyydän anteeksi Uchihan käytöstä. Kohtelias puhetapa, tai anteeksipyytäminen eivät ihan ole Uchihan vahvimpia puolia".

"Ei se haittaa. Mennään keittiöön", Noriko johdatti ryhmän ulos huoneesta.

Kakashi sulki ullakon oven oikealla kädellään, ja seurasi oppilaitaan, ja Norikoa majatalon alakertaan.

"Teidän ei olisi pitänyt nuuskia Noriko-sanin taloa omin luvin", Kakashi sanoi istuttuaan oppilaidensa kanssa erään pöydän ympärillä oleville tuoleille. Pöydän päälle oli laitettu lautasia, lusikoita, ja juomalaseja.

"Uchiha aloitti tämän talon tutkimisen omin luvin. Hän ei kuunnellut minua, vaikka huomautinkin hänelle aiemmin muiden yksityisyyden _rikkomisesta_", Natsuki sanoi Kakashille.

"Ahaa", Kakashi totesi.

Noriko tuli huoneeseen, ja kantoi molemmissa käsissään ruskeaa kulhoa, josta nousi esiin höyryä:

"Saisiko olla keittoa?"

Kaikki nyökkäsivät.

Noriko nosti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja kulhosta nousi esiin keittoa, jota siirtyi Konohan ninjojen lautasiin.

"Ihmeellistä! Olet lahjakas vesi-elementin käyttäjä", Natsuki sanoi vaikuttuneena.

"Kiitos. Kehittelin äsken näyttämäni tekniikan ihan itse kauan sitten, ennen kuin minut vangittiin", Noriko sanoi.

"Miten sinut vangittiin?" Sakura kysyi.

"Minut siepattiin kotoani pian sen jälkeen, kun kylämme ninjat alkoivat taistella keskenään. Kyseinen asia tapahtui 40 vuotta sitten. Uudestaan, ja uudestaan oman kylämme ninjat sieppasivat entisiä tovereitaan pakottaakseen vangitsemansa ninjat valmistamaan myrkkyjä, joiden avulla entisiä tovereitaan vangitsevat ninjat voisivat taistella toisten Ninjakylien ninjoja vastaan. Teimme parhaamme taistellessamme entisiä tovereitamme vastaan, mutta rivimme harvenivat vainojen jatkuessa. Lopulta minutkin vangittiin. Minut vietiin pois omasta kodistani, ja molemmat käteni oli sidottu ketjuilla. Vangittuaan meidät kaikki, entisiä tovereitamme vastaan taistelleet ninjat, omat entiset toverimme lukitsivat meidät kamaliin vankiloihin. Minä olin ainoa ninja, joka onnistui pakenemaan kyseisestä vankilasta, ennen kuin Mori no Kunin johtaja, ja hänen avustajansa lopettivat kyseisen sisällis-sodan. Kun olin paennut vankilasta, palasin tähän majataloon, jossa äitini oli toiminut tämän majatalon pitäjänä isäni toimiessa ninjana. Kun palasin kotiini sain tietää sen, että vanhempani olivat kuolleet pian sen jälkeen, kun minut oli vangittu. Olin saanut äsken näkemänne kamman vanhemmiltani syntymäpäivä-lahjaksi, ennen kuin minut vangittiin, joten säilytin kyseistä kampaa rasiassa muistona vanhemmistani", Noriko sanoi. Hän näytti surulliselta.

Natsuki tunsi myötätuntoa Norikoa kohtaan, mutta jostain syystä hän sai yhä kylmiä väreitä ollessaan Norikon lähellä.

"Kuinka pääsit pakoon?" Sasuke kysyi.

"Anteeksi. En jaksa puhua siitä enempää. Sen voin kuitenkin sanoa teille, että vankila, jossa olin vankina on nyt tuhottu", Noriko sanoi.

"Sinulla on selvästi ollut rankkaa. Isosiskoni kuoli 7 vuotta sitten, kun joku murtautui eräänä yönä kotiini", Natsuki sanoi Norikolle.

"Sinullakin on selvästi ollut rankkaa", Noriko sanoi Natsukille.

"En pysty mitenkään edes kuvittelemaan sitä, että miltä sinusta tuntui silloin, kun olit vankina. Mutta äsken käyttämäsi tekniikka oli vaikuttava", Natsuki sanoi.

"Kuule, haluaisin opettaa taitoni sinulle, jotta voit käyttää kyseisiä taitoja minun jälkeeni", Noriko sanoi Natsukille.

"Kiitos", Natsuki sanoi hieman yllättyneenä siitä, että joku vieras ninja halusi opettaa Natsukia. Vaikka Noriko _aiheuttikin_ Natsukille yhä kylmiä väreitä, niin Natsuki halusi siitä huolimatta oppia uusia taitoja eikä hän ollut varma siitä, että voisiko joku muu opettaa hänelle sen, mitä Noriko aikoi opettaa Natsukille.

(Seuraavana aamuna)

"Vesi-elementin tekniikoita käyttävillä ninjoilla on kotikenttäetu puolellaan aina silloin, kun heidän lähellään on vettä, mutta joka paikassa ei välttämättä tunnu siltä", Noriko sanoi johdatettuaan Natsukin majatalon takana olevan metsän lähelle. "Siksi sinun on opittava hallitsemaan vettä kaikkialla".

Aurinko oli noussut vähän aikaa sitten.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Natsuki kysyi uteliaana.

"Voit esimerkiksi_ ottaa_ vettä ilmasta. Sinun on vain pidettävä mielesi avoimena. Vettä löytyy odottamattomistakin paikoista", Noriko sanoi. "Tämän tekniikan nimi on Suiton Toru, ja et tarvitse edes minkäänlaisia käsimerkkejä tehdäksesi tämän tekniikan. Pelkkä chakran käyttäminen tämän tekniikan aikana riittää".

Noriko nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja hänen sormiensa ympärille ilmestyi vettä ihan kuin tyhjästä, ja pian kyseinen vesi jäätyi nopeasti pieniksi jääpuikoiksi, jotka Noriko heitti kohti lähimpänä olevaa puuta. Norikon heittämät jääpuikot juuttuivat kyseisen puun runkoon. Dhaks!

"Uskomatonta. Miten jäädytit äsken käyttämäsi veden jääpuikoiksi?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Jäädytin veden jääpuikoiksi kuvittelemalla kyseisen asian. Kokeile sitä nyt itse", Noriko sanoi.

"Suiton Toru", Natsuki nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja piti mielensä avoimena. Hänen oikean kätensä sormien ympärille ilmestyi vettä, jonka hän kuvitteli muuttuvan jääpuikoiksi. Natsukin käyttämä vesi muuttui todellakin jääpuikoiksi, jotka Natsuki heitti kohti lähintä puuta, ja jääpuikot juuttuivat kyseisen puun runkoon. Dhaks!

"Hienoa", Noriko kehui.

Natsukista tuntui hyvältä se, että Noriko kehui häntä. Mutta Natsukin selässä _juoksi_ taas kylmiä väreitä sen takia, että Natsuki oli Norikon seurassa.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Täällä on kaunista", Sakura sanoi katsoen kylää.

"Totta. En ymmärrä sitä, että miksi jokin yokai olisi päättänyt hyökätä tähän kylään", Kakashi sanoi. Sitten hän näki läheisellä tiellä kävelevän miehen. Miehellä oli vaalea iho, ja harmaat silmät. Hänellä oli ruskeat hiukset. Hän oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen. Hän oli suunnilleen 26-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään ruskea takki, jonka alla oli harmaa pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja ruskeat sandaalit. "Anteeksi, voisitteko kertoa jotain niistä katoamis-tapauksista, joita tässä kylässä on tapahtunut aina täydenkuun aikaan?"

"Vain yksi ihminen selvisi hengissä. Hän on vanha Satoru", Mies sanoi.

"Missä äsken mainitsemasi Satoru asuu?" Sasuke kysyi.

"Tämän kylän toisella puolella", Mies sanoi.

"Kiitos", Kakashi sanoi, ja lähti oppilaidensa kanssa kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa heidän etsimänsä Satorun koti oli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tosi kauniita", Natsuki sanoi, kun Noriko oli johdattanut Natsukin niitylle, jolla kasvoi punaisia kukkia.

"Ne ovat Hi yurejä. Ne kukkivat vain muutaman viikon, mutta ne ovat mukavimpia asioita täällä päin. Kuten kaikki kasvit, ja muukin elollinen, nekin ovat täynnä vettä. Voit poistaa kasveista vettä, ja käyttää sitä hyväksesi taistelu-tilanteissa. Näytän kyseisen tekniikan. Tämänkään tekniikan suorittamisessa et tarvitse minkäänlaisia käsimerkkejä, vaan pärjäät pelkällä chakran käyttämisellä. Suiton Oriru", Noriko liikutti molempia käsiään pyörien samalla hieman ympäri. Samalla kun hän pyöri ympäri, hän poisti kukkien sisällä olevan veden, ja kyseiset kukat kuihtuivat tosi nopeasti silloin, kun niiden sisällä ollut vesi siirtyi pyörimään Norikon ympärille.

Noriko osoitti käsillään niityn toisella puolella olevaa, isoa ja harmaata kiveä. Vesi siirtyi hyvin nopeasti kohti Norikon osoittamaa kiveä halkaisten kyseisen kiven palasiksi. Braks! Norikon ohjailema vesi putosi maahan.

"Ihan uskomatonta", Natsuki totesi vaikuttuneena.

"Yritä itse", Noriko sanoi.

"Suiton Oriru", Natsuki liikutti molempia käsiään pyörien samalla hieman ympäri. Samalla kun hän pyöri ympäri, hän poisti kukkien sisällä olevan veden, ja kukat kuihtuivat tosi nopeasti silloin, kun niiden sisällä ollut vesi siirtyi pyörimään Natsukin ympärille.

Natsuki osoitti käsillään niityn toisella puolella olevaa, isoa ja harmaata kiveä. Natsukin ohjailema vesi siirtyi nopeasti kohti Natsukin osoittamaa kiveä halkaisten kyseisen kiven vieläkin pienemmiksi palasiksi. Braks! Natsukin ohjailema vesi putosi maahan.

"Sääli kukkia", Natsuki sanoi katsoen kuihtuneita kukkia.

"Pelkkiä kukkia. Kun ninja menee toiseen maahan suorittamaan jotain tehtävää niin, hänen on käytettävä kaikkia mahdollisia keinoja selvitäkseen kyseisen tehtävän suorittamisesta. Illalla opetan sinulle äärimmäisen vesi-elementin tekniikan. Se on parempi opettaa sinulle yöllä, jotta kukaan ulkopuolinen ei näe yön aika tekemiäsi harjoituksiasi", Noriko sanoi Natsukille.

"Mutta eikö se ole vaarallista? Kuulin, että ihmisiä on kadonnut täällä täydenkuun aikaan, ja tänä yönä on kuulemma täysikuu", Natsuki sanoi hermostuneena. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ taas kylmiä väreitä siksi, että hän oli Norikon lähellä.

"Meillä ei ole mitään syytä huoleen, sillä olemme molemmat ninjoja", Noriko sanoi, ja lähti johdattamaan Natsukia metsään.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi käveli Sasuken, ja Sakuran kanssa kylässä, kunnes he näkivät 70-vuotiaan miehen seisovan erään talon ikkunan edessä.

Kyseisen miehen hiukset olivat harmaat, ja hänellä oli ruskeat silmät, ja vaalea iho. Hänellä oli yllään vihreä pusero, jonka päällä oli ruskea liivi. Hänellä oli jaloissaan harmaat housut, ja ruskeat sandaalit. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään vasaraa, ja hän piti vasemmassa kädessään naulaa, jota hän yritti naulata kiinni talonsa ikkunan edessä olevaan lautaan. Talon ulkoseinät olivat ruskeat katon tavoin.

"Vanha Satoru?" Kakashi kysyi, ja mies yllättyi niin kovasti, että hän löi vahingossa oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä vasaran vasempaan peukaloonsa, ja pudotti vasemmassa kädessään pitämänsä naulan ja oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä vasaran maahan. Klaks!

"Au! Mitä? Etkö näe sitä, että on minulla on nyt kiire, ja täysikuukin nousee parhaillaan taivaalle. Miksi kaikki muuten sanovat minua vanhaksi? En ole niin vanha", Satoru tarttui molemmilla käsillään maassa olevaan ruskeaan lautaan, ja yritti nostaa sitä ylös, mutta hän ei pystynyt nostamaan kyseistä lautaa yksin ylös. "No, olen nuori sydämeltäni. Enkä ole siksi vielä valmis Gekkō no yūreijen saaliiksi".

Sakura tarttui molemmilla käsillään laudan toiseen päähän, ja auttoi Satorua nostamaan kyseisen laudan ylös.

Kakashi otti vasaran oikeaan käteensä, ja naulan vasempaan käteensä, ja alkoi naulata lautaa, ja naulaa kiinni talon ikkunan karmiin:

"Tulimmekin kysymään sinulta sitä, että mitä sinulle tapahtui kauan sitten erään, täällä tapahtuneen katoamis-tapauksen aikana. Olet kuulemma ainoa, joka on selvinnyt hengissä täällä tapahtuneista katoamis-tapauksista. Ehditkö nähdä yokain, joka nappasi sinut aiemmin?"

"En nähnyt mitään yokaita silloin, kun jokin nappasi minut aiemmin. Jokin vain vaikutti minuun silloin. Olin kuin noiduttu", Satoru sanoi, ja käveli eteenpäin mietteliään näköisenä. "Se, joka nappasi minut silloin, _pakotti_ minut kävelemään kohti tuota vuorta". Satoru osoitti oikealla etusormellaan kylän oikealla puolella olevaa metsää, jossa oli tosi korkea vuori. "Yritin _taistella_ vastaan paetakseni siltä, joka ohjaili kehoani silloin, mutta en hallinnut kehoani. Se, joka nappasi minut silloin, sai melkein _vietyä_ minut tuolla vuorella olevaan luolaan. Katsoin kävelyn aikana kohti kuuta, ja ajattelin, etten näe valoa enää koskaan. Mutta sitten aurinko alkoi nousta, ja huomasin yllättäen sen, että hallitsin taas kehoni samalla tavalla, kuin ennenkin. Juoksin alas vuorelta, niin nopeasti kuin pystyin".

"Mutta miksi yokai haluaisi viedä ihmisiä tuolla vuorella olevaan luolaan?" Sakura kysyi.

"Ehkä pitäisi mennä selvittämään kyseinen asia", Kakashi neuvoi.

"Olkaa varovaisia", Satoru varoitti.

"Kyllä", Kakashi sanoi, ja antoi vasaran takaisin Satorulle. Kakashi lähti oppilaidensa kanssa juoksemaan kohti vuorta samalla, kun kalpea täysikuu nousi öiselle taivaalle, ja tähdet _syttyivät_ taivaalle yksi kerrallaan.

Maisema muuttui vähitellen metsäiseksi, synkemmäksi, ja hieman aavemaiseksi täydenkuun metsään langettaman kalpean valon takia.

Täysikuu, ja tähdet olivat ainoat valot, jotka valaisivat öistä taivasta, ja öistä maisemaa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Täällä on hieman aavemaista", Natsuki totesi kävellen Norikon kanssa öisessä metsässä.

Hu huu! Läheisen puun oksalla istuva, ruskea pöllö huhuili. Pöllön silmät olivat keltaiset.

"Ehkä hieman, mutta täällä kukaan ei näe sitä, mitä aion opettaa sinulle seuraavaksi. Kun käytän vahvinta tekniikkaani öisin täydenkuun aikaan, niin sillä tavalla tunnen eläväni. Opetan vahvimman tekniikkani sinulle", Noriko sanoi Natsukille.

Natsukin selässä _juoksi_ taas kylmiä väreitä, eikä hän uskonut sen johtuvan vain siitä, että nyt oli alkanut tuulla hieman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onkohan tämä se luola, josta Satoru puhui meille aiemmin?" Sakura kysyi katsoen edessään olevaa luolaa. Kyseisen luolan suuaukko oli vuoren seinämässä, ja se oli tosi iso.

"Meidän pitänee tarkistaa kyseinen asia itse", Kakashi juoksi oppilaidensa kanssa luolaan nähdäkseen, että luolan perällä oli harmaasta metallista tehty ovi. Oven molemmilla puolilla oleviin seinämiin oli kiinnitetty puusta tehtyjä soihtuja ovenkarmeihin rakennettuihin metalli-koukkuihin.

Sasuke otti yhden soihdun oikealla kädellään samalla, kun Kakashi työnsi oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa, ja otti sieltä esiin kunain, jonka terän hän työnsi oven kahvan alapuolella olevaan avaimenreikään.

Kakashi käänteli kunain terää avaimenreiässä jonkin aikaa. Klik! Kakashi työnsi oven auki vasemmalla kädellään, ja juoksi oppilaidensa kanssa luolaan nähdäkseen sen, että monia ihmisiä oli sidottu kahleilla kyseisten ihmisten takana oleviin luolan seinämiin. Tarkemmin katsottuaan Kakashi huomasi sen, että luolassa olevien ihmisten kädet oli sidottu kahleilla kyseisten ihmisten takana oleviin luolan seinämiin.

"Pelastumme!" Joku mies kuulosti helpottuneelta nähtyään luolaan tulleet Konohan ninjat.

"En tiennytkään, että yokait rakentavat vankiloita. Kuka toi teidät tänne?" Kakashi kysyi. Hänen oppilaansa ryhtyivät vapauttamaan vankeja tiirikoimalla kunaidensa terien avulla luolaan vangittujen ihmisten kahleiden lukkoja auki.

"Ei se ollut yokai", Joku nainen sanoi.

"Se oli majo!" Eräs mies sanoi.

"Majo? Mitä tarkoitatte?" Sakura kysyi.

"Hän näyttää aivan vanhalta naiselta, mutta hän hallitsee ihmisiä ihan kuin jotain nukketeatteria", Eräs nainen sanoi pian sen jälkeen, kun Sasuke oli avannut kyseisen naisen käsien ympärillä olevat kahleet.

"Noriko", Sasuke sanoi ymmärrettyään, että kenestä Sasuken äsken vapauttama nainen oli puhunut äsken.

"Majatalon pitäjä", Joku mies sanoi.

"Tiesin sen, että Norikossa on jotain outoa", Sasuke totesi.

"Noriko täytyy pysäyttää jotenkin. Vien heidät ulos täältä. Etsikää te Noriko, ja Natsuki, jottei Noriko hyökkää Natsukin kimppuun", Kakashi sanoi.

Kakashin oppilaat juoksivat ulos luolaan rakennetun vankilan oviaukosta.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kuten sanoin vähän aikaa sitten, opetan sinulle nyt vahvimman tekniikkani. Kehitin tämän taidon itse silloin, kun olin vankina. Kun olin vankina kauan sitten, niin vartijat pakottivat minut, ja muut vangit paljastamaan taitomme. Kun vartijat olivat saaneet selville sen, että mihin elementtiin tekniikkamme kuuluivat, he pitivat meidät kaukana niistä elementeistä, joihin voimamme kuuluivat. Minun vankilassani oleva ilma oli tosi kuivaa. Vartijat varmistivat jopa sen, ettei vankilani lähellä ollut lainkaan vettä. Kun he pakottivat minut, ja muut vangit valmistamaan myrkkyjä, niin he vahtivat meitä koko ajan, jotta emme voisi yrittää paeta vankilasta. Ennen kuin saimme juoda tai syödä, kätemme ja jalkamme sidottiin, ettemme voisi käyttää voimiamme paetaksemme silloin kun vankiloidemme ovet avattiin, ja meille tuotiin ruokaa. Jos aiheutimme hankaluuksia, niin meitä rankaistiin armottomasti. Minut, ja muut vangit jopa eristettiin toisistamme. Vankilamme olivat nimittäin tietyn välimatkan päässä toisistaan, jotta minä, ja muut vangit emme voisi tehdä minkäänlaista yhteistyötä paetaksemme vankilasta. Silloin kun olin vankina, niin kaiken epätoivon, ja julmuuden keskellä uskoin kaikesta huolimatta keksiväni joskus jonkin pakokeinon, jonka avulla voisin paeta vankilasta. Sitten ymmärsin sen, että kaiken elollisen sisällä on vettä. Vankilani lattialla juoksentelevat rotatkin, olivat oikeastaan vain nesteen täyttämää ihoa. Ymmärrettyäni äsken mainitsemani asian, aloin opetella hallitsemaan aiemmin mainitsemieni rottien sisällä olevaa verta, jotta voisin paeta kyseisen taidon avulla heti silloin, kun saisin sopivan tilaisuuden paeta vankilastani. Vuosien ahkeralla, ja salaisella harjoittelullani kehitin erään vahvan tekniikan, jonka avulla pystyisin vihdoinkin pakenemaan vankilastani. Nimesin kyseisen tekniikan Ketsueki no kanri-tekniikaksi. Kyseisellä tekniikalla voin nimittäin hallita toisen ihmisen, tai jonkin eläimen kehossa olevaa verta, ja saada silloin hallinnassani olevan ihmisen, tai jonkin eläimen tekemään ihan mitä vain haluan silloisen kohteeni tekevän. Kun olin oppinut hallitsemaan rottien kehoissa olevaa verta, niin kokeilin sitä tekniikkaa hallitakseni ihmisten kehoissa olevaa verta paetakseni vankilasta. Käytin kehittämääni Ketsueki no kanri-tekniikkaa, ja otin erään vankilan vartijan hallintaani ohjailemalla hänen kehossaan olevaa verta, ja pakottamalla hänet ottamaan housujensa taskussa olevan avaimen, minkä jälkeen pakotin hänet avaamaan vankilani ovessa olevan lukon. Monien vuosien vankeuden jälkeen, olin lopultakin vapaa. Vartijat, jotka vangitsivat minut, _vapauttivat_ minut. Natsuki, kun opit Ketsueki no kanri-tekniikan, niin olet entistäkin vahvempi", Noriko sanoi.

"Eli voisin siis sen tekniikan avulla ohjailla toisen ihmisen kehossa olevaa verta, ja saada hänet tekemään ihan kaiken, mitä haluan hänen tekevän?" Natsuki kysyi järkyttyneenä kuultuaan Norikon tarinan. Natsukin selässä _juoksi_ taas kylmiä väreitä. Norikon mainitsema Ketsueki no kanri-tekniikka kuulosti tosi kuvottavalta. Se tekniikka sai Norikon vaikuttamaan entistäkin epäilyttävämmältä. Ehkä se johtui juuri siitä tavasta, jolla Noriko oli käyttänyt kyseistä tekniikkaa paetakseen vankilastaan. "En ole varma siitä, että haluanko sellaista valtaa".

"Et voi päättää sitä. Sinulla on voima. Velvollisuutesi on käyttää kaikkia voimiasi, jotta voisit taistella vihollisiasi vastaan. Sinulla on oikeus rangaista sitä, joka murhasi isosiskosi", Noriko sanoi.

"Haluan kyllä selvittää isosiskoni murhaajan henkilöllisyyden, ja ehkä jopa kostaa isosiskoni murhaajalle sen, mitä hän teki siskolleni kauan sitten", Natsuki sanoi.

"Sitten ymmärrät sen, että mitä yritän sanoa sinulle. Meidän pitää taistella vihollisiamme vastaan, missä he ikinä ovatkin. Kaikin mahdollisin keinoin, ja koska tahansa. Ja ihan heti silloin, kun saamme sopivan tilaisuuden taistella vihollisiamme, tai heidän jälkeläisiään vastaan", Noriko sanoi.

"Se olet sinä! Sinä saat ihmiset katoamaan täydenkuun aikaan, eikö vain?!" Natsuki kysyi ymmärrettyään syyn, jonka takia Noriko puhui nyt sillä tavalla, jolla Noriko puhui juuri nyt.

"_Mätänin_ sellissä kauan, niin kuin muutkin vangitut yrttiparantaja-ninjat. Vangitsijoideni jälkeläiset ansaitsevat samanlaisen kohtelun, jonka heidän esi-isänsä aiheuttivat kauan sitten minulle, ja muillekin vangituille tovereilleni", Noriko hymyili mielipuolisesti. "Sinun pitää jatkaa työtäni".

_"Tiesin sen, että Norikossa on jotain outoa! Isosiskoni sanoi minulle kerran sen, että ihmiset eivät aina ole sitä, miltä he näyttävät! Tarjoutuiko Noriko opettamaan Ninja-taitonsa minulle varmistaakseen sen, ettei Ketsueki no kanri-tekniika __kuole__ hänen mukanaan jossain vaiheessa?!"_ Natsuki mietti hermostuneena ymmärrettyään Norikon syyn opettaa Natsukia. "Ei käy! En katkeroidu, kuten sinä! Enkä anna sinun kiusata tätä kylää enää!"

Noriko nosti molemmat kätensä kohti Natsukia, ja Natsukin keho alkoi liikkua hallitsemattomasti.

"Iiiiiik!" Natsuki huusi paniikissa, ja yritti taistella Norikon tekniikkaa vastaan, mutta se oli tosi vaikeaa.

"Olisit opetellut Ketsueki no kanri-tekniikan, ennen kuin käännyit minua vastaan. Minun otteestani on mahdotonta päästä irti. Hallitsen kehosi jokaista veri-pisaraa!" Noriko huusi, ja osoitti käsillään maata pakottaen Natsukin kumartumaan polvilleen.

"Lopeta! Pyydän!" Natsuki huusi itkien. Häntä pelotti.

"Heh heh!" Noriko nauroi.

_"Minun on pakko taistella häntä vastaan!"_ Natsuki ajatteli, ja hänen chakransa alkoi liikkua hänen kehossaan entistäkin nopeammin, minkä ansiosta Natsuki onnistui nousemaan jaloilleen. "Et ole ainoa, jolla on vahva tahto. En ehkä ole yhtä kokenut ninja, kuin sinä Noriko, mutta voin ehkä taistella sinua vastaan!"

"Suiton Oriru!" Natsuki nosti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja pyörähti ympäri samalla, kun läheisessä nurmikossa oleva vesi irtosi nopeasti nurmikosta, minkä seurauksena nurmikko kuihtui. Natsuki liikutti käsiään nopeasti kohti Norikoa, ja Natsukin ympärillä pyörivä vesi syöksyi uskomattoman nopeasti kohti Norikoa.

Noriko liikutti käsiään, ja vesi syöksyi nopeasti kohti Natsukia.

Natsuki liikutti nopeasti molempia käsiään, ja ohjasi häntä lähestyvän veden syöksymään kohti Norikoa.

Noriko ohjasi häntä lähestyvän veden syöksymään kohti Natsukia samalla, kun Noriko poisti vettä lähellä olevista puista, tehden samalla ohjailemansa vesi-määrän entistäkin isommaksi.

Natsuki siirsi oikeaan käteensä chakraa, ja löi oikean kätensä häntä kohti syöksyvään veteen pysäyttäen Norikon hyökkäyksen. Splash! Vettä lensi kaikkialle, ja Noriko näytti järkyttyneeltä.

"Suiton Oriru!" Natsuki huusi, ja liikutti nopeasti molempia käsiään kohti Norikoa. Nurmikosta irtosi taas vettä, joka syöksyi nopeasti kohti Norikoa.

"Iiiik!" Noriko kiljui, kun vesi osui häneen, ja kaatoi hänet maahan. Dhak!

Sasuke, ja Sakura juoksivat Norikon taakse. He olivat äskettäin kuulleet Natsukin huudon, joten he olivat arvelleet Natsukin olevan pulassa, ja lähtivät siksi juoksemaan siihen suuntaan, josta he olivat kuulleet Natsukin huudon auttaakseen Natsukia.

"Tiedämme sen, että mitä sinä olet tehnyt tässä kylässä niiden täällä tapahtuvien katoamis-tapausten aikana, Noriko!" Sasuke huusi.

"Luovuta! Meitä on enemmän!" Sakura huusi samalla, kun Noriko nousi seisomaan.

"Ei. Taistelkaa keskenänne!" Noriko nosti nopeasti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja Sasuke, ja Sakura syöksyivät kohti Natsukia. Natsukin väisteli tiimitoveriensa _hyökkäyksiä_.

"Tunnen itseni marjonetiksi!" Sasuke huusi, ja työnsi oikean kätensä varustepussiinsa ottaen sieltä esiin kunain, jolla _hän_ yritti haavoittaa Natsukia.

Natsuki nosti nopeasti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja poisti nurmikosta vettä väistellen samalla Sasuken _hyökkäyksiä_. Natsuki osoitti Sasukea oikealla kädellään, minkä seurauksena Sasuke lennähti päin takanaan olevan puun runkoa:

"Suiton Toru!"

Sasuken kehoon osunut vesi kovettui hyvin nopeasti, ja Sasuken kädet, ja ylävartalo jäätyivät kiinni Sasuken takana olevan puun runkoon.

"Varo, Natsuki-san!" Sakura huusi paniikissa. "En pysty hallitsemaan kehoani!"

Natsuki osoitti Sakuraa vasemmalla kädellään, ja loput, Natsukin ohjailemasta vedestä osui Sakuraan, ja työnsi Sakuran vasten Sakuran takana olevaa puun runkoa jäädyttäen hänen kätensä kiinni kyseisen puun runkoon:

"Suiton Toru!"

"Anteeksi!" Natsuki sanoi tiimitovereilleen. Vaikka Sakura käyttäytyikin kuin fanityttö, ja Sasuke oli ylimielinen, niin siitäkään huolimatta Natsuki ei olisi halunnut olla kovakourainen omia tiimitovereitaan kohtaan.

"Ei haittaa!" Sakura huusi.

"Älä satuta ystäviäsi, Natsuki. Äläkä anna _heidän_ satuttaa toisiaan!" Noriko huusi, ja osoitti Sasukea, ja Sakuraa molemmilla käsillään, jonka seurauksena heidät _sitovat_ jäät murtuivat useiksi palasiksi. Braks! Sasuke, ja Sakura _syöksyivät_ Norikon ohjailemina toisiaan kohti, ja Sasuke nosti oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä kunaita ylemmäs siten, että kunain terä osoitti suoraan kohti Sakuraa.

"Iiiiiik!" Sakura huusi paniikissa, ja Sasuke näytti hermostuneelta.

"Ei!" Natsuki huusi, ja nosti nopeasti molemmat kätensä kohti Norikoa pysäyttääkseen Norikon Norikon omalla tekniikalla, sillä se oli nyt Natsukin ainoa keino pelastaa tiimitoverinsa. "Ketsueki no kanri!"

Sasuke, ja Sakura pysähtyivät yllättäen, ja huomasivat hallitsevansa taas kehonsa jälleen, ja täysin normaalilla tavalla. Sitten he vilkaisivat Norikoa nähdäkseen sen, että Noriko näytti pelokkaalta samalla samalla, kun hän kaatui polvilleen Natsukin osoittaessa maata molemmilla käsillään.

Kakashi, ja vangitut kyläläiset saapuivat paikalle nähdäkseen kyseisen taistelun nykyisen tilanteen. Eräs kyläläinen laittoi Norikon käsiin luolasta ottamansa kahleet:

"Pysyt sellissä ikuisesti".

"Työni on tehty. Onnittelut, Natsuki. Hallitset nyt Ketsueki no kanri-tekniikan. Heh heh!" Noriko nauroi mielipuolisesti samalla, kun kyläläiset veivät hänet kylässä olevaan vankilaan.

"En taida pystyä auttamaan niitä, jotka eivät kuuntele minua", Natsuki sanoi. Hän halasi Kakashia, ja alkoi itkeä.

Natsukista oli tuntunut samaan aikaan sekä mahtavalta, että pelottavalta käyttää Norikon omaa tekniikkaa Norikoa itseään vastaan.

"Ei hätää, Natsuki", Kakashi sanoi, ja taputti Natsukin selkää oikealla kädellään mahdollisimman hellästi rauhoitellakseen Natsukia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pieni tarkennus tästä luvusta Akai Suishou-fanfictionin lukijoille.**

**Noita on japaniksi Majo.**


	22. Hatake Sarada

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hatake Sarada)

"Todellako?" Hiruzen kysyi. Hän katsoi Natsukia, joka istui parhaillaan metsässä olevan joen rannalla.

Natsuki poimi oikealla kädellään maassa olevan, pienen ja harmaan kiven, jonka hän heitti kohti joen vastarantaa. Plits... plitst...plits...plits...plits...plits...plits! Klak! Kivi osui pari kertaa veden pintaan, ennen kuin se putosi joen vastakkaisella rannalla olevien kivien päälle.

"Kyllä. Norikon tarkoituksena oli ilmeisesti kostaa vangitsijoidensa jälkeläisille se kohtelu, mitä Noriko, ja muut vangitut yrttiparantaja-ninjat olivat joutuneet kokemaan vankeutensa aikana. Hän opetti minulle taitonsa todennäköisesti sen takia, ettei Ketsueki no kanri-tekniikka _kuole_ hänen mukanaan jossain vaiheessa. Sain Norikosta kylmiä väreitä aina, kun olin hänen lähellään", Natsuki sanoi.

"Tuota, miltä sinusta tuntui sen jälkeen, kun olit käyttänyt Ketsueki no kanri-tekniikaa Norikoon pysäyttääksesi hänet, ennen kuin hänet vangittiin?" Iruka kysyi. Hän, Kakashi ja Yamabukikin olivat joen rannalla.

Kakashi, ja hänen oppilaansa olivat tänä aamuna palanneet Konohaan Mori no Kunista suoritettuaan Norikoa koskevan tehtävänsä, ja Sandaime Hokage oli antanut heille palkkion kyseisen tehtävän suorittamisen takia. Sandaime Hokage oli arvioinut kyseisen tehtävän olleen B-tason tehtävä.

Neuvoteltuaan jonkin aikaa Sandaime Hokagen kanssa Ninja-akatemian aulassa, Natsuki oli pyytänyt Irukaa, Kakashia, ja Sandaime Hokagea tulemaan kanssaan metsässä olevalle joelle keskustelemaan lisää Norikoa koskevan tehtävän suorittamisesta.

Sandaime Hokage, Kakashi ja Iruka olivat suostuneet Natsukin ehdotukseen, ja Iruka oli hakenut Yamabukin Natsukin kodista aavistaen, että Yamabuki oli ikävöinyt omistajaansa.

"Aivan mahtavalta, mutta se tuntui minusta samaan aikaan jopa hyvin pelottavalta. En käytä kyseistä tekniikkaa, ellei minulla ole muita vaihtoehtoja", Natsuki sanoi.

"Mukava kuulla", Hiruzen sanoi. "Sinä käytit kyseistä tekniikkaa vain pelastaaksesi tiimitoverisi, mikä oli hyvin rohkea teko. Kukaan ei voi syyttää sinua siitä, että suojelit silloin tiimitovereitasi".

"Ennen kuin taistelu alkoi, sanoin Norikolle, etten katkeroidu, toisin kuin hän. Kun kyläläiset veivät Norikon pois ymmärsin sen, etten voisi auttaa niitä, jotka eivät kuuntele minua", Natsuki sanoi.

"Natsuki-chan, ninjoille ei voi opettaa kaikkea edes Ninja-akatemiassa. Jotkut asiat on opittava vain kokemuksen kautta", Hiruzen sanoi. "Minäkin olen joskus joutunut vaikeisiin tilanteisiin Ninja-urani aikana".

_"Yksi vaikeimmista, tekemistäni päätöksistä oli salata sinulta omien vanhempiesi henkilöllisyydet, mutta tein sen vain suojellakseni sinua isäsi vihollisilta",_ Hiruzen ajatteli katsoen Natsukia huolissaan. _"Pyysin Yumiakin osallistumaan sen asian salaamiseen, vaikka hän olisi halunnut kertoa sinulle vanhempiesi nimet, Natsuki-chan"._

"Noriko aloitti kosto-suunnitelmansa toteuttamisen vasta vuosia myöhemmin, sillä hänellä oli kestänyt jonkin aikaa rakentaa se luolasta aiemmin löytämämme vankila. Uskomatonta, että hän onnistui huijaamaan jopa minua. Anteeksi etten uskonut sinua silloin, kun kysyit minulta sitä, että oliko Norikossa minun mielestäni jotain epäilyttävää, Natsuki. Minun olisi pitänyt kuunnella sinua", Kakashi sanoi.

"Ei se mitään haittaa", Natsuki sanoi. "Noriko _kätki_ vangitsijoidensa jälkeläisiä kohtaan tuntemansa kaunan ystävällisen hymynsä taakse. Sellainen menetelmä olisi todennäköisesti huijannut ketä tahansa".

"Totta", Hiruzen sanoi.

Yamabuki käveli kohti Natsukia, ja Natsuki silitti oikealla kädellään Yamabukin päätä hellästi.

_"Täällä on tosi kaunista. Pitäisiköhän minun näyttää tämä paikka Sasukellekin? Voisimme ehkä keskustella täällä kaikenlaisista asioista", _Natsuki mietti katsellen ympärilleen.

"Iruka, vie Natsuki-chan hänen kotiinsa, ja pysy loppupäivä Natsuki-chanin vierellä tukemassa häntä, sillä hän taitaa olla pienessä edelleen shokissa edellisen tehtävänsä takia. Minä pidän kohta lapsenlapselleni pienen puhuttelun, sillä hän maalasi tänä aamuna graffiteilla ties millaisia kuvioita Hokagen kallioveistoksiin saadakseen minulta huomiota", Hiruzen sanoi.

"Kyllä", Iruka sanoi, ja nousi Natsukin kanssa seisomaan. "Kyseinen käytös on tosin ihan Kohaku-chanin tapaista".

"Hm, mitä minä oikein teen Kohaku-chanille?" Hiruzen kysyi.

"Hän kaipaa vain huomiotanne", Kakashi sanoi. "Ehkä teidän pitäisi vain viettää päivä hänen kanssaan".

Sandaime Hokage nyökkäsi.

"Tekikö Kohaku-chan todella jotain sellaista?" Natsuki kysyi uskomatta korviaan. Hän oli yllättynyt kuulemastaan.

Hiruzen nyökkäsi taas:

"Yritän viettää enemmän aikaa hänen seurassaan, jotta hän ei tunne itseään laiminlyödyksi tekemieni töiden takia".

"Tule Natsuki. Vien sinut kotiin", Iruka sanoi.

Natsuki, ja Iruka lähtivät kävelemään Yamabukin kanssa siihen suuntaan, jossa Konoha oli.

"Natsuki, huomasitko sen, että onnistuit äsken heittämään kiven joen vastarannalle asti?" Iruka kysyi.

"Kyllä. Miksi kuulostat noin vakavalta?" Natsuki kysyi huomattuaan, että Iruka kuulosti vakavalta.

Iruka kietoi nopeasti molemmat kätensä Natsukin ympärille, ja halasi Natsukia, minkä takia Natsuki yllättyi hieman:

"Koska olen huolestunut sinusta sen Norikolta oppimasi Ketsueki no kanri-tekniikan takia. En vain halua sitä, että uusi tekniikkasi muuttaa sinut samanlaiseksi, kuin Norikon, sillä voimalla on joskus tapana nousta päähän, ja Norikolle kävi selvästi niin. Lupaa minulle se, ettet anna voiman nousta päähäsi. Olet minulle kuin pikkusisko, enkä halua, että sinulle käy samoin kuin Norikolle kävi hänen kehittelemänsä Ketsueki no kanri-tekniikan antaman voiman takia".

"En anna voiman nousta päähäni. Kiitos, Iruka-sensei. Olet minulle kuin isoveli", Natsuki itki ilon kyyneliä. Natsuki oli tosi iloinen siitä, että Iruka välitti Natsukista sellaisena, kuin Natsuki oli.

"Olet minulle kuin pikkusisko, joten on täysin normaalia se, että olen huolissani sinusta. Muista tämä, että voit aina puhua minulle, jos sinulla on jotain huolia", Iruka sanoi.

"Lupaatko sen, että voin kertoa sinulle, jos minulla on ties millaisia huolia?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Lupaan", Iruka sanoi.

"Kiitos", Natsuki sanoi.

"Apuaaaa!" Joku huusi metsän oikealta puolelta.

_"Se kuulosti lapsen ääneltä!"_ Natsuki ajatteli hermostuneena.

Iruka irrotti otteensa Natsukista, ja näytti hermostuneelta kuulemansa huudon takia.

Natsuki lähti juoksemaan siihen suuntaan, josta huuto oli kuulunut Irukan, ja Yamabukin seuratessa Natsukia. Juostuaan vähän aikaa he näkivät valtavan, ruskean karhun, joka oli noussut takajaloilleen, ja murisi katsoen erään puun runkoa vasten painautunutta tyttöä.

Tyttö oli suunnilleen 6-vuotias. Hän oli laiha. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja mustat silmät. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet, ja mustat. Hänellä oli silmiensä edessä punaiset silmälasit. Hänellä oli yllään keltainen pusero, jonka päällä oli vaaleanpunainen takki. Hänellä oli lantiollaan punainen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen reisiinsä asti. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat ylipolvisukat, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Hän katsoi karhua peloissaan.

"Suiton Mizurappa!" Natsuki teki nopeasti käsimerkit, ja puhalsi suustaan valtavia aaltoja kohti karhua. Splash! Natsukin luomat aallot osuivat karhuun, ja karhu lennähti Natsukin hyökkäyksen voimasta kauemmas tummahiuksisesta tytöstä, ja sitten karhu kaatui maahan. Dhak!

Karhu nousi seisomaan, ja juoksi metsään, ja katosi näkyvistä.

Natsuki juoksi Irukan, ja Yamabukin kanssa tummahiuksisen tytön eteen, ja otti tytön syliinsä:

"Oletko kunnossa?"

"Kyllä. Kiitos, että pelastit minut äsken. Kuka olet?" Tyttö kysyi Natsukilta.

"Olen Uzumaki Natsuki. Entä kuka sinä olet?" Natsuki kysyi työltä.

"Olen Hatake Sarada", Tyttö sanoi.

"Oletko sukua Hatake Kakashille?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Kyllä. Hän on enoni", Sarada sanoi.

"Sarada-chan on samalla luokalla kuin Sarutobi Kohaku. He ovat ystäviä", Iruka sanoi.

"Ahaa. Sarada-chan, sinun pitäisi mennä kotiisi, sillä on jo aika myöhä", Natsuki sanoi. Hän laski Saradan maahan.

"Nhädään taas, Natsuki-neechan, ja Iruka-sensei!" Sarada juoksi kohti Konohaa.

"En tiennytkään sitä, että Kakashi-senseillä on sisarentytär", Natsuki sanoi.

"En ole ehkä oikea ihminen puhumaan tästä sinulle, mutta kuulemieni huhujen perusteella Sarada-chan syntyi avioliiton ulkopuolella. Kakashi-sanin sisar, Yukiko-san ei koskaan mennyt naimisiin. En ole edes varma siitä, että tietääkö kukaan muu Yukiko-sanin itsensä lisäksi totuutta siitä, että kuka on Sarada-chanin isä", Iruka sanoi.

"Niinkö?" Natsuki kysyi.

Iruka nyökkäsi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Pieni tiedotus lukijoille tästä luvusta:**

**Anteeksi kaikki SasuSaku-fanit, mutta minä en pidä siitä, että Sasuke ja Sakura menivät naimisiin alkuperäisessä Naruto-sarjassa, sillä minun mielestäni Sasuke on liian hyvä Sakuralle. Sarada kuitenkin vaikuttaa vahvalta tytöltä. Sain jossain vaiheessa idean siitä, että millainen Akai Suishou-fanfiction olisi, jos Kakashilla olisi sisko, ja sisarentytär. Saradan isän henkilöllisyys selviää jossain vaiheessa. Eihän siinä ole mitään pahaa, jos fanfiction-kirjailija tahtoo pitää lukijansa jännityksen vallassa, vai onko?**


	23. Princess Minami's no himitsu

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Hain tähän lukuun hieman inspiraatiota Sakura Hime No Kaden-mangassa esiintyneen Prinsessa Yurin/Ririn menneisyydestä. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Princess Minami's no himitsu)

"Seuraava tehtävänne on varmistaa se, että Oikean puolen ministerin tyttären, eli Prinsessa Minamin häät sujuvat ilman minkäänlaisia ongelmia. Sain tänä aamuna kirjeen Prinsessa Minamilta, ja hän _kertoi_ kyseisessä kirjeessä sen, että viime yönä jotkut ninjat yrittivät hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa", Sandaime Hokage sanoi Kakashin ryhmälle. "Äsken mainitsemani kirjeen kirjakuoren sisällä oli toinenkin kirje, jossa Prinsessa Minamin hovineito ilmoitti haluavansa puhua ninjoille, jotka varmistavat Prinsessa Minamin nopeasti lähestyvien häiden turvallisuuden".

Kakashi, ja hänen oppilaansa olivat tehtävienjako-huoneessa. Sandaime Hokage, ja muut, tehtäviä jakavat ninjat istuivat huoneessa olevan pöydän takana olevilla tuoleilla.

"Miksi joku haluaisi hyökätä Oikean puolen ministerin tyttären kimppuun?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Prinsessa Minamilta saamassani kirjeessä ei lukenut mitään siitä syystä, mitä voitaisiin epäillä kyseisen hyökkäyksen syyksi. Lähetän kuitenkin teidät suojelemaan Prinsessa Minamia. Prinsessa Minamista tulee kohta Hi no Kunin Damio-saman sukulaispojan, Toshihiko-saman vaimo, joten hänen turvallisuutensa on tämän tehtävän ajan teidän vastuullanne", Sandaime Hokage sanoi Kakashin ryhmälle.

"Hyvä on", Kakashi sanoi. Hän lähti oppilaidensa kanssa tehtävienjako-huoneesta, ja tarttui huoneen oven kahvaan oikealla kädellään avaten, ja sulkien oven perässään.

Kakashi, ja hänen oppilaansa menivät koteihinsa hakemaan tarvitsemansa tavarat.

(Hieman myöhemmin.)

"Yamabuki, ole sitten kiltisti sillä välin, kun olen muualla", Natsuki sanoi Yamabukille.

Natsuki, ja Yamabuki kävelivät Natsukin kodin aulaan, ja Natsuki tarttui oikealla kädellään ulko-oveen, ja avasi ulko-oven nähdäkseen Irukan.

"Huolehdin Yamabukista sillä välin, kun olet suorittamassa tehtävää, mutta älä tee mitään uhkarohkeaa tämän tehtävän aikana", Iruka sanoi Natsukille.

"Selvä", Natsuki antoi kotinsa avaimen Irukalle, ja lähti kävelemään kohti Konohan pääporttia. Kun hän saapui kylän pääportille, hän näki Sasuken.

"Oletko valmis aloittamaan tehtävän suorittamisen?" Natsuki kysyi.

Sasuke nyökkäsi.

_"Ihan hänen tapaistaan olla noin hiljainen",_ Natsuki mietti samalla, kun Sakura tuli Konohan pääportille.

"Eikö Kakashi-sensei ole vielä tullut?" Sakura kysyi.

Natsuki pudisti päätään.

Ryhmä alkoi odottaa Kakashia. Lopulta Kakashi käveli paikalle.

"Anteeksi että olen myöhässä, mutta tarkistin vain sen, että pakkasin kaikki tarvitsemani tavarat reppuuni ja siinä kesti jonkin aikaa", Kakashi sanoi.

"Valehtelet!" Sakura huusi.

_"Tuo keskustelu on käyty ennenkin läpi, ja vieläpä aika monta kertaa",_ Natsuki mietti tylsistyneenä.

"Aloitetaan sitten. Oikean puolen ministerin kartano on Konohan lähellä olevassa kylässä, joten matka ei kestä kovinkaan kauan", Kakashi sanoi. Hän lähti ryhmänsä kanssa kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa Oikean puolen ministerin kartano oli.

Lopulta ryhmä saapui pieneen kylään. Kaikkialla oli rakennuksia, ja ihmisiä.

Yllättäen vasemmalla puolella olevalta sivukujalta juoksi esiin joku, joka kantoi oikeassa kädessään ruskeaa ruokakoria. Hän törmäsi Natsukiin, ja kaatui Natsukin kanssa maahan.

"Anteeksi. Oletteko kunnossa?" Natsuki kysyi nähtyään maahan kaatuneen, nuoren naisen. Nainen oli suunnilleen 16-vuotias. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja pitkät, vaaleansiniset hiukset. Hänellä oli siniset silmät, ja vaalea iho. Hän oli laiha, ja hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja ruskeat sandaalit.

"Ei se mitään. Se oli minun syyni, sillä en katsonut eteeni", Tyttö sanoi, ja punastui nolona.

Natsuki auttoi tyttöä poimimaan tavaransa, ja laittamaan ne takaisin koriin:

"Olkaa hyvä. Olette tosi kaunis".

"Kiitos. Ne ihmiset, jotka eivät tunne minua, luulevat minua tosi helposti tytöksi ulkonäköni takia, vaikka olenkin oikeasti poika. Olen näyttelijä, ja taiteilijanimeni on Mai. Oikea nimeni on Junichi", Junichi sanoi.

_"Luulin Hakuakin pojaksi nähtyäni hänet siviili-valeasussaan",_ Natsuki ajatteli, ja antoi korin Junichille:

"Ole hyvä, Junichi-san".

"Kiitos", Junichi sanoi, ja lähti kävelemään oikealle päin.

"Minäkin luulin häntä aluksi tytöksi, ennen kuin hän paljasti meille oikean sukupuolensa", Kakashi sanoi. "Tapaamme pian oikean prinsessan, ja isänsä poliittisen aseman takia Prinsessa Minami on itsekin korkeassa asemassa, joten muistakaa sitten käyttäytyä kunnolla. Sasuke, tiedän varsin hyvin sen, ettei kohtelias puhe-tapa ole vahvimpia puoliasi, mutta yritä sinäkin olla edes vähän kohtelias tämän tehtävän aikana".

Sasuke mulkaisi Kakashia ärtyneenä.

Lopulta ryhmä jatkoi matkaa.

Aurinko oli laskemassa, ja tuuli kevyesti.

Lopulta Kakashi pysähtyi ison, ruskean puu-aidan eteen, ja katsoi puu-aidassa olevia, mustia pari-ovia. Kyseisissä pari-ovissa oli punainen Hi no Kunin tunnus.

Portin kummallakin puolella seisoi vartijoita. Vartijat olivat miehiä. He olivat pitkiä, ja urheilullisia. He näyttivät 30-vuotiailta. Heillä oli yllään valkoiset puserot, joiden päällä oli ruskeiden haarniskojen yläosat. Heillä oli jaloissaan valkoiset housut, ja ruskeat sandaalit. Heillä oli vaaleat ihot, ja toisella miehellä oli ruskeat hiukset, ja vihreät silmät. Toisella miehellä oli mustat hiukset, ja siniset silmät. He pitivät keihäitä oikeissa käsissään.

"Olen Hatake Kakashi, ja tässä ovat oppilaani. Sandaime Hokage-sama sai Prinsessa Minamilta kirjeen, jossa Prinsessa Minami pyysi meitä tulemaan tänne sen viime yönä täällä tapahtuneen hyökkäyksen takia", Kakashi sanoi vartijoille.

"Prinsessa Minami mainitsikin meille aiemmin odottavansa Konohan ninjoja", Toinen mies avasi portin toisen oven vasemmalla kädellään, ja Kakashi meni oppilaidensa kanssa sisälle miehen sulkiessa oven heidän perässään.

Jo aidan ulkopuoleltakin huomasi helposti sen, että kartanon ulkoseinät olivat valkoiset, ja niissä oli monia ikkunoita. Kartanon katto oli ruskea. Kartanossa oli kaksi kerrosta. Kartanon ulko-ovet olivat tosi isot, ruskeat pari-ovet. Näin läheltä katsottuna kartano näytti entistäkin isommalta. Kartanon puutarhassa kasvoi monia kukkia.

"Aika ylellistä", Natsuki totesi katsellen ympärilleen.

"Aivan. Oikean puolen ministeri on vaikutusvaltainen mies, joten hänellä on varaa asua näin ylellisesti", Kakashi sanoi. Hän käveli oppilaidensa kanssa kartanon ulko-ovien eteen, ja tarttui oikealla kädellään toisessa ovessa olevaan ovenkolkuttimeen, ja Kakashi koputti toista ulko-ovea kyseisellä ovenkolkuttimella. Klok! Klok!

Kakashi otti kätensä pois ovenkolkuttimesta, ja oven avasi nainen, jolla oli pitkät, mustat hiukset. Naisella oli mustat silmät. Hän näytti 28-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään tummansininen yukata, jonka helma yletti lattiaan asti. Hän oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hänellä oli vaalea iho. Hän piti vasemmassa kädessään viuhkaa. Hän oli avannut oven oikealla kädellään.

"Olen Hatake Kakashi, ja tässä ovat oppilaani. Sandaime Hokage-sama sai tänä aamuna Prinsessa Minamilta kirjeen, jossa Prinsessa Minami pyysi Konohan ninjoja tulemaan tänne sen viime yönä täällä tapahtuneen hyökkäyksen takia. Sandaime Hokage-sama lähetti meidät tänne suojelemaan Prinsessa Minamia", Kakashi sanoi naiselle.

"Selvä. Prinsessa Minami odottaakin jo teitä", Nainen sanoi.

Kakashi, ja hänen oppilaansa menivät kartanoon, ja nainen sulki oven heidän perässään.

Kartanon sisäseinät olivat valkoiset. Katto, ja lattia olivat ruskeat. Kaikkialla oli eri suuntiin johtavia käytäviä.

Nainen johdatti ninjat erään, valkoisen liuku-oven eteen, ja koputti ovea oikealla kädellään:

"Prinsessa Minami, vieraanne saapuivat".

_"Kiitos. Päästä heidät sisään, niin voin puhua heille kunnolla",_ Hiljainen ääni sanoi.

_"Millainenkohan Prinsessa Minami on?"_ Natsuki mietti uteliaana.

Nainen avasi liuku-oven oikealla kädellään, ja ninjat menivät huoneeseen. Nainen sulki oven ninjojen perässä, ja meni erääseen toiseen huoneeseen odottamaan sopivaa tilaisuutta puhua ninjojen kanssa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Prinsessa Minamin huone oli tosi iso. Huoneen katto, ja lattia olivat ruskeat, ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Huoneen seinissä oli ikkunoita, ja huoneen oikealla puolella oli ruskea lipasto. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli vaatehuoneeseen johtava, valkoinen liukuovi. Vaatehuoneen oikealla puolella oli toinenkin liukuovi, jonka takana oli prinsessan makuuhuone. Huoneen takaseinän edessä oli vaaleanruskea ja valkoinen koroke, jonka päällä prinsessa istui.

Prinsessa oli pitkä, ja laiha. Hän oli tosi kaunis. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja pitkät, vaaleansiniset hiukset. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen yukata, jonka helma yletti lattiaan asti. Hän oli 18-vuotias. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään vaaleansinistä viuhkaa.

Ninjat istuivat lattialle polvilleen, ja kumarsivat prinsessalle.

"Olen Hatake Kakashi, ja tässä ovat oppilaani. Prinsessa Minami, kun Sandaime Hokage-sama sai hänelle lähettämänne kirjeen, niin hän lähetti meidät tänne suojelemaan teitä sen viime yönä täällä tapahtuneen hyökkäyksen takia", Kakashi sanoi.

"Olen Uzumaki Natsuki", Natsuki esittäytyi.

"Olen Haruno Sakura", Sakura sanoi.

"Olen Uchiha Sasuke", Sasuke sanoi.

"Kiitos. Voitte nousta ylös. Olen Prinsessa Minami", Prinsessa sanoi.

"Missä kimppuunne hyökättiin?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Puutarhassa", Prinsessa sanoi.

"Sopiiko teille se, että käyn puutarhassa siltä varalta, jos kimppuunne hyökänneet ninjat pudottivat sinne viime yönä jotain, josta voisi olla apua tämän ongelman ratkaisemisessa? Satun olemaan jäljittämisen asiantuntija", Kakashi sanoi.

"Hyvä on. Mutta haluan ensin kertoa teille erään salaisuuden", Prinsessa Minami sanoi. "Minä en ole Oikean puolen ministerin todellinen tytär. Oikea Prinsessa Minami kuoli, kun hän oli nuori. Oikean puolen ministeri on aina ollut varsinainen naistenmies. Hän juoksi pitkin maita, ja mantuja uusien heilojen perässä. Hänen varsinaisen vaimonsa ylpeys koki kovan kolauksen Oikean puolen ministerin naistenmies-käytöksen takia. Mutta Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo piti aina vahvuutenaan sitä, että hän oli synnyttänyt miehelleen lapsen, toisin kuin Oikean puolen ministerin lukuisat heilat. Mutta tämä lapsi oli terveydeltään heikko, ja kuoli 3-vuotiaana. Sen seurauksena Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo alkoi lopulta ajatella miehestään näin:

_"Vaikka hän ei edelleenkään käy tapaamassa minua, niin hän hylkää minut lopullisesti, jos hän saa kuulla Prinsessa Minamin kuolleen"._ Kun Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo ajatteli miehestään näin, niin Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo oli jo silloin mieleltään varsin epävakaa. Koska Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo pelkäsi miehensä kuulevan Prinsessa Minamin kuolleen, ja sen seurauksena hylkäävän vaimonsa lopullisesti, niin Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo sanoi eräälle palvelijalleen näin:

_"Akane, haluan että tuot, minulle lapsen"._ Olen oikeasti vain pelkkä alhainen maalaistyttö, jonka imettäjäni Akane osti sattumalta tapaamaltaan orjakauppiaalta. Akane antoi minulle tiukan kasvatuksen. Hän halusi tehdä minusta Oikean puolen ministerin tyttären, jota kenenkään ei tarvitsisi hävetä. Niin viehkeän prinsessan, että aatelismiehet rakastuisivat minuun. Huijasin, ja petkutin kaikkia, jotta selviäisin. Kun rikas aatelismies menisi lopulta kanssani naimisiin, niin voisin silloin vihdoinkin tuntea olevani Oikean puolen ministerin tytär. Silloin olisin lopullisesti ottanut paikkani Prinsessa Minamina. Oikean puolen ministeri ei tiedä teille äsken kertomaani salaisuutta", Prinsessa Minamia esittävä nainen sanoi.

"Olette tosi kaunis", Natsuki sanoi ensimmäisen, mieleensä juolahtavan ajatuksen.

_"Hän muistuttaa jotain ihmistä, jonka olen tavannut joskus aiemmin",_ Natsuki mietti katsellen prinsessaa esittävän naisen ulkonäköä hieman tarkemmin.

"Kiitos. Se on imettäjäni Akanen antaman koulutuksen ansiota", Prinsessa Minamia esittävä nainen sanoi. "Akane kasvatti minusta tällaisen. Kauneudenhoito oli tietysti ensisijalla. Mutta hän opetti minulle myös hyviä käytöstapoja, puhetaitoa, ja vuodenaikaan sopivia ajanvietteitä".

"Oliko tämä Akanekin sitten todellinen kaunotar?" Sakura kysyi uteliaana.

"Akane ei ollut mikään kaunotar. Hän kertoi minulle sen, että millaisia harrastuksia prinsessoilla on. Hän oli tosi ankara opettaja. Ja hän läksytti minua aina sen takia, jos tein jotain virheitä. Esimerkiksi se, kun kiipesin jonkin kivikasan päälle, niin hän väitti minulle, että sellaisella käytöksellä alennan itseni _kulkukoiraksi_. Hän läksytti minua jopa siitä, jos tein virheitä harjoitellessani korkeassa asemassa olevien henkilöiden tervehtimistä. Hän sanoi minulle jopa sen, että jos muille selviää totuus siitä, etten ole oikea Prinsessa Minami, niin minut hylätään taas. En voinut sietää Akanea, joka oli aina minulle niin ankara. Olin kuitenkin loppujen lopuksi vain pelkkä vanhempieni hylkäämä _kauppatavara_, jonka Akane oli vain ostanut sattumalta tapaamaltaan orjakauppiaalta esittämään Oikean puolen ministerin tytärtä. Olin vain pelkkä _kulissi_, jonka avulla Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo piti huolen siitä, ettei ministeri saisi selville oikean Prinsessa Minamin kuolleen, ja sen seurauksena hylkäisi vaimoaan. Olin vain _kauppatavara_, jonka vanhempani olivat tiukan paikan tullen myyneet sattumalta tapaamalleen orjakauppiaalle saadakseen rahaa. _"Miksi minun täytyy kuunnella läksytystä siitä, etten käyttäydy kuten prinsessa?"_ Niin minä ajattelin päivästä toiseen Akanen läksyttäessä minua tekemieni virheiden takia. Typerä Akane. Hän yritti kasvattaa minusta Oikean puolen ministerin tyttären, vaikka olin vain pelkkä vanhempieni hylkäämä _kauppatavara._ Ei maalaistytöstä tule aatelisnaista, vaikka kuinka yrittäisi. Joten, kun kuulin Oikean puolen ministerin sanovan eräälle ystävälleen sen, että Akanen isä on ylennyt jo Maaherraksi asti, niin sanoin Oikean puolen ministerille sen että hän voisi erottaa Akanen. Oikean puolen ministeri kysyi minulta, että miksi hänen pitäisi erottaa Akane, jonka olin tuntenut lapsesta asti, ja joka oli kasvattanut minusta niin hienon nuoren naisen. Sanoin Oikean puolen ministerille sen, että koska Akanen isä on ylennyt jo Maaherraksi asti, niin Akanen ei enää tarvitsisi elää toisten palveluksessa. Sanoin Oikean puolen ministerille jopa sen, että olen jo hieno nuori nainen, ja että Akane voisi vihdoinkin muuttaa takaisin isänsä kartanoon, ja että Akane saisi sillä tavalla vihdoinkin aikaa itselleen. Oikean puolen ministeri suostui ehdotukseeni, ja hän kertoi Akanelle seuraavana päivänä erottavansa Akanen. Akane näytti säikähtäneeltä, ja hän kysyi silloin Oikean puolen ministeriltä näin:

_"Miksi, arvon ministeri? Erotatte minut nyt näin yllättäen?!"_

Oikean puolen ministeri sanoi silloin Akanelle näin:

_"Niin tuota. Isäsihän on ylennyt jo Maaherraksi asti. Sen takia voit jo vihdoinkin muuttaa takaisin isäsi kartanoon. Ei sinun tarvitse enää elää toisten palveluksessa nyt, kun isäsi on jo ylennyt Maaherraksi asti"._

Akane sanoi näin:

_"Niin...mutta minä haluan olla Prinsessa Minamin vierellä"._

Oikean puolen ministeri sanoi siinä vaiheessa Akanelle näin:

_"Minami on jo hieno, nuori nainen sinulta saamansa kasvatuksen ansiosta. Nyt saat vihdoinkin aikaa itsellesi"._

Akane katsoi minua, sillä minä olin sillä hetkellä samassa huoneessa, jossa Akane, ja Oikean puolen ministerikin olivat. Kun Akane katsoi minua, hän näki silloin minun virnistävän tyytyväisenä. Akane taisi siinä vaiheessa ymmärtää sen, että minä olin pyytänyt Oikean puolen ministeriä erottamaan Akanen. Silloin kun Akane lähti täältä isänsä kartanolle, hän itki. Ajattelin aluksi, etten voinut sietää Akanea, joka oli aina minulle niin ankara. Mutta ehkä totuus onkin se, että minä vain pelkäsin Akanea, sillä Oikean puolen ministerin vaimon lisäksi vain Akane oli silloin ainoa ihminen, joka tiesi sen että minä en ole oikea Prinsessa Minami. Ajattelin silloin niin, että kunhan vain Akane lähtisi pois täältä, niin sitten minun ei tarvitsisi pelätä sitä, että hän paljastaisi salaisuuteni kenellekään. Ajattelin jopa niin, että kukaan ei saisi tietää salaisuuttani, jos ajaisin Akanen pois täältä. Akane on varmasti katkera minulle", Prinsessa Minamia esittävä nainen sanoi. "Mitähän Akane mahtoi ajatella silloin, kun hän kuuli kihlautumisestani Toshihiko-saman kanssa?"

"Mutta Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo tietää salaisuutenne", Kakashi sanoi. Kakashi oli kyllä kuullut huhuja siitä, että Oikean puolen ministeri oli varsinainen naistenmies. Kakashi oli kuullut ne huhut Jiraiyalta. Mutta Kakashi ei ollut kuitenkaan ollut osannut odottaa sitä, mitä Prinsessa Minamia esittävä nainen oli äsken kertonut Kakashille, ja Kakashin oppilaille. _"Olen sitä mieltä, että oikean Prinsessa Minamin kuolema onnistuttiin salaamaan tosi hyvin, jos Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo kerran meni niin pitkälle, että Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo pyysi erästä palvelijaansa tuomaan tänne tytön joka kasvatettiin esittämään Prinsessa Minamia. Tekiköhän Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo sellaisen päätöksen vain turvatakseen asemansa Oikean puolen ministerin vaimona?"_

"Hän on tällä hetkellä parantolassa toipumassa. Virallinen tieto Oikean puolen ministerin vaimon epävakaudesta on se, että hänestä tuli sellainen, kuin tuli miehensä naistenmies-käytöksen takia. Se on kuitenkin ongelmistani pienin. Sillä nyt, kun Akanen isä on Maaherra, niin Akanella on valta palkata sotilaita, ja ninjoja alaisuuteensa puhumalla isänsä kanssa. Pelkään sitä, että Akane lähetti ne viime yönä tänne hyökänneet ninjat hyökkäämään kimppuuni kostoksi siitä, että ajoin Akanen pois täältä kauan sitten. Suurin pelkoni on kuitenkin se, että Akane on käskenyt palkkaamiensa ninjojen kertoa kaikille, häihini saapuville häävieraille totuuden siitä, että minä en olekaan oikea Prinsessa Minami. Pelkään jopa sitä, että Akane on käskenyt palkkaamiensa ninjojen kertoa kaikille, häihini saapuville häävieraille jopa totuuden oikean Prinsessa Minamin kohtalosta. Jos teidän, Akanen ja Oikean puolen ministerin vaimon lisäksi joku muukin saa tietää totuuden siitä, etten minä olekaan oikea Prinsessa Minami, niin avioliittoni perutaan taatusti. Silloin minut ajetaan pois tästä kartanostakin. Haluan teidän varmistavan sen, että hääni sujuvat ilman minkäänlaisia ongelmia. Palkitsen teidät toki sitten heti tämän tehtävän suorittamisen jälkeen", Prinsessa Minamia esittävä nainen sanoi.

"Kyllä. Mutta mitä Oikean puolen ministeri sanoi kuultuaan niistä ninjoista, jotka saapuivat tänne, ja yrittivät sitten hyökätä kimppuunne viime yönä?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Kun Oikean puolen ministeri kuuli eräältä hovineidoltani sen, että joku yritti hyökätä kimppuuni viime yönä niin hän ajatteli heti sitä, että joku hänen entinen heilansa oli lähettänyt kyseiset ninjat hyökkäämään kimppuuni viime yönä kostoksi siitä, että Oikean puolen ministeri on varsinainen naistenmies. En halua kimppuuni hyökänneiden ninjojen saavuttavan päämääräänsä", Prinsessa Minamia esittävä tyttö sanoi.

"Hyvä on. Voisitteko esitellä minulle tämän kartanon puutarhaa siltä varalta, jos löydän tämän kartanon puutarhasta jotain, joka voisi kuulua viime yönä kimppuunne hyökänneille ninjoille?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Tietysti. Täällä on paljon vartijoita sen viime yönä täällä tapahtuneen hyökkäyksen takia. Kartanon vartijat ajoivat viime yönä näkemäni ninjat pois täältä pian sen jälkeen, kun kartanon vartijat saapuivat tämän kartanon puutarhaan kuultuaan minun huutavan silloin, kun tämän kartanon puutarhaan saapuneet ninjat yrittivät hyökätä kimppuuni", Prinsessa Minamia esittävä nainen sanoi. Hän lähti Kakashin kanssa kävelemään kohti huoneen ovea.

"Teidän tehtävänne on varmistaa kartanon turvallisuus", Kakashi sanoi oppilailleen. Hän tarttui oven kahvaan oikealla kädellään avaten, ja sulkien oven itsensä, ja Prinsessa Minamia esittävän naisen perässä.

_"Kakashi sanoi aiemmin sen, että tapaamme oikean prinsessan, joten meidän pitäisi käyttäytyä kunnolla. Ehkä sama pätee jopa naiseen, joka on kasvatettu esittämään prinsessaa",_ Sasuke ajatteli ärtyneenä._ "Taidan vain pysyä hiljaa tämän tehtävän suorittamisen aikana". _

Natsuki, ja muut Geninit lähtivät huoneesta avaten, ja sulkien huoneen oven perässään. He lähtivät kävelemään oikealla puolella olevalle käytävälle, kunnes he näkivät saman naisen, joka oli johdattanut heidät Prinsessa Minamia esittävän naisen huoneeseen.

"Olen Atsuko, Prinsessa Minamin hovineito", Nainen sanoi Kakashin oppilaille. "Minulla olisi teille eräs pyyntö".

"Millainen?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Prinsessasta on viime aikoina tullut paljon kiltimpi, kuin ennen. Itse asiassa noin kuukausi sitten hän päästi tähän kartanoon täysin tuntemattoman miehen, ja alkoi kuherrella tämän tuntemattoman miehen kanssa keskellä päivää. Tuota, he ovat tavanneet jo useita kertoja salaa. Prinsessan on oltava varovainen ennen avioliittoa. Ettekö voisi vakuuttaa hänet olemaan tapaamatta tätä tuntematonta miestä?" Atsuko kysyi Genineiltä.

_"Mitä?!"_ Geninit ajattelivat uskomatta korviaan.

"Pyydän. Vakuuttakaa prinsessa olemaan tapaamatta tätä tuntematonta miestä", Atsuko sanoi.

"Mihin aikaan mainitsemanne mies yleensä tulee tänne?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Kyseinen mies tulee tänne ties minä vuorokauden aikana tahansa. En ymmärrä sitä, että miten hän pääsee aina tänne. Mutta epäilen kuitenkin juuri sitä, että hän saattaa hyvinkin tehdä yhteistyötä juuri niiden ninjojen kanssa, jotka tulivat tänne viime yönä, ja jotka yrittivät hyökätä prinsessan kimppuun hänen ollessaan viime yönä tämän kartanon puutarhassa. Prinsessan häät ovat kahden päivän päästä, joten yrittäkää vakuuttaa hänet olemaan tapaamatta tätä tuntematonta miestä", Atsuko sanoi Kakashin oppilaille.

"Yritän puhua prinsessan kanssa mainitsemastanne asiasta", Natsuki sanoi lopulta. Hänen tunteensa olivat hieman ristiriitaiset. Hänen, ja hänen ryhmänsä piti suojella naista, joka oli kasvatettu esittämään Prinsessa Minamia, ja jota kaikki luulivat oikeaksi Prinsessa Minamiksi. Prinsessa Minamia esittävä nainen oli menossa naimisiin Hi no Kunin Daimion sukulaispojan kanssa, mutta nyt vaikutti siltä, että prinsessaa esittävä nainen tapailikin salaa jotain tuntematonta miestä.

"Kiitos", Atsuko sanoi.

"Te taisitte lähettää Sandaime Hokage-samalle sen toisen kirjeen, jossa _mainittiin_ erään Prinsessa Minamin hovineidon haluavan puhua ninjoille, joiden tehtävänä on suojella Prinsessa Minamia", Natsuki sanoi ymmärrettyään Sandaime Hokagen aiemmin mainitseman toisen kirjeen lähettäjän henkilöllisyyden.

"Aivan. Halusin kertoa asiani prinsessaa suojeleville ninjoille silloin, kun he saapuisivat tähän kartanoon, joten kirjoitin kirjeeseeni vain haluavani puhua prinsessaa suojeleville ninjoille. Laitoin oman kirjeeni prinsessan kirjekuoreen sen jälkeen, kun prinsessa pyysi minua lähettämään hänen kirjoittamansa kirjeen Sandaime Hokage-samalle. Prinsessa ei tiedä mitään Sandaime Hokage-samalle kirjoittamastani kirjeestä. Kerron prinsessalle kyseisestä kirjeestä prinsessan häiden jälkeen. Haluan ettei kukaan teidän, ja ryhmänjohtajanne lisäksi saa tietää sitä, että prinsessa tapailee salaa epäilyttävää miestä häitään edeltävinä päivinä. Siitä voisi aiheutua ties millainen skandaali, ja Oikean puolen ministerin perheen maine kokisi sen skandaalin seurauksena tosi kovan kolauksen", Atsuko sanoi ja käveli kohti toista käytävää.

"Sakura, voisitko sinä etsiä Kakashi-sensein, ja kertoa hänelle sen, mitä Atsuko kertoi meille äsken?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Hyvä on. Mutta mitä sinä aiot tehdä?" Sakura kysyi.

"Tarkkailen kartanoa siltä varalta, että Atsukon aiemmin mainitsema mies saapuu tänne. Jos se mies tulee tänne ja näen hänet silloin, niin kysyn häneltä sitä, että miksi hän on tullut tänne", Natsuki sanoi.

"Hyvä on", Sakura sanoi, ja lähti kävelemään vasemmalla puolella olevalle käytävälle.

Natsuki lähti kävelemään oikealla puolella olevalle käytävälle Sasuken seuratessa Natsukia.

Yllättäen Natsuki ja Sasuke näkivät erään liukuoven olevan hieman raollaan, ja kurkistivat sen oven takana olevaan huoneeseen huoneen oven raosta nähdäkseen Prinsessa Minamia esittävän naisen istuvan kyseisessä huoneessa, joka oli samanlainen, kuin hänen oma huoneensa. Hän istui punaisella lattiatyynyllä.

Huoneessa oli toinenkin, punainen lattiatyyny, jonka päällä istui 16-vuorias, tuttu mies. Hänellä oli vaalea iho, ja pitkät, vaaleansiniset hiukset. Hänellä oli siniset silmät, ja vaalea iho. Hän oli laiha, ja hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero. Hänellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja ruskeat sandaalit.

_"Ei voi olla totta! Onko tuo Junichi-san?!"_ Natsuki mietti tunnistettuaan huoneessa olevan miehen. _"Mitä Junichi-san täällä tekee?!"_

Sasuken ajatukset olivat nyt täysin samanlaiset, kuin Natsukin ajatukset.

"Onko Junichi-san se tuntematon mies, josta Prinsessa Minamin hovineito kertoi meille äsken? Atsuko on kyllä melkoinen hovineito, jos hän tunnisti Junichi-sanin mieheksi, vaikka Junichi-san näyttääkin vähän naiselta", Natsuki totesi.

"Sanos muuta", Sasuke sanoi.

Prinsessa Minamia esittävä nainen, ja Junichi nauroivat jollekin vitsille.

"Ei tuo näytä niinkään rakastavaisten tapaamiselta, vaan pikemminkin ystävien väliseltä keskustelulta. Näin isosiskoni puhuvan joskus tuolla tavalla eräiden ystäviensä kanssa, kun vakoilin heidän keskustelujaan isosiskoni huoneen oven raosta", Natsuki sanoi. "No, ainakaan Prinsessa Minami ei ole rakastunut Junichi-saniin. Pitäisi varmaan mainita Atsukolle se, että Junichi-san, ja Prinsessa Minami taitavat olla vain ystäviä. En kuitenkaan tiedä siten, että miten Junichi-san on päässyt tähän kartanoon kokonaisen kuukauden ajan. Yritän vaikka seurata Junichi-sania selvittääkseni sen, että miten hän on päässyt tähän kartanoon kokonaisen kuukauden ajan".

Natsuki, ja Sasuke perääntyivät huoneen ovelta ja lähtivät kävelemään siihen suuntaan, johon Atsuko oli aiemmin mennyt kertoakseen hänelle sen, mitä he olivat äsken saaneet selville.

"Prinsessa Minami, tulen tapaamaan teitä taas huomenna", Joku sanoi, ja Geninit kääntyivät nopeasti ympäri nähdäkseen Junichin juoksevan heitä kohti.

"Ette kai te nähneet minua äsken Prinsessa Minamin seurassa?" Junichi kysyi Genineiltä kuulostaen hermostuneelta.

"Näimmepä hyvinkin. Et kai vain ole rakastunut Prinsessa Minamiin?" Natsuki kysyi.

"En tietenkään. Tapasin prinsessan eräänä päivänä, kun kävelin tämän kartanon ohi, ja prinsessa seisoi eräällä kartanon parvekkeella. Katseemme kohtasivat silloin. Tapaamisemme oli kohtalon määräämä. En ole koskaan tavannut ketään, jolla on yhtä vaikuttava käsitys kauneudesta, kuin Prinsessa Minamilla. Älkää kertoko kenellekään sitä, että olen tullut tähän kartanoon tavatakseni Prinsessa Minamin kanssa salaa jo kuukauden ajan", Junichi sanoi.

"Mutta Prinsessa Minamin hovineito, Atsuko tiesi siitä, että Prinsessa Minami päästi sinut tähän kartanoon noin kuukausi sitten. Prinsessa Minamin hovineito sanoi minulle, ja ryhmälleni näin:

_"Prinsessasta on viime aikoina tullut paljon kiltimpi, kuin ennen. Itse asiassa noin kuukausi sitten hän päästi tähän kartanoon täysin tuntemattoman miehen, ja alkoi kuherrella tämän tuntemattoman miehen kanssa keskellä päivää. Tuota, he ovat tavanneet jo useita kertoja salaa. Prinsessan on oltava varovainen ennen avioliittoa. Ettekö voisi vakuuttaa hänet olemaan tapaamatta tätä tuntematonta miestä?" _Natsuki sanoi _lainaten_ Atsukon aiempia sanoja.

"Minä, ja Prinsessa Minami olemme pelkkiä ystäviä, jotka haluavat vain _jakaa_ toistensa kauneuden", Junichi sanoi.

"Muiden silmissä näytätte silti _salaa tapailevilta rakastavaisilta_", Natsuki sanoi. "En tiedä sitä, että miten olet päässyt tähän kartanoon kokonaisen kuukauden ajan, mutta Prinsessa Minamin hovineito, joka kertoi meille salaisista tapaamistasi Prinsessa Minamin kanssa ajattelee että sinä teet yhteistyötä niiden ninjojen kanssa jotka tulivat tänne viime yönä ja yrittivät silloin hyökätä Prinsessa Minamin kimppuun".

"Prinsessa Minami neuvoi minua livahtamaan tähän kartanoon erään salaoven kautta heti sen jälkeen, kun olin tavannut hänet ensimmäisen kerran. Prinsessa Minamista tulee kohta Hi no Kunin Daimio-saman sukulaispojan vaimo. Siksi Prinsessa Minami, ja minä voimme tavata enää vain pari kertaa", Junichi sanoi.

_"Junichi-san taitaa todella välittää Prinsessa Minamista",_ Natsuki mietti. Sitten hän keksi suunnitelman, jonka avulla hän voisi varmistaa nykyisen tehtävänsä onnistumisen:

"Hyvä on. En kerro tästä kenellekkään. Voin jopa varmistaa sen, ettei kukaan häiritse sinun, ja Prinsessa Minamin keskusteluja, Junichi-san. Vastineeksi voisit vaikka tarkkailla tämän kylän asukkaita siltä varalta, jos näet tämän kartanon lähellä liikkuvia, epäilyttävän näköisiä ihmisiä ja kerrot minulle heti sen jos vaikka näet epäilyttävän näköisiä ihmisiä liikkumassa tämän kartanon lähellä", Natsuki sanoi.

"Sopii. Olen työskennellyt näyttelijänä niin kauan, että huomaan tosi helposti sen, jos joku käyttäytyy epäilyttävästi. Siksi ihmisten käytösten tarkkaileminen on minulle ihan tuttu asia", Junichi sanoi.


	24. Riri & Junishi, onee-san & otōto

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Tässä luvussa selviää Prinsessa Minamin menneisyyden toinen salaisuus. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Riri & Junishi, onee-san & otōto)

Natsuki istui Prinsessa Minamin huoneen lattialla olevan, punaisen lattiatyynyn päällä. Natsuki katsoi kristallipalloaan, jossa ei toistaiseksi näkynyt minkäänlaista liikettä. Kyseinen kristallipallo oli Natsukin edessä olevan, punaisen lattiatyynyn päällä. Natsuki oli eilen pyytänyt Prinsessa Minamilta lupaa istuttaa Oikean puolen ministerin kartanon puutarhaan vaaleanpunaisia kristalli-kukkia joiden kristallipalloonsa siirtyvien heijastusten avulla Natsuki voisi tarkkailla puutarhaa mahdollisten hyökkääjien varalta. Prinsessa Minami oli suostunut siihen. Toistaiseksi kristallipallossa oli näkynyt vain kartanon puutarhassa käveleviä kartanon vartijoita.

_"Kristallipallossani ei ole toistaiseksi näkynyt mitään epäilyttävää",_ Natsuki ajatteli. "_Kakashi-sensei löysi tänä aamuna tämän kartanon puutarhasta mustan hansikkaan, jonka hän arvelee kuuluneen tänne pari päivää sitten saapuneille, ja Prinsessa Minamin kimppuun hyökänneille ninjoille. Kakashi-sensei on yrittänyt jo jonkin aikaa selvittää sen, että löytyykö hänen aiemmin löytämästään hansikkaasta edes jonkinlaista hajujälkeä, joka voisi johdattaa hänet tänne pari päivää sitten hyökänneiden ninjojen jäljille"._

Prinsessa Minami, ja Junichikin olivat tällä hetkellä Natsukin kanssa Prinsessa Minamin huoneessa, ja Prinsessa Minami, ja Junichi keskustelivat parhaillaan toistensa kauneudesta. Natsukin tiimitoveritkin olivat tällä hetkellä Prinsessa Minamin huoneessa.

_"Kylläpä heillä riittää juteltavaa, vaikka Prinsessa Minamin häät ovat jo huomenna",_ Natsuki ajatteli

"Mai-san, millaista näyttelijän elämä on?" Prinsessa Minami kysyi.

"Saan kokeilla erilaisia näytelmä-vaatteita, ja harjoitella erilaisia vuorosanoja valmistautuessani esiintymään erilaisissa näytelmissä. Olen joskus esittänyt jopa prinsessaa eräissä näytelmissä naisellisen ulkonäköni takia. Joskus minun on jopa naamioiduttava kulkiessani eri kylissä, jotta eri kylissä asuvat fanini eivät vain tunnistaisi minua. Olen saanut faneiltani tosi monesti fanipostia, ja olen jopa tavannut muitakin näyttelijöitä", Junichi sanoi.

"Näyttelijän elämässä tapahtuu siis kaikenlaista", Prinsessa Minami sanoi.

"Kyllä. Prinsessa Minami, on tosi hienoa se että ette loukkaantuneet silloin, kun aiemmin mainitsemanne ninjat saapuivat tänne pari päivää sitten ja yrittivät silloin hyökätä kimppuunne", Junichi sanoi.

"Itse asiassa se tapaus vaikutti pikemminkin jonkinlaiselta sieppaus-yritykseltä, kuin joltain hyökkäykseltä", Prinsessa Minami sanoi. Hän käveli kohti huoneensa seinässä olevaa ikkunaa, ja katsoi ulos kyseisestä ikkunasta. "Mainitsin äsken kertomani asian Kakashille vähän aikaa sitten".

"Miten te oikein olette noin kaunis, Prinsessa Minami?" Junichi kysyi.

"Se on imettäjäni Akanen minulle antaman, kovan koulutuksen ansiota, sillä hän oli ankara opettaja. Hän kasvatti minusta tällaisen. Imettäjäni Akane opetti minulle kaikenlaisia, hienoja harrastuksia. Kauneudenhoito oli tietysti ensisijalla. Mutta hän opetti minulle myös puhetaitoja, hyviä käytöstapoja, sekä eri vuodenaikoihin sopivia ajanvietteitä. Kerran hän toi huoneeseeni pieniä, ja valkoisia kangaspusseja. Sitten hän sanoi minulle näin:

_"Näissä pusseissa on erilaisia hajusteita. Hienot prinsessat nauttivat eri vuodenaikoina eri asioista. Santelipuuöljyllä on ominainen pehmeä, lämmin, sileä, kermainen ja maitomainen jalometallin tuoksu. Kinmokusei-kukan tuoksu on melko yleinen asia syksyn aikana. Tämä hajuste on nimeltään Lootuksen lehti, jota käytetään tällä kaudella. Se on kesän tuoksu. Kuroboo taas on talven tuoksu",_ Prinsessa Minamia esittävä nainen sanoi.

"Natsuki, kumpaa meistä sinä pidät kauniimpana?" Prinsessa Minami kysyi yllättäen Natsukilta.

"Olette molemmat tosi kauniita, joten kyseistä asiaa on tosi vaikea valita", Natsuki sanoi.

"Totta", Prinsessa Minami, ja Junichi sanoivat samaan aikaan.

Natsuki nousi seisomaan, ja käveli Junichin viereen kuiskaten Junichille erään asian:

"Kuules nyt, Junichi-san. Onko tämän kartanon lähellä liikkunut viime aikoina epäilyttävän näköisiä ihmisiä?"

"Ei toistaiseksi", Junichi sanoi.

"Prinsessa Minami, haluaisin näyttää teille jotain", Junichi sanoi. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä puseronsa alle puseronsa kaula-aukon kautta, ja otti sieltä esiin hopean värisessä ketjussa roikkuvan kaulakorun, johon oli kirjoitettu 美-kauneutta tarkoittava kanjimerkki.

_"Tuossa kaulakorussa on kauneutta tarkoittava kanjimerkki", _Natsuki ajatteli luettuaan kyseisen kanjimerkin.

"Sattuipa sopivasti. Minullakin on tuollainen koru", Prinsessa Minami sanoi. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä yukatansa helman oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä esiin hopean värisen kaulakorun, johon oli kirjoitettu 美-kauneutta tarkoittava kanjimerkki. "Ajattelin käyttää tätä kaulakorua huomenna pidettävien häideni aikana".

"Näissä molemmissa kaulakoruissa lukee 美-kauneutta tarkoittava kanjimerkki! Onko tämä edes mahdollista?!" Junichi huusi uskomatta silmiään. "Kaulakoruni on ollut minulla niin kauan, kuin jaksan muistaa! Isosiskollanikin oli tällainen kaulakoru".

"Junichi-chan? Onko sinun oikea nimesi Junichi? Mahdotonta, mutta mietinkin koko ajan sitä, että muistutat Junichi-chania tosi paljon. Mutta Junichi-chanilla oli kasvoissaan iso palovamma oikean poskensa kohdalla", Prinsessa Minamia esittävä tyttö kysyi kuulostaen siltä, että hänen oli vaikea uskoa äsken ymmärtämäänsä asiaa todeksi.

"Miten tiedätte oikean nimeni?" Junichi kysyi yllättyneenä.

"Siksi, koska minun oikea nimeni on _Riri_", Prinsessa Minamia esittävä nainen sanoi.

"Isosisko?" Junichi kysyi Ririltä yllättyneenä.

_"Prinsessa Minami on Junichi-sanin isosisko?!"_ Natsuki ajatteli uskomatta korviaan.

"Uskomatonta, että tapasimme taas näin monen vuoden jälkeen kun ottaa huomioon sen, vaikka tapasimme tapasimme viimeksi 10 vuotta sitten. Kasvojesi palovamma näyttää parantuneen jo. Olenkin tosi pitkään miettinyt minua muistuttavaa pikkuveljeäni, jolla on samanlainen kaulakoru, kuin minulla itsellänikin. Olet kasvanut jo minua pidemmäksikin. Vieläkö muistat minut?" Riri kysyi Junichilta.

"Miten minä voisin muka unohtaa sinut?! Sinähän hylkäsit minut kauan sitten isän, ja äidin tavoin. Sinulla ei ole aavistustakaan siitä, että mitä olen käynyt läpi! Kotikylämme asukkaat pitivät minua vastenmielisenä kasvojeni palovamman takia. He pahoinpitelivät minua usein, ja he jopa puhuivat minusta usein pahaa selkäni takana", Junichi sanoi.

"Minä en koskaan hylännyt sinua, Junichi-chan, vaan vanhempamme veivät minut väkisin mukanaan lähtiessään eräänä yönä pois kotikylästämme. Sinä yönä, jolloin vanhempamme, ja minä jätimme kotikylämme lähtiessämme sieltä, olin silloin jo nimittäin nukkumassa. Vanhempamme kantoivat minua koko matkan ajan. Ja kun lopulta heräsin, niin en tiennyt yhtään sitä, missä olimme. Kun olimme asettuneet aloillemme, karkasin jatkuvasti kotoa, ja yritin palata kotikyläämme huolehtiakseni sinusta, Junichi-chan. Jäin kuitenkin joka kerta kiinni. Silloinen tottelemattomuuteni tuotti valtavasti päänvaivaa vanhemmillemme. Olimme niin köyhiä, että vanhempamme myivät minut lopulta sattumalta tapaamalleen orjakauppiaalle. Myytyjä lapsia kohdellaan kuin _koiria_. Raajamme sidottiin, ja jouduimme jopa syömään maahan heitettyjä persimoneja. Vajosin silloin epätoivoon kyseisen orjakauppiaan minulle, ja muille kyseisen orjakauppiaan hallussa oleville lapsille tekemien julmien tekojen takia, mutta kyseisen orjakauppiaan tekemät julmat teot minulle, ja muille kyseisen orjakauppiaan hallussa oleville lapsille tekemät julmat teot eivät olleet mitään sinun kärsimyksiisi verrattuna. En kuitenkaan ole koskaan unohtanut sinua, Junichi-chan", Riri sanoi.

"Jos vanhempamme kerran myivät sinut äsken mainitsemallesi orjakauppiaalle, niin miksi sitten asut nykyään tällaisessä kartanossa ties millaisen yltäkylläisyyden keskellä, ja esität oikean puolen ministerin tytärtä?!" Junichi kysyi siskoltaan. Hän kuulosti siltä, että hän olisi kohta itkun partaalla.

"Minä en ole Oikean puolen ministerin todellinen tytär. Oikea Prinsessa Minami kuoli, kun hän oli nuori. Oikean puolen ministeri on aina ollut varsinainen naistenmies. Hän juoksi pitkin maita, ja mantuja uusien heilojen perässä. Hänen varsinaisen vaimonsa ylpeys koki kovan kolauksen Oikean puolen ministerin naistenmies-käytöksen takia. Mutta Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo piti aina vahvuutenaan sitä, että hän oli synnyttänyt miehelleen lapsen, toisin kuin Oikean puolen ministerin lukuisat heilat. Mutta tämä lapsi oli terveydeltään heikko, ja kuoli 3-vuotiaana. Sen seurauksena Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo alkoi lopulta ajatella miehestään näin:

_"Vaikka hän ei edelleenkään käy tapaamassa minua, niin hän hylkää minut lopullisesti, jos hän saa kuulla Prinsessa Minamin kuolleen"._ Kun Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo ajatteli miehestään näin, niin Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo oli jo silloin mieleltään varsin epävakaa. Koska Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo pelkäsi miehensä kuulevan Prinsessa Minamin kuolleen, ja sen seurauksena hylkäävän vaimonsa lopullisesti, niin Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo sanoi lopulta eräälle palvelijalleen näin:

_"Akane, haluan että tuot, minulle lapsen"._ Junichi-chan, näytän ehkä hieman erilaiselta, kuin silloin viimeksi tavatessamme 10 vuotta sitten, mutta olen kuitenkin edelleen isosiskosi Riri jonka imettäjäni Akane osti sattumalta tapaamaltaan ja aiemmin mainitsemaltani orjakauppiaalta. Akane antoi minulle tiukan kasvatuksen. Hän halusi tehdä minusta Oikean puolen ministerin tyttären, jota kenenkään ei tarvitsisi hävetä. Niin viehkeän prinsessan, että aatelismiehet rakastuisivat minuun. Huijasin, ja petkutin kaikkia, jotta selviäisin. Kun rikas aatelismies menisi lopulta kanssani naimisiin, niin voisin silloin vihdoinkin tuntea olevani Oikean puolen ministerin tytär. Silloin olisin lopullisesti ottanut paikkani Prinsessa Minamina. Oikean puolen ministeri ei tiedä sinulle äsken kertomaani salaisuutta", Riri sanoi.

"Mutta Oikean puolen ministerin vaimo tietää salaisuutesi", Junichi sanoi.

"Hän on tällä hetkellä parantolassa toipumassa. Virallinen tieto Oikean puolen ministerin vaimon epävakaudesta on se, että hänestä tuli sellainen, kuin tuli miehensä naistenmies-käytöksen takia", Riri sanoi.

"Sinullakaan ei ole ollut helppoa. Mutta oliko aiemmin mainitsemasi Akane todella niin ankara sinulle, kuin sanoit hänen aiemmin olleen?" Junichi kysyi.

"Kyllä hän oli", Riri sanoi. "Hän kuitenkin lohdutti minua aina, kun hän oli ollut minulle ankara, tai jos hän sai minut itkemään läksytettyään minua".

"Anteeksi, että puutuin keskusteluunne", Natsuki sanoi.

"Ei se mitään", Riri sanoi. "

Tuota, voisiko se olla niin, ettei Akane itse ollut kovin kaunis siksi, koska hän käytti kaiken aikansa kasvattaakseen teistä mahdollisimman hienon naisen?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Toden totta. Akane piti kellon ympäri huolen siitä, etten tehnyt ainuttakaan virhettä silloin, kun hän koulutti minua. Hän ei käyttänyt edes puuteria, silloin kun hän koulutti minua", Riri sanoi.

"Voisiko se olla niin, että te vain kuvittelitte pelkäävänne Akanea kauan sitten siksi, että Oikean puolen ministerin vaimon lisäksi Akane oli kauan sitten ainoa ihminen, joka tiesi salaisuutenne? Ehkä Akane ei aina vain osannut näyttää tunteitaan, mutta hän suhtautui kuitenkin vakavasti teidän kasvattamiseenne, ja hänhän lohdutti teitä silloin, kun teitä itketti. Isosiskoni opetti minua jo ennen kuin aloin edes opiskella Konohan Ninja-akatemiassa, ja hän jopa lohdutti minua silloin, kun minua itketti. Hän rohkaisi minua tekemään aina parhaani, ja se tuntui tosi hyvältä", Natsuki sanoi. "Tuota, ehkä Akane välitti teistä jonkin verran, sillä hänhän suhtautui hyvin vakavasti teidän kasvattamiseenne mahdollisimman hienoksi naiseksi. Ehkä te ette oikeasti pelänneetkään Akanea kauan sitten, vaan halusitte vain vapauttaa hänet hänen ottamastaan opettajan-roolistaan, ja antaa hänelle omaa aikaa silloin kun pyysitte Oikean puolen ministeriä erottamaan Akanen".

Sasuke, ja Sakura katsoivat Natsukia yllättyneinä Natsukin sanoista.

"Itse asiassa minä pidin Akanen hyväsydämistä asennetta kauniina. Nyt ymmärän sen, että minä pelkäsin vain sitä, että Akanen hyväsydäminen-asenne tahriintuisi kokonaan, jos hän jäisi vierelleni", Riri sanoi.

"Anteeksi, että puutui äskeiseen keskusteluunne", Natsuki sanoi. Hän käveli kohti huoneen ovea avaten, ja sulkien oven perässään.

"Olen samaa mieltä, kuin Natsuki. Kaikki ihmiset eivät osaa aina näyttää tunteitaan, mutta ehkä aiemmin mainitsemanne Akane välitti teistä", Kakashi sanoi.

"Natsukilla on sana hallussa", Riri sanoi, ja työnsi huoneen oven auki, ja meni ulos sulkien oven perässään.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki käveli kartanon puutarhassa.

Taivaalla oli kalpea puolikuu, ja tähtiä.

Krash! Natsuki kääntyi nopeasti ympäri, ja näki miehen, jolla oli yllään harmaa pusero, jonka päällä oli ruskea matkaviitta. Miehellä oli jaloissaan ruskeat housut, ja mustat sandaalit. Miehellä oli kasvojensa edessä valkoinen naamio, joka näytti hieman ANBU-naamiolta. Miehen iho oli vaalea, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat. Hän oli pitkä, ja urheilullinen.

Miehen vieressä seisoi pitkä, ja laiha nainen. Nainen näytti 28-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli kasvoissaan hieman pisamia. Hänellä oli pitkät, ruskeat hiukset, ja ruskeat silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen yukata, jonka helma yletti maahan asti.

"Tulitteko tänne siepataksenne Prinsessa Minamin?" Natsuki kysyi hieman varautuneena.

"Pyysin pari päivää sitten eräitä ninjoja sieppaamaan Prinsessa Minamin voidakseni keskustella kunnolla hänen kanssaan. Haluaisin nimittäin pyytää Prinsessa Minamilta anteeksi sitä, että olin hänelle liian ankara kasvattaessani häntä", Nainen sanoi.

"Oletko sinä Akane, josta Prinsessa Minami on kertonut minulle ja tiimitovereilleni?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Kyllä. Tiedän, että olin Prinsessa Minamille ankara kasvattaessani häntä, mutta hän oli minulle kuin oma tytär, joten totta kai suhtauduin vakavasti hänen kasvattamiseensa. Kuulin pari päivää sitten eräältä ystävältäni sen, että Prinsessa Minamista tulee kohta Hi no Kunin Daimio-saman sukulaispojan vaimo, joten en välttämättä pysty tapaamaan häntä enää kovin helposti ja pyytämään häneltä anteeksi sitä että olin hänelle kauan sitten niin ankara", Akane sanoi. "Pyysin tätä ninjaa tuomaan minut tänne tänä yönä, jotta voisin puhua Prinsessa Minamille, ja pyytää häneltä anteeksi sitä, että olin hänelle niin ankara kauan sitten".

"Lähetit siis ninjoja tänne pari päivää sitten sieppaamaan minut puhuaksesi minulle, ja pyytääksesi minulta anteeksi sitä, että olit minulle ankara silloin kun kasvatit minua kauan sitten", Joku sanoi Akanen takaa.

Kaikki katsoivat Akanen taakse nähdäkseen Ririn, Junichin, ja Natsukin tiimitoverit seisomassa Akanen takana.

"Prinsessa Minami, kuulitteko äskeisen keskustelumme?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Kyllä", Riri sanoi, ja katsoi sitten Akanea. "Aluksi minä ajattelin ajaneeni sinut pois täältä, siksi että pelkäsin sinun kertovan muille sen, etten minä ole oikea Prinsessa Minami. Natsukin ansiosta ymmärsin kuitenkin sen, että minä pidin oikeastaan sinun hyväsydämistä-asennettasi kauniina".

"Anteeksi, että olin teille niin ankara kasvattaessani teitä kauan sitten, Prinsessa Minami. Junichi, anteeksi, että sotkin sinutkin tähän. Olin vain niin yllättynyt siitä, että muistutat ulkonäöltäsi Prinsessa Minamia silloin, kun tapasin sinut ensimmäisen kerran. Kun näin sen, että miten kotikyläsi asukkaat kohtelivat sinua kasvoissasi olevan palovamman takia Junichi, niin pyysin erästä Iryō-nin-tuttavaani parantamaan kasvoissasi olevan palovamman ja kouluttamaan sinusta ninjan joka voisi vakoilla Prinsessa Minamia ja järjestää minulle ja Prinsessa Minamille tapaamisen", Akane sanoi Junichille.

"Autoit pikkuveljeäni, joten annan sinulle anteeksi", Riri sanoi.

"Veljeänne? Toisaalta se selittää teidän, ja Junichin välisen yhdennäköisyyden", Akane sanoi näyttäen yllättyneeltä.

_"Prinsessa Minami, tai siis Riri ei näemmä edes ollutkaan minkäänlaisessa vaarassa",_ Natsuki ajatteli.

Natsuki ei halunnut häiritä Akanen, ja Ririn välistä keskustelua, joten päätti pysyä hiljaa.

Sitten Natsuki huomasi sen, että Akanen seurassa oleva ninja etsi katseellaan jotain kartanon puutarhasta.

"Etsitkö tätä hansikasta?" Kakashi kysyi Akanen seurassa olevalta ninjalta, ja antoi toisessa kädessään pitämänsä hansikkaan Akanen seurassa olevalle ninjalle huomattuaan sen, että kyseisen ninjan vasemmassa kädessä oli musta hansikas, mutta kyseisen ninjan oikeassa kädessä ei ollut hansikasta.

"Kyllä, kiitos. Pudotin sen vahingossa tänne puutarhaan silloin, kun yritin siepata Prinsessa Minamin pari päivää sitten Akane-saman pyynnöstä, jotta Akane-sama voisi puhua Prinsessa Minamin kanssa Akane-saman isän kartanossa", Ninja otti hansikkaan Kakashilta ja laittoi sen oikeaan käteensä.

Natsuki antoi kartanon puutarhassa olevien kristalli-kukkien hajota moniksi palasiksi kuvitellen ensin kyseisen asian.


	25. Aoi miton

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Aoi miton)

Natsuki istui olohuoneensa sohvalla. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen t-paita, jonka päällä oli tummansininen takki. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja tummansiniset tohvelit. Hänen kaulakorunsa oli hänen kaulassaan.

Olohuoneen sohva oli ruskea, ja olohuoneen lattialla oli vaaleanruskea matto. Olohuoneessa oli pari, ruskeaa nojatuolia. Olohuoneen seinät olivat valkoiset, ja aulaan johtava olviaukko oli huoneen oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä. Sohvan edessä oli pieni, ja ruskea pöytä, jonka päällä oli musta kaukosäädin. Huoneen takaseinän edessä oli ruskea pöytä, jonka päällä oli musta televisio. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevan seinän edessä oli vaaleanruskea kirjahylly, jonka oikealla puolella olevalla lattialla oli pieni, ruskea kori, jossa oli lankakeriä, ja neulomiseen tarkoitettuja välineitä. Korissa olevat lankakerät olivat erivärisiä. Huoneen seinissä oli pari ikkunaa.

Yamabuki nukkui huoneen lattialla olevalla matolla.

Sakura istui yhdellä nojatuolilla, ja hänellä oli yllään normaalit Ninja-vaatteensa. Hänelläkin oli jaloissaan tummansiniset tohvelit.

(Flashback)

_"Natsuki, miksi sinä tuoksut nyt kinmokuseilta?" Sasuke kysyi huomattuaan sen, että hänen oikealla puolellaan istuva Natsuki tuoksui kinmokuseilta. Yleensä Natsuki tuoksui cameliailta, joten Sasuke yllättyi hieman siitä, että Natsuki tuoksui nyt kinmokuseilta._

_"Ennen kuin palasimme Konohaan Prinsessa Minamin häiden jälkeen, Prinsessa Minami antoi minulle, ja Sakuralle raha-palkkion lisäksi hajusteita. Prinsessa Minami antoi minulle Kinmokusei-hajustetta. Hän antoi Sakuralle Lootuksenlehti-hajustetta. Kinmokusei-kukan tuoksu on melko yleinen asia tähän aikaan syksystä. Päätin kokeilla kyseistä hajustetta hieman", Natsuki sanoi. "Se tuoksuu hyvältä. Miksi edes kysyit minulta sitä, että miksi tuoksun nyt kinmokuseilta?"_

_"Koska tuoksut yleensä vain cameliailta, joten siksi en nyt voinut olla huomaamatta sitä, että tuoksut nyt hieman erilaiselta kuin ennen", Sasuke sanoi._

_"Hän huomasi äsken mainitsemansa asian! Uskomatonta!" Natsuki mietti punastuen hieman. Natsuki, ja Sasuke istuivat Natsukin kodin olohuoneessa olevalla sohvalla, ja Natsuki neuloi tummansinisiä lapasia._

_"Kuule, mistä sinä halusitkaan puhua minulle tänään?" Natsuki kysyi vaihtaen nopeasti puheenaihetta. Kun Sasuke, ja Natsukin muut tiimitoverit olivat tänä aamuna tulleet Natsukin kotiin puhumaan Sasuken lähestyvästä syntymäpäivästä, niin Sasuke oli sanonut Natsukille haluavansa puhua Natsukin kanssa jostain._

_"Millaisen ensivaikutelman sinä sait Kakashista sinä päivänä, jolloin tapasimme hänet ensimmäisen kerran?" Sasuke kysyi._

_"Sain hänestä hieman laiskan ensivaikutelman sinä päivänä, jolloin tapasimme hänet ensimmäisen kerran. Hän on kuitenkin selvästi tosi vahva. Hän on ehkä taitojensa ansiosta jopa Kage-tason ninja", Natsuki sanoi, ja laittoi neulomisessa käyttämänsä __neulepuikot__, ja valmiit lapaset sohvan edessä olevalle pöydälle._

_"Ehkäpä", Sasuke sanoi._

_Silloin Kakashi, ja Sakura tulivat olohuoneeseen, ja istuivat olohuoneessa oleviin nojatuoleihin. Kakashi piti molemmissa käsissään ruskeaa tarjotinta, jonka päällä oli valkoisia teekuppeja. Kyseisistä teekupeista nousi esiin höyryä. Kakashi oli nimittäin äsken keittänyt oppilailleen teetä Natsukin kodin keittiössä._

_"Kiitos vain äskeisistä mielipiteistänne", Kakashi sanoi Natsukille, ja Sasukelle._

_"Kuulitko äskeinen keskustelumme?" Natsuki kysyi._

_"Kuulinpa hyvinkin. Sasuke, huomenna on sinun syntymäpäiväsi, joten etkö todellakaan halua meidän järjestävän sinulle syntymäpäiväjuhlia?" Kakashi kysyi katsoen Sasukea._

_"Olen siitä ehdottoman varma", Sasuke sanoi._

_"Kakashi-sensei yrittää vain olla kohtelias sinulle", Sakura sanoi._

_"Kuule, Uchiha. Olen jo pitkään halunnut pyytää sinulta anteeksi sitä, että löin sinua pari kuukautta sitten vähän sen jälkeen, kun olimme aloittaneet sen Nami no Kunin-tehtävämme suorittamisen", Natsuki vaihtoi taas puheenaihetta._

_"Silloinen lyöntisi ei edes sattunut, joten ei se haittaa", Sasuke sanoi._

_"Mokoma öykkäri", Natsuki ajatteli hieman närkästyneenä. "Hän ei vain tiedä sitä, että osaan lyödä kovempaakin"._

(End of the flashback)

"Sakura, miksi me edes suostuimme tänä aamuna auttamaan Kakashi-senseitä hänen suunnitelmansa toteuttamisessa? Uchiha sanoi meille jo eilen sen, ettei hän halua meidän järjestävän hänelle syntymäpäiväjuhlia", Natsuki katsoi Sakuraa.

"Koska Kakashi-sensei onnistui suostuttelemaan meidät auttamaan sen suunnitelman toteuttamisessa", Sakura sanoi.

_"Ja tietysti Sasuken syntymäpäiväjuhlat piti järjestää juuri minun kotonani. Miksi emme järjestäneet kyseisiä juhlia juuri Sasuken kotona? Se jääräpää ei edes koskenut syntymäpäiväkakkuunsa. Hän on todellakin erilainen, kuin ennen. Olen hieman yllättynyt siitä, että hän edes otti vastaan minulta saamansa lapaset, jotka neuloin hänelle eilen. Sakura antoi hänelle syntymäpäiväkortin. Kakashi-sensei antoi Sasukelle uuden varustepussin",_ Natsuki ajatteli.

Kakashi tuli olohuoneeseen, ja istui nojatuoliin:

"Natsuki, mitä sinä mietit nyt?"

"Miksi pidimme Uchihan syntymäpäiväjuhlat juuri minun kotonani, emmekä hänen omassa kodissaan?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Sasuke ei halunnut juhlia kotonaan, tai muuallakaan, mutta onnistuin lopulta suostuttelemaan hänet osallistumaan edes pieniin syntymäpäiväjuhliin", Kakashi sanoi.

"Voisitko opettaa minulle jonkin uuden tekniikan?" Natsuki pyysi.

"Ehkä myöhemmin. Annoit Sasukelle tosi hienot lapaset tänä aamuna. Missä olet oppinut neulomaan?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Isosiskoni opetti minua neulomaan vähän ennen, kuin täytin 6. Isosiskoni neuloi kauan sitten kaulahuivin eräälle ystävälleen syntymäpäivälahjaksi. Isosiskoni sanoi minulle jopa sen, että itse tehty lahja on parempi, kuin ostettu lahja", Natsuki sanoi.

"Niinhän se on. Olisitpa nähnyt minun ilmeeni silloin, kun Sarada-chan antoi minulle piirtämänsä kuvan minusta, ja itsestään joskus viime viikolla", Kakashi sanoi.

"Ilmeitäsi on aika vaikea nähdä siksi, koska sinulla on tuo naamio kasvojesi edessä aina silloin, kun näen sinut", Natsuki sanoi.

"Haluaisitteko nähdä kasvoni?" Kakashi kysyi tytöiltä.

Tytöt nyökkäsivät.

Kakashi tarttui naamioonsa oikealla kädellään, ja veti naamionsa pois kasvojensa edestä, ja tytöt näkivät sen, että Kakashilla oli kapea leuka ja luomi suunsa alapuolella suunnilleen alahuulen vasemmalla puolella.

Tytöt punastuivat hieman nähtyään Kakashin kasvot.

"Miksi te oikein punastuitte noin?" Kakashi kysyi tytöiltä huomattuaan sen, että tytöt olivat punastuneet äsken.

"Tuota, olet erittäin komea", Natsuki sanoi lopulta.

"Kiitos", Kakashi sanoi, ja laittoi naamionsa takaisin kasvojensa eteen.

"Oletko naimisissa?" Sakura kysyi Kakashilta.

"En", Kakashi sanoi. "En ole vielä löytänyt itselleni sopivaa vaimoehdokasta".

"Noin komealle miehelle sen ei luulisi olevan kovinkaan vaikeaa", Sakura sanoi.

"Kiitos. Olen tosi imarreltu", Kakashi sanoi.

"Sarada-chan on todennäköisesti nähnyt kasvosi tosi monta kertaa", Natsuki ehdotti.

"Kyllä, sillä se on jotain, mitä en voi kieltää edes häneltä", Kakashi sanoi.

"Kuka Sarada on?" Sakura kysyi.

"Hän on Kakashi-sensein sisarentytär. Olen tavannut Sarada-chanin jo yhden kerran", Natsuki sanoi.

"Sarada-chan mainitsikin sen minulle pari päivää sitten", Kakashi sanoi.

_"Hemmotteleekohan Kakashi-sesnsei Sarada-chania joskus?"_ Natsuki mietti.

"Muuten, oletteko te jo kehystäneet ne teille antamani Dainanahan 7 valokuvat?" Kakashi kysyi tytöiltä. Hän oli antanut kyseiset valokuvat oppilailleen edellisenä päivänä.

"Kyllä. Oman valokuvani kehykset ovat vaaleansiniset. Se on lempivärini", Natsuki sanoi. "Kyseinen valokuva on huoneessani. Kehystin sen valokuvan tänä aamuna".

"Minäkin kehystin sen valokuvan tänä aamuna", Sakura sanoi.

"Hienoa. Sasukekin on jo todennäköisesti kehystänyt oman valokuvansa", Kakashi sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke istui puiston harmaalla penkillä, ja katsoi Natsukilta saamiaan lapasia. Sasuke piti kyseisiä lapasia oikeassa kädessään. Kyseisten lapasten kämmenselän puolelle oli neulottu pienet Uchihan-klaanin tunnukset.

_"Mitähän Natsuki tekee juuri tällä hetkellä?"_ Sasuke pohti.

Aurinko oli laskemassa.


	26. Gin-yuri

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Hain tähän lukuun vähän inspiraatiota Leijonakuningas 2 elokuvassa olevan Vitanin ja Nukan riitelystä, joka koski sitä, miten Nuka oli jossain vaiheessa jättänyt Kovun ihan yksikseen, vaikka Nukan olisi pitänyt vahtia Kovua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Gin-yuri)

Natsuki, ja Kakashi kävelivät yöllä metsässä, kunnes Natsuki näki oikealla puolellaan jotain, joka hohti hopean värisenä. Hänen oikealla puolellaan olevan puun juurien edessä olevan nurmikon sekaan oli kasvanut liljoja, joiden terälehdet olivat hopean väriset. Kyseisten kukkien terälehdet hohtivat hieman hopean värisinä.

"Nuo kukat ovat Gin yuri-kukkia", Natsuki sanoi tunnistettuaan äsken näkemänsä, hopean väriset kukat. Hänen isosiskonsa oli näyttänyt Natsukille kyseisiä kukkia silloin, kun Natsuki oli ryhtynyt opiskelemaan Ninja-akatemiassa. "Näistä kukista voi tehdä myrkkyä, jonka avulla voi lamaannuttaa ihmiskehon pariksi tunniksi. Jos joku valmistaa näistä kukista äsken mainitsemaani, ihmiskehon lamaannuttavaa myrkkyä, kyseisen myrkyn tekijän ei tarvitse pestä edes käsiään, sillä näistä kukista tehty myrkky vain lamaannuttaa ihmiskehon pariksi tunniksi. Muuten näistä kukista ei ole mitään vaaraa kenellekkään".

"Miten tiedät sen, Natsuki?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Isosiskoni opetti minua valmistamaan myrkkyjä, joiden avulla voi lamaannuttaa ihmiskehon joksikin aikaa", Natsuki sanoi. Hän poimi äsken näkemänsä kukat siltä varalta, jos hän joskus voisi valmistaa niistä äsken mainitsemaansa myrkkyä.

"Tuota, Kakashi-sensei, milloin opetat minulle ja muille oppilaillesi jotain, mitä emme jo osaa?" Natsuki kysyi vaihtaen puheenaihetta.

"Opetan teille uusia taitoja jossain vaiheessa, joten älä huolehdi siitä lainkaan", Kakashi sanoi. "Meidän pitää nyt kuitenkin keskittyä tehtävään, jota suoritamme tällä hetkellä. Sandaime Hokage-sama oli niin tyytyväinen Prinsessa Minamia koskevan tehtävämme tosi hyvin onnistuneeseen suorittamiseen, että Sandaime Hokage-sama antoi meille normaalia isomman palkkion heti sen jälkeen, kun olimme kertoneet hänelle kyseisen tehtävän yksityiskohdat".

"Suoritimme kyseisen tehtävän viime viikolla ja sanoit silloin, että se oli C-tason tehtävä, sillä Prinsessa Minami ei edes ollut minkäänlaisessa vaarassa. Ja Prinsessa Minamihan on nyt Hi no Kunin Daimio-saman sukulaispojan vaimo, ja ennen kuin palasimme Konohaan, niin Prinsessa Minami sanoi meille tekevänsä Junichi-sanista henkivartijansa. Hienoa, että hän, ja hänen veljensä luottavat toisiinsa", Natsuki sanoi.

"Aivan", Kakashi sanoi.

"Aaatshou!" Metsän vasemmalta puolelta kuuluva aivastus _rikkoi_ yön hiljaisuuden.

"Sakuran ei olisi pitänyt osallistua tämän tehtävän suorittamiseen sen takia, että hän on vilustunut. Hänen olisi pitänyt jäädä tämän tehtävän ajaksi kotiinsa, ja parantua. Hänhän voi nyt saada vaikka keuhkokuumeen sen takia, että hän tuli kanssamme suorittamaan tätä tehtävää. Mutta hän tuli taatusti kanssamme tälle tehtävälle vain nähdäkseen Uchihan. Aika siirappimaista, vai mitä? Toivottavasti Sakura muistaa käyttää hengitys-suojaintaan, jotta hän ei tartuta flunssaansa meihinkin", Natsuki sanoi.

"Niinpä. Tämä tehtävä on kuitenkin tosi tärkeä, koska eräs rosvojoukko murtautui Hi no Kunin satamaan pari päivää sitten, ja varasti sieltä tavaroita todennäköisesti myydäkseen ne tavarat eteenpäin. Meidän tehtävämme on löytää heidän varastamansa tavarat, ja vangita kyseiset rosvot. Palataan nyt kuitenkin takaisin tähän metsään pystyttämäämme leiriin", Kakashi sanoi.

Natsuki, ja Kakashi palasivat leiriin, jonka he olivat pystyttäneet pienelle metsäaukealle.

Sakura makasi vaaleanpunaisessa makuupussissaan, ja hänen suunsa edessä oli valkoinen hengitys-suojain.

Sasuke istui maassa olevan tukin, päällä ja katsoi edessään olevaan maahan sytytettyä nuotiota.

"Näyttää siltä, että minun pitäisi mennä nyt lähimpään kylään ostamaan Sakuralle lääkettä. Sasuke, vahdi sinä Sakuraa sillä välin, kun minä käyn ostoksilla", Kakashi sanoi.

"Kakashi-sensei, Uchiha ei näytä halukkaalta suorittamaan hänelle äskettäin antamaasi tehtävää, joten mikset pyydä vaikka minua vahtimaan Sakuraa nyt?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Jos keksin Sasukelle jotain tekemistä, niin se estää häntä miettimästä kosto-suunnitelmiaan", Kakashi sanoi.

"Ahaa", Natsuki sanoi. Hän laittoi kukat läheisen kannon päälle, ja avasi maahan laittamansa repun vasemmalla kädellään. Hän työnsi vasemman kätensä reppuunsa, ja otti sieltä esiin valkoisen käärön, jonka hän levitti maahan avattuaan käärön. Hän painoi yhtä käärön sinetti-kuviota oikealla kädellään, ja käärön päälle ilmestyi ruskea mortteli, ja sen ruskea survin, sekä tyhjä lasipullo jonka oikealla puolella oli musta korkki. Pullossa oli pieni, ruskea sekoitus-sauva. Morttelissa olevaa ruskea survinta käytettiin yrttien, ja terälehtien murskaamiseen. Käärön päällä oli metallista tehty ämpäri.

Natsuki laittoi kukat reppunsa päälle, ja poimi lasipullon oikealla kädellään, ja ämpärin vasemmalla kädellään.

Kun Kakashi oli lähtenyt pois leiristä, Natsuki lähti kävelemään metsää kohti. Vähän ajan kuluttua hän löysi pienen joen, ja täytti pullon ja ämpärin joessa olevalla vedellä, ennen kuin hän palasi takaisin leiriin huomatakseen sen, että Sakura ei ollut enää makuupussissaan.

"Missähän Sakura on? Sasukekin on näemmä lähtenyt omille teilleen", Natsuki totesi laittaen ämpärin maahan.

Natsuki laittoi lasipullon ämpäriin täyttäen lasipulloa ämpärissä olevalla vedellä jonkin verran, ja laittoi sitten vedellä täyttämänsä lasipullon maahan. Sitten Natsuki irrotti oikealla kädellään yhdestä Gin yuri-kukasta terälehden, jonka hän laittoi mortteliin. Hän alkoi hieroa terälehteä palasiksi morttelinsa survimella. Seuraavaksi hän laittoi morttelinsa nuotion yläpuolelle laitetun metallikehikon päälle. Murskattu terälehti suli vähitellen, ja Natsuki otti morttelin oikealla kädellään, minkä jälkeen hän poimi lasipullon vasemmalla kädellään, ja kaatoi sulatetun terälehden lasipullon sisällä olevan veden sekaan. Hän laittoi morttelin jäähtymään ämpärissä olevaan veteen, ja siirsi sitten lasi-pullon vasempaan käteensä, ennen kuin hän poimi survimen oikealla kädellään, ja ryhtyi sekoittamaan pullon sisällä olevia nesteitä keskenään. Lopulta pullossa olevat nesteet olivat sekoittuneet keskenään, ja muuttuivat hopean väriseksi nesteeksi.

Natsuki laittoi survimen ämpäriin jäähtymään, ja poimi pullon korkin oikealla kädellään. Hän laittoi korkin pullon suuaukolle, ja jenkasi korkin kiinni, ja laittoi pullon reppuunsa sulkien reppunsa oikealla kädellään.

Sasuke tuli leiriin, ja kantoi sylissään polttopuita.

"Uchiha, missä Sakura on? Jätitkö sinä hänet taas ihan yksikseen ihan kuten teit silloin, kun hän suojeli Tazuna-sania, ja sinä taistelit silloin Hakua vastaan Tazuna-sanin rakentamalla sillalla?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Jokainen vastaa itsestään. Ja se pinkkipää saa luvan oppia olemaan omillaan", Sasuke sanoi.

"Kakashi-sensei ei pitäisi tuollaisesta asenteesta. Hän sanoi, että sinun pitäisi vahtia Sakuraa siksi, koska Sakura on nyt vilustunut", Natsuki sanoi.

"Miksi minun pitää olla Sakuran lapsenvahtina? Se on vain ajanhukkaa. Minun pitäisi vain harjoitella Ninja-taitojani, jotta voisin vahvistua, ja kostaa Itachille jossain vaiheessa klaanini tuhoamisen", Sasuke sanoi.

"Miksi et sitten sano tuota Kakashi-senseille?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Niinhän minä sanonkin", Sasuke sanoi.

"Todellako? No sano sitten", Natsuki sanoi nähtyään Kakashin, joka käveli kohti Natsukia, ja Sasukea kantaen Sakuraa reppuselässään.

"Sasuke, sinunhan piti vahtia Sakuraa sillä välin, kun olin lähimmässä kylässä ostamassa Sakuralle lääkettä", Kakashi sanoi. Hän kuulosti hieman turhautuneelta.

"Minun pitäisi vain harjoitella Ninja-taitojani, jotta voisin kostaa Itachille jossain vaiheessa klaanini tuhoamisen. Miksi minun pitäisi olla Sakuran lapsenvahtina? Se on vain ajanhukkaa", Sasuke sanoi. "Jokainen vastaa itsestään. Ja tuo pinkkipää saa luvan oppia olemaan omillaan".

_"Miten minä saan Sasuken luopumaan kosto-ajatuksistaan?"_ Kakashi mietti. Hän avasi Sakuran makuupussin vetoketjun vasemmalla kädellään, ja laittoi Sakuran makaamaan makuupussiinsa. Kakashi veti makuupussin vetoketjun kiinni vasemmalla kädellään.

"Kakashi-sensei, menen harjoittelemaan", Natsuki nousi seisomaan, ja lähti kävelemään kohti äsken löytämäänsä jokea.

"Selvä. Tarkistan alueen siltä varalta, jos etsimämme rosvot ovat täällä. Sasuke, vahdi Sakuraa edes nyt", Kakashi sanoi.

Natsuki pysähtyi joen rannalle, ja alkoi tehdä käsimerkkejä ryhtyen harjoittelemaan uusinta tekniikkaansa:

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

Vedestä nousi esiin iso, vedestä muodostunut lonkero. Lonkero väreili paikallaan jonkin aikaa, kunnes se putosi takaisin veteen. Molsk!

_"Kun Kakashi-sensei käytti tätä tekniikkaa taistellessaan Zabuzaa vastaan, niin tämä tekniikka ei näyttänyt silloin kovinkaan vaikealta! Yritän uudelleen",_ Natsuki mietti hieman turhautuneena, ja ryhtyi taas tekemään käsimerkkejä:

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Vedestä nousi taas esiin iso, vedestä tehty lonkero, joka oli hieman isompi, kuin äskeinen vesi-lonkero. Lonkero oli nousemassa ylös vedestä, ennen kuin se putosi takaisin veteen. Molsk!

_"Taidan tarvita lisää harjoittelua",_ Natsuki ajatteli vihaisena, ja ryhtyi taas tekemään käsimerkkejä:

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Vedestä nousi taas esiin iso, vedestä tehty lonkero. Kyseinen lonkero alkoi hitaasti muotoutua lohikäärmeen muotoiseksi. Splash! Lohikäärmeen muotoinen vesi räjähti palasiksi, ja osa äskeisessä tekniikassa käytetystä vedestä osui Natsukin vatsaan sellaisella voimalla, että Natsuki kaatui takamukselleen.

"Jatkan harjoittelua! Mikään ei estä minua harjoittelemasta!" Natsuki mutisi vihaisena, ja nousi seisomaan. Hän alkoi taas tehdä käsimerkkejä:

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Vedestä nousi taas esiin tosi iso vesi-lohikäärme, joka liikkui nopeasti joen yläpuolella, ennen kuin se laskeutui takaisin jokeen. Molsk!

"Onnistuihan se lopulta!" Natsuki sanoi tyytyväisenä omaan suoritukseensa. Hän lähti kävelemään takaisin kohti leiriä nähdäkseen, että siellä ei ollut enää ketään.

_"Missähän Sakura, ja Sasuke ovat?"_ Natsuki mietti.

"Natsuki, on ilmennyt pieniä ongelmia", Kakashi tuli Sasuken kanssa leiriin.

"Millaisia ongelmia?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Kun tutkin äsken tätä aluetta niin huomasin sen, että eräät miehet kantoivat Sakuraa tässä metsässä. Olisin pelastanut Sakuran, mutta päätin palata leiriin varmistaakseni teidän turvallisuutenne. Kun olin tulossa tänne, niin löysin Sasuken harjoittelemasta metsän toisella puolella", Kakashi sanoi. "Kuulin vihollisten sanovan se, että he löysivät äsken Sakuran kävelemästä metsästä, ja että he voisivat käyttää Sakuraa panttivankina kiristääkseen Sakuran ryhmän johtajaa keskeyttämään varastettujen tavaroiden etsimistä koskevan tehtävän suorittamisen".

"Eli viholliset onnistuivat vangitsemaan Sakuran. Ehkä Sakura ei pystynyt puolustautumaan siksi, että hän on nyt vilustunut", Natsuki ehdotti.

"Mitäs lähti itse harhailemaan omille teilleen", Sasuke sanoi.

"Jätitkö sinä hänet taas ihan yksikseen?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Sanoin jo aiemmin sinulle sen, että jokainen vastaa itsestään, ja että se pinkkipää saa oppia olemaan omillaan", Sasuke sanoi.

"Sasuke, olen muistaakseni opettanut sinulle ja tiimitovereillesi sen, että ryhmässä kaikkein tärkeintä on yhteistyön tekeminen", Kakashi sanoi. "Viholliset veivät Sakuran tämän metsän vasemmalla puolella olevaan luolaan".

"Luolaan?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Aivan. Odota täällä sillä välin, kun menen Sasuken kanssa muualle, ja pidän Sasukelle pienen puhuttelun ryhmän jäsenten jättämisestä oman onnensa nojaan", Kakashi sanoi ja käveli Sasuken kanssa metsään.

_"Paraskin puhuja. Kakashi-sensei ei ole edes opettanut meille mitään sen jälkeen, kun palasimme Nami no Kunista Konohaan. Ja jättihän Kakashikin erään tiimitoverinsa oman onnensa nojaan silloin, kun kyseinen tiimitoveri siepattiin edellisen ninja sodan aikana, ennen kuin Kakashi-sensei päätti auttaa Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluvaa ystäväänsä pelastamaan siepatun tiimitoverinsa",_ Natsuki mietti. _"Kakashi-sensei on puhunut Sasuken kanssa tosi paljon viime aikoina. Lelliiköhän Kakashi-senseikin Sasukea muiden opettajien tavoin? Jos Kakashi-sensei pitää Sasukelle kovinkin pitkän puhuttelun, niin sittenhän Sakuran pelastaminen viivästyy. Vaikka Sakuran fanityttö-käytös onkin tosi ärsyttävää, niin häntä ei siltikään voi jättää oman onnensa nojaan, vaikka Sasuke onkin tehnyt niin jo pari kertaa. Jos haluat että jotain tapahtuu, niin sinun on tehtävä se itse"._

Natsuki kaivoi reppunsa oikeasta sivutaskusta esiin vihreän käärön oikealla kädellään. Seuraavaksi hän työnsi vasemman kätensä reppuun, ja otti repustaan esiin aiemmin käyttämänsä lasi-pullon. Hän laittoi käärön, ja pullon maahan ja teki käsimerkin, jonka seurauksena hänen viereensä ilmestyi varjoklooni:

"Istu tuohon tukille, ja esitä minua sillä välin, kun menen etsimään Sakuraa".

Klooni nyökkäsi, ja istui nuotion lähellä olevalle tukille.

Natsuki avasi käärön oikealla kädellään, ja painoi käärön sinetti-kuviota oikealla kädellään. Kyseisen sinetti-kuvion päälle ilmestyi kahdeksan kunaita. Natsuki avasi pullon korkin oikealla kädellään, ja kasteli kunaiden päät pullossa olevaan myrkkyyn. Sitten hän laittoi korkin paikalleen, ja jenkasi sen kiinni. Seuraavaksi hän laittoi pullon takaisin reppuunsa, ja käärön hän laittoi reppunsa sivutaskuun rullattuaan käärön kiinni. Hän poimi kunait oikealla kädellään, ja lähti kävelemään metsän vasemmalle puolelle.

Vähän ajan kuluttua hän piiloutui erään puun taakse nähtyään erään luolan suuaukon edessä seisovat, kolme miestä. Miehet olivat pitkiä, ja urheilullisia. Heillä oli ruskettuneet ihot. Heillä oli yllään ruskeat matkaviitat. Heidän jaloissaan oli ruskeat housut, ja ruskeat sandaalit. Yhdellä miehellä oli ruskeat hiukset, ja ruskeat silmät. Toisella miehellä oli mustat hiukset, ja harmaat silmät. Kolmannella miehellä oli tummanruskeat hiukset, ja mustat silmät. Miehet näyttivät 20-vuotiailta. Miehet puhuivat jostain tosi hiljaa.

_"Kakashi-sensei sanoikin aiemmin, että etsimiämme rosvoja on kolme",_ Natsuki mietti. Hän yritti salakuunnella sitä, mistä luolan suuaukon lähellä seisovat miehet puhuivat.

"Vaikka se pinkkihiuksinen, äskettäin vangitsemamme tyttö onkin selvästi vilustunut, niin hän on silti Konohan kunoichi. Me emme ole ninjoja, mutta onnistuimme silti nappaamaan hänet. Emme saa antaa hänen paeta tuosta luolasta, jotta hän ei kerro ryhmälleen sitä, että me pidämme Hi no Kunin satamasta varastamiamme tavaroita tuossa luolassa", Yksi mies sanoi.

"Ei yhdestä, flunnaisesta pikkutytöstä voi olla meille kovinkaan suurta vastusta", Toinen mies sanoi.

_"Kuulostaa siltä, että Sakura on nyt tuossa luolassa!" _Natsuki mietti, ja alkoi heitellä oikeassa kädessään pitämiään kunaita kohti luolan suuaukon edessä seisovien miesten jalkoja mahdollisimman hiljaa. Zhah!

"Auts!" Yksi mies huusi muiden miesten tavoin, ennen kuin hän alkoi puhua:

"Kuka siellä?"

Yllättäen hän kaatui maahan. Dhak!

Dhah! Dhak! Hänen seurassaan olevat miehetkin kaatuivat yllättäen maahan.

"En pysty liikkumaan! Mitä tapahtui?!" Ensimmäisenä puhunut mies huusi, ja kuulosti vihaiselta, ja turhautuneelta.

_"Onneksi muistin lamaannuttavan myrkyn valmistamis-kaavan oikein",_ Natsuki mietti, ja käveli esiin piilostaan. Kun hän lähestyi luolaa hän huomasi sen, että hänen äskettäin heittämänsä kunait olivat juuttuneet rosvojen polviin.

Silloin Natsuki näki sen, että yhden miehen vyötäröllä olevassa, ruskeassa vyössä roikkui harmaa metalli-rengas, jossa oli harmaa avain. _"Mihinköhän lukkoon tuo avain mahtaa kuulua?"_

Natsuki poimi avaimen oikealla kädellään, ja lähti kävelemään luolan sisälle etsiäkseen Sakuraa edessään olevasta luolasta.

"Tehkää nyt äkkiä jotain, ettei tuo kakara pilaa suunnitelmiamme!" Ensimmäisenä puhunut mies huusi tovereilleen katsoen Natsukia.

"Mutta me emme pysty nyt liikkumaan!" Toinen mies huusi, ja kolmas tyytyi nyökkäämään.

Käveltyään jonkin aikaa Natsuki pysähtyi erään, puisen laatikon eteen. Kyseinen laatikko oli pieni, ja sen päälle oli laitettu lyhty, jonka sisällä oli palava kynttilä. Luolassa oli muitakin tavaroita, ja hieman kylmää. Luolan katossa roikkui harmaita tippukiviä.

Kun Natsuki katseli ympärilleen hän näki sen, että luolan oikealla puolella olevaan seinään oli rakennettu puusta tehty vankila. Sakura istui vankilan lattialla. Sakura näytti hyvin nolostuneelta.

"Sakura, oletko kunnossa?" Natsuki kysyi. Hän päätti kokeilla oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä avainta Sakuran vankilan ovessa olevaan lukkoon. Natsuki työnsi avaimen vankilan ovessa olevaan lukkoon, ja alkoi käännellä avainta eri suuntiin. Klik! Kun vankilan oven lukko avautui, Natsuki avasi puusta tehdyn vankilan oven oikealla kädellään työntämällä oven auki.

"Natsuki-san?" Sakura katsoi Natsukia yllättyneenä. "Toivoin että..."

"Uchiha pelastaisi sinut, eikö niin?" Natsuki päätti Sakuran lauseen, minkä takia Sakura näytti entistäkin nolostuneemmalta. "Se oli loppujen lopuksi aika itsestään selvä vastaus silloin, kun puhutaan tunteistasi. Tule nyt ulos sieltä, jotta voimme paeta täältä mahdollisimman nopeasti".

Sakura nyökkäsi, ja juoksi ulos sellin oviaukosta, ja pakeni luolasta Natsukin kanssa.

Kun Natsuki, ja Sakura olivat päässeet kauemmas luolasta, niin Natsuki päätti kysyä Sakuralta jotain:

"Sakura, taisit kuulla aiemmin sen, mitä Uchiha sanoi sinusta silloin, kun Kakashi-sensei toi sinut takaisin leiriin jossa Uchiha ja minä keskustelimme siitä miten Uchiha oli aiemmin jättänyt sinut oman onnesi nojaan. Vai mitä?"

Sakura nyökkäsi.

"Mitä erikoista näet Uchihassa? Hän puhuu koko ajan vain klaaninsa puolesta kostamisesta", Natsuki sanoi. "Ihastuitko häneen vain hänen ulkonäkönsä takia, kuten eräät muutkin luokallamme olleet kunoichi-oppilaat?"

"Ehkä", Sakura sanoi.

_"Sakura taitaa olla sellainen, että hän arvioi muita ihmisiä ensin muiden ihmisten ulkonäön perusteella. Toisaalta pidin itsekin Tazuna-sania aluksi vain jonain juoppona",_ Natsuki mietti:

"Miksi sinä edes lähdit omille teillesi?"

"Kun Sasuke-kun lähti leiristä harjoittelemaan Ninja-taitojaan, ja viipyi jossain tosi kauan niin arvelin, että hän oli ehkä pulassa joten menin tarkistamaan onko hän kunnossa", Sakura sanoi. "Sitten ne metsässä näkemäni miehet nappasivat minut, ja vangitsivat minut, sillä tulin heidän leiriinsä".

"Uchiha on sen verran ylpeä, että hän yrittäisi ratkaista tilanteen yksin jouduttuaan vaikeuksiin. Uskon sen, että hän on niin ylpeä, ettei hän huutaisi edes apua jouduttuaan vaaraan", Natsuki sanoi.

"Ehkä", Sakura sanoi.

Tytöt jatkoivat matkaa hiljaisuuden vallassa. Lopulta he saapuivat sinne, minne he olivat aiemmin pystyttäneet leirinsä nähdäkseen sen, että Kakashi, ja Sasuke olivat siellä. Natsukin varjoklooni istui edelleen tukin päällä.

"Natsuki, päätit näemmä pelastaa Sakuran yksin", Kakashi sanoi nähtyään tytöt.

Pof! Natsukin klooni katosi. Kun klooni katosi, Natsuki _näki_ kloonin muistin ansiosta sen, että Kakashi ja Sasuke olivat äsken palanneet leiriin, ja jatkaneet keskusteluaan Sakuran jättämisestä oman onnensa nojaan.

(Flashback)

_Natsukin klooni istui tukilla samalla, kun Sasuke, ja Kakashi palasivat leiriin._

_"Sinun ei olisi pitänyt jättää Sakuraa oman onnensa nojaan", Kakashi sanoi Sasukelle._

_"En voi sietää sitä pinkkipäätä. Natsuki käyttäytyy paljon asiallisemmin, kuin Sakura", Sasuke sanoi._

(End of the flashback)

Natsuki punastui hieman ajatellen Natsukia koskevia sanoja, jotka Natsukin kloonin oli kuullut Sasuken sanovan Kakashille vähän aikaa sitten.

_"Olikohan Sasuke tosissaan niiden sanojen suhteen, jotka kloonini kuuli Sasuken_ _sanovan vähän aikaa sitten?" _Natsuki ajatteli hieman uteliaana.

"Sakura, mene takaisin lepäämään", Kakashi sanoi, ja Sakura asettui takaisin makuupussiinsa makaamaan. Lopulta hän nukahti.

Kun Sakura nukkui makuupussissaan, Kakashi puhui muille oppilailleen:

"Sasuke, sinun ei olisi pitänyt jättää Sakuraa ihan yksikseen. Ja Natsuki, tiedät varsin hyvin sen, että ominpäin toimiminen on kiellettyä, vaikka pelastitkin Sakuran".

"Tiedän sen, että ominpäin toimiminen on kiellettyä. Uchiha ei kuitenkaan tehnyt yhtäkään elettä auttaakseen Sakuraa. Ja mitä sinä itse teit, Kakashi-sensei? Menit Uchihan kanssa muualle pitämään hänelle puhuttelun, vaikka Sakurakin olisi pitänyt pelastaa ensin", Natsuki sanoi.

_"Obitokin päätti pelastaa Rinin kolmannen suuren ninjasodan aikana, vaikka minä päätinkin silloin keskityä vain tehtävän suorittamiseen, joten taisin ansaita sen mitä Natsuki sanoi minulle juuri äsken. Mitähän Minato-sensei olisi sanonut tyttärensä äskeisestä suorituksesta?"_ Kakashi mietti:

"Natsuki, miten onnistuit pelastamaan Sakuran?"

"Kokeilin erästä asiaa, jonka isosiskoni opetti minulle kauan sitten. Voit vaikka käydä itse tarkistamassa vihollisten tämänhetkisen tilanteen", Natsuki sanoi.

"Taidanpa käydäkin tarkistamassa vihollisten tämänhetkisen tilanteen", Kakashi sanoi, ja lähti sinne, mistä Natsuki ja Sakura olivat äsken tulleet leiriin. Kakashi palasi vähän ajan kuluttua. Hän veti oikeassa kädessään vaijeria, jolla hän oli sitonut Natsukin aiemmin voittamat viholliset. _"Yumi todella opetti Natsukia valmistamaan myrkkyä, joka lamaannuttaa ihmiskehon joksikin aikaa"._

"No, tehtävä on suoritettu, joten tarjoan teille palkkioksi mahdollisuuden yöpyä läheisessä kylpylässä. Sasuke, älä kuitenkaan enää jätä ryhmämme jäseniä ihan yksikseen. Ja Natsuki, älä ole liian uhkarohkea", Kakashi sanoi, vaikka hän olikin vaikuttunut Natsukin taidoista.

"Selvä. Anteeksi", Natsuki sanoi.

Sasuke ei sanonut mitään.

(Pari tuntia myöhemmin)

Natsuki istui majatalon lattialla olevalla futonilla. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen, kylpylästä ostettu pyjama. Hän oli vähän aikaa sitten tullut huoneeseensa suihkusta, ja oli nyt menossa nukkumaan.

Sakura nukkui jo futonilla, joka oli huoneen lattian vasemmalla puolella. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen pyjama.

Kun Kakashi, ja hänen oppilaansa olivat käyneet peseytymässä, niin Kakashi oli ostanut oppilailleen, ja itselleen pyjamat majatalon myymälästä.

Majatalon vierashuoneen seinät olivat vaaleanvihreät. Lattia, ja katto olivat ruskeat. Huoneen katossa oli yksi kattolamppu. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli ruskea vaatekaappi. Ikkuna oli huoneen oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä, ja kyseiselle seinälle oli ripustettu harmaa seinäkello. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä oli ruskea ovi, jonka kahva oli harmaa. Vaate-naulakko oli kiinnitetty huoneen oven oikealla puolella olevalle seinälle. Kattolampun valokatkaisija oli huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä.

Sasuke, ja Kakashi nukkuivat huoneessa, joka numero 27. Tyttöjen huoneen numero oli 28.

Kakashi oli takavarikoinut oppilaidensa reput, ja jopa Natsukin kaulakorun rangaistukseksi siitä, että hänen oppilaansa eivät olleet tehneet minkäänlaista yhteistyötä edellisen tehtävänsä suorittamisen aikana. Hän oli takavarikoinut kyseiset tavarat pian sen jälkeen, kun hän, ja hänen oppilaansa olivat tulleet majataloon.

Kakashi oli takavarikoinut Natsukin kaulakorun siksi, että Natsuki oli toiminut omin päin pelastaakseen Sakuran. Kakashi oli luvannut palauttaa oppilailleen heidän tavaransa seuraavana aamuna. Kakashi oli jopa luvannut oppilailleen maksaa majatalossa yöpymisen, ja oppilaidensa vaatteiden pesemisen. Hän oli jopa sanonut lähettävänsä eräälle ANBU-ryhmälle viestin edellisen tehtävänsä suorittamisesta, ja pyytävänsä kyseistä ANBU-ryhmää viemään Kakashin aiemmin sitomat rosvot Konohan vankilaan.

Natsuki käveli kohti ikkunaa, ja veti molemmilla käsillään ikkunan oikealla, ja vasemmalla puolella olevat verhot ikkunan eteen. Kyseiset verhot olivat punaiset. Seuraavaksi Natsuki käveli kohti huoneen ovea, ja painoi oikealla etusormellaan huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevan seinän valokatkaisijaa sammuttaen kattolampun.

Natsuki käveli futoninsa oikealle puolelle, ja istui futonilleen, ja asettui makaamaan futonilleen vetäen peiton päälleen.

Tyttöjen futonit, ja tyynyt olivat valkoiset, mutta peitot olivat punaiset.


	27. Nakayoku to Kodoku

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Akai Suishou-fanfictionin uusi luku. Tämän jälkeen Natsukin seikkailut jatkuvat uudessa fanfictionissani, jonka nimi on Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken. Nähdään Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken-fanfictionin tulevissa luvuissa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Nakayoku to Kodoku)

"Kakashi-sensei, mikä olisi kaikkein paras tapa ystävystyä sellaisten ihmisten kanssa, jotka eivät tunnu katsovan muita ihmisiä _pintaa syvemmälle_?" Natsuki kysyi Kakashilta istuen puistossa olevalla, harmaalla penkillä.

Natsukilla oli yllään vaaleasininen pusero, jonka päällä oli tummansininen takki. Hänellä oli jaloissaan mustat housut, ja siniset ninja-sandaalit. Nyt Natsuki ei ollut sitonut hiuksiaan poninhännälle minkäänlaisella hiuspampulalla, vaan hänen hiuksensa roikkuivat vapaina hänen selkäänsä vasten.

Natsuki piti piirustuslehtiötään vasemmassa kädessään, ja hän piti turkoosia lyijykynää oikeassa kädessään. Hän piirsi parhaillaan Kakashin kuvaa piirustuslehtiöönsä.

"Ai miten voisi ystävystyä sellaisten ihmisten kanssa, jotka eivät tunnu katsovan muita ihmisiä _pintaa_ _syvemmälle_? Tarkoitatko esimerkiksi Sakuraa, joka vaikuttaa olevan hieman pinnallinen?" Kakashi kysyi Natsukilta.

"Häntäpä hyvinkin", Natsuki sanoi.

"Sanot vain ihan suoraan:

"_Ollaan ystäviä. _Se on ihan helppoa", Kakashi sanoi.

"Tuo kuulostaa aika yksinkertaiselta neuvolta. Toisaalta, se voisi ehkä toimiakin", Natsuki sanoi.

"Miksi kysyit tuollaisen kysymyksen?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Koska en ole vielä kertonut Sakuralle, ja Uchihalle totuutta sisälleni sinetöidystä Kyūbistä. He saattavat ehkä olla Hyūga Hinatan tavoin ensimmäisiä ikätovereitani, joiden kanssa voisin ehkä ystävystyä. Pelkään heidän _hylkäävän_ minut, jos he saavat tietää totuuden sisälleni sinetöidystä Kyūbistä. Siksi olenkin salannut heiltä totuuden sisälleni sinetöidystä Kyūbistä", Natsuki sanoi.

"Ai niinkö se olikin? Älä huoli. Salaisuutesi on täysin turvassa. En kerro sitä Sasukelle, tai Sakuralle. Voit itse kertoa heille totuuden sisällesi sinetöidystä Kyūbistä silloin, kun haluat lopulta kertoa heille totuuden sisällesi sinetöidystä Kyūbistä", Kakashi sanoi.

"Kiitos. En ole itse asiassa kertonut yhdellekään ikätoverilleni totuutta sisälleni sinetöidystä Kyūbistä siksi, koska pelkään ikätoverieni ryhtyvän välttelemään minua samalla tavalla, kuin heidän vanhempansa ovat jo jonkin aikaa vältelleet minua. Ja no, ennen kuin Uchiha menetti klaaninsa, ja enne kuin minä menetin isosiskoni, niin olimme ystäviä ainakin jossain mielessä. Jotkut luokallani olleet kunoichi-oppilaat taitavat tietää sen, että minä ja Uchiha olimme joskus ystäviä, ja he eivät puhu minulle siksi, että he ovat ihastuneet Uchihaan. He taitavat ihmetellä sitä, että miksi minä ja Uchiha lakkasimme jossain vaiheessa olemasta ystäviä, ja he eivät puhu minulle siksi, että kilpailen nykyään Uchihan kanssa kaikissa nykyään osaamissamme Ninja-taidoissa. Ainakin jotkut, luokallani olleet kunoichi-oppilaat eivät joskus puhuneet minulle todennäköisesti siksi, että he ihmettelivät sitä, että miksi minä ja Uchiha lakkasimme olemasta ystäviä jossain vaiheessa ja että olemme nykyään vain kilpailijoita tai tuttuja. Tai niin minä ainakin arvelen. Hyūga Hinata oli silloin ainoa, luokallani oleva kunoichi-oppilas, joka puhui minulle edes joskus. Hän on tosi kiltti. Muut luokallani olevat kunoichi-oppilaat eivät ehkä puhuneet minulle siksi, että minä ja Uchiha kilpailimme jo Ninja-akatemiassa opiskellessamme melkein kaikissa opiskelu-aiheissa. Tiedäthän, kukaan ei saisi erottua muusta joukosta", Natsuki sanoi.

"Totta", Kakashi sanoi. "Ystävystyminen ei ole aina kovin helppoa, mutta jos yrität kunnolla, niin saatat ystävystyä monienkin ikätoveriesi kanssa. Älä välitä siitä, mitä mieltä heidän vanhempansa ovat sinusta, vaan ole vain oma itsesi".

"Kiitos. Muuten, mitä mieltä sinä olet tästä piirustuksesta?" Natsuki kysyi, ja näytti äsken piirtämänsä kuvan Kakashille.

"Olet tosi hyvä piirtämään. Kukaan ei ole aiemmin piirtänyt minun kuvaani", Kakashi sanoi.

"Kiitos. Oletko tosissasi äskeisen, ja jälkimmäisenä mainitsemasi asian suhteen?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Kyllä", Kakashi sanoi.

"Natsuki-san!" Sakura juoksi puistoon itkien.

"Mikä hätänä? Riitelitkö jonkun kanssa?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Ei. Ei mitään sellaista. Yritin antaa Sasuke-kunille rakkauskirjeen, mutta hän torjui minut", Sakura sanoi. "Tänään on ystävänpäivä, joten kirjoitin kyseisen rakkauskirjeen mahdollisimman huolellisesti, mutta Sasuke-kun torjui minut silti".

"Ystävänpäivä on minun mielestäni liian siirappimainen päivä, sillä monet puhuvat silloin vain rakkaudesta", Natsuki sanoi.

"Miksi ajattelet noin?" Sakura kysyi.

"Pidän eräästä pojasta tosi paljon, mutta en ole vielä kertonut hänelle tunteistani, sillä olen ollut liian kiireinen harjoittelemisen takia", Natsuki sanoi.

"Onko harjoitteleminen ainoa syy, minkä takia et ole kertonut äsken mainitsemallesi pojalle sitä, että pidät hänestä?" Sakura kysyi uteliaana.

"On pari muutakin syytä, joiden takia en ole vielä kertonut hänelle tunteistani, mutta ne ovat minun omat salaisuuteni", Natsuki sanoi. _"Toinen syy olet sinä, Sakura. Saatat nimittäin olla joskus tosi pinnallinen, mutta haluan silti olla ystäväsi, koska tulen toimeen sinun kanssasi. Ja itse asiassa tulen kanssasi toimeen tosi hyvin. Sinähän kuitenkin päätit ystävyytesi Inon kanssa saatuasi tietää hänen tunteistaan Sasukea kohtaa, joten saattaisit päättää mahdollisen ystävystymis-mahdollisuuteni sinun kanssasi, jos saisit tietää minunkin ihastuneen Sasukeen. Toinen syy taas on Sasuke itse. Sasukea nimittäin kiinnostaa vain hänen kosto-päämääränsä saavuttaminen. Ja hänen ympärillään on aina niin paljon tyttöjä, joten hän ei varmaankaan haluaisi itselleen enää yhtään ihailijaa. Sasuken fanitytöt yrittävät jokaisena ystävänpäivänä antaa Sasukelle rakkauskirjeitä, joten hän ei välttämättä edes erottaisi minulta saamaasa rakkauskirjettä muilta ihailijoiltaan saamiensa rakkauskirjeiden joukosta. Koska Sasuke ei edes piittaa fanitytöistään, tai fanitytöiltään saamistaan rakkauskirjeistä millään tavalla, niin hänelle syntymäpäivälahjaksi neulomani lapaset saavat luvan olla salainen ystävänpäivälahjani Sasukelle, mitä Sasuke ei edes tiedäkään. Parasta vain unohtaa koko juttu. Ehkä unohdan tunteeni Sasukea kohtaan, jos vain pidän häneen sopivan etäisyyden. Joitain poikia kiinnostaa nimittäin vain heidän omien tavoitteidensa saavuttaminen. Sellaiset pojat eivät välitä muiden ihmisten mielipiteistä. Parempi vain yrittää sivuuttaa Sasukea koskevat tunteeni, ja yrittää ystävystyä Sakuran kanssa"._

"Kuule Sakura. Tämä saattaa olla huono ajoitus tälle kysymykselle, mutta ollaanko ystäviä?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Sopii!" Sakura kuulosti hieman iloisemmalta. _"Natsuki-san haluaa olla ystäväni!" _

(Flashback)

_"Numero 2. Uzumaki Natsuki",_ _Sakura sanoi katsoen muiden oppilaiden tavoin Ninja-akatemian käytävän seinälle kiinnitettyä isoa, ja valkoista taulua. Kyseinen taulu oli Ninja-akatemian oppilaiden tulos-taulu, johon oppilaiden opiskelu-sijat merkittiin._

_"Natsuki-san on hyvä oppilas", Hinata sanoi._

_"Totta. Hän pärjää tosi hyvin Ninja-taitojen harjoittelussa, ja opiskelu-aiheissa. Hän taitaa olla luokkamme paras kunoichi-oppilas. Täällä Ninja-akatemiassa opettavat Chūninitkin tuntuvat odottavan Natsuki-sanilta paljon siksi, koska onhan Natsuki-san Konohan Akai Kazen pikkusisko", Ino sanoi. "Sakura, sinä olet..."_

_"5 sijalla", Sakura sanoi nähtyään oman nimensä, joka oli kirjoitettu tulos-taulun yläpuolella olevan numero 5 alapuolelle._

_"No onhan Natsuki Konohan Akai Kazen pikkusisko. Ehkä hän haluaa tulla yhtä vahvaksi kunoichiksi, kuin hänen isosiskonsa", Shikamaru sanoi. "Minä olen 12 sijalla"._

_"Nukahdit eilisellä Konohan historian oppitunnin aikana, Shikamaru. Olet nukahtanut oppitunneilla tosi monta kertaa, joten ei ole mikään ihmekään se, että olet nyt 12 opiskelu-sijalla", Kiba sanoi._

_Vuh! Kiban sylissä istuva Akamaru haukkui._

_"Niin. Äitini suuttui minulle eilen tosi kovasti siitä, että nukahdin eilisen Konohan historian oppitunnin aikana", Shikamaru sanoi. "Äitini kertoi minulle kuulleensa Iruka-senseiltä siitä luokassa nukahtamis-tapauksestani Iruka-sensein käydessä eilen kotonani kertomassa siitä tapauksesta äidilleni"._

_Sakura jatkoi Ninja-akatemian oppilaiden tulos-tauluun kirjoitettujen nimien lukemista: _

_**"14. **_

_**秋 **_

_**道**_

_**チ**_

_**ョ**_

_**ウ**_

_**ジ**__(Akimichi Chōji) _

**_13._**

_**山**_

_**中**_

_**い**_

_**の**__(Yamanaka Ino) _

**_12._**

_**奈**_

_**良**_

_**シ**_

_**カ**_

_**マ**_

_**ル**__(Nara Shikamaru)_

**_11._**

_**犬**_

_**塚**_

_**キ**_

_**バ**__(Inuzuka Kiba)_

**_10._**

**_油 _**

**_女 _**

**_シ _**

**_ノ_**_(Aburame Shino)_

_**9.**_

_**日**_

_**向**_

_**ヒ**_

_**ナ**_

_**タ**__(Hyūga Hinata) _

**_8._**

_**松 **_

_**本**_

_**渉**__(Matsumoto Wataru) _

_**7.**_

_**く **_

_**ろ**_

_**さ**_

_**き**_

_**れ**_

_い_

_**か**_ _(Kurosaki Reika)_

**_6\. _**

_**西**_

_**村**_

_**洞**_

_**爺**__(Nishimura Tōya) _

**_5._**

_**春 **_

_**野 **_

_**サ **_

_**ク **__(Haruno Sakura)_

**_4._**

**_秋_**

**_山_**

**_つ_**

**_ば_**

**_さ_**_(Akiyama Tsubasa) _

**_3._**

_**士**_

_**道**_

_**海**__(Shidō Umi)_

**_2._**

_**う**_

_**ず**_

_**ま**_

_**き**_

_**な**_

_**つ**_

_**き**__(Uzumaki Natsuki)_

_**1.**_

_**う**_

_**ち**_

_**は**_

_**サ**_

_**ス**_

_**ケ**__(Uchiha Sasuke)_

_"Kilpailevatkohan Natsuki-san, ja Sasuke-kun keskenään Ninja-taitojensa harjoittelemisessa, ja jopa opiskelemisessa? He olivat ennen ystäviä, eikö niin?" Ino kysyi. "Minusta ainakin tuntuu siltä, että Natsuki-san, ja Sasuke-kun kilpailevat keskenään Ninja-taitojensa harjoittelemisessa, ja jopa opiskelemisessa"._

_"Totta", Shikamaru sanoi._

_Sakura, ja muut katsoivat uteliaina läheisessä luokkahuoneessa olevan pöydän takana olevalla tuolilla istuvaa Natsukia, joka luki parhaillaan Ninjutsusta kertovaa oppikirjaa._

_"Kappas vain. Jäitkö kaunottaren pauloihin?" Kiba kysyi nähtyään Chōjin katsovan Natsukia hymyillen._

_"En. Mutta hän vaikuttaa minun mielestäni hieman yksinäiseltä, vaikka hän onkin tosi kiltti", Chōji sanoi._

_"Mitä sinä höpiset? Hän on luokkamme paras kunoichi-oppilas", Kiba sanoi._

_"Natsuki-san vaikuttaa tosiaankin hieman yksinäiseltä", Sakura ajatteli._

_Sasuke käveli luokkahuoneeseen, ja istui Natsukin oikealla puolella olevalle tuolille edes katsomatta muita luokkatovereitaan._

_"Sasuke kulkee aina nenä pystyssä, ja on aina niin olevinaan parempi, kuin me muut", Kiba sanoi katsoen Sasukea närkästyneenä._

_"Kieltämättä Sasuke-kun on hieman röyhkeä", Sakura sanoi._

_(End of the flashback) _

_"Äsken ajattelemani asia tapahtui noin viikko, ennen kuin valmistuimme Ninja-akatemiasta. Natsuki-san vaikutti aina hieman yksinäiseltä, vaikka hän olikin aina luokkamme paras kunoichi-oppilas. En tiedä, että miksi monet aikuiset välttelevät Natsukia-sania, vaikka hän onkin niin kiltti. Olen aina ihaillut Natsuki-sania hänen sisukkuutensa takia, joten ehkä voisin olla hänen ystävänsä, eikä hän sitten olisi enää niin yksinäinen",_ Sakura ajatteli.

_"Natsuki noudatti näemmä hänelle vähän aikaa sitten antamaani neuvoa",_ Kakashi ajatteli tyytyväisenä.

Natsuki nousi seisomaan, ja käveli Kakashin oikealle puolelle, ja kuiskasi Kakashille:

"Kiitos neuvosta".

"Ole hyvä, Akai Suishou", Kakashi kuiskasi.

"Mistä sinä oikein keksit tuonkin lempinimen? Siitäkö, että osaan käyttää Shoutonia?" Natsuki kysyi.

Kakashi nyökkäsi.

"Muuten Kakashi-sensei, voisitko opettaa minulle sen tekniikan, jota käytit silloin, kun Haku uhrasi itsensä suojellessaan Zabuzaa silloin käyttämältäsi tekniikaltasi siellä sillalla käymämme taistelun aikana?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Sen tekniikan nimi on Raikiri. Sinulla ei kuitenkaan ole siihen tekniikkaan vaadittua ukkos-elementin-chakraa, joten en ole ihan varma siitä, että voinko opettaa Raikirin sinulle, Natsuki. Yritän kuitenkin joskus opettaa sinulle lisää tekniikoita jossain vaiheessa. Itse asiassa, Raikiri on jo toinen, itse kehittämäni tekniikka. Se on paljon vahvempi versio ensimmäisestä, itse kehittämästäni tekniikasta", Kakashi sanoi.

"Mikä sitten on ensimmäinen, itse kehittämäsi tekniikka?" Natsuki kysyi uteliaana.

"Chidori. Yritin käyttää sitä tekniikkaa kolmannen suuren ninjasodan aikana, mutta olin silloin vähän huolimaton, ja vihollinen sai mahdollisuuden hyökätä kimppuuni, mutta opettajani pelasti minut silloin. Hän pelasti aiemmin jopa Uchihan-klaaniin kuuluvan tiimitoverinikin, kun aiemmin kimppuuni hyökännyt vihollinen yritti hyökätä kyseisen tiimitoverini kimppuun. Kyseinen tiimitoveri itki silloin peloissaan, mistä huomautin hänelle myöhemmin, vaikka olinkin aiemmin itse haavoittunut oman huolimattomuuteni takia aiemmin mainitsemani vihollisen hyökättyä kimppuuni. Tosi tekopyhää, vai mitä?" Kakashi kysyi.

"Ehkä jossain mielessä. Mutta millainen tekniikka se äsken mainitsemasi Chidori oikein on?" Natsuki kysyi.

"Näytän sen tekniikan teille joskus myöhemmin", Kakashi sanoi.

"Natsuki, jos haluat todella kostaa isosiskosi murhaajalle joskus, niin sinun pitäisi harjoitella nyt saavuttaaksesi kostosi jossain vaiheessa", Sasuke sanoi tullen puistoon.

"Harjoittelin tänään jo koko aamupäivän ajan, ja äläkä edes käytä tuota _minä olen muita parempi-_äänensävyäsi puhuessasi minulle. Anteeksi. Älä nyt ymmärrä tätä väärin, mutta jos en kerro tätä sinulle nyt, niin et ehkä saa ystäviä kovinkaan helposti käyttäytymällä koko ajan noin tylyllä tavalla muita kohtaan. Voisit yrittää käyttäytyä joskus edes hieman kohteliaammin, jotta saisit ystäviä", Natsuki sanoi Sasukelle.

"En tarvitse ystäviä", Sasuke sanoi ja lähti puistosta.

"Aika tylyä, ja kylmää käytöstä, vai mitä?" Natsuki kysyi Sakuralta.

"Sanos muuta", Sakura totesi.

"Pidän Sasukelle myöhemmin pienen puhuttelun hänen röyhkeästä asenteestaan", Kakashi totesi.

Aurinko oli laskemassa.


End file.
